A Lenda da Lua
by PaolaBB
Summary: Você conhecerá os lunares, seres incrivelmente poderosos, às vezes chamados de anjos, às vezes confundidos com vampiros. Bella e seu irmão são lunares. Bella briga contra sua própria memória recusando-se a lembrar-se do passado. Como se sua vida não fosse confusa o suficiente Bella começa a perder seus poderes ao mesmo tempo que um velho inimigo ameaça mostrar suas garras.
1. Prólogo

**Alguns avisos:**

 **\- Fic Beward;**

 **\- Essa é uma fic reescrita, então não se assuste se já viu esse título em outro lugar (explico melhor lá embaixo);**

 **\- Não faço chantagem com quantidade de comentários, mas saber o que vocês estão achando da fic é importante, então não sejam tímidos!**

 **\- No final de cada capítulo colocarei a data da próxima postagem ;)**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Prólogo**_

 **PDV Edward**

Diz a lenda que quando a civilização humana ainda engatinhava para dominar seus espaços eram outras espécies que comandavam o mundo. Vampiros e lobisomens viviam em harmonia, ou quase isso. A paz existia graças ao povo da Lua e seus distintos governantes. O rei e a rainha da Lua comandavam com justiça acabando com as guerras raciais e evitando que humanos fossem afetados pelo fogo cruzado. Mas um grupo rebelde começou a ameaçar a paz ao atacar diretamente a família real.

Os lunares preocupados em proteger os seus próprios deixaram os humanos a sua própria sorte. A Terra viveu uma de suas fases mais obscuras. Dizem que foi nessa época que as guerras entre vampiros e lobisomens foram as mais sangrentas e as responsáveis por levar os lobisomens à extinção.

Após duas décadas o povo da Lua simplesmente sumiu. Ninguém sabe se foi extinto em sua própria guerra civil ou se algo aconteceu com o satélite da Terra. Bem, pelo menos é isso o que a lenda diz.

\- Isso está ficando bom. – comentou Alice interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

Ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde eu estava jogado displicentemente.

\- Ainda não está do jeito que quero. – resmunguei molhando a ponta do meu dedão em minha língua para em seguida passar no papel criando um sombreamento.

\- Talvez eles ficassem se você soubesse o que quer. – pontuou. – Seus desenhos são lindos. E vejo que está se aproximando do rosto.

Torci meus lábios observando minha própria arte. Alice estava certa em todos os seus pontos.

\- Eu não consigo decidir. – resmunguei. – Acho que após todos esses anos eu finalmente consegui o maxilar e o olho...

\- O olho está fechado.

Bufei para a observação da espertinha.

\- Eu sei, mas não sei se o faço castanho ou azul.

\- Está fechado! – repetiu indignada para então revirar seus olhos dourados e resmungar. – Afinal o que isso importa? Você nunca coloriu seus desenhos antes.

Outra verdade.

\- Você acha que eles existiram?

\- Eu não sei, mas se nós existimos, porque eles não podem?

\- Jazz diz que é impossível, por causa, bem, ele se baseia estritamente na ciência. Mas nós somos a prova de que a ciência humana não tem todas as variáveis.

\- E o que a faz acreditar? Vai dizer que tem a mesma visão romântica que Esme? – provoquei com diversão.

Alice sorriu com cumplicidade. A verdade é que existem várias lendas a respeito do povo da Lua. Algumas são românticas e fantasiosas como qualquer conto de fadas. Nossa mãe gosta de uma em particular que diz que a princesa da Lua apaixonou-se por um humano e isso causou grande desconforto ao povo da Lua que o achava frágil demais para um futuro rei. Porém, quando a guerra estava em seu auge foi ele quem salvou sua amada e isso lhe custou à vida. Desolada a princesa liberou seus poderes acabando não apenas com a guerra, mas também com toda a vida na Lua.

O motivo pelo qual Esme gosta desta tragédia foge completamente da minha compreensão. Em seus pensamentos vejo comparações com Romeu e Julieta e o tal do amor que transcende até mesmo a morte. Eu só enxergo a parte do genocídio.

\- Não. Não acredito naquela lenda. Apenas penso que... Porque não? Cada vez que Jazz aponta uma certeza científica eu consigo pensar em algo que derrube seu ponto.

\- Acho que se trata de uma daquelas coisas das quais não existe prova concreta. Você apenas acredita ou não. Você tem apenas fé.

\- E você? Acredita? Sempre que estamos discutindo sobre isso você se coloca em uma posição imparcial.

Sorri divertido com as memórias que invadiram minha mente. Rosálie e Jasper infantilizando a opinião de Emmett e Alice, então se arrependendo ao perceber que as palavras machucavam Esme que também acreditava na Lenda da Lua. Carlisle tentava ser mais racional, todavia não descartava a possibilidade deles terem existido. Eu preferia não me pronunciar.

\- Não me coloco em uma posição imparcial. Apenas não afirmo que eles existiram ou não.

\- Eu acho que você acredita sim, só não quer admitir. – provocou infantilmente apontando para o meu desenho.

Torci meus lábios e observei o papel em minhas mãos. Lá estava ela. De costas, asas abertas, cabelos longos esvoaçando ao vento, o rosto de perfil, nariz pequeno e reto, maxilar suave, bochecha saliente, lábios delicados, olho fechado...

\- Eu não sei se eles existiram ou não, acho que eu apenas... Tenho esperanças de que sim. Quem garante que ainda não existam? Quem sabe são uma sociedade tão escondida quanto a nossa.

\- Entendo o que você quer dizer. – concordou minha irmã com um suspiro e saiu de meu mais novo quarto.

Tínhamos acabado de nos mudar para Forks, era minha segunda vez na cidade. Eu já me sentia entediado só de pensar em todo o ritual de "alunos novos" na escola, toda a maldita atenção, todos os pensamentos em polvorosa. Eu já me enxergava olhando para trás cada vez que alguém pensasse meu nome. Sem contar a questão dos lobos de La Push! Porque mesmo retornamos para esta cidade?

\- Suas mudanças de humor são exaustivas! – reclamou Jasper de algum canto da casa.

 _\- Alegre-se maninho._ – pensou Alice. _– Tenho a sensação de que nossa estadia em Forks nos trará boas mudanças!_

 **Olá gente! Aqui estou eu me aventurando neste site, vamos ver se conseguirei me entender com ele :)**

 **Bem, essa é uma fic que comecei a escrever lá em 2008/2009 quando tinha acabado de descobrir o mundo das fanfics no falecido Orkut. A terminei 3 anos depois com quase 80 capítulos e mais de 500 mil palavras. Quando o Orkut estava em seus momentos finais eu a postei inteiramente no Nyah e lá teve seu relativo sucesso com mais de mil comentários e suas 25 recomendações. Por mais feliz que fique com este resultado me incomoda os inúmeros erros (tanto de ortografia quanto de continuidade) dela, já que quando a comecei estava com 15 anos e estava longe de ser alguém que exercitava a escrita. Comecei um processo de correção ortográfica, porém muitas coisas na estória me incomodam de modo que resolvi reescrevê-la.**

 **Se você procurar por este título no Nyah, encontrará 2 arquivos. Um deles é a fanfiction cheia de erros. O outro é uma estória original que foi baseada no povo lunar. No Wattapad postei apenas a original. (se encontrar em outro lugar que não sejam esses me avise porque é plágio)**

 **O que você precisa saber sobre esta fic é que ela é diferente da fic postada no Nyah. Ela não será uma reescrita que apenas corrige os erros, mas uma estória diferente e muito mais madura, mas sem perder a essência dos meus amados lunares.**

 **Você que já leu A Lenda da Lua, espero que goste desta reescrita!**

 **E você que se aventura pela primeira vez em uma de minhas fics, seja muito bem vindo! Espero que goste :D**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 25/12/2016**_


	2. Anjo Caído

_A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo I. Anjo Caído**_

 **PDV Carlisle**

\- Você está pronta, querida?

Esme sorriu com doçura antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos. Estávamos em frente ao hospital de Forks no qual eu trabalharia pelos próximos quatro anos. Meu primeiro dia de trabalho aconteceria apenas amanhã, mas achei que seria de bom tom conhecer meus colegas e chefe em um dia em que eu não estivesse preocupado com pacientes.

Seria bom ter Esme ao meu lado, além da maravilhosa companhia ela ainda deixaria claro para minhas colegas que eu era um homem muito bem comprometido. Eu poderia contar com metade dos problemas envolvendo a atração humana ao meu gene vampiresco resolvidos.

\- Eu gosto tanto desta cidade. – comentei. – Ela me trás boas lembranças.

\- Também gosto da ideia de estar de volta. Mas me preocupo um pouco sobre como os descendentes dos lobos irão nos tratar. Ainda acho que deveríamos estar todos juntos para falar com eles, como uma verdadeira família.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso querida, sete vampiros podem causar um alarde maior do que pretendemos. Não sabemos quantos são os lobos neste século...

\- E isso me apavora! E se eles não permitirem qualquer explicação de Edward? E se eles simplesmente atacarem quando avistarem vampiros? E se Emmett fizer uma piada errada na hora errada? E se Rosálie não conseguir controlar sua... Personalidade?

Sorri e ergui nossas mãos até minha boca para depositar um beijo na dela.

\- Se continuarmos respeitando o tratado, mesmo que existam 10 ou não exista nenhum lobo para monitorar nossas ações, tudo dará certo. Confie em Edward, ele saberá lidar com esta situação com sensatez. Emmett e Rose seguirão a liderança de nosso filho mais velho.

\- Eu confio. Mas você e as crianças são importantes demais para que eu não me preocupe.

Não pude evitar a risada.

\- Crianças?

Minha esposa bateu seu ombro com o meu soltando um grunhido adorável enquanto caminhávamos até a recepção.

\- Com licença. – chamei a atenção da recepcionista que parecia paralisada olhando para Esme. Bem, pelo menos com ela eu não teria problemas.

Esperei com paciência até que Megan, segundo o crachá em seu uniforme, se recomposse e nos desse a devida atenção.

\- Sim, como posso ajudar?

\- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, o novo médico.

\- Oh! É um prazer conhecê-lo doutor. Eu sou Megan Johns. Só o esperávamos amanhã.

\- Isso foi minha culpa, estávamos conhecendo a cidade e pedi a Carl para passarmos em seu novo trabalho. – disse Esme com um sorriso contido.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Johns. Esta é minha esposa Esme. – segurei a diversão com o desapontamento da garota.

\- Bem, o dia está bem tranquilo hoje. Acho que posso dar um _tour_ para vocês.

Passamos os próximos minutos seguindo Megan para todos os lados do hospital. Ela nos levou ao refeitório, a ala pediátrica, ao pronto socorro... Conheci vários dos meus colegas, médicos, enfermeiros e alguns funcionários da limpeza. Conheci rapidamente o diretor do hospital, meu chefe.

Tudo seguia normalmente até que ao adentrarmos um novo corredor para retornarmos a recepção um cheiro familiar nos paralisou. Olhei rapidamente para Esme que tinha seus lindos olhos arregalados para mim. Ela apertou forte minha mão e eu voltei meu olhar para frente. A fragrância doce de nossa espécie se intensificou até que finalmente o vimos.

O vampiro parecia ser um pouco mais alto do que eu. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e caminhava de maneira dura como se fosse um soldado. Vestia um jaleco branco, no bolso um bordado elegante indicava Dr. Swan. Seu rosto tinha uma estrutura um pouco diferente da que eu estava acostumado em ver nas pessoas e até mesmo em vampiros. As características pareciam pertencer a um tempo muito antigo, mais antigo que até mesmo eu com os meus mais de 350 anos. Parecia primitivo, um tanto indígena, mas não como os nativos americanos, acho que um pouco mais europeu. Ele olhava para um prontuário de modo que só consegui avistar a cor de seus olhos quando ele, provavelmente, sentiu o nosso cheiro e ergueu a cabeça.

Senti Esme relaxar ao meu lado. Olhos dourados como os nossos. Permiti-me relaxar um pouco também.

\- Dr. Swan! – exclamou Megan com animação. – Esse é o Dr. Cullen e sua esposa, ele será nosso colega a partir de amanhã.

\- É um prazer Dr. Cullen. – ele deu um sorriso animado enquanto sacudia minha mão. – Senhora Cullen. – cumprimentou minha esposa ainda com o mesmo sorriso, mas alguma coisa em seus olhos parecia querer esconder algo. Pensei em uma piada interna entre vampiros perto de humanos, mas não havia diversão e sim nostalgia. – Sou Charlie Swan.

Antes que pudéssemos responder ele virou-se para a recepcionista.

\- Eu estava te procurando Megan. Você pode levar esse prontuário para o Dr. Stewart? Diga-lhe que passo na sala dele mais tarde.

\- É claro, doutor.

\- Obrigado Megan. – agradeceu antes que ela caminhasse apressada para longe de nós.

Quando ele retornou sua atenção para nós ele tinha uma expressão entusiasmada.

\- Confesso que estou surpreso por ver outro vampiro como meu colega de profissão. Geralmente sou tratado como louco. – disse-lhe de maneira amigável.

\- Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo já que sua família é famosa em nosso meio. Se eu estiver certo você é Carlisle Cullen. – voltou-se para Esme com uma familiaridade que no meu íntimo trouxe incomodo. – E sua adorável esposa Esme. – minha amada sorriu envergonhada, mas eu podia ver em sua expressão que ela estava animada por encontrar mais um vampiro vegetariano e já o tinha como família. – Antes que eu esqueça devo agradecê-los pelo acordo com os Quileutes. Se não fosse pelo conhecimento sobre olhos amarelos eu provavelmente teria sido lanche de lobo assim que cheguei à cidade.

Charlie Swan tinha um jeito engraçado de falar. Ele demonstrava uma camaradagem como se me conhecesse o suficiente para ter confiança, mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos pareciam querer dizer outra coisa.

\- Éramos maioria quando moramos na cidade, os lobos não tiveram muita escolha.

\- Então vocês pretendem se instalar na cidade mais uma vez?

\- Esse é o plano. – respondeu Esme. – Se não houver problemas para você. Nós respeitamos territórios.

\- Oh! De maneira nenhuma, se alguém tivesse que sair esse alguém seria eu. Vocês moraram aqui bem antes de eu sequer pensar em vir para a América do Norte.

\- Acho que somos mais civilizados do que isso. Creio que todos nós poderemos viver em harmonia. – intervi sorrindo. – Então, você vive sozinho aqui?

Começamos a caminhar em direção a recepção do hospital enquanto conversávamos em tom baixo.

\- Atualmente vivo apenas com minha filha, bem, ela não é exatamente minha filha. Mas ela é filha de grandes amigos meus que me pediram para cuidar dela. É uma garota muito doce, mas adolescentes tendem a nos enlouquecer. – respondeu com diversão.

\- Oh! Ela é humana? – perguntou Esme, suas sobrancelhas se elevaram com espanto.

Charlie hesitou por um secundo. Mil pensamentos me passaram pela cabeça e nenhum deles era bom. Uma humana vivendo com um vampiro! Isso era perigoso em tantos aspectos. Mesmo que ele fosse controlado o suficiente para não ter problemas em viver ao redor dela, ela com toda a certeza sabia sobre a natureza de seu "pai". A lei havia sido quebrada.

\- Não exatamente. – ele finalmente respondeu. – Bella é...

Antes que ele pudesse completar sua frase seu telefone tocou de maneira estridente.

\- Falando nela... – murmurou Charlie antes de levar o telefone à orelha, neste mesmo momento o meu telefone vibrou com uma mensagem vinda de minha filha Alice.

" _ **Ele precisará de ajuda. Siga-o. Será sangrento."**_

Mostrei a mensagem para Esme que me fitou temerosa. As visões de Alice sobre o futuro dificilmente estavam erradas e tudo se confirmou quando ouvimos o tom alarmado de Charlie.

\- Bella?! Eu não estou entendo o que você está dizendo! Desacelere!

\- _Pai! Por favor! Eu não quero perder minhas asas!_ – a voz feminina estava desesperada e chorosa.

\- Bella, se acalme, o que está acontecendo? – Charlie estava visivelmente perturbado e amedrontado.

\- _Eu caí._ – chorou. – _Caí do telhado. Está doendo Charlie. Minhas asas..._

\- Fique calma, eu estou a caminho. – disse já caminhando para a porta, olhou para mim. – Eu preciso ir, desculpe a pressa.

Não tive tempo de responder. Então apenas segui o conselho de minha filha. Puxei Esme pela mão até o carro. Acelerei seguindo o automóvel do vampiro. Não sei se ele nos viu na retaguarda ou se estava preocupado demais para notar.

\- Ela disse _asas_? – perguntou minha esposa com suavidade.

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Isso não faz nenhum...

\- Eu sei. Mas se Alice teve uma visão com ela, acho que devemos seguir. Você prefere ficar no carro?

\- Se o cheiro for demais eu ficarei.

 **PDV Alice**

Eu sentia as mãos acalentadoras de meu amado esposo nas minhas, mas minha visão estava em outro lugar.

\- O que está vendo Alice? – perguntou-me Jasper, mas eu não conseguia formar palavra alguma.

Tentei me acalmar conforme seguia o desespero em minha visão. Lá estava ela. Era uma mulher de pele clara, quase tão clara quanto à de nós vampiros. Estava de bruços no chão, seus cabelos cor de mogno cobriam boa parte de seu rosto, a parte que não se escondia pelo castanho era tomada pelo sangue escorrendo. A visão não atiçou meus instintos, não tive fome ao ver todo aquele vermelho, tudo o que eu sentia era choque, pois a mulher não estava apenas em uma situação muito grave, ela tinha asas saindo de suas costas!

Ela usava roupas de uma humana normal, calça _Jeans_ e um _Cardigan_ branco. O casaquinho estava rasgado em suas costas no local de onde suas asas saiam. Senti meus olhos crescerem, pois não havia duvidas de que aquilo era real. Eu podia ver claramente seus músculos trabalhando conforme ela tentava se mexer. Uma das asas estava dobrada em um ângulo estranho, pois o corpo dela estava sobre as penas. A outra ia para cima e para baixo num movimento agonizante e a cada deslocamento a mulher chorava de dor.

Quando eu mesma estava prestes a levantar e correr até onde ela estava para, de alguma forma, ajudar minha visão mudou e eu observei o vampiro colega de Carlisle, o qual eu havia tido uma visão mais cedo, correr até ela.

\- _Bella?!_

\- _Está doendo Charlie! Minhas asas!_ – chorou desesperada.

\- _Eu sei querida, fique calma._ – pediu de maneira carinhosa tirando os cabelos do rosto da garota, sim ela é uma garota. É fácil ver a juventude por trás dos belíssimos e molhados olhos azuis.

O nervosismo em Charlie era concreto e suas mãos tremiam conforme ele tentava examiná-la.

Pisquei meus olhos voltando à realidade.

\- Meu celular Jasper. – exigi esticando minha mão esquerda.

Ele prontamente me entregou e eu imediatamente mandei uma mensagem para Carlisle. Voltei para a minha visão e agora eu observava Carlisle e Esme se aproximando com cautela da garota.

 _\- No que posso ajudar?_ – perguntou papai.

Charlie ergueu a cabeça e por um segundo pareceu surpreso, então sua expressão mudou para alívio.

 _\- Avalie como se ela fosse humana._ – explicou enquanto apalpava as asas e as costas de Bella. – _O esqueleto e musculatura são praticamente iguais, com exceção das..._ – sorriu um pouco encabulado pela obviedade.

Carlisle ajoelhou-se ao lado da ferida enquanto Esme fez o mesmo, porém em frente a ela. Com carinho mamãe começou a limpar o rosto da garota com um lenço.

\- _O braço direito parece quebrado._ – murmurou papai.

Neste momento Charlie tocou em um ponto das costas da menina que não conseguiu segurar um rugido. Esme espantou-se com as presas proeminentes, mas não se afastou.

\- _Bem, a boa notícia é que suas asas estão em perfeitas condições, a má é que você tem algumas costelas quebradas._ – disse o vampiro. – _Bells, preciso que você as recolha._

Mamãe acariciou o rosto da garota. A menina parecia tão assustada.

\- _Você consegue_. – encorajou-lhe com doçura.

Bella abriu sua boca como se quisesse gritar, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas então ficaram aliviados e para meu espanto tornaram-se castanhos. Suas presas recolheram-se até ficarem do tamanho normal de dentes humanos. Em suas costas suas asas tornaram-se luz e então desapareceram, restando apenas os buracos em seu _Cardigan_.

Carlisle movimentou-se para examinar a cabeça sangrenta, mas quando se aproximou o suficiente Bella o olhou cansada.

\- _Eu conheço você._ – murmurou antes de desmaiar.

.

.

.

 _ **Próxima postagem: 01/01/2017**_


	3. Eles Existem!

_**Feliz Ano Novo pessoas! E como prometido, segue capítulo novo para vocês. Não esqueçam de deixar um review lá embaixo ;)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo II. Eles existem!**_

 **PDV Edward**

Retornar para uma cidade após tanto tempo dava uma sensação de familiaridade engraçada como se estivéssemos voltando para casa. A única diferença é que não estaríamos continuando uma vida interrompida, mas sim recomeçando... Mais uma vez.

A diferença de Forks para os outros lugares que vivemos era que aqui existiam transmorfos que eram nossos inimigos naturais. Meu irmão Emmett estava animado com isso. Ele estava louco para uma pequena disputa de força, claro que ele não queria uma guerra com os lobos, afinal nossa mãe Esme não gostaria nada disso, mas uma luta seria emocionante para ele. Já Jasper estava bem tenso com a situação, apesar de ele ter um histórico perturbador em relação a guerras ele nunca tinha se deparado com esse tipo de criatura antes. Por isso ele preferiu ficar em casa com Alice enquanto eu, Emmett e Rosálie íamos até a antiga linha que separava o território de nossa família do território dos cachorros.

Por todo o caminho tentei ignorar os pensamentos egocêntricos de minha irmã e os levianos de Emm. Meu poder poderia até ser considerado desejoso para muitos sonhadores, mas não ter um botãozinho que o fizesse desligar era definitivamente irritante.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando mais duas mentes adentraram meu raio de percepção. Notei que estávamos bem próximos da divisória.

\- Já posso escutá-los. – alertei meus irmãos que assim como eu pararam de correr.

Os lobos já haviam escutado nossa corrida e se aproximavam comunicando-se por pensamento com o resto da alcateia que já coordenavam para avisar o Alpha sobre nossa presença. Não demorou para que dois grandes lobos aparecessem a nossa frente. Eles rosnavam de maneira irritada deixando suas babas escorrem de suas bocas e caíssem no chão.

\- _Que nojo._ – pensou Rose torcendo o nariz.

\- _Olhos amarelos, eles são como Charlie._ – pensou um dos lobos e logo uma enxurrada de pensamentos invadiu minha mente me causando um azucrinante desconforto, mas pude identificar um vampiro de olhos dourados abraçado a uma garota de sorriso fácil e olhos castanhos.

Será que as coisas mudaram tanto que os lobos fizeram com um vampiro uma amizade grande o suficiente para até permitir um de nós abraçasse uma deles?

\- Não queremos problemas, viemos apenas verificar se o tratado ainda é válido. – disse de maneira amigável erguendo minhas mãos em sinal de paz.

Os lobos não demoraram a fazer a conexão de minhas palavras com a história dos Quileutes. Um deles sem qualquer reserva voltou à forma humana ficando completamente nu em nossa frente.

\- Ei! Tenha mais respeito pelas damas! – reclamou Emm.

Quase revirei meus olhos pelo falso pudor. Afinal nem ele nem sua esposa eram muito adeptos de recato, na verdade eles eram bem o oposto disso. Rosálie apesar da época em que nasceu abraçou com muito entusiasmo as liberdades conquistadas pelas mulheres nas últimas décadas, principalmente a sexual.

\- Ah... Desculpe. – pediu o garoto de características nativas americanas, ele não parecia ter mais que 16 anos e seus pensamentos deveras irresponsáveis, assim como a maioria das mentes adolescentes.

Ele apressadamente desamarrou o tecido enrolado em sua perna e vestiu a bermuda.

\- Então vocês são os Cullen? Eu achava que vocês já estavam mortos, ou sei lá. – deu de ombros. – Mas vocês não eram cinco?

\- Éramos. – respondi. – Nossa família cresceu um pouco, na verdade. Somos sete agora.

\- Então vocês transformaram mais duas pessoas? – estreitou os olhos ao lembrar-se que parte do tratado exigia que não transformássemos ninguém.

\- Não transformamos ninguém. Alice e Jasper já eram vampiros quando se juntaram a nós.

\- E eles têm olhos amarelos também?

\- Sim. Eles são adeptos da mesma dieta que nós. Foi um dos motivos deles terem se juntado a nossa família.

O garoto assentiu e olhou para a loba ao seu lado que deu uma latida.

\- Por mim tudo está resolvido, mas acho que temos que esperar um de nossos líderes.

Assenti em concordância enquanto Rose bufava e caminhava até uma pedra próxima para sentar-se, não que ela realmente se importasse ou cansasse de ficar em pé. Já Emm jogou-se no chão e olhou para mim.

\- Será que a população de ursos ainda é grande no norte?

\- Deve ser Emm. Afinal você e sua "vingancinha" não estiveram por aqui nas últimas décadas. – provoquei cruzando meus braços no peito.

\- Vingança contra ursos? – perguntou o curioso garoto lobo.

\- Eu só me tornei um vampiro porque um urso me trucidou quando eu era humano. – explicou meu irmão. – Aí papai Carlisle me transformou depois que minha Rose salvou o restinho de vida que eu ainda tinha.

O casal trocou um olhar apaixonado me fazendo sorrir pelo raro momento de doçura sem menção sexual.

\- Que sorte. – opinou ele, a careta denunciou a mentira.

Sorri internamente. A eterna controvérsia sobre nossa natureza vampiresca, Carlisle com certeza gostaria de participar deste debate.

\- Sou Seth e esta é minha irmã Leah. – apontou para a loba a sua esquerda.

\- Sou Edward. – apresentei-me, algo nos pensamentos inocentes e sinceros do garoto me fizeram criar uma simpatia quase que instantânea por ele. – Este é meu irmão Emmett e a companheira dele, Rosálie.

Os pensamentos de Leah me chamaram a atenção, ao que parece os líderes do bando já estavam vindo e ela queria avisar, porém estava hesitante em se afastar e deixar seu irmão sozinho por alguns segundos para se vestir, ao mesmo tempo não estava muito entusiasmada a mostrar sua nudez para estranhos quanto mais se colocar em uma posição de fraqueza ao não estar transformada diante de vampiros.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – disse-lhe.

\- Desculpe? – perguntou Seth.

\- Sua irmã quer avisar que seus líderes já estão cientes sobre nossa presença e estão a caminho.

\- E você sabe disso...

\- Eu leio mentes. – dei de ombros. – E não, eu não posso desligar. Sinto muito.

Leah revirou os olhos reclamando por mais alguém invadir sua privacidade. Eu compreendia seu drama. Ser a única fêmea no bando deveria ser complicado para ela.

\- Legal! – entusiasmou-se Seth. – Todos os vampiros tem esse poder?

E logo entramos em uma animada, por parte do garoto, conversa sobre vampiros, lobos e seus poderes. Parte de minha cabeça concentrou-se em não magoar os sentimentos dele retribuindo sua euforia em nosso bate papo, outra parte tinha sua atenção chamada novamente pela morena nos pensamentos dos transmorfos. Eu ainda não havia identificado a relação dela com os Quileutes. Havia algo de especial nela, eu só não conseguia descobrir o que exatamente.

Ela não era uma loba, os pensamentos de Leah deixaram bem claro que não havia mais nenhuma fêmea no bando. Na verdade sua aparência lembrava mais a nós vampiros com sua pele pálida e beleza desconcertante. Mas apesar de toda a boa vontade de Seth não acho que os cachorros sejam adeptos a abraços carinhosos com seu inimigo natural, pois ora ela aparecia junto a um vampiro, ora ela aparecia trocando carinho com um dos lobos.

E mais uma vez minha mente dividia-se para pensar separadamente no vampiro. Ele obviamente seguia nossa dieta e definitivamente tinha um laço mais estreito com os lobos do que nossa família. Havia certa camaradagem na relação com os índios. E algo me dizia que a garota era a responsável por este bom convívio.

 _\- Sam e Jacob estão próximos._ – pensou Leah ao mesmo tempo em que eu captava diretamente, sem que fosse através da mente da loba, os pensamentos do Alpha e Beta da matilha.

\- Seus líderes chegaram. – cortei a fala de Seth que imediatamente silenciou-se.

Emmett e Rose se levantaram ficando ao meu lado. Não demorou para que um homem e um lobo caminhassem até nós.

\- Vocês são os Cullen? – seu tom foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas o que realmente me surpreendeu foi sua mão esticada em minha direção.

\- Sim. Você é Sam, o alpha da matilha. – disse cumprimentando-o.

Ele apenas assentiu.

 _\- Então Bella estava certa, afinal._ – os pensamentos do outro lobo, Jacob, me chamaram a atenção. Agora eu tinha um nome para associar com a garota.

\- Não queremos causar qualquer tipo de problema com os Quileutes. Viemos justamente para corroborar o acordo que fizemos com Ephraim Black.

\- Vocês mantêm sua parte e nós mantemos a nossa. – concordou o alpha.

Assentimos em concordância e começamos a nos afastar.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – acenou Seth. Sorri para ele, mas novamente os pensamentos do tal Jacob me chamaram a atenção.

Ele estava preocupado em levar uma bronca do vampiro Charlie, pois deixara a garota sozinha mesmo após prometer que não deixaria. Se ele soubesse que tudo se daria tão rápido e sem quaisquer problemas ele teria deixado Sam vir sozinho.

\- Me desculpem, mas... – hesitei por um segundo. Não era da minha conta, contudo eu não conseguia resistir à curiosidade. – Eu vi na mente de vocês, várias vezes, essa garota e esse vampiro. Bella e Charlie. Eu apenas... Eu não entendo.

Ao terminar minhas palavras minha mente foi alvejada por um misto de xingamentos pela privacidade invadida e memórias da mesma menina, mas desta vez com olhos azuis e presas proeminentes rosnando de maneira ameaçadora. Minha boca caiu aberta.

\- Ela é uma garota da Lua. – respondeu Seth com naturalidade. – E Charlie seu protetor. Eles chegaram à cidade há mais ou menos um ano.

Não conseguia raciocinar direito enquanto meus irmãos reagiam àquela notícia.

\- Está vendo só ursinha! Eu sabia que eles existiam! – Emmett parecia criança em dia de Natal.

\- Isso é bobagem. O povo da Lua nada mais é do que conto de fadas. – debochou Rosálie. – Esses cachorros estão zombando de nós!

\- Não estão. – murmurei chocado.

\- Também foi uma surpresa para nós quando nos deparamos com ela. – comentou Sam e eu não podia concordar mais com ele.

Ela derrubou quatro lobos sem passar por grandes problemas. Eu só não entendia o porquê dela precisar de um vampiro como protetor.

A empolgação de Emmett para contar a Esme e "esfregar na cara" de Jasper sobre a real existência do povo da Lua não permitiu que eu pudesse esclarecer minhas curiosidades. Contudo as imagens da lunar, como alguns lobos se referiram em seus pensamentos, não seriam tão facilmente ignoradas por mim, pois assim que nos aproximamos de nossa casa as visões do futuro de Alice usurparam minha mente.

Minhas pernas moveram-se automaticamente até entrar na sala de estar de nossa casa. Uma parte de minha consciência captava Emmett alardear sobre a novidade para Jasper e logo tudo se transformar em uma pequena discussão. Rosálie tentava acabar com aquilo me trazendo para a conversa, porém eu estava chocado demais para que eles tivessem a minha atenção.

Quando finalmente meus olhos ganharam foco no presente eu pude notar o olhar ansioso de Alice.

\- Eu... Eu não me lembro. – murmurei atordoado.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Próxima postagem: 04/01/2017**_


	4. O Povo da Lua

_._

 _._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo III. O Povo da Lua**_

 **PDV Carlisle**

Levei com lentidão a xícara fumegante aos meus lábios. O gosto do sangue de leão da montanha logo dominou minhas papilas gustativas. Aos poucos fui digerindo tudo o que eu acabara de ver. Olhei de maneira incrédula para meu mais novo colega de trabalho que parecia apreciar sua bebida sem se preocupar em me explicar qualquer coisa.

\- Vamos esperar sua esposa, aí posso contar minha história para os dois. – disse-me como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

Esme estava no andar de cima limpando e trocando o anjo caído chamado Bella.

\- Ela... O que... Mas... – gaguejei ridiculamente tentando decidir minha primeira pergunta.

Charlie apenas sorriu me encarando com diversão. Encarei de volta tentando desmascarar os segredos do vampiro. Havia muito mistério em sua aura e eu tinha certeza de que muita história também. Eu podia apostar que ele tinha a mesma idade que os sobreviventes do clã Romeno, Stefan e Vladimir. Talvez fosse até mesmo mais velho do que eles. Ele me olhava como um avô olha para um neto, um misto de sabedoria, orgulho e alegria. Era como se ele conhecesse todas as pedras que entrariam em meu caminho, soubesse cada ação que eu poderia tomar, cada erro, cada acerto, cada dúvida, cada medo. Não porque ele sabia o futuro através de algum dom, mas simplesmente porque é vivido, tinha tarimba.

\- _Pronto querida, acho que assim você ficará confortável_. – escutei Esme dizer com suavidade antes de ouvir seus passos em direção à escada. Pelo som do coração de Bella, ela ainda estava desacordada.

Fitei o homem à minha frente que parecia zombar da minha ansiedade ao alargar ainda mais seu sorriso.

\- Você é um homem curioso, Carlisle. – provocou.

Não tive tempo de reclamar, pois Esme finalmente sentou-se ao meu lado para escutarmos as explicações do vampiro.

\- O quanto sabem sobre as lendas do povo da Lua?

Minha boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes de notar os olhos arregalados em entusiasmo de minha amada. Acomodei-me melhor na cadeira me recompondo rapidamente.

\- Bem, conhecemos várias lendas, mas o que todas têm em comum é que há milênios existia um reino na Lua no qual o povo da lua, vampiros e lobisomens viviam em harmonia. Mas é apenas uma lenda, não? Não existe atmosfera na Lua seria impossível viver lá. Mesmo para criaturas como nós e... – parei de falar quando Esme segurou minha mão e mandou um olhar significativo para mim e em seguida para o teto.

 _Bella._

\- Sim, você está certa Esme. – sorriu Charlie. – Isabella é uma lunar, ou um ser nascido na Lua, como preferirem. – deu de ombros. – E você também está certo Carlisle. Seria impossível até mesmo para nós habitarmos a Lua hoje, quando não há qualquer atmosfera. Provavelmente seríamos tostados pelo Sol assim como acontece com nossa espécie nas lendas humanas. Mas há alguns milênios não só existia uma atmosfera como também existia toda uma civilização, e animais, e vegetação... – as palavras cada vez mais agonizadas do vampiro estapearam o cientista curioso e insensível dentro de mim.

Eu e Esme aguardamos em silêncio Charlie superar suas memórias e continuar a história.

\- Eu não tenho certeza de quando exatamente eu nasci, digo, como humano. – franziu sua testa. – Creio que foi por volta de 2 ou 3 milênios antes do humano filho do criador. Eu realmente não tenho certeza. Meu nome também não era este, mas comparado com os nomes da atualidade os fonemas da época se aproximam de Charlie. – deu de ombros. – O que lembro é que a civilização humana era muito primitiva e melindrosa. Muitos ainda eram nômades, mas também já existia certa organização tribal fixa. Eu era membro de uma tribo, na época era considerado um ancião, não eram muitos que passavam dos 30 anos. – sorriu acidamente. – Então eu era respeitado em minha tribo. Bem, isso não serviu de muita coisa quando fomos atacados pelos bebedores de sangue. – um sorriso amargo surgiu em seus lábios.

Eu conseguia entender seu temperamento. Lembro-me do quão penoso foi aceitar o que aconteceu comigo quando fui transformado. Sei que na época dele as religiões não eram as mesmas das de hoje, mas toda civilização, por mais selvagem que for, possui crenças tanto no bem quanto no mal. Não era difícil imaginar em qual categoria, na fé da tribo de Charlie, estavam os vampiros.

\- Não foi bonito. Nem um pouco. Fui o único da minha tribo a ser "poupado" da morte. Eu não queria virar um monstro como aqueles que nos atacaram. Então busquei de toda a forma me destruir.

\- Eu entendo o que passou. Eu "caçava" vampiros quando era humano. – ri sem qualquer humor. – Não foi fácil aceitar o que tinha me tornado.

A semelhança de sua criação com a minha formou um elo empático entre nós quase que imediato.

\- Depois que todas as tentativas não funcionaram eu parti para a religiosidade. Na época os humanos cultuavam diversos Deuses e acredite quando digo que pedi para todos os que ouvi falar, acreditando neles ou não. – riu bem humorado. – Fui conseguir ajuda logo com os Deuses que eu não acreditava.

Charlie levantou-se e foi em direção a sua geladeira.

\- Me perdoe Esme, fui envolvido pela curiosidade de seu marido que até mesmo me esqueci de oferecer-lhe uma xícara de leão. Oh, se você preferir também tem veado.

\- Leão está ótimo. – Esme sorriu com doçura. – Então você conseguiu contato com Deuses?

\- Era o que eu acreditava. – sorriu colocando a caneca no micro-ondas. – Hoje, se um lunar aparecer para um humano será com certeza confundido com um anjo ou até mesmo um vampiro. – ele colocou os dedos indicadores em frente a sua boca simbolizando presas e isso nos fez sorrir. – Naquela época os humanos viam os lunares como divindades. Então eu humildemente, e desesperado, é claro, fui até os totens sagrados fazer uma oração aos Deuses da Lua. Imaginem a minha surpresa quando no exato momento em que me ajoelho pedindo clemência um homem se materializa entre os pilares.

\- Materialização?! – repetiu Esme ecoando a incredulidade dos meus próprios pensamentos.

Charlie riu e entregou a xícara de sangue para minha esposa antes de sentar-se á mesa novamente.

\- Acontece que aqueles cilindros de pedra com estranhos desenhos esculpidos nada mais eram do que um portal entre o planeta e o satélite. Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas façam um esforço, não é como se não estivéssemos acostumados a nos deparar com o impossível. Se não estou enganado vocês tem uma filha que prevê o futuro e outro que controla sentimentos... Ora, vocês acabaram de ver pela primeira vez uma garota com asas.

\- Eu acredito em você. – murmurou Esme. – Só é algo difícil de imaginar.

\- E mais difícil ainda de presenciar. – riu Charlie. – Minhas faculdades mentais já não estavam em bom estado então quando vi aquele homem emanando aquela estranha vibração eu simplesmente me joguei no chão e implorei que ele acabasse com o meu sofrimento.

"O nome dele era Arthur. Ele foi espirituoso o suficiente para perceber que eu era um recém-criado e gentil o bastante para me explicar no que eu havia me transformado. Ele sangrou em uma taça e me fez beber seu sangue. Eu ainda não havia me alimentado desde que havia me tornado um vampiro, então aquilo clareou minha mente e acalmou meu coração."

"Arthur tornou-se um grande amigo. Ele me levou para a Lua e mostrou-me uma sociedade extremamente evoluída em comparação à humana. Não voltei para a Terra por alguns séculos. Não havia nada para mim no planeta. Na Lua eu tinha amigos, um trabalho, um lar. Eu realmente fazia parte daquela sociedade."

Charlie silenciou-se por alguns instantes foi Esme quem o trouxe de volta a sua história.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bem, minha amiga. Honestamente... Eu não faço ideia. – e lá estava a estranha familiaridade com a qual ele nos tratava, era como se fossemos velhos conhecidos, mas agora, após ouvir tanto de sua história esta familiaridade não me incomodava com a mesma proporção. – Arthur e sua companheira Anita me fizeram prometer que eu cuidaria de seus filhos para em seguida me enviarem para a Terra. Eu passei séculos sem quaisquer notícias, perdi completamente a noção do tempo, tive a certeza que algo terrível havia acontecido na Lua. Até que há 12 anos estava voltando do trabalho quando avistei essas duas crianças caminhando sem rumo no meio de uma estradinha sem asfalto. Eram Daniel e Isabella, os reconheci de imediato, os filhos de meus grandes amigos. Tenho cumprido minha promessa desde então.

Ficamos em silêncio absorvendo a história. Fitei minha esposa e logo notei o quanto ela estava compadecida por todos eles. A bondade em seus olhos dourados fez eu me apaixonar mais uma vez por ela. Esme era a criatura mais doce que existia e seu natural extinto protetor só me fazia amá-la ainda mais.

\- Isso é... Sua história é simplesmente incrível. – comentei. – Você conseguiu descobrir o que aconteceu na Lua? As crianças conseguiram explicar?

Ele torceu seus lábios.

\- Ainda é um mistério. Bella não se lembra dos próprios pais, sequer da vida na Lua. Já Daniel conseguiu recuperar sua memória quando encontrou a companheira dele. Mas ele nunca me contou a história completa do que aconteceu após eu vir para a Terra. Não quis pressioná-lo, a dor nos olhos dele é grande demais.

\- Então eles são os últimos sobreviventes? – perguntou gentilmente Esme.

\- Não, existem mais. Porém muitos estão sem quaisquer memórias, perdidos com seus poderes sem compreender o que realmente são. Dan tem viajado pelo mundo tentando encontrá-los e dar a eles um pouco de orientação.

\- A atitude dele é louvável.

\- Ele o vê como um dever. Mas sim, você está certa Esme, é louvável.

\- Então o que as lendas dizem sobre os poderes dos lunares é verdade? – e lá estava o cientista curioso tomando conta do meu corpo.

Charlie sorriu.

\- Não conheço todas as lendas, mas os lunares são criaturas poderosas. Não é a toa que eles foram responsáveis pelo equilíbrio entre as espécies. Como viram em Bella, o povo da Lua possui asas e dentes afiados. A força física deles é parecida com a nossa. E os poderes de domínios de elementos naturais variam de lunar para lunar. Eles têm uma ligação com a natureza e com a energia em si que foge da compreensão científica.

Minha curiosidade era grande. Uma nova espécie para explorar! Eu conseguia imaginar mil possibilidades.

\- E as asas? Como funcionam? Digo, elas viraram luz, mas também vi que a pele dela se abriu...

\- Carl... Podemos deixar essas perguntas para outro dia, não acha? – Esme me chamou a atenção com doçura.

\- Ah Sim, claro. Já está tarde. – murmurei contrariado ao olhar pela janela e avistar o céu completamente escuro e surpreendentemente sem qualquer nuvem.

\- O horário realmente não é um problema, não tenho que voltar ao hospital. Hoje só fui para verificar um paciente. E respondendo sua perguntar Carlisle, como disse eles têm essa conexão e controle sobre a forma mais pura da energia que é difícil de entender quanto mais explicar. Arthur tentou uma vez, mas honestamente, não fez muito sentido para mim. Eu compreendo seu entusiasmo, também acho uma espécie fascinante.

Sorri ao perceber que ele havia aberto uma brecha para conversarmos sobre isso mais vezes futuramente. Éramos colegas de trabalho afinal!

\- Esme está certa, já está tarde e precisamos voltar para casa para saber como os garotos se comportaram com os lobos. – levantei-me e segurei a mão de minha esposa. Foi então que algo cutucou em minha memória. – Antes de irmos, o que ela quis dizer com me conhecer? Não me lembro de já tê-la visto.

\- Oh! Quanto a isso eu realmente não sei. Teremos que esperá-la acordar para descobrir.

\- Podemos marcar um dia para que conheçam nossos filhos. – sugeriu Esme enquanto caminhávamos em direção à saída.

\- Será um prazer. Tenho certeza que Bella ficará animada para isso.

Charlie abriu a porta, porém não pudemos sair. Havia um garoto parado a nossa frente com três caixas de pizza nas mãos. Um cheiro repugnante invadiu minhas vias olfativas e eu não pude evitar a careta. Eu havia me esquecido o quanto os lobos fedem.

Ele instintivamente saltou para trás e começou a tremer. As caixas caíram no chão e de sua boca um rosnado baixo soava.

Puxei Esme para trás do meu corpo, mas quem se colocou a nossa frente foi Charlie.

\- Jacob! Você está em grandes problemas! – grunhiu o vampiro. Para o meu espanto ele não estava em uma posição de ataque, mas sim numa postura de pai diante de um filho que havia aprontado.

Esse dia estava definitivamente cheio de surpresas!

.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Próxima postagem: Depois do dia 21 de janeiro... Desta vez não tenho data exata gente e vai demorar um pouquinho mais. Estou saindo de férias e vou viajar. O lugar que eu vou não tem internet, só a do celular e postar pelo celular não vai rolar. Então assim que voltar para Curitiba posto um capítulo fresquinho para vocês com o primeiro PDV da Bella ;)**_


	5. Anjo da Guarda

_**Estou de volta gente! Aguardo seus comentários lá embaixo :***_

 _._

 _._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo IV. Anjo da Guarda**_

 **PDV Bella**

 _\- Por favor! Por favor, salve o meu menino! Eu imploro! Por favor! – meu peito doía cada vez que eu puxava o ar para dentro. O desespero naquele rosto tão gentil quebrava meu coração em pedacinhos. Ela só queria que eu salvasse o seu filho, era o que eu queria também, mas eu simplesmente não tinha meios para isso._

 _Chorei junto a ela. Eu sabia que Elizabeth estava em seus últimos momentos. Olhei para o seu filho que estava no leito ao lado e meu coração sangrou mais uma vez. Ele acabara de perder seu pai e nem ao menos estava ciente disso já que sua própria doença o mantinha inconsciente ou delirando. E agora estava prestes a perder sua mãe também._

 _Ajoelhada aos pés de sua cama o observei abrir seus olhos. O verde estava ainda mais brilhante devido à alta febre. Pude notar o raro momento de lucidez quando ele reconheceu meu rosto. Um sorriso cansado surgiu em seus lábios antes dele chamar por mim. Aproximei-me sem conseguir deter minhas próprias lágrimas. Abracei meu próprio corpo tentando acalmar a ardência em meu peito. Doía tanto._

 _Eu não conseguia mais respirar! Onde está o ar?! O ar não está entrando!_

.

.

Sentei-me rapidamente puxando o ar com toda a minha força. Eu sentia meu coração bater forte e rápido contra o meu peito. Eu havia acordado, mas a dor ainda estava ali. Ao olhar para baixo notei que meu braço direito estava imobilizado. Senti em minha pele as ataduras e logo a memória da minha queda voltou com força. _Merda!_

Olhei instintivamente para a janela. As cortinas balançavam com o vento. Eu deveria saber que esse hábito, de pular a janela e observar o sol se por (ou as nuvens mudando de cor) do telhado, uma hora me traria péssimas consequências. Não é como se eu não fosse a pessoa mais desastrada da face da Terra.

Joguei as cobertas para o lado e saí da cama com dificuldade. Fui direto para a janela. Observei o céu estrelado e sorri. Eram raros os momentos que eu conseguia avistar estrelas em Forks. E para ajudar na beleza da noite avistei a Lua aparecendo logo atrás de uma montanha. Senti-me revigorada.

Meu sorriso se desmanchou ao me lembra do meu sonho. Eu sentia tanto a falta dele. Já fazia algum tempo que não sonhava ou pensava em meu protegido.

 _Dr._ _Carlisle Cullen._

Pisquei rapidamente ao lembrar _o que_ desencadeou essas memórias, ou melhor, _quem_.

Minhas pernas criaram vida própria e em segundos eu descia as escadas em uma corrida desenfreada. Será que ele ainda estava aí? _Por favor, esteja. Por favor, esteja. Por favor, esteja..._

\- Charlie! Char... – parei de chamar quando me deparei com a porta da sala aberta e meu pai adotivo apontado o dedo para um Jacob cabisbaixo. Revirei meus olhos e segui para o lado de fora.

\- Eu sinto muito, Bella! – Jake disse assim que me viu, seu rosto era todo dor e sofrimento.

Franzi o cenho. Aquela expressão só faria sentido se ele tivesse acidentalmente matado meu bicho de estimação, e eu não tinha nenhum.

\- Pelo o que?

\- Bella! Você deveria estar na cama!

Bufei em resposta tirando a tipoia do meu braço. Eu não sentia dor alguma nele, então provavelmente já estava curado. Meu peito também não doía. Meus olhos captaram caixas de pizza aos pés de Jacob.

\- Estou bem... Porque o senhor está brigando com ele? – perguntei distraída caminhando até as caixas, rezando para que nenhuma sujeira tenha estragado a refeição. Sorri quando minhas preces foram atendidas e já levei uma fatia à boca.

\- Você não deveria ter ficado em casa sozinha. – respondeu, mas continuou olhando para o lobo.

\- Eu disse para ele ir quando foi chamado pela matilha.

\- Não interessa, ele deveria ter me avisado antes de sair do seu lado.

Estreitei meus olhos começando a me irritar com a superproteção de Charlie. Tudo bem, eu dei motivo, mas não precisava descontar em Jacob. Ele não tinha qualquer obrigação de ser minha babá.

\- Vá para casa Jake. – soei um pouco mais forte do que deveria.

\- Eu ainda não terminei de falar com ele. – grunhiu Charlie finalmente olhando para mim.

Revirei meus olhos mordendo outro pedaço da minha pizza. Eu estava morta de fome e a massa estava uma delícia, adoro _pepperoni_!

\- Tchau Jacob. – cantarolei de boca cheia.

Meu pai bufou me fitando com irritação enquanto meu amigo corria em direção à floresta e explodia em sua transformação.

\- Eu devo ter cometido um erro muito grande em sua educação. – resmungou e eu não consegui evitar um risinho.

\- O senhor exige demais dele. Ele assumiu a postura de meu guarda costas sem que qualquer um de nós pedisse, lembre-se que para isso ele abdicou de ser Alpha da matilha. Eu não posso querer que ele fique ao meu lado quando precisam dele. Nenhum de nós tem o direito de pedir isso a ele.

O vampiro bufou contrariado, mas ele sabia que eu estava certa. Então ele simplesmente mudou o foco para mim.

\- Você deveria estar na cama.

\- Me sinto perfeitamente bem, já estou curada.

\- Deixe-me ver seu braço.

Estiquei o braço para ele enquanto usava o livre para segurar as caixas de pizza. Ele me soltou e começou a me rodear cutucando minhas costelas me causando cócegas. Pulei para longe dele.

\- Estou bem, aposto que até posso dar uma volta pelo ar... Pega. – antes que ele pudesse protestar eu empurrei as caixas em suas mãos e disparei para o ar.

 **PDV Esme**

Minha boca caiu ao vê-la correr com a jovialidade que aparentava e pular, uma luz brilhou em suas costas dando espaço a belíssimas asas brancas. Em segundos ela disparava em direção ao céu. Sorri ao escutar seu riso enquanto ela manobrava em piruetas e cambalhotas. Ela parecia um anjo travesso. Impressionei-me por ela não ter reparado em nossa presença. Ela passou bem ao nosso lado sem ao menos nos olhar. E agora do alto não parecia se importar conosco.

Eu sempre tive certeza da existência deles. As crianças zombavam de minha crença a achando fantasiosa demais. Mas alguma coisa dentro de mim não deixava que essa certeza morresse. É algo até mesmo estranho quando penso nas proporções desta convicção. Racionalmente eles estão certos. É apenas um conto de fadas. Mas sempre que olho para o céu estrelado ou quando vejo Edward concentrado em suas composições minha imaginação começa a trabalhar nas lendas que ouvi falar. Começo a nos imaginar vivendo na suposta sociedade. Idealizo histórias e aventuras. Talvez eu seja apenas uma romântica.

Contudo nada em minhas crenças me preparou para tamanha suavidade. O pouco que escutamos da "discussão" da lunar com Charlie mostrava que ela era uma menina de personalidade forte, um pouco resoluta, porém extremamente altruísta. Eu sempre pensei no povo da Lua como pessoas sérias e bondosas, talvez até mesmo imperiosas para que conseguissem controlar vampiros e lobisomens. Mas nunca imaginei a doçura que Bella apresentava.

\- Isso é incrível. – murmurou Carl com seus olhos grudados nela.

\- Como eu disse... Adolescentes. – Charlie sorria, mas sua expressão parecia apreensiva.

\- Como ela curou-se tão depressa? Levou o que? Duas horas? Três? Um humano levaria algumas semanas para curar as mesmas lesões. – sorri com o entusiasmo de meu marido, Carlisle simplesmente não conseguia conter o cientista faminto por novos conhecimentos.

\- O sistema imunológico dos lunares é muito mais rápido do que o humano. Nunca vi um lunar levar mais do que alguns dias para se recuperar de lesões gravíssimas.

\- Ela se recuperou muito rápido. – frisou meu marido, eu diria que, emocionado.

\- Até demais.

Charlie parecia tão preocupado e isso ia contra tudo o que ele acabara de falar e contra o que Isabella mostrou até agora. Sim ela se machucou feio, mas recuperou-se em pouco mais de duas horas e agora estava brincando no céu. A bronca em Jacob também havia sido um pouco exagerada. Penso que o vampiro é um pouco superprotetor. Bem, não posso julgá-lo, afinal ele cumpre uma promessa ao cuidar dos filhos de seus melhores amigos. Mas algo me diz que sua proteção tem algum motivo além destes.

\- Bella! Já chega! Venha cá! – chamou e a avistamos parar no ar com um sorriso brincalhão.

Todavia assim que finalmente reparou em nós sua expressão tornou-se vazia e ela disparou até pousar a nossa frente recolhendo suas asas.

\- Você notou que temos visita e sequer os cumprimentou? Esta é Esme e seu marido...

 **PDV Bella**

\- Doutor Carlisle Cullen. – completei chocada.

Chutei-me mentalmente por ter me distraído e esquecido da principal razão de ter decido as escadas às pressas.

Meus pés ganharam vida própria me deixando a apenas dois passos de distância do vampiro. Meu coração estava a mil e a ansiedade me tomou por completo. Fitando seu rosto de artista de cinema da década de cinquenta me adiantei a perguntar o que tanto me afligia.

\- Você estava em Chicago em 1918 durante a epidemia de gripe espanhola. – seus olhos dourados, antes curiosos e amigáveis, agora me fitavam confusos. – Você estava cuidando de uma família, o pai faleceu e a mãe lhe implorou para salvar o filho deles de 17 anos. Era um garoto ruivo de profundos olhos verdes. Você o transformou?

Esperei com agonia o doutor trocar um olhar com a vampira ao seu lado.

\- Você estava lá?

\- Mais ou menos. – respondi com uma careta.

\- Eu não me lembro de vê-la. – disse-me com pesar.

\- Me espantaria se tivesse visto. O único que conseguia me ver era o garoto. Ele me chamava em seus últimos momentos.

A compreensão passou pelos olhos de Carlisle.

\- Eu pensei que ele estava delirando.

\- Na maior parte do tempo estava.

\- Então você era um...

\- Eu não sei o que eu era. Acredito que se fosse um anjo, como ele me chamava, eu poderia tê-lo salvado de alguma forma. Mas nem tocá-lo eu podia. Não sei como nem porque estava lá sem que ninguém exceto ele pudesse me ver. Eu apenas estava lá desde que ele era um recém-nascido até o momento em que você decidiu transformá-lo, a próxima memória que tenho é de caminhar ao lado de meu irmão em um corpo de criança.

Já fazia 12 anos que Charlie assumiu o papel de pai na minha vida e na do meu irmão. Eu tinha por volta de 4 ou 5 anos quando o vampiro me pegou em seus braços e disse com suavidade: "Cuidarei de você, princesa. Não tenha medo.". E eu não tive. Abracei seu pescoço e observei a estrada atrás dele. Eu não sabia como havia chegado ali, não sabia quem eram os meus pais ou da onde eu tinha vindo. Mas tinha algo em minhas lembranças. Algo que com aquele corpo de criança parecia apenas alguma fantasia criada pela minha própria imaginação. Porém conforme eu crescia a certeza que aquelas imagens eram verdadeiras só aumentava.

Eu fui o anjo da guarda de um garoto americano. O acompanhei desde seus primeiros dias de vida. Encantei-me com seu sorriso banguela e brilhantes olhos verdes. O vi crescer e dar seus primeiros passos cambaleantes. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos sempre bagunçados, como se os fios tivessem vontade própria. Era cativada pela doçura, inteligência e energia do menino. O vi tornar-se uma criança alegre e talentosa, um adolescente idealista e obstinado que arrasava os corações das mocinhas de sua idade. Infelizmente não o vi chegar à fase adulta, pois a gripe espanhola chegou primeiro.

Ele era o único que me enxergava. Eu era a sua confidente, sua melhor amiga, sua protetora. Ele não podia escutar a minha voz, mas eu me fazia entender com gestos e expressões. Apenas em pensar em seu rosto sinto meu coração crescer em meu peito. Eu o amava.

Foi o maior dos sofrimentos quando meu protegido contraiu aquela terrível doença que já levara o seu pai e estava prestes a levar também sua mãe. Eu estava à beira de sua cama o observando me chamar em seus delírios. Eu nada podia fazer para salvá-lo, mas o vampiro que na época trabalhava como médico podia. Apesar de não poder me enxergar eu implorei para Carlisle que salvasse o jovem e eu vi em seus olhos caramelo quando ele tomou a decisão de transformá-lo. Foi neste momento que fui envolvida por uma força e apareci como uma criança ao lado de um garotinho de treze anos numa estrada desconhecida.

\- Bella, você nunca me contou isso. – comentou Charlie chocado. – Por quê?

Virei meu rosto em sua direção e encolhi meus ombros. Não era como se eu tivesse um motivo nobre por trás das minhas ações. Eu apenas tinha que guardar aquilo para mim. Era minha única lembrança. E mesmo que meu irmão tentasse me fazer me lembrar de nossos pais ao contar histórias e descrevê-los, eu só conseguia me lembrar de _Edward_.

\- Egoísmo. – respondi simplesmente.

Ele me observou profundamente por alguns segundos antes de suspirar. Ele compreendia, pois tinha mais segredos do que se pode contar nos dedos.

\- Entendo.

Voltei a fitar o doutor.

\- Eu nunca soube se você havia conseguido transformá-lo ou não.

Eu sentia meus olhos queimando e minha garganta tornando-se cada vez menor. Eu precisava saber. Então o vampiro deixou quem um sorriso terno se formasse em seus lábios.

\- Eu consegui transformá-lo. – aquietou meu coração e fez com que os músculos da minha bochecha doessem com a felicidade externada.

 **PDV Carlisle**

E como se nada tivesse acontecido ela se virou para Charlie pegou a caixa de pizza e perguntou:

\- Ângela me chamou para fazer algumas compras no sábado. Posso ir?

\- Jacob vai com você?

O semblante esperançoso tornou-se revoltado e eu entendi exatamente o que Charlie queria dizer com _adolescentes_.

\- Eu não vou levar Jake para comprar _langerie_! – Esme soltou um risinho ao meu lado enquanto meu colega de trabalho ficou automaticamente embaraçado, mas não se deu por vencido.

\- Ele não precisa entrar na loja com você. Ele fica do lado de fora.

\- Sem chances! Na última vez que o levei no shopping eu tive que aguentá-lo reclamar por quase um mês. E ainda que eu não sou o tipo de garota que goste desse tipo de programa, imagina se eu fosse?! – retrucou Isabella.

\- Hã... Bem, talvez as meninas... – Esme começou hesitante e buscou apoio em meus olhos, assenti sabendo exatamente aonde ela queria chegar. – Nossas filhas talvez gostem da ideia de te acompanhar. Se isso não for incomodo para você. Acabamos de chegar à cidade e vai ser bom para elas já se enturmarem.

\- Eu não me importo nem um pouco. – sorriu. – Mas Ângela é humana e não sabe nada sobre nosso mundo, se isso não for incômodo para elas, elas estão mais do que convidadas.

\- Isso realmente não é necessário, nós podemos arranjar outra solução. Não precisa incomodar suas filhas com uma ida ao shopping de adolescentes. – Esme e eu não pudemos conter o riso.

\- Alice e Rose incomodadas em ir ao shopping? – minha esposa deu um tapinha no ar. – Se não tivéssemos uma boa poupança tenha certeza que estaríamos falidos.

\- Bem, pelo visto sou voto vencido. – brincou Charlie fazendo Isabella pular de alegria lhe beijando a bochecha. Em seguida ela sorriu largamente para Esme que já a puxou de lado para passar os contatos das meninas.

Virei-me para o vampiro e brinquei:

\- Não sei se consigo acompanhar as mudanças de assunto de Isabella. Isso é uma coisa de lunares?

Ele riu com gosto.

\- Oh, não! Isso é exclusivo dela. Bella muda de assunto como quem muda a estação de rádio.

\- Tenho certeza que ela se dará bem com Alice. Suas personalidades são bem parecidas.

\- Não tenho dúvidas disso. – novamente notei o sorriso enigmático em seus lábios. Incomodado com seus óbvios segredos resolvi tocar num assunto que poderia ser delicado.

\- Ela realmente precisa de proteção?

Ele suspirou, sua fisionomia tornou-se carregada e ele me respondeu com um simples "sim". Eu estava certo, o assunto era definitivamente complicado e mesmo que Charlie tenha se mostrado bastante falador sobre qualquer curiosidade que apresentei até agora, desta vez, ele não entrou em mais detalhes. Mesmo me sentindo um pouco inconveniente fiz outra pergunta melindrosa.

\- E você realmente não sabe nada a respeito do que ela disse sobre Edward?

Charlie olhou-me tão profundamente que me senti incomodado. Um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu no canto de sua boca e ele rebateu de maneira quase debochada.

\- Não, eu não sei nada a respeito do que _ela disse_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Próxima postagem: 29/01/2017**_


	6. Best-seller

**Estou tão feliz que vocês estejam gostando desta reescrita :D Lá embaixo tenho uma perguntinha para vocês, até lá, boa leitura!**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo V. Best-seller**_

 **PDV Bella**

Eu olhava com ansiedade para as costas de meu pai. Ele mexia-se e um lado para o outro numa dança fluídica enquanto suas mãos preparavam meu café da manhã. Meu estômago roncou alto, mas ele ignorou. Gemi insatisfeita, o cheiro das panquecas estava me deixando louca. Era como se eu estivesse sem comer a dias, o que era estranho, pois ontem a noite após Carlisle e Esme irem embora eu terminei com as três caixas de pizza. Sempre fui boa de garfo, mas isso estava fora de controle. Não que eu estivesse me importando enquanto minha barriga gritava para ser alimentada.

\- Você entrou em contato com as garotas Cullen? – perguntou-me Charlie desligando o fogão e pegando meu prato para prepará-lo. Meus olhos não deixavam de segui-lo.

Eu me sentia um pouco estranha em sair com pessoas, ou melhor, vampiras que sequer conhecia. E se nós não nos entendermos? E se ficar aquele silêncio constrangedor? E se elas não forem tão boas em esconder suas peculiaridades em frente à Ângela? Bem, não é como se eu tivesse muitos amigos. Novas amizades talvez trouxessem um pouco de brilho nesta minha vida que parecia na sobra há seis meses.

\- Alice me mandou uma mensagem ontem antes que eu dormisse. Ela disse que estava empolgada para um programa de meninas. Falei com Ângela também, ela não pareceu se importar por eu ter convidado mais gente. – ele colocou a pilha de panquecas em minha frente e eu as ataquei após agradecê-lo.

O vampiro sentou-se a minha frente e ficou me observando comer. Charlie sempre gostou de nos acompanhar nas refeições. Eu e meu irmão já tínhamos nos acostumado com ele nos encarando ou simplesmente bebendo de sua xícara de sangue. Ele dizia que era importante para o nosso desenvolvimento que tivéssemos aquele momento familiar. Geralmente conversávamos sobre o nosso dia, ou nossos planos, mas havia dias nostálgicos nos quais ele e meu irmão relembravam momentos com papai e mamãe. Charlie tinha esse olhar saudoso agora, mas eu não tinha nenhuma memória para compartilhar.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntei de boca cheia.

Após me mandar um olhar de reprimenda ele suspirou.

\- Eu não esperava a chegada dos Cullen. Mas foi uma agradável surpresa.

\- Você já os conhecia?

Ele torceu seus lábios e desviou seu olhar. Franzi o cenho.

\- Sim e não.

\- Como assim? – minha pergunta não foi respondida imediatamente, foi só quando estava na última garfada que Charlie disse:

\- O clã Cullen é um bom clã. É formado por bons vampiros.

 _E que diabos isso significa?!_ Eu odiava quando ele me dava meias verdades e não respondia o que eu realmente queria saber. Às vezes era exaustivo tentar decifrar papai. Tantos séculos de vida o deixaram deveras misterioso.

\- O sobrenome deles não me é estranho.

\- Você disse que já havia conhecido Carlisle.

\- Sim, mas o sobrenome parece comum aos meus ouvidos. Eu vi Carlisle apenas algumas vezes e escutei seu sobrenome uma ou duas vezes. Me parece mais comum do que isso. Você já falou deles alguma vez quando éramos criança? Eu realmente não lembro.

\- Talvez você o tenha escutado dos Quileutes. Eles têm história com os Cullen. Foi graças a eles que após você ter caído os lobos não me mataram. Eles reconheceram meus olhos dourados.

\- Ah! Sim! Ontem contei a Jake que havia tido um sonho premonitório com sete sombras correndo pela floresta, correndo rápido o suficiente para serem vampiros, e ele disse que poderiam ser os Cullen.

\- Você gastou energia com uma visão e mesmo assim recuperou-se em horas de seus ferimentos?! Conte tudo o que você fez no dia, o que comeu, onde foi. Cada detalhe. Precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com você.

Suspirei e desatei a falar cada maldito detalhe do meu dia. Eu gostaria de voltar no tempo, apenas uns dois anos, quando eu não precisava tomar cuidado a cada vez que usava meus poderes, quando não precisava ser acompanhada por um guarda costas até mesmo para comprar bala numa loja perto da escola, quando fugia de casa em plena madrugada apenas porque gostava de observar as luzes da cidade do alto. As coisas eram mais fáceis quando morávamos no sul, bem, fáceis para mim, pois Charlie tinha que tomar milhões de cuidados por causa do Sol.

Tenho enfraquecido pouco a pouco desde que nos mudamos para Forks. Eu não notei de princípio, foi apenas por volta de seis meses atrás que a fraqueza realmente me surpreendeu.

Um vampiro nômade cruzou meu caminho quando estava em Seattle passeando com minhas amigas da escola. Separei-me delas para comprar um livro num sebo perto de onde estávamos, pretendia levar apenas alguns minutos, elas estavam tão entretidas em achar o vestido para o baile que não se importaram em me deixar ir sozinha, foi quando me deparei com os famintos olhos vermelhos. Eu fui arrogante, o desafiei, o enfrentei sem abaixar minha cabeça. E quase fui morta por isso. Quando as garotas me encontraram eu estava desacordada no chão, espancada, ao lado de uma grande fogueira azulada. Charlie enlouqueceu quando eu cheguei ao hospital e enlouqueceu ainda mais quando meus ferimentos não se curaram na velocidade que costumavam se curar.

Quando finalmente me recuperei nós nos atentamos às oscilações de meus poderes. Charlie achava que eu havia contraído alguma doença lunar, pois mesmo com todo o conhecimento médico que ele tinha não conseguia descobrir o que havia de errado. Então tudo o que eu podia fazer era me preservar. Evitar ao máximo usar meus poderes.

O problema era que isso não era tão fácil de fazer. A verdade é que eu estava tão acostumada com eles que se quer notava o quanto os usava. É como quando você é destro e machuca a mão direita, de repente você não pode mais usá-la e você se depara com problemas em situações corriqueiras, como pentear o cabelo, por exemplo.

E ontem quando de repente me sentia tão revigorada eu não pude evitar simplesmente subir até as estrelas. Deus, como eu gostava de voar! O ar batendo no rosto, o frio reconfortante das alturas, o cheiro limpo de ozônio, o modo como tudo ficava pequenino do alto enquanto eu me sentia cada vez maior e mais poderosa, todas essas sensações faziam meu coração disparar em alegria. E fazia tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo que minhas asas não sentiam a liberdade de baterem velozes rumo ao azul infinito!

\- Bella? – Charlie chamou minha atenção após longos minutos silenciosos. Ele finalmente havia acabado o interrogatório sobre o meu dia e tinha parado para analisar os "dados".

\- Charlie... Já lhe dei cada detalhe do meu dia, o que mais você quer saber? Como eu escovo os meus dentes? – perguntei mexendo a colher em minha xícara fazia. Ainda estávamos sentados à mesa do café da manhã apesar de já quase estar na hora do almoço.

\- Desculpe, sei que é exaustivo. Mas tudo o que quero é lhe ajudar a voltar a ter uma vida normal.

\- Eu sei... – suspirei. – O que mais quer saber?

\- Na verdade não é nada relacionado à sua doença. – sua expressão era cuidadosa e concentrada – Fiquei curioso em relação ao o que você viveu antes de me encontrar. Essa vida como... _Anjo da Guarda_ foi a única que viveu? Não se lembra de mais de nada antes disso?

\- Foi como eu disse ao Dr. Cullen, eu apenas estava lá com _ele_. Não lembro como cheguei até lá ou o que havia antes ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Eu só tinha esse... _Sentimento_ que me impelia a não sair de perto.

\- Porque você nunca me perguntou se eu conhecia algum vampiro chamado Edward e com as características dele? Talvez eu pudesse ter tirado suas dúvidas antes. Os Cullen se transformaram num clã muito importante em nosso meio.

Não pude evitar sorrir. Edward tinha uma grande família agora, eu estava tão feliz por ele não ser mais aquele menino solitário. Não que ele não tivesse suas amizades, mas ele passava tanto tempo comigo que eu às vezes temia que ele se afastasse demais daqueles de carne e osso. Ele precisava de carinho, de alguém lhe dizendo o quanto o amava, de alguém o tocando, o abraçando, o beijando...

\- Eu poderia até levá-la até ele se assim você desejasse. – completou.

\- Não sei se estava pronta para vê-lo. Para falar a verdade acho que ainda não estou. Honestamente, tenho medo de que ele não se lembre. Você já me disse que quando alguém vira vampiro as memórias humanas se tornam borradas e fracas. Eu já era uma imagem fraca para os olhos humanos dele, talvez sua transformação tenha me apagado de vez.

Observei com carinho meu pai abrir e fechar a boca em busca de palavras que pudessem me consolar ou até mesmo alentar, mas ele sabia tanto quanto eu que não tínhamos essa certeza.

\- Além disso, quando eu era mais nova minhas memórias se confundiam com a minha própria imaginação, até entrar na adolescência eu não tinha muita certeza do que era real ou não.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais um tempo. Os olhos dourados de Charlie estavam fixos em mim, era como se ele quisesse me dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que eu pudesse incentivá-lo ele se levantou dizendo que iria se preparar para o trabalho. Cansada mentalmente de toda aquela nossa conversa eu me levantei e comecei a limpar a cozinha. Mandei uma mensagem para Jake o convidando para almoçar comigo, eu prepararia uma lasanha de desculpas por Charlie ter sido tão ranzinza com ele ontem. Um minuto depois ele já confirmava a sua presença e de mais dois lobos, Seth e Paul. Ri sabendo que a tarde seria animada.

 **PDV Edward**

As leves batidas na porta me chamaram a atenção. Era Esme. Seus pensamentos preocupados me impediram de mandá-la embora, então apenas murmurei um entre. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Seu olhar demorou em tudo a minha volta. Eu estava sentado no chão com as penas cruzadas, cercado por documentos antigos, fotos de minha época de humano, joias de minha mãe biológica e meus desenhos.

Esme sentou-se sobre a cama e eu imediatamente encostei minha cabeça em suas pernas. Seus dedos gentis acariciaram meus cabelos enquanto em sua mente ela cantava uma música suave. Quando finalmente minha mente largou todos os outros pensamentos e concentrou-se apenas no afago ela sussurrou.

\- Está tudo bem não se lembrar.

\- Eu sei disso, mas eu não consigo evitar. Vocês tem certeza que ela não estava manipulando vocês? E Charlie é mesmo de confiança?

\- Você pode vasculhar as minhas memórias e as de Carlisle também, querido, veja com seus próprios olhos. Bella não estava inventando, toda a ansiedade e felicidade dela eram legítimas. Quanto a Charlie, a surpresa dele pareceu sincera, porém Carl ficou intrigado sobre outras coisas.

Assenti em concordância. Eu já havia repetido tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite em meus pensamentos, eu revia e revia as memórias de meus pais e também a visão de Alice. Mas não importava por quantos ângulos eu estudava a mesma cena, eu sabia que tudo era espontâneo e verdadeiro, eu apenas me recusava a acreditar que minha transformação havia apagado aquela memória.

Ontem quando a visão de minha irmã finalmente terminou eu fiquei completamente mudo. Não sabia o que sentir ou o que falar. Busquei com todas as minhas forças em minhas lembranças qualquer mínima pista de Bella. Mas tudo era um grande borrão. Lembro-me perfeitamente de quando abri meus olhos como vampiro, o pensamento culpado de Carlisle me infernizava com a minha própria voz clamando por "meu anjo", pedindo para Deus devolver o meu anjo. A religiosidade de meu criador só o torturava cada vez que escutava qualquer menção ao divino. Em silêncio nós dois concordamos que aquilo nada mais era do que um delírio de um moribundo. Quando eu poderia imaginar que o anjo era alguém? Que era uma lunar?

Eu escutava Alice contar aos nossos irmãos toda a sua visão enquanto eu apertava meus cotovelos em minhas cochas e meus olhos em minhas mãos. Senti Jasper tentando me dar um pouco de paz, mas ele não conseguiu me atingir. Minha confusão não podia ser aplacada.

\- Eu não me lembro, Alice, não consigo me lembrar. – murmurei agoniado. – Eles estavam mentindo, manipulando... Isso não deve estar certo.

\- E quanto aos seus desenhos? – ela perguntou com suavidade fazendo meu cérebro agonizar ainda mais.

Sim, eu podia facilmente notar a semelhança entre os meus desenhos e Isabella. Era ela. Ainda havia minha confusão na hora de colorir os olhos. Castanhos ou azuis? Alice estava certa quando me disse que aquilo não importava. Mas agora sei que não importa, pois ela tem as duas cores.

Meus desenhos eram a prova cabal de que ela não estava mentindo. Aquilo não era nenhum tipo de manipulação doentia. Eu apenas queria que fosse uma grande invenção para justificar minha falta de conhecimento. Mas como negar o que meu subconsciente vinha jogando em minha cara há anos? Eu a desenhava. Mesmo sem sabem quem ou o que ela era, eu a desenhava.

\- Vocês podem se conhecer novamente. – a voz de Esme trouxe-me de volta para o presente. – Pelo o que ela falou me pareceu que vocês eram amigos.

Abri meus olhos e sorri. Minha mãe tentava segurar os pensamentos românticos, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

\- A senhora deveria escrever livros. Com sua imaginação seria um grande sucesso.

\- Ora, não tem como eu não seguir essa linha de raciocínio. Que outro motivo um homem como você ainda estaria sem uma companheira?

\- A senhora não acha que se esse fosse o caso eu não me esqueceria dela?

Esme deu de ombros sem concordar ou discordar comigo. Mas novamente sua mente trabalhava rápido em teorias para explicar o porquê de eu não me lembrar de meu anjo da guarda. Suspirei resignado e voltei a me encostar a suas pernas, porém desta vez mantive meus olhos abertos. O desenho _dela_ bem a minha frente enquanto eu escutava em silêncio os pensamentos românticos de minha amada mãe vampira. Já era difícil controlar seu desejo de me ver acompanhado antes de toda essa confusão, agora seria impossível.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pergunta amores: Para vocês que já leram a primeira versão da fic, tem alguma coisa que vocês não querem que falte de jeito nenhum?**_

 _ **Próxima postagem:05/02/2017**_


	7. Inimigos naturais

**Oi gente! Obrigada pelo retorno no capítulo passado. Quando escrevo eu sempre levo em consideração o que vocês me pedem então sempre que tiverem alguma sugestão fiquem a vontade :D**

 _ **LarissaBA**_ **, fique tranquila que as linhas do destino aparecerão. Farei algumas modificações, estou pensando ainda, mas elas definitivamente estarão lá ;)**

 **Agora vamos ao capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo VI. Inimigos naturais**_

 **PDV Daniel**

Sorri observando o perfil de minha companheira. Olhá-la nunca parecia o bastante, eu sempre encontrava um detalhe desconhecido por mim. Como agora, havia esse pequeno movimento de seu nariz para um lado e para o outro que era simplesmente adorável. Sua bochecha direita tornou-se saliente com o sorriso que crescia em sua boca.

\- Você está me distraindo. – reclamou não conseguindo controlar o riso.

\- Você não precisa ficar completamente concentrada, você sabe.

\- Preciso quando você fica me olhando desse jeito.

Meu riso foi interrompido por um bocejo. Natalie virou seu rosto para mim, agora havia essa ruga entre suas sobrancelhas.

\- Você precisa descansar, são quase três dias sem dormir.

\- Eu descansei ontem antes...

\- Você não dormiu nem 30 minutos! – cortou-me, agora ela estava irritada. Adoravelmente irritada. – Não me olhe desse jeito! – grunhiu voltando seu olhar para a estrada, os cabeços lisos e negros como a noite balançavam de um lado para o outro em seu rabo de cavalo.

\- Esse é o único jeito que posso te olhar. Eu amo você.

\- Você fica tão piegas quando está cansado. – resmungou, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas.

Ri me aconchegando melhor do banco do passageiro. Olhei rapidamente para trás para encontrar nossa filha, uma pequena cópia de sua mãe, completamente desmaiada com seu gato de pelúcia fortemente abraçado. Fiz uma careta para o brinquedo, ele costumava ser fofo há alguns anos, quando ele ainda tinha os dois olhos e miava quando apertava sua barriga, agora ele só soltava um barulho estranho e perturbador parecido com " _Dumau_ ". Mas Bruna o adorava e se recusava a se livrar dele. O que eu podia fazer? Crianças tinham gostos peculiares, às vezes.

Natalie ligou o som em uma música tranquila. Escondi meu riso, pois eu sabia que o silêncio começava a perturbá-la, porém ela nunca admitiria isso. Digamos que Bruninha gostava de falar, gostava de falar muito. Nossas orelhas chegavam a zunir no final do dia quando ela finalmente caía cansada em sua cama. Ela é uma menina inteligente e arteira, então estava sempre planejando alguma coisa ou pensando sobre tudo o que já viu em seus longos e bem vividos cinco anos de idade. E ela simplesmente tinha que compartilhar suas perspectivas com papai e mamãe. Ao mesmo tempo em que era amável era irritante. Mas como diz o velho ditado, não basta ser pai, tem que participar!

Fechei meus olhos buscando o sono. Eu finalmente tinha algumas horas de descanso, pelo menos o tempo da viagem. Nat estava certa, eu precisava disso, pois minha "pieguice" nada mais era que minhas desculpas pela irritação conforme os problemas e as frustrações foram me atingindo durante esses três dias não dormidos. Não que eu tenha gritado com ela... Mas ela estava por perto enquanto eu gritava com os outros. Eu precisava clarear minha mente para buscar melhores soluções. Não adiantava nada eu me irritar. Não era falta de competência. As coisas estavam apenas fora do alcance deles. Eles não tinham culpa. Ninguém tinha.

Gemi ao escutar o toque do meu celular. Eu estava quase dormindo!

\- Você quer que eu atenda?

\- Não, tudo bem, é Charlie. – murmurei levando o telefone à orelha. – Hey pai!

\- _Como vão as coisas, filho?_

\- Não vão. – resmunguei frustrado. – Ainda estamos na mesma. Estamos a caminho de New Orleans agora. Ângelo me ligou pedindo ajuda com alguns recém-despertos.

\- _Alguma notícia sobre Dr. Ulisses?_

A preocupação fez-me desperto. Sentei-me corretamente no banco e fixei meu olhar na estrada.

\- Ainda não. Como ela está?

\- As _oscilações estão mais frequentes. Ouve um incidente ontem..._ – meus pelos foram se erguendo conforme ele me contava sobre a queda de minha irmãzinha. – _Eu preciso de ajuda Daniel._

Sua voz estava estrangulada. Era difícil Charlie ser levado pela emoção, ele sempre foi durão, sua vasta experiência de vida deixava muito pouco para ele se assustar ou surpreender.

\- _Eu... Eu estou a tratando as cegas. Eu não posso continuar com isso. Não posso continuar parado a vendo sofrer e apenas rezar para que ela melhore de repente. Preciso de um médico lunar. Se não Ulisses, alguém que entenda um pouco da sua espécie. Preciso de uma luz no fim do túnel._

Engoli seco após o desabafo dele. O vampiro estava assustado e merda, eu estava também. O problema é que eu não tinha como adivinhar quando ou onde os curandeiros lunares despertariam.

\- Darei um jeito nisso, apenas aguente mais um pouco.

\- _Tem mais uma coisa... Os Cullen estão na cidade. Na verdade Carlisle e Esme me ajudaram quando Bella se machucou._

Olhei rapidamente para Nat e ela refletia a minha própria expressão com suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Eles...

\- _Não. Não parecem saber._

\- Você acha que Bella vai despertar?

\- _Eu realmente não sei. Mas sua irmã contou que tem memórias de Edward, parece que ela o acompanhou em espírito na vida humana dele._

\- Isso não me surpreende. – murmurou minha companheira.

\- Ela já se encontrou com ele? – perguntei incomodado.

\- _Não ainda, mas não acho que vá demorar._

\- Cuidaremos das coisas em New Orleans e então iremos para casa. – olhei para Nat e ela assentiu sorrindo em aprovação.

\- _Bella ficará feliz em vê-los. Ela sente falta de vocês._

\- Nós também Charlie, nós também. Nos falamos em breve.

\- _Que o criador os proteja._

Desliguei a chamada e fitei Nat.

\- Você precisa pelo menos tentar dormir. Você não pode fazer nada pela sua irmã agora.

Bufei jogando minha cabeça contra o banco. Eu estava exausto.

 **PDV Bella**

\- [...] Quer dizer, eca! Qual é! Não acredito que está puxando o saco desses sugadores de sangue, Seth! – os talheres pularam da mesa quando Paul deixou seus braços caírem nela, então olhou apavorado para mim. – Sem ofensas Bella. Charlie é... Tolerável.

Gargalhei enquanto servia mais um pedaço de lasanha para mim. Os garotos estavam contando da conversa que tiveram com os três vampiros e Seth parecia empolgado por ter feito novas amizades.

\- Ah qual é! Eles bebem sangue animal! – argumentou o jovem lobo antes de colocar mais uma garfada na boca.

Seth tinha passado pela transição de humano para transmorfo fazia apenas três meses, então, apesar dele ter crescido bastante para os seus 14 anos ele ainda tinha esse rosto infantil em comparação aos outros. Era engraçado como os lobos eram todos parecidos com suas lindas peles bronzeadas e músculos sobressalentes. O cabelo negro e olhos escuros também parecia algo comum à genética deles. Eles pareciam irmãos, e de certa forma eram exatamente isso. Graças à ligação mental entre eles o vínculo parecia ainda mais forte que o familiar.

As cinco travessas de lasanha estavam quase acabando e ninguém parecia estar perto de se sentir satisfeito. Acho que foi uma boa ideia pedir que eles trouxessem alguns cupcakes para a sobremesa.

\- Ainda é repugnante Seth. – resmungou Jake e arrotou como se eu não estivesse presente. Pelo amor de Deus! Grunhi lhe dando um soco no braço.

\- _Isso_ é repugnante! – briguei, mas ele apenas revirou seus olhos. Homens! Tão nojentos!

\- Eu só acho que não há nada que nos impeça de fazer amizade com eles. Esse negócio de inimigos naturais é tão Hollywood! – insistiu Seth, eu sorri para ele. Era um bom garoto. – Eles não machucam os humanos, eles viveram a história e ainda têm poderes!

\- Você é tão _nerd_ Seth! Eles não são os super-heróis das suas HQs. Eles são bebedores de sangue! – argumentou Paul.

\- Bem, o Dr. Cullen usa seus "poderes" para salvar vidas. É a definição de super-herói para mim. - contra-ataquei.

Jacob e Paul fizeram caretas, pois eles sabiam que eu tinha lá a minha razão. O sorriso convencido de Seth quase rasgou seus lábios. Ri e levantei-me para buscar a sobremesa. Quando voltei Jacob me olhava com culpa.

\- Desculpe por ontem. A gente realmente não sabia que eram os Cullen.

\- Eu já disse para esquecer isso Jake. Charlie exagera às vezes.

\- Qual foram os danos? – perguntou Paul pegando seu primeiro cupcake.

\- Braço e costelas quebradas.

\- _Outh!_ – estremeceram.

Nossa conversa deu lugar a gemidos de satisfação ao experimentar os doces. Tyler, um dos jogadores de futebol da escola, era um babaca, mas a mãe dele sabia fazer cupcakes como ninguém.

\- Então Bella, você quer ir ao penhasco com a gente? Você não precisa pular, é claro. Mas é divertido assistir aos novatos medrosos. – provocou Paul olhando para Seth que lhe mandou o dedo do meio. Ri conforme lambia meus dedos de chocolate.

\- Quando será isso?

\- Amanhã. Iremos após o almoço e quando anoitecer provavelmente terá uma fogueira e histórias com os anciões.

\- Parece divertido. Mas amanhã vou sair.

\- Aonde vamos? – a pergunta de Jacob parecia despreocupada, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele queria se divertir com a matilha. Ele foi o primeiro amigo que fiz aqui em Forks e tornou-se meu protetor assim que comecei a ter problemas na escola. Eu odiava que ele se sentisse na obrigação de estar sempre a minha volta.

\- E quem te convidou? – brinquei. – Programa de meninas.

\- Charlie concordou com isso?

\- Oh sim! Ele não teve muito que reclamar quando duas vampiras se juntaram para as compras.

\- Você vai com as Cullen?! Bella você nem as conhece! Como pode confiar cegamente?

\- Não seja idiota Jacob. – resmunguei. – Acho que Charlie já conhecia os Cullen, ele confia neles. Não tem por que eu desconfiar.

\- A vampira loira parecia meio, hã, ríspida.

\- Isso não quer dizer nada, Seth.

\- Eu não sei por que ainda tendo te convencer de alguma coisa, você é mais teimosa que uma mula. – ergui minhas sobrancelhas para as palavras de Jacob. – Então, quais os planos? Compras de mulherzinha?

\- Você é um idiota. – xinguei e então sorri. – Alice me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que passaria me pegar. Ela quer combinar a história que contaremos para Ângela sobre como nos conhecemos. – franzi o cenho ao me lembrar da mensagem da vampira. – Acho que ela está preocupada que eu não vá consegui esconder que já conhecia Edward.

\- Você já conhecia o leitor de mentes?! – perguntou Paul.

\- Bem, ele não lia mentes quando era humano. Pelo menos não que eu saiba. – dei de ombros. – Então esperaremos Ângela no shopping. Provavelmente faremos algumas compras, quem sabe pegar um cinema e um lanche para terminar.

\- Espero que você não esteja no cardápio. – resmungou Jake e eu imediatamente joguei um cupcake em sua cara.

Um momento de silêncio passou antes que a cozinha virasse cenário de guerra com chocolate voando para todos os lados. Oh merda, Charlie sugará meu sangue!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Este capítulo foi algo que eu senti falta na primeira versão da fic, principalmente na primeira temporada. Acho que é interessante mostrar o relacionamento da Bella com os lobos e a amizade dela com Jacob. Também não explorei o suficiente o que Daniel estava fazendo no período afastado da Bella, o porquê dele estar longe, o que outros lunares estavam fazendo... É algo que posso acrescentar e penso que vocês vão gostar. Além é claro de inserir na fic novos mistérios e algumas palavras que usarei em minha estória original (aquela fora no universo Twilight), como os parceiros amorosos do povo da lua serem chamados de companheiros (as) e o tal despertar que será explicado no decorrer da fic.**

 **Ah! Antes que me esqueça, alguém aí notou um** _ **easter egg**_ **? Ok, ele não foi tão sutil, mas não pude evitar colocá-lo xD**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 13/02/2017**_


	8. Seis anos de mentira

**Vocês são tãooo ansiosas hahahah... Segue então o maior capítulo até agora ;)**

 _._

 _._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo VII. Seis anos de mentira**_

 **PDV Bella**

Rodei em meus próprios pés e sorri me olhando no espelho. Eu gostava do que via. Eu não era nenhuma Afrodite, mas também não ficaria tão mal entre a beleza sobrenatural das vampiras. Hoje, para o meu completo espanto, meu cabelo colaborou, ele estava brilhoso, sedoso e do jeitinho que eu gostava. Aproximei-me do espelho para passar um lápis nos olhos e um batonzinho. No exato momento em que me afastava para dar uma última checada no visual uma buzina soou do lado de fora de casa. Passei a mão na minha bolsa e corri descendo as escadas, antes de chegar à saída tropecei em meus próprios pés e dei com a testa na porta.

\- Ai... – resmunguei e ainda meio entorpecida saí e tranquei a porta.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando recuperar minha visão, quando consegui avistei um carro amarelo canário estacionado bem em frente de casa. Aquilo era um Porsche?! Jesus, os garotos iriam pirar neste carro! A porta do passageiro se abriu e a primeira coisa que vi foi um par de pernas longas envoltas por uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, em seus pés sandálias delicadas de tiras vermelhas e saltos altíssimos. Eu nem tinha erguido meu olhar para o rosto da vampira e já tinha mudado de opinião sobre mim. Definitivamente não tinha jeito de eu ficar se quer apresentável perto dela. Ela terminou de sair do carro me dando a visão completa de seu corpo.

Encolhi-me instintivamente. Caramba! A vampira era um arraso! Ela usava uma blusa de ceda com estampas em tons de verde, marrom e preto, por cima uma jaqueta de couro verde escuro. Sandália vermelha e blusa verde, não era uma combinação muito comum, mas de alguma forma, nela, as peças estavam em harmonia. Apesar de que se ela vestisse um saco de batatas ela ainda pareceria pronta para um desfile de modas, pois com aquele rosto bem desenhado, com lábios carnudos, nariz arrebitado, e com aqueles longos cabelos loiros caindo em ondas suaves, ela não precisava de mais nada. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por óculos escuros da moda, mas eu podia ver sua expressão séria. Ela parecia ter sido transformada lá pelos seus 17 ou 18 anos. Era o tipo de mulher que fazia os garotos correrem para o banheiro, se é que você me entende.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a porta do motorista abriu e um borrão correu e parou bem em minha frente. Os cabelos curtos e negros eram espetados para todos os lados possíveis e emolduravam um rosto delicado e carismático. A vampira sorria para mim e seus olhos dourados pareciam brilhar de um jeito engraçado. Ao contrário da outra esta parecia ter sido transformada um pouco mais jovem, talvez 14 ou 15 anos. Ela usava um vestido esvoaçante cor de rosa, o tipo de roupa que eu provavelmente escolheria para usar num casamento e não num passeio ao shopping. Ela segurava algo em suas mãos que não pude identificar, parecia um saco plástico.

\- Oi! Eu sou Alice! – se apresentou alegremente enfiando o plástico em minhas mãos. Só então eu notei que havia pedras de gelo dentro.

Sorri os levando diretamente a minha testa dolorida.

\- Oi Alice.

\- Eu vejo o futuro. – explicou de repente. Ela era estranha. Eu gostava dela.

\- Eu também. Mas só em sonhos.

\- Eu não durmo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Venha! Vamos! – segurou minha mão e me puxou em direção ao carro.

Era sempre estranho quando você conversa com alguém pela primeira vez. Mas definitivamente essa foi a "primeira conversa" mais estranha que já tive em toda a minha vida. E de alguma forma eu gostei disso.

\- Essa é minha irmã Rosálie.

Alice usava saltos mais altos que sua irmã, mas de alguma forma ela continuava mais baixa do que eu, que estava com meus bons e velhos _all stars_.

\- Me chame de Rose.

\- Prazer Rose, eu sou Bella. – Alice libertou minha mão para que eu pudesse cumprimentá-la. – Estou me sentindo um pouco estranha, acho que tenho que trocar de roupa.

\- Não se preocupe. Você está ótima. Alice tende a exagerar sempre que vamos ao shopping.

\- Roupas bonitas e na moda não são um exagero. – resmungou a vidente nos empurrando para dentro do carro.

Rindo sentei-me no banco de trás e me apressei a mandar uma mensagem para Charlie avisando que eu estava saindo de casa. Ontem à noite quando ele chegou do seu turno de trabalho ele me disse que havia conversado com Carlisle a respeito da história que seria contada sobre nossas famílias já se "conhecerem". Ele não me deu detalhes de como essa mentira seria, mas contou que eles já haviam começado o boato no hospital. Eu não gostava de mentir, sequer era boa nisso, mas era algo necessário para os vampiros continuarem ocultos no mundo humano.

\- Então... O que faremos além de renovar nossos _closets_? – perguntou a vampira que pisava fundo no acelerador. Será que beber sangue despertava esse péssimo senso de velocidade segura? Porque, caramba, Charlie era igualzinho.

\- Na verdade eu preciso apenas de algumas peças. – sorri. Eu sempre esquecia que minhas asas rasgavam minhas camisetas e casacos, então eu só me lembrava de colocar uma regata ao estilo nadador nas costas quando eu escutava o tecido se despedaçar. O problema era aguentar o frio com apenas uma blusinha fina. – Geralmente quando saio com Ângela nós passeamos um pouco olhando as vitrines e assistimos algum filme no cinema. Mas acho que cinema não é opção para vocês não é?

\- Trouxemos protetores auriculares. – disse Rosálie erguendo sua mão esquerda para mostrar quatro borrachinhas amarelas. – Com eles o cinema se torna suportável.

\- Vocês têm certeza? Não é como se estivesse passando algum filme bom. – dei de ombros.

\- Não se preocupe conosco, se fosse algo que não quiséssemos fazer nós diríamos. – respondeu ela em um tom que acabava com o assunto. Ok, então. Dei de ombros ficando em silêncio.

Um clima estranho se instaurou no carro, era aquele famoso problema da falta de assunto entre pessoas que acabam de se conhecer. Será que pergunto o que elas gostam de fazer? Não. Meio bobo. Eu não tinha mais 12 anos. Talvez eu deva perguntar sobre a transformação delas... Hã, pessoal demais. Vou tentar um assunto mais leve quem sabe elas gostam de assistir algum seriado na TV. Não, elas são vampiras, sabem-se lá quantos anos elas têm. Charlie odiava os seriados e grande parte da programação televisiva. Caramba! Não é como se eu tivesse um monte de amigos vampiros. Papai não me apresentava para os seus amigos, na verdade ele me mantinha longe deles. O que é mais um fato estranho para se acrescentar a lista de "estranhisses" que Charlie vinha protagonizando nos últimos dias, me deixar sair com vampiras que acabamos de conhecer era no mínimo inusitado.

\- Ah! Teremos poucas aulas juntas Bella. – resmungou Alice, provavelmente após alguma visão.

\- Vocês vão para a escola?

\- Um dos problemas de ser transformada antes de realmente parecer uma adulta. – resmungou Rosálie.

\- Eu sei o que é isso. O envelhecimento para a minha espécie é super lento também.

\- O quão lento é? – Alice parecia realmente interessada.

\- Meu irmão disse que o crescimento dos lunares até os 17 anos é quase igual ao dos humanos, aparentamos ser apenas um pouquinho mais velhos. Então com 17 parecemos na zona dos 20. Depois disso é algo perto de 100 anos vividos para o envelhecimento equivalente a um ano do humano.

\- Então você vai precisar viver pelo menos 500 anos para aparentar uma humana de 25 anos?

\- Exatamente.

\- Hum. – Rosálie bufou de maneira engraçada me fazendo franzir o cenho.

\- Não ligue para Rose, Bella. Ela ainda tem dificuldade em acreditar que a sua espécie realmente existe.

Arregalei meus olhos em surpresa. Já havia imaginado muitas vezes contar para meus amigos humanos o que eu era, eu sempre os via duvidando da minha sanidade ou ficando com medo de mim. Mas nunca pensei em vampiros, ou qualquer outro ser que não seja humano, tendo a mesma reação.

\- Não me leve a mal. Mas para mim você é humana. É verdade que tem um cheiro um pouco diferente, não sinto sede como sinto quando estou perto de um humano, mas fora isso... – deu de ombros.

\- Bem... Isso é fácil de resolver.

Charlie não ia gostar nada de eu usar meus poderes sem que fosse realmente necessário, mas eu queria ser amiga das duas vampiras e uma delas duvidando daquilo que eu era não seria bom para a amizade.

Rosálie se ajeitou no seu banco para olhar diretamente no meu rosto. Coloquei-me entre elas e fitando a vampira loira eu deixei que meus olhos ficassem azuis e que minhas presas crescessem. Não vou mentir dizendo que não foi divertido a expressão dela. Mas controlei meu riso com todas as minhas forças. Acho que ela não era de levar as coisas na brincadeira.

\- Então? Acredita agora?

Para o meu espanto seu rosto tornou-se determinado e ela levou seu dedo indicador até minha presa. Ela deu leves batidinhas para se certificar de que era real.

\- É, tanto faz. – deu de ombros e voltou-se para frente.

Olhei para Alice em busca de uma explicação, mas ela apenas riu baixinho. Após esta pequena interação o gelo finalmente foi quebrado e nós começamos a conversar trivialidades como músicas, filmes e moda. Fiquei feliz em saber que elas não eram velhas chatas como Charlie e gostavam de alguns seriados atuais. Quando notei já estávamos descendo do carro e caminhando em direção à entrada principal do shopping. Foi neste momento que minha barriga roncou.

\- Ângela vai demorar mais uma hora para chegar, acho que você pode comer enquanto isso.

\- Vocês não se importam? Se quiserem podem passear enquanto isso.

\- Não, vamos acompanhá-la. Tem algo que precisamos conversar antes de sua amiga chegar.

Apenas assenti e expulsei os pensamentos que pareciam rastejar em minha mente. A verdade é que eu não estava preparada para, realmente, falar sobre _ele_. Quando Charlie me perguntou sobre minha vida como _Anjo_ eu fui sincera com ele, bem, não era como se eu pudesse mentir sem que ele percebesse. O fato é que a cada dia que passa eu me sinto menos e menos pronta. Eu tento disfarçar meus medos e ansiedade com indiferença, mas meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados não se escondiam dos ouvidos aguçados.

Eu estava apavorada. _Completamente_ apavorada.

A chance dele se lembrar de mim era tão pequena que eu tentava a todo custo tirar da minha cabeça que ele me receberia pela primeira vez com aquele sorriso torto, um pouco envergonhado, mas os olhos verdes brilhantes... Ele não teria mais olhos verdes e nem me receberia sorrindo, pois ele era um vampiro agora e não saberia quem eu era e o quanto continuava sendo importante para mim.

\- Aqui está! – a atendente do McDonalds sorriu chamando-me a atenção. A minha frente estavam as três badejas com os lanches.

Agradeci e coloquei tudo em apenas uma bandeja para depois empilhar as outras duas abaixo da minha. Equilibrando tudo segui para a mesa que as duas já estavam. Distribui as bandejas e a comida em minha frente e na das garotas.

\- Você sabe que a gente não come, não é? – perguntou Rose fazendo uma careta.

\- Claro. – ri me sentando e já abrindo a caixa do meu sanduiche. – Mas quando Ângela chegar vocês terão caixas vazias na frente de vocês e ficará mais fácil recusar um jantar antes de irmos embora.

\- Eu gosto desta ideia, você fará isso na escola também. –decretou e eu gargalhei assentindo.

\- Do jeito que meu apetite anda não será um problema.

\- Nós conversamos com Carlisle e... Chegamos à conclusão que não será possível esconder que você e Edward já se conheciam. – Alice lançou o assunto sem qualquer preliminar e eu quase tive um treco. Ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração acelerava eu me engasgava com a batata frita e sentia meus olhos lacrimejarem com a tosse.

\- Jesus, Alice! – bradou Rose me entregando o copo de refrigerante.

\- Ela reagiria da mesma forma independente de como eu abordasse o assunto. – eu não duvidava disso.

\- Então... Qual será a história? – perguntei após me recuperar.

\- Na verdade será bem próxima da verdade. – respondeu Rosálie, pela primeira vez no dia, usando um tom gentil.

\- Quando Carlisle era um jovem de 25 anos foi um dos médicos responsáveis por cuidar de uma família. Pai, mãe e filho estavam com a mesma misteriosa doença, os médicos não conseguiram descobrir como tratá-los. – assenti para Alice. – Com quantos anos você foi adotada por Charlie?

\- Eu estava com quatro ou cinco, mas por causa do meu irmão que aparenta quase 20 anos resolvemos deixar essa adoção para quando eu tivesse com 10 ou 11 anos. Assim Charlie não seria tão jovem para assumir a criação de um garoto de 15 anos e uma menina de 10.

\- Então Edward estava com 11 anos quando ficou doente. – uma mentira de apenas 6 anos. – Infelizmente os pais dele não resistiram e morreram. Foi uma luta para salvar Edward, mas quando os médicos finalmente conseguiram ele estava órfão. Carlisle durante todo o tratamento se apegou ao menino e mesmo tão jovem e solteiro o adotou. É aí que você entra... Vocês eram vizinhos e cresceram juntos. Então você sempre o visitava no hospital, até o dia que você se mudou e desde então perderam o contato.

\- Então isso aconteceu antes de Charlie me abrigar.

\- Sim. Ele contou para papai que a história de vocês é que seus pais estavam em uma viagem de trabalho quando o avião desapareceu do radar. Como ele era seu padrinho e seus pais não tinham parênteses vivos ele assumiu você e seu irmão como filhos dele. Esse é o motivo pelo qual você teve que se mudar.

\- Ok, mas há um problema nessa história. Eu não me lembro dos meus pais, mas me lembro de... _Edward?_

\- Bem, isso é fácil de explicar. – dessa vez foi Rose quem explanou. – Você ficou muito impressionada com o que aconteceu com Edward. Você presenciou a morte dos pais dele e não sabia como ele ficaria ao saber da notícia. Antes que ele ficasse bom e você pudesse apoiá-lo você viajou para a cidade vizinha para Charlie cuidar de você enquanto seus pais viajavam. Então veio a notícia do desaparecimento do avião e como você já estava fragilizada com a situação de seu melhor amigo o trauma foi grande demais e de um dia para o outro você apagou seus pais da memória e Edward tornou-se apenas uma lembrança um pouco fantasiosa.

\- Mas quando o doutor Cullen visitou seu novo colega, meu pai adotivo, eu percebi que _ele_ não era apenas uma fantasia. – completei me sentindo um pouco envergonhada. – Essa parte é mais ou menos o que realmente aconteceu.

\- Como eu disse, perto da verdade.

Assenti em concordância. Eu sentia borboletas em meu estômago recém-cheio de _junk food_.

\- Uau! Será realmente bom ter você por perto na hora do lanche da escola. – comentou Alice ao notar que só restava um copo de refrigerante cheio, pois o resto eu já havia devorado durante nossa conversa.

Antes que eu pudesse corar meu celular apitou com uma mensagem de Ângela. Disse que a esperava na praça de alimentação e em poucos minutos eu já a apresentava para as duas vampiras.

\- Então, como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou minha amiga interessada.

\- Na verdade foi através de nosso irmão. – respondeu Alice animada e disparou a contar toda a mentira que havíamos combinado. Sorri discretamente para Rosálie conforme a vampirinha enfeitava e dramatizava toda a história.

\- Nossa! E como foi o reencontro com ele, Bella?

Novamente fui pega de surpresa. Minha boca abriu e fechou. Não soube o que dizer. Não tínhamos combinado aquela parte ainda. Fitei Alice em busca de ajuda e ela não decepcionou.

\- Na verdade eles ainda não se viram pessoalmente. Edward e os meninos estão com nossos primos no Alaska, eles devem voltar para casa antes das aulas começarem.

\- Meninos? Em quantos irmãos vocês são?

\- Bem, Edward não foi o único a ser adotado por Carlisle. – riu Alice. – Um ano depois ele conheceu Esme. Os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente e ela adotou Edward como filho imediatamente, mas eles queriam mais filhos. Após várias tentativas mal sucedidas eles descobriram que ela não poderia engravidar, então resolveram adotar.

\- Isso foi muito bonito da parte deles.

\- Sim! Então eles encontraram Emmett dois anos mais velho que Edward, mas por causa dos problemas que teve atrasou os estudos. Eles não pretendiam me adotar, sabe? – Alice enrolou os cabelos curtos no dedo indicador. Ela parecia tão inocente que me fez rir, acho que havia alguma piada interna escondida em suas palavras. – Eu os vi sendo tão amáveis com o grandalhão do Emm e fiquei com tanta inveja de que ele arranjaria uma família e eu não que corri até ele chorando pedindo para ele não me abandonar, que eu iria perder meu protetor. Eu sempre fui pequena demais para a minha idade. Eu e Emmett nem éramos tão próximos no orfanato, mas ele entrou na onda e pediu para Esme e Carlisle me adotarem também.

\- E eles adotaram. – completou Angie encantada.

\- Sim! Foi o máximo! Eu não poderia ter escolhido família melhor!

\- Então, no ano passado eu e meu irmão nos tornamos órfãos. – eu não esperava que Rosálie fosse tão boa atriz. Ângela até mesmo deu leves toquinhos reconfortantes na mão dela enquanto dizia que sentia muito. – Sim, obrigada. Mas graças a Deus por tia Esme! Mesmo ela já tendo que cuidar de três adolescentes ela aceitou de bom grado eu e meu irmão em sua casa, e ainda com o agravante de que eu Emm já estávamos em um relacionamento há 3 anos.

Impressionada minha amiga arregalou os olhos e para deixá-la boquiaberta Alice falou em tom conspiratório.

\- Eu não sei como ela vai reagir quando eu e Jasper dissermos que estamos juntos.

\- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Tia Esme já previu isso há muito tempo. Vocês dois fazem sexo pelo olhar! É nojento! – Rose ajudou na mentira e eu não pude evitar gargalhar.

Caramba! Elas eram boas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Então aí está gente. Os laços de amizade começando a se formar entre Bella e as vampiras, a mentira que será contada sobre as famílias e o primeiro descontrole dos pensamentos da Bella em relação ao Edward. Entendam que ela tenta não pensar nele, mas conforme a ideia de vê-lo pessoalmente vai se tornando cada vez mais real os pensamentos se tornarão mais frequentes até que eles finalmente se encontrem. Pretendo fazer este encontro no capítulo 9 ou 10, então relaxem que está super perto.**

 **A próxima postagem demorará um pouquinho mais que o normal, venho tentando postar pelo menos 1 vez na semana, mas está semana tenho que adiantar um pouco do meu TCC antes de minhas aulas voltarem. Então...** _ **Próxima postagem: 26/02/2017.**_


	9. 220V

**Olá gente! Espero que estejam gostando da fic :) Segue mais um capítulo.**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo VIII. 220V**_

 **PDV Esme**

Virei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro para ter certeza que em todos os ângulos o arranjo estava perfeito. Não estava. Faltava um pouco mais de verde e talvez algum vermelho.

\- Edward, querido? – chamei. Eu podia escutá-lo se levantar de sua cadeira e seguir para fora do quarto dele.

\- O que a senhora precisa? – perguntou assim que chegou a minha frente.

Eu estava na cozinha, a bancada repleta de caules, folhas e flores. Eu adorava a decoração do ambiente, era espaçoso, cheio de eletrodomésticos modernos e armários de boa qualidade em tons escuros que contrastavam com o mármore claro da bancada. Era uma pena não ser funcional, pelo menos não para a nossa família.

\- Preciso de um favor. – sorri.

Eu queria aquelas flores que encontrei em nossa última caçada. Eram parecidas com Gérberas, eram de um vermelho bonito um pouco puxado para o rosa. E ali perto também tinha Arruda! Será o verde que está faltando e ainda com um cheiro delicioso!

Edward riu assentindo aos meus pensamentos, porém antes que ele pudesse dar um passo para a saída seus olhos ficaram perdidos em algum pensamento que ele escutava. Estranhei já que estávamos apenas nós dois em casa. As meninas estavam no shopping com Bella, Carl no trabalho... Talvez Emmett e Jasper que foram até Seattle pegar alguns documentos com J. Jenks devam estar voltando.

\- Algo errado?

\- Carlisle está voltando mais cedo para casa.

\- Oh! O que aconteceu?

\- Nada. Não se preocupe. – seus olhos sorriram para mim antes de completar. – Parece que as coisas estão sossegadas no hospital e ele resolveu chamar Charlie para conhecer o resto da família.

\- Charlie está vindo também?

\- Sim, ele está há alguns metros do carro de Carlisle.

\- Bem, ele havia comentado que o chamaria para nos visitar, mas não imaginei que fosse tão rápido.

\- Carl está preocupado porque Charlie parece ser alguém muito fácil de ter amizade. Os dois se deram muito bem. Mas Charlie aparenta guardar tantos segredos que ele não sabe se pode confiar.

Bufei injuriada com meu esposo. Não era dessa forma que se fazia uma nova amizade! É preciso paciência. Se ele guarda segredos, uma hora, ele se sentirá a vontade o suficiente para contá-los. Pedir para o filho leitor de mentes descobrir os mistérios de seu colega era... Indecente! Tanto com Charlie quanto com Edward.

\- Ele só está tentando proteger nossa família. – meu filho intercedeu suavemente.

\- Isso é errado.

\- Bem... Não é como se eu conseguisse ter uma leitura fácil.

Cerrei meus olhos sem compreender sua expressão confusa e levemente divertida.

\- É como mudar as estações de rádio, mas sem dar tempo o suficiente para saber a programação. Os pensamentos dele são tão rápidos que eu só consigo captar palavras soltas. Nada faz sentido. – agora ele parecia preocupado. – Sei que não concorda com o que o pai está querendo, mas eu nunca escutei pensamentos desta forma.

\- Talvez seja por causa da idade dele.

\- Ou porque ele saiba que eu leio mentes e está tentando esconder alguma coisa.

\- Todo mundo esconde alguma coisa. – retruquei teimosamente.

Pelo que ele contou, Charlie tinha milênios de idade! Quantas histórias ele deve ter vivido? Todo mundo tem tristezas e arrependimentos na vida, e algumas coisas simplesmente não se devem ser jogadas no ar como uma conversa sobre o tempo. As pessoas têm o direito de manter seus segredos. Deus sabia quantos eu mesma tinha! E as vergonhas?! Deus! Eu não tinha coragem de falar sobre muitas coisas das quais eu vivi quando humana.

Edward me olhou envergonhado, seus ombros caindo em tristeza. Eu odiava seu dom às vezes.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não me peça desculpas. – bufei. – Eu odeio o seu dom não por você saber meus segredos, mas porque sei que muitos pensamentos o magoam Edward. Eu sei que você não pode controlar e sei também que você é educado e gentil o suficiente para não comentar as nossas mais profundas e íntimas reflexões.

\- Mas não deixa de ser inconveniente. – sorriu tristemente.

\- Não, não deixa. – devolvi com o mesmo sorriso antes de segurar seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e puxá-lo para baixo para conseguir beijar sua testa. – Cumprimente Charlie e depois vá buscar minhas plantas.

\- Sim senhora.

Dei as costas para ele para ajeitar a bagunça que havia deixado na cozinha. Meu arranjo de flores e ervas ficaria lindo na mesa da sala de jantar, ou talvez eu o colocasse na sala de estar sobre o piano. Sim! Seria um local melhor. Sem contar que com as grandes janelas a luz bateria nas plantas trazendo um ar mais aconchegante ao nosso lar.

Minha divagação foi interrompida quando escutei a conversa animada dos dois homens prestes a entrar em casa. Sorrindo segui para a entrada.

\- Olá Esme! É bom lhe ver novamente. – disse Charlie estendendo-me a mão, mas quando fui cumprimentá-lo notei que havia me esquecido de tirar as luvas.

\- Ah! Desculpe, estava trabalhando com as flores.

Ele me mandou um sorriso conhecedor, quase íntimo, que me fez esquecer um pouco do porque eu discordava da ideia de Carlisle e começar a pensar que talvez saber os segredos dele fosse importante. Escutei o riso de Edward quando ele se aproximou estendendo sua mão.

\- Olá, eu sou Edward.

\- É um prazer. – o sorriso de Charlie não se abalava.

Seguimos para a sala após meu esposo me cumprimentar com um singelo beijo nos lábios.

 **PDV Edward**

\- Carlisle me contou que você fez toda a decoração da casa, Esme. Meus parabéns, você fez um adorável trabalho. – disse Charlie antes de se sentar numa das poltronas da sala.

Minha mãe rapidamente descartou os pensamentos desconfiados que teve a pouco e agradeceu animada ao elogio deixando-se levar pela paixão que sentia pela arquitetura e design de interiores. Carlisle também entrou no assunto com igual animação.

Já eu me mantive em silêncio. Sentado no banco do meu piano eu apenas observava. Eu concordava com Esme que não era certo investigar a mente de nosso novo "amigo", mas também dava razão às desconfianças de meu pai. Algo não se encaixava. E agora, com meus poderes o tendo dentro de seu alcance, eu estava ainda mais desconfiado. As palavras eram tão soltas e as imagens tão misturadas que eu me sentia em um daqueles brinquedos de parque de diversão que ficam girando e girando. Juro que meu estômago chegou a embrulhar.

\- _Sinto muito garoto._ – a voz de Charlie Swan soou clara em minha cabeça e isso me deu a certeza de que toda aquela confusão era proposital.

Eu sentia um misto de irritação e admiração por tamanho controle. Tive vontade de jogá-lo contra a parede e exigir saber qual era a dele, afinal. Mas meus planos não se concretizaram, pois Emm e Jazz chegavam fazendo alarde.

Jasper tinha em suas mãos um envelope pardo com, provavelmente, os documentos falsos que precisaríamos para a matrícula na escola. Minha atenção durou poucos segundos em meu irmão, pois eu queria saber a reação de Charlie ao notar as cicatrizes de guerra do ex-soldado. Para a minha decepção e agonia não houve qualquer mudança na expressão ou nos pensamentos do vampiro, nem mesmo quando Jazz se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo.

Sentindo minha inquietação Jasper perguntou-me por pensamento o que estava acontecendo. Respondi silenciosamente dando de ombros, meu olhar continuou fixo no visitante. Compreendendo meu sinal ele apenas caminhou e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Esme. Seus poderes atentos aos sentimentos de Charlie. Bem, se eu não conseguia captar a verdade em seus pensamentos talvez seus sentimentos pudessem dar uma pista de quem ele realmente era.

\- Então... Quanto tempo levou para não matar um de seus pacientes? – e esse foi o jeito de meu irmão idiota se apresentar.

\- Emmett! – o coro repreensivo soou na sala, mas o vampiro ancião apenas sorriu com diversão.

\- Tenha certeza que muito mais tempo do que o seu pai. Se meus cálculos estão certos levei quase um milênio. – deu de ombros. – Na época eu não costumava me importar muito com tempo.

Ok, meu irmão era um completo imbecil às vezes, mas tenho que admitir que sua completa falta de noção além de quebrar o gelo abriu um leque de oportunidades para explorarmos o passado de Charlie sem que transformássemos aquela visita em um interrogatório policial.

\- Então você descobriu essa dieta sozinho, assim como Carlisle? – perguntou Jasper.

Jazz estava cheio de desconfianças em sua cabeça, ele não conseguia compreender os sentimentos de Charlie, pelo menos não em relação ao nosso pai. Ele captava admiração, um sentimento compreensível, mas também captava lealdade e nostalgia, sentimentos que não faziam sentido em relação a alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo.

\- Não exatamente, um amigo ajudou-me.

A mente do médico ainda parecia estar ligada no 220V.

\- É engraçado nunca termos ouvido falar de você antes. – comentei tentando manter meu tom casual. Esme gritou uma reprimenda por pensamento, mas ignorei, eu queria uma reação do vampiro milenar, mas tudo o que ele demonstrou foi diversão. – Até mesmo os Volturi se surpreenderam quando Carlisle apresentou sua dieta. – continuei com o tom ameno.

Todo vampiro conhecia e temia os Volturi. Eles controlam nossa espécie desde sempre. Todos nós sabemos o quão letais eles podem ser. E me era extremamente estranho de que nem Carl nem eu tenhamos ouvido nenhuma história sobre o Swan ou sobre os lunares no tempo em que passamos com a "realeza" vampiresca.

 _\- Interessante!_ – exclamou meu irmão em pensamentos, pois os sentimentos de Charlie que até então eram tranquilos de repente se transformaram em irritação. A expressão dele também pesou e ele me fitou com intensidade.

\- Oh! Acredite, eles sabem muito bem quem eu sou. Só não têm certeza se eu estou vivo ou não. – o tom era cortante e um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha.

Para o meu espanto eu consegui captar um pensamento. Era uma lembrança. Aro, o líder dos Volturi, vestia roupas estranhas, não sei dizer se eram antigas ou extremamente modernas, não era nada parecido com o que eu via nos pensamentos de Alice sobre história da moda. Parecia uma espécie de roupa militar, branca e bordô. Em seu peito um broche em forma de meia lua com uma espada atravessada nela. Os longos cabelos de Aro estavam presos e ele parecia muito mais descontrolado do que quando o vi pela última vez, parecia... Jovem. Mas lá estavam os olhos mentirosos e traiçoeiros.

 _\- Eu juro meu rei, não planejei nada contra a sua filha!_ – o Volturi parecia ofendido. – _Vamos Charlie, diga a ele._

 _\- Não dirija suas palavras a mim!_ – rugiu furioso. – _Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe muito bem manipular meus poderes._

Franzi o cenho com a memória. Eu não tinha o poder de Jasper, mas juro que pude sentir a raiva de Charlie por Aro.

A lembrança durou poucos segundos, mas me provocou diversas perguntas. Minha resistência em simpatizar com ele diminuiu um pouco e eu me deixei levar por minhas curiosidades.

\- Eu não entendo, se Aro conheceu e viveu na Lua, porque então sempre desmentiu a lenda?

\- Você consegue enxergar os Volturi se submetendo a alguém? – neguei apenas com um aceno. – Então aí está sua resposta. Se eles deixassem que a história de que existem criaturas tão poderosas capazes de fazê-los ajoelhar se espalhasse, então não teriam completo domínio sobre nosso mundo.

\- Ei Edward! Pare de dar spoilers! Quero saber toda a história e ser pago pelo Jazz, porque eu sempre estive certo! Os lunáticos sempre existiram! – reclamou Emmett sorrindo de maneira infantil.

Charlie riu levemente. Emmett era o rei do constrangimento.

\- Na verdade o nome correto é lunares. Se chamar qualquer lunar de lunático ele provavelmente ficará um pouco ofendido.

\- Oh! Desculpe. – deu de ombros sem realmente se preocupar, ele era incorrigível.

Desde que fui transformado por Carlisle o mundo vem me surpreendo por suas peculiaridades. Saber que vampiros existiam foi... Assustador. Saber que eu me transformei em um foi estranho. Porém a companhia e paternidade de Carlisle fez-me seguir minha vida da melhor maneira que podia. É verdade que tive meus tempos rebeldes, mas isso tudo foi por causa de meus poderes que revelavam pensamentos que me deixavam doente de raiva.

Mas conforme nossa família foi crescendo tudo foi melhorando. Ter Esme como mãe era como sempre ter um colo para deitar. E meus irmãos deixavam tudo mais divertido.

\- Ainda me parece surreal toda essa história de povo da Lua. – comentou Jasper.

Charlie colocou a mão no bolso e mexeu rapidamente em seu celular. Em seguida jogou o aparelho para o loiro.

\- Daniel mandou-me o vídeo há alguns dias. Ele esta ensinando sua filha.

Emmett e Jasper se amontoaram para assistir o vídeo. Pelas mentes eu pude ver uma garotinha com um grande sorriso e olhos profundamente azuis acenando para a câmera.

 _\- Olha vovô o que eu aprendi a fazer!_ – disse alegremente antes de virar-se de costas e começar a correr.

Uma forte luz brilhou nas costas da menina e asas brancas cresceram delicadas e bonitas. Logo ela saía alguns metros do chão e virava-se novamente para câmera.

 _\- Não tão alto Bruna._ – reprendeu a mulher que filmava.

A garotinha começou a mexer suas mãos com estranha leveza, seu rosto transformou-se em concentração até que uma bola de água formou-se a sua frente. Ela sorriu levada antes de movimentar as mãos rapidamente gesticulando um empurrão na bola de água.

A câmera movimentou-se rapidamente e mostrou o exato momento em que a água atingia um homem.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas não pode esconder o sorriso.

 _\- Então é assim que trata o seu pai!_ – reclamou antes de sorrir da mesma maneira que sua filha e então mexeu os braços de maneira sutil.

A câmera voltou a filma a menina que agora gargalhava de ponta cabeça no ar.

 _\- Não é justo papai!_ – reclamou entre risos.

A mulher que filmava também riu antes que o vídeo terminasse.

Meus olhos cresceram em surpresa. É verdade que as lendas diziam que os lunares eram capazes de manipular elementos naturais, mas ver deste modo era surpreendente. Mais uma vez uma lembrança sobressaiu entre as diversas de Charlie. Era o homem que apareceu na filmagem, mas ele aparentava ser ainda um adolescente.

 _\- Não é justo pai! Eu prometo controlar minha força!_

 _\- Como prometeu não entrar em brigas?_

 _\- Foi aquele idiota quem começou!_

 _\- Talvez quando aprender a controlar seu temperamento._

 _\- Não é justo!_ – o garoto virou-se e saiu pisando duro enquanto Charlie ria levemente.

\- Eles têm grande carinho por você. – comentei enquanto meus pais tinham a sua vez assistindo ao vídeo.

Charlie sorriu e disse por pensamento.

 _\- Eu nunca pedi que me chamassem desta forma, mas eles simplesmente passaram a me ter como pai._

\- Você não parece confortável com isso.

 _\- Porque não estou. Sinto como se estivesse traindo a confiança de meus velhos amigos._

\- Sabe que isso não é verdade. – eu sabia um pouco sobre o que era amar pais adotivos mesmo amando meus pais biológicos.

Ele deu de ombros e respondeu em voz alta.

\- É como me sinto.

Charlie sorriu para a minha família que parecia muito mais a vontade e entretida com o celular.

 _\- É como um anjinho._ – pensou minha mãe encantada.

\- Você parece conhecer todos os nossos poderes, isso é meio injusto. Qual é o seu? – perguntei amigável.

\- Ele não é tão interessante quanto os de vocês. Eu apenas tenho uma espécie de radar que avisa quando alguém está mentindo. Na verdade é bem irritante às vezes.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Então como poderia ser manipulado?

\- Oh! Você viu aquilo... – suspirou. – Meu radar apita para mentiras diretas. Por exemplo, se você disser que a camisa de Carlisle é amarela o meu radar vai apitar, pois ela é branca. Mas se você disser que o Emmett caçou um coelho ontem, sendo que você não o viu caçando, mas acha que isso aconteceu, meu radar continua silencioso. Ou então se alguém lhe conta uma mentira e você a repete para mim, eu também não identificarei. – sorriu. – Há ainda o caso das omissões, se você editar algum fato eu não posso dizer se você está escondendo algo ou não, pelo menos não usando meus poderes.

\- Aro tentou algo contra a princesa da Lua?

\- Eu nunca consegui provar. Na época, ele era o Chefe da Guarda Real e... Bem, nós tínhamos um passado. O rei achou que eu estivesse sendo imparcial. – deu de ombros sem dar mais detalhes. Minha curiosidade me impelia a tentar me aprofundar em sua mente, mas era como nadar em um mar revolto, por mais força que eu fazia para ir adiante eu era empurrado para fora.

\- Então a Lua realmente vivia uma monarquia. – interessou-se Jasper. – E Aro Volturi era, o que seria hoje, um secretário de segurança?

\- Algo assim. – era a primeira vez desde que chegou que ele parecia desconfortável com o rumo da conversa e como para provar seus pensamentos tornaram-se ainda mais acelerados.

Fechei meus olhos instintivamente. O enjoo voltou. Acho que estava na hora de eu me retirar.

\- Irei buscar o que me pediu, Esme. – informei rapidamente e disparei para os fundos da casa. Em poucos minutos eu já não escutava mais ninguém. Suspirei em alívio e comecei a procurar as plantas para mamãe.

.

.

.

 **No próximo capítulo teremos muuita coisa acontecendo. Se preparem que teremos algumas palavras afiadas, trocas de farpas, confusão, perigo, uma luta ou duas e claro... O encontro entre Edward e Bella ^^**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 05/03/2017**_


	10. Coração Partido

**Ai gente, antes de qualquer coisa eu preciso pedir a vocês desculpas novamente. Eu deveria ter previsto que esse capítulo levaria mais tempo para ser feito e juntando com a volta das minhas aulas seria inviável o prazo prometido. Mas enfim, aí está ele :) Eu realmente espero que gostem!**

 **Ah! Respondendo um comentário Guest: Pessoa que me acompanhava no Nyah, muito obrigada pelo carinho! Não se preocupe que a revelação dos lunares para os humanos está nos meus planos, ainda não sei exatamente como vai acontecer, mas definitivamente acontecerá ;)**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo IX. Coração partido**_

 **PDV Rose**

\- Então? O que vocês acham? – perguntei dando uma volta em meus próprios calcanhares.

\- Ficou perfeito Rose! – elogiou Alice e as outras duas concordaram balançando a cabeça de modo atordoado.

\- Acho que não existe nada que você vista que não fique bom em você. – comentou Ângela. – Você tem exatamente tudo no lugar certo!

Sorri com o elogio e voltei para o provador. Tudo estava sendo mais divertido do que costumava ser quando saía apenas com Alice e Esme. Bella e Ângela tinham personalidades que eu não estava acostumada a conviver e me surpreendi por gostar disso. A humana tinha senso de humor, mas não era um humor maldoso como era tão comum nos adolescentes. Nas conversas triviais que tivemos ela revelou que tinha irmãos mais novos os quais ela ajudava a cuidar desde que nasceram. Eu podia ver o amor em seus olhos. Encantei-me pelo natural instinto materno nela. Eu me identificava com isso mesmo que eu não pudesse ter filhos. _Nunca_.

Sacudi minha cabeça ao notar meu reflexo no espelho. Meus olhos dourados tinham esse brilho de revolta e minha boca estava torta em irritação. Não era como se eu culpasse Carlisle por me transformar nesse ser oco. Eu já passei dessa fase de acusar os outros por não saber lidar com meus próprios problemas. Mas essa "resignação" não apagava o profundo desejo de ter minha própria família com Emmett. Às vezes eu só fingia que podia engravidar. Em minha cabeça eu podia criar toda uma história com meu esposo. Eu podia facilmente nos ver envelhecendo e criando nossos filhos, brigando sobre como melhor educá-los e depois fazendo as pazes da melhor maneira possível, na cama.

Quando saí do provador eu tinha um pequeno sorriso malicioso em meus lábios e planos para quando voltar para casa. Paguei rapidamente minhas compras e segui para fora da loja para encontrar as garotas rindo de Bella. A lunar tinha um copo enorme de Milk-Shake em mãos. Eu tenho certeza que não fazia mais de uma hora que ela tinha comido todos aqueles lanches. Será que todo esse buraco negro no estômago era coisa do povo da Lua, porque humanos não comiam assim, ou comiam? Que seja! O que interessa é que ela seria muito útil na escola.

\- Apenas morram de inveja por não poder fazer o mesmo sem engordar. – disse a lunar mostrando a língua para as outras duas.

\- Oh não! Eu dispenso essa habilidade. – retruquei me intrometendo na conversa. – Para qual loja vamos agora?

\- Bem... Eu já comprei tudo o que eu precisava. – disse Ângela com o rosto corado. A primeira loja que entramos foi a de roupa íntima, ao que parece ela estava se preparando para dar o próximo passo com o namorado. Eu e Alice fizemos de tudo para deixá-la à vontade, mas ela continuava tímida com o assunto.

\- E eu acho que já passei da conta. – sorriu Bella olhando as quatro sacolas em uma de suas mãos.

Havia algo nela que despertava um sentimento engraçado em mim. Eu não estava acostumada a sentir afeto por alguém de fora do meu ciclo familiar. Quer dizer, sim eu gostei do jeito da humana, mas com Bella era diferente. Eu me sentia em um grande _déjà vu_. Era como eu já a conhecesse há tempos. Andar ao seu lado, conversar besteiras, fazer planos... Parecia tão natural. E para a minha surpresa meu extinto protetor gritou quando duas humanas pregaram uma peça nela.

Alice mais uma vez ficou cega de amores por um vestido e entrou correndo numa loja. Ângela rindo a seguiu. Mas eu fiquei do lado de fora fazendo companhia para a lunar que não queria entrar com medo de derrubar o Milk-Shake em alguma peça da loja de marca. Bella brincava comigo dizendo que eu não faria careta para a sobremesa dela se fosse feito de sangue, quando eu estava prestes a dar uma resposta atravessada essas duas adolescentes espinhentas simplesmente se jogaram contra a garota da Lua. Eu rapidamente a segurei para que ela não caísse no chão e a puxei para perto de mim. As duas se afastaram com risinhos idiotas e só então notei que Bella estava coberta de sorvete e com a expressão completamente chateada.

\- Ah! Desculpe! Somos tão desastradas! – o riso irritante da garota loira quase me fez perder o controle.

\- Oh! Só não nos coloque fogo! – pediu a outra e desatou a rir. _O que?_

\- Sério? Quantos anos vocês têm? 12? – perguntei segurando o meu rosnado. – Deem o fora daqui cadelas, antes que seja eu a colocá-las a correr.

A parte boa de ser vampira é que eu não precisava ameaçar duas vezes. Em um piscar de olhos as duas sumiram da minha vista. Virei-me para ajudar Bella e neste momento Alice e Ângela chegavam ao nosso lado. Minha irmã parecia culpada.

\- _Eu não pude fazer nada, se tivesse corrido ia nos expor._ – sussurrou.

\- Ah droga! Eram Jessica e Lauren, Bella? – Ângela parecia tão chateada quanto Bella, mas parece que não pelo mesmo motivo...

\- Eu não acredito que terei que comprar outro! Estava tão gostoso. – suas palavras imediatamente trouxeram sorrisos às nossas faces.

\- Vem, eu te ajudo a se limpar. – Alice a arrastou para o banheiro. – Depois te compro outro Milk-Shake.

\- Jura?! Você é demais!

Ângela e eu seguimos caminhando até um banco.

\- Eu não sei como Bella ainda aguenta isso calada.

\- Eu suponho que essa não foi a primeira vez que essas meninas mexeram com ela. – minha voz soou um pouco ríspida e a humana instintivamente afastou-se de mim. Suavizei minha expressão, não era com ela que eu estava brava.

\- As coisas nem sempre foram assim, sabe? Quando ela se mudou para a cidade ela era quase uma rainha na escola. – riu tristemente. – Todo mundo gostava dela. Desde os excluídos até os mais populares. Ela era confiante e doce, mas não deixava ninguém pisar nela. Os garotos caíam aos seus pés, mas ela os dispensava com tanto bom humor que nenhuma garota ficava com inveja. Pelo menos era isso que parecia. Jéssica e Lauren faziam parte do nosso grupo, éramos todas amigas. Até seis meses atrás... Estávamos num grupo de seis meninas passeando em Seattle atrás de vestidos para o baile. Bella escolheu o dela rapidamente e então se separou de nós, acho que ela queria comprar um livro ou algo assim... – franziu o cenho perdida em pensamentos. – Só que o que era para levar 10 minutos levou 40, ela não respondia ao celular e nós começamos a nos preocupar. Saímos atrás dela, vagamos por mais uma hora e já estávamos nos preparando para ligar para a polícia quando a encontramos.

Observei Ângela perder a cor do rosto e escutei seu coração bater de maneira estranha. Por um momento pensei que ela estava passando mal, mas então compreendi sua reação quando ela continuou a história.

\- Ela estava no chão. Havia arranhões pelos seus braços, sua roupa estava toda rasgada e havia tanto sangue... Seus punhos estavam... Seu rosto... – estremeceu. – Ela estava tão machucada. Eu me lembro de correr desesperada até ela. Tentei acordá-la, mas ela não respondia. Então Stephany gritou e quando olhei para descobrir o motivo ela apontava para uma fogueira ali perto. O estranho era que o fogo era azul como é no fogão da cozinha. Steph jurou que viu um braço se mexer entre as chamas, mas ninguém viu mais nada. Quando a ambulância e a polícia chegaram o fogo já havia apagado e não havia nada lá além de cinzas. Bella foi levada para o hospital e ficou lá por um bom tempo.

Então era por isso que Charlie não a deixava sair sozinha. Tentaram atacá-la e se ela colocou fogo em seu agressor provavelmente era um vampiro, a não ser que lunares também só morram queimados.

\- Eu fui a única a visitá-la no hospital. As outras garotas trataram de espalhar a fofoca. Quando Bella se recuperou e voltou aos estudos tudo estava diferente. Parte dos alunos acreditou na versão de Stephany e não só comprou a estória do braço como também que Bella havia feito aquilo com uma pessoa. Outra parte, como Jéssica e Lauren, acharam graça e disseram que ela inventou tudo aquilo para ser mais popular. – revirou seus olhos. – E claro tem aqueles que simplesmente resolveram se afastar para não serem pegos no fogo cruzado. As pessoas simplesmente não a deixam em paz. As coisas melhoraram e pioraram quando Jacob veio estudar em nossa escola. O índio Quileute não deixa ninguém fazer mal a ela, mas isso não ajudou a normalizar as fofocas.

\- Isso é um absurdo! – grunhi revoltada. – Ela é atacada e ainda a culpam por isso?! Em que maldito século estamos?!

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu sou a única que ainda conversa com ela além do garoto de La Push... Eu estou feliz que você e sua irmã a tenham como amiga, mas é bom que saibam como as coisas estão na escola. Eu não sei se nesse ano haverá alguma mudança no comportamento deles. Se Jessica e Lauren forem qualquer indício...

\- Minha família também a defenderá. – pontuei com fervor e imediatamente me assustei com minhas palavras.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que caminhava em direção à confusão, principalmente uma que chamasse a atenção dos humanos para nós. Porém eu simplesmente não conseguia conceber o que a lunar estava passando. Humanos idiotas! Se esses inúteis fizerem com que eu me exponha eu vou acabar com todos eles antes que os Volturi cheguem a mim. Juro que vou!

\- E Rose... Tem mais uma coisa. – pisquei rapidamente saindo de meus objetivos assassinos. – Eu acho que ela está doente.

\- Doente? Como assim? – e mais uma vez a montanha russa de sentimentos trouxe-me algo inesperado. Preocupação.

\- Ela não me falou nada. – adiantou-se erguendo suas mãos. – Então é algo que eu apenas acho. Talvez eu esteja errada. Eu espero estar errada. Mas... Ela anda estranha. Tem dias que ela parece tão pálida a ponto de desmaiar. Então tem toda essa... Fome. Quer dizer, geralmente apetite é sinônimo de saúde, mas ela está passando de qualquer limite da normalidade.

\- Bem, isso não quer dizer nada. – retruquei pensativa, isso poderia ser apenas coisas relacionadas à natureza lunar. – Talvez ela esteja apenas, sei lá, anêmica.

\- Eu cheguei a pensar nisso, mas eu a peguei vomitando algumas vezes. Pensei que ela estivesse desenvolvendo uma bulimia então fiquei de olho sempre após as refeições na escola. Notei que ela passava mal antes do almoço, ou então um pouco antes de ir embora. Por isso descartei distúrbios alimentares. E também tem a questão do sono. Ela foi expulsa de algumas aulas por simplesmente dormir nelas, inclusive o senhor Swan foi chamado na escola por causa disso. Depois da visita dele os professores passaram a ignorar quando ela caía no sono.

\- Você já perguntou a ela sobre isso?

\- Ainda não. Eu não sei se devo. Ela passou por tanta coisa nos últimos tempos que eu apenas estou lá por ela. Espero que ela confie em mim para me contar o que está acontecendo... Elas estão vindo.

Assenti preocupada. Uma doença e ela sendo alvo de alguma criatura definitivamente justificava toda a preocupação de Charlie.

\- Acho que por hoje chega meninas. – disse Alice sorrindo com tristeza. – Vamos Bella, vou deixar você em casa.

\- Eu posso fazer isso. – propôs Ângela.

\- Nem pensar Ângie, eu agradeço, mas minha casa fica completamente contramão para você. – Bella sorriu fraco e só então notei que ela estava um pouco pálida.

Olhei assustada para Alice que apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você é quem sabe.

\- Não se preocupe Ângela, a casa de Bella fica em nosso caminho.

\- Se está resolvido, vamos nessa.

 **PDV Daniel**

Rugi irado. Bati minhas asas me forçando a aumentar ainda mais a velocidade. Agucei minha visão para não colidir com uma árvore ou com algum guerreiro da equipe. Meu coração martelava forte com o excesso de adrenalina correndo em minhas veias.

\- Ângelo! Plano B! – ordenei continuando o meu caminho enquanto o resto dos guerreiros se dividia mudando suas rotas.

Ergui minha mão direita e deixei a energia fluir entre meus dedos. Com os olhos focados em meu alvo eu trouxe o raio abaixo.

Observei satisfeito quando o fugitivo diminuiu sua velocidade abruptamente para conseguir desviar de meu ataque. Como planejado ele seguiu voando para a esquerda dando de cara com dois de meus melhores guerreiros. Segundos depois eu já me juntava ao grupo enquanto a segunda equipe já fechava o círculo à volta dele.

Percebendo que estava sem qualquer via de fuga ele recolheu suas asas e rosnou furioso para todos nós. Sorri. Eu sentia minha mão formigando conforme eu trazia a espada de minha família para a realidade. O peso em minha mão não era apenas do metal, mas também da responsabilidade em carregar uma arma tão solene.

Corajosamente, ou estupidamente, ele pulou em Fleur em um ataque que seria fatal se a guerreira não fosse uma das mais experientes do grupo. Então antes que qualquer outro pudesse interferir ela o colocava de joelhos ao chão bem em minha frente.

\- Eu não sei por que continuo em sua equipe, você nunca compartilha a diversão. – reclamou Fabrizio com seu forte sotaque italiano.

Ignorei o protesto e fitei o homem a minha frente. Seus olhos negros como a noite me fitavam com raiva e rancor. Seu rosto era jovem como de um garoto que acabara de chegar a maior idade. Seus cabelos pretos estavam compridos e bagunçados. Ele rosnou para mim e cuspiu em minha direção.

Não me movi nenhum centímetro. Não deixei de encará-lo em um só minuto. Eu podia ouvir os rugidos dos guerreiros mandando que ele me respeitasse, mas eu ignorei todo o clamor. Apenas ergui minha espada e a lancei contra o pescoço dele. Seu corpo caiu inerte a minha esquerda enquanto sua cabeça rolava a minha direita.

\- Deem um fim ao corpo. – ordenei antes de dar as costas e seguir meu caminho de volta.

 **PDV Edward**

Eu tinha o pequeno buquê em minhas mãos quando voltava para casa. Controlei minha velocidade para que as flores não se despedaçassem com o vento, eu teria jogado meu trabalho no lixo e Esme não ficaria muito feliz. Com minha corrida lenta eu deixei minha mente tentar encaixar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça que era Charlie Swan.

Se eu pensasse apenas na personalidade dele e no jeito que ele tratava meus pais eu diria que ele é definitivamente alguém de confiança, um amigo querido... Mas aí já havia um problema, o vampiro já os tratava como velhos amigos, como se os conhecesse há décadas, talvez séculos. Eu já tinha idade o suficiente para simplesmente não desconfiar de suas ações. Eu não era ingênuo e muito menos acreditava na bondade plena no coração das pessoas. Eu mais do que ninguém sabia quanta escuridão era possível esconder nos pensamentos.

Mas então surge outro problema. Ele não me deixa entrar em sua mente. Ficou claro quando ele me pediu desculpas que todo aquele vórtice de imagens e palavras era proposital. O que ele escondia? Será que Esme estava certa em pensar que eram apenas as dores da vida ou será que Carl tinha razão em desconfiar que haja algo além?

Então eu penso nos sentimentos que Jasper captou. Admiração. Aceitável. Lealdade. Seria aceitável se eles tivessem pelo menos alguns meses de amizade. Mas ok. Vamos supor que Charlie seja desses caras que simplesmente colocam toda a sua fé no outro antes de realmente conhecê-lo. Porém o que realmente me intrigou foi o sentimento de nostalgia. Não fazia sentido algum. Meu pai nunca o conheceu. Eu tenho certeza.

E finalmente havia o mistério envolvendo os Volturi. A raiva de Charlie era muito pessoal e nem eu ou Jasper pudemos identificar medo. Eu não conseguia pensar em qualquer outro vampiro que não tivesse medo da realeza. Nem mesmo os romanos pensavam em Aro sem qualquer receio.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu podia listar inúmeros motivos para nossa família manter um pé atrás com o milenar, eu também podia argumentar a favor dele. Começando pelos sentimentos que, apesar de não conseguir compreendê-los, eram certamente sinceros. E então a relação dele com os lunares. Foi muito pouco o que eu pude captar sobre isso. Mas o amor estava ali, claro como um dia ensolarado.

Com tantos prós e contras eu só conseguia chegar à conclusão de que ele era apenas... Humano, ou melhor, vampiro. Tenho certeza que o tempo dirá se ele é de confiança ou não, sinto que neste momento só resta a nós dar um voto de confiança. Com este pensamento eu finalmente cheguei perto o suficiente de casa para começar a ouvir os pensamentos dos outros. Por um breve momento tive esperanças de pegar Charlie desprevenido, mas para o meu sofrimento fui invadido pelos frenéticos pensamentos.

Senti meu rosto entortar em náusea então tentei me concentrar na mente tranquila de um dos membros da minha família. Foi então que eu tive a grande surpresa.

Lá estava ela. Sorrindo timidamente para um Emmett empolgado e falastrão. Ela pedia desculpas por não poder mostrar seus poderes. Senti meus pelos arrepiarem ao escutar a voz dela mesmo que através da psique de minha família. Ela parecia tão doce. Eu nunca coloquei em meus desenhos essa doçura. Havia força e atrevimento, mas não doçura. E essa constatação me pegou completamente desprevenido.

Senti um nó formar-se em minha garganta. De repente toda a agonia que passei tentando me lembrar dela voltou ao meu coração. Nada mudou ao vê-la. Nenhuma memória. _Nada._ Muito pelo contrário, eu olhava o seu rosto e constatava cada detalhesinho que meu talento não fez jus. Ela parecia tão além daquilo que pensava imaginar.

Os pensamentos de minha família eram alegres e curiosos. Não havia hesitação como havia com Charlie. Parecia instantâneo gostar dela. Até mesmo Jasper que era mais desconfiado e Rose que tinha dificuldade para deixar as pessoas entrarem em sua vida pareciam confortáveis e abertos a lunar.

Ela estava encolhida ao lado de seu pai, parecia um pouco intimidada por todos, mas não parecia querer ir embora. Seus olhos eram curiosos mesmo com todo acanhamento.

Meus pés tinham vida própria conforme caminhavam em direção ao grupo. De repente uma visão de Alice invadiu meus pensamentos me tirando por alguns segundos da realidade. Pisquei recuperando o fôlego e dei um passo para trás.

\- _Não mude de ideia. Olhe. Será pior se não for agora._ – a voz de minha irmã soou gentil enquanto ela me mostrava a outra visão.

Senti meus joelhos bambearem. Aquilo seria tão ruim... E o único meio de mudar seria se minhas memórias voltassem. Mas eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de que isso ia acontecer. Pelo menos não rápido o suficiente. E antes que eu realmente tomasse alguma decisão eu me vi fora da floresta à vista de todos, inclusive _dela_.

Eu nunca imaginei que alguém me pudesse causar tamanho... Eu realmente não sei o que estava sentindo. Era uma pressão tão grande em todo o meu corpo. Eu parecia vibrar por dentro. Eu queria me aproximar, mas não movi um músculo. A força dos olhos castanhos quase me fez cair aos pés dela. O vento soprou movimentando suavemente as mechas castanhas que emolduravam o rosto em formato de coração e minha boca abriu em fechou tentando elaborar alguma palavra que meu cérebro não conseguia processar.

Nenhuma lembrança apareceu, porém eu queria abraçá-la forte para aplacar o estranho sentimento de saudade que envolveu meu coração. Era como se eu não a visse há séculos, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não recordava de tê-la conhecido. Eu simplesmente não conseguia... Forcei minha mente ao passado. Eu precisava saber! Precisava lembrar! Porque eu não lembro?!

Senti meus lábios tremerem quando os orbes chocolate desviaram de mim. Ela percebeu meu sofrimento e pior do que isso, ela descobriu o porquê do meu sofrimento. Assisti em ridícula paralisia e completamente desesperado ela olhar para Charlie e sussurrar um simples:

\- Podemos ir?

Sua voz quebrou-me ao meio. Eu não sabia como eu ainda estava em pé.

Ela despediu-se com olhos baixos enquanto seu pai fazia o mesmo sem conseguir esconder a preocupação em sua voz. Quando ela caminhou em direção ao carro eu recebi mais um de seus olhares, mas desta vez eu desejei com todas as forças não tê-lo visto.

O carro logo estava na estrada e eu podia escutar o motor cada vez mais baixo. Mais uma visão invadiu-me e desta vez eu me deixei cair de joelhos ao chão. Cobri minha cabeça com as mãos, eu sentia as flores e ervas que colhi para minha mãe desmancharem em minha palma. Pude escutar minha família correr até mim, mas não respondi as indagações alarmadas.

Ergui minha cabeça em direção a Alice. Uma fúria desmedida cresceu dentro de mim e eu estava prestes a levantar e acusá-la de quebrar o coração da pobre lunar, mas ela apenas respondeu antes mesmo que as palavras saíssem da minha boca.

\- Não Edward. Eu não fiz isso. Quem fez foi você.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ufa! Muita coisa aconteceu nesse capítulo. Vamos por partes. Bem, Ângela pode ter acabado de entregar uma das coisas que o Charlie queria manter em segredo, não que ele imaginasse que a doença da Bella fosse ficar por muito mais tempo despercebida.**

 **Daniel está mais sanguinário do que vocês se lembram, né? Esse é um dos motivos de eu ter colocado classificação M na estória. Teremos mais sangue e violência nessa versão.**

 **E agora finalmente o encontro do casal :) Como vocês já haviam comentado, devido a Bella se lembrar da vida de anjo dela a dinâmica entre eles, pelo menos neste começo, vai mudar bastante do que era na primeira versão. Então teremos um pouco mais de drama do que antes. Mas não se preocupem que eu não manterei o Edward desmemoriado da vida humana dele por muito tempo. Como vocês devem ter notado o que ele sentiu quando viu a Bella foi muito forte e ele vai fazer de tudo para se lembrar ;)**

 **Quanto às visões da Alice que eu não detalhei nesse capítulo eu explicarei melhor no próximo ^^**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 26/03/2017**_


	11. Algum dia

_A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo X. Algum dia**_

 **PDV Bella**

Abracei meus joelhos contra o meu peito e forcei minha mandíbula a permanecer fechada. Mantive meus olhos fixos na estrada a minha frente. Eu não iria chorar. Não iria chorar... Lágrimas estúpidas!

\- Sinto muito. – a suave voz de meu pai acabou de vez com o meu controle e o pranto veio com força total.

Solucei escondendo meu rosto em minhas pernas. Porque era tão difícil? Não é como se eu esperasse qualquer outro desfecho. Eu sabia que ele não se lembrava, confirmei minhas suspeitas pela expressão de Alice quando sugeriu que eu o visse o quanto antes.

Foi logo que seguimos para o banheiro para tentar salvar minha blusa. Aproveitando que só estávamos nós duas lá eu retirei a peça suja e segui para a pia. Alice me impediu de qualquer ação dizendo que não ia limpar e pegou uma de minhas camisetas novas para vestir. Quando estávamos para sair ela segurou meu braço e me olhou de um jeito que me trouxe imediata preocupação.

\- Bella, eu... Eu acho que você deveria ir lá para casa após sairmos do shopping. – seus olhos estavam hesitantes.

\- O que há de errado Alice? – ela suspirou e apoiou-se na parede.

\- Eu acho que você deve se encontrar de uma vez com meu irmão.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas em espanto. Eu definitivamente não esperava isso. Engoli em seco e me encostei à bancada das pias.

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. – murmurei olhando para os meus pés. De repente eu me sentia extremamente desconfortável. Eu não o via há tanto tempo. O nível de importância que ele tem em minha vida com certeza não é o mesmo que eu tenho na vida dele. Ele nem devia se lembrar de mim. Eu era apenas uma sombra o seguindo para quase todos os lados. Ele provavelmente não se sentiria bem quando me visse, eu seria como aquelas tias que te conhecem quando você é apenas uma criança e então quando te reencontram anos depois ficam falando de como você cresceu, como mudou e os momentos vergonhosos que aconteceram com você naquela idade como a vez que você babou encima do cabelo da sua prima. E você fica lá apenas com um sorriso amarelo no rosto porque você sequer se lembra de quem ela é, mas tem que demonstrar educação e não ser rude com ela.

Sem contar em como nós dois mudamos, quer dizer, ele é um vampiro agora e eu... Bem, eu tenho carne e ossos. Eu não atravesso mais as paredes.

\- Talvez não seja, mas eu garanto a você que será muito pior se adiarmos. As aulas começam segunda-feira e não haverá como fugir de lá. Acredite em mim, se vocês se encontrarem na escola as coisas não serão bonitas.

\- E serão bonitas se encontrá-lo hoje? – seu rosto me deu a resposta. – Ele não se lembra, não é? E me ver pessoalmente também não mudará isso.

Não pude evitar sorrir com tristeza. Desde que vi o Dr. Cullen eu fiz de tudo para evitar pensar em Edward. Eu não queria criar falsas expectativas. Eu estava contente em apenas saber que ele estava a salvo. E melhor do que isso ele estava cercado por uma grande e amorosa família. Eu não tinha o direito de querer mais do que isso. Mas a esperança às vezes é um bichinho traiçoeiro que rasteja sem chamar a atenção e quando percebemos já instalou moradia em nossos corações.

\- Bella, não! – Alice segurava meus dois braços com firmeza. – Não vá por esse caminho. Minhas visões são subjetivas, o futuro é feito por decisões.

\- Lembranças não tem nada a ver com decisões.

\- Não, não têm. Sentimentos também não dependem de memórias.

\- Já faz quase 100 anos, Alice. Eu sou apenas uma pequena parte do que foi a vida humana dele.

\- Pelo que sei você esteve com ele em todos os momentos da vida humana dele. Isso está longe de ser uma pequena parte. – retrucou teimosamente e então suspirou soltando meus braços. - Tudo o que vi foi vocês se encontrando. O clima fica esquisito e depois disso tudo é um grande borrão. Tenho alguns flashes de futuro. Algumas reações de pessoas a volta de vocês. Mas nada está claro.

Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Ela sabia que coisas ruins iriam acontecer, mas ao que parece, o bichinho da esperança também se estabeleceu no coração dela. E notar isso foi uma merda, porque o meu bichinho foi alimentado e meu coração pulou em precipitada alegria.

\- Ok. Eu o encontrarei hoje. – minha voz soou tão trêmula quanto minhas mãos.

Eu podia sentir meu sangue correr rápido em minhas veias enquanto eu observava a expressão da vampira tornar-se vazia por poucos segundos. Eu havia tomado uma decisão e agora ela estava vendo a consequência dela. Quando o brilho de seus olhos voltou ao normal ela apenas assentiu.

\- Vamos nos despedir de Ângela então.

Alice não sorriu. Não demonstrou nenhuma alegria ou alívio. E isso me trouxe um frio na espinha que nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu finalmente veria Edward após todos esses anos. Eu deveria estar feliz, mas tudo o que eu sentia era medo. Eu estava completamente apavorada.

Quando estávamos no carro Rose estranhou o silêncio e quando perguntou sobre, Alice lhe disse sobre estarmos indo para a casa delas. A loira se juntou ao silêncio enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa com a proximidade da residência. Fiquei um pouco aliviada quando notei que Charlie estava lá. Será que foi por isso que a vidente achava que seria melhor que acontecesse hoje? Talvez.

Fui recepcionada com grandes sorrisos e olhares curiosos. Mas nada de Edward. Tentei manter minha concentração nos Cullen, mas minha mente fugia para o meu antigo protegido. Será que ele não estava em casa? Ou será que ele estava escondido em seu quarto tão apavorado quanto eu? Alguns minutos passaram e meu pai resolveu que era hora de nós irmos. Rapidamente transferi minhas coisas do carro de Alice para o de papai e voltei para me despedir. Meus ombros relaxaram com um pouco de alívio, talvez foi isso que Alice viu, apesar dos esforços dela o encontro não aconteceria. Eu teria mais alguns dias para me acostumar com a ideia de vê-lo.

Eu realmente gostei de conhecer os outros dois vampiros. Emmett parecia uma criança grande. Gostei dele de imediato. Eu podia facilmente imaginá-lo irritando Edward como um bom irmão faria. Até mesmo sorri com este pensamento. Já Jasper era mais comedido. O completo oposto de Alice. Eles formavam um casal adorável e ele parecia amá-la com todas as suas forças. Um homem que demonstra seu amor de maneira tão doce merecia meu completo respeito.

Estávamos todos reunidos em frente à porta da casa. Uma linda casa, por sinal. Emmett queria que eu mostrasse para ele algum poder, ele estava realmente empolgado por conhecer alguém de minha espécie. E apesar de me sentir um pouco tímida com todo o interesse eu sorri para ele. Infelizmente tive que recusar mostrar até mesmo minhas presas. Eu já havia abusado mais cedo quando me "transformei" para Rose. Dei a desculpa de que estava cansada, mas prometi que faria uma demonstração para ele numa próxima oportunidade.

Foi então que algo chamou a atenção dos vampiros e eles olharam rapidamente para a direita. Segui o olhar com curiosidade. Minha respiração travou em meus pulmões. Lá estava ele. Minha memória não fazia jus a toda a sua glória. O vampirismo definitivamente caiu-lhe como uma luva. Tentando recuperar meus sentidos eu soltei o ar lentamente. Eu precisava me acalmar. Mas como, quando ele estava bem ali? Senti meu rosto repuxar querendo abrir um imenso sorriso. Ele estava ali! Vivo como nunca. Sem resquícios de doença. Ele não estava mais numa cama. Ele não estava sofrendo. Ele estava bem.

Eu estava tão feliz. Mas minha alegria não durou nem o tempo de meus lábios mostrarem o sorriso. Quando encontrei seus olhos, agora dourados, perdi o equilíbrio e tive que me apoiar em meu pai. Não havia reconhecimento na expressão dele. Havia apenas medo. Ele estava tão assustado. Mais assustado do que quando ele tinha 7 anos e viu sua mãe sofrer um desmaio. Agora era diferente. Edward não sabia como agir diante de mim. Ele sabia quem eu era. Não porque ele se lembrava de mim, mas porque sua família já tinha lhe contado sobre nosso passado compartilhado. E isso me quebrou.

Eu sabia que não deveria esperar nenhuma reação dele, mas nunca pensei que eu me sentiria desta forma. A tristeza foi envolvendo meu coração de tal forma que por um momento eu pensei que fosse cair no choro ali mesmo, na frente de toda aquela família. Se isso acontecesse eu faria Edward se sentir pior ainda. Eu não queria deixá-lo desconfortável. Estava tudo bem ele não se lembrar de mim. Não era obrigação dele. Não era como se ele pudesse controlar isso. Então reunindo o resto de minhas forças eu pedi para meu pai para irmos embora.

Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu não podia... Não queria desabar na frente de todos. E agora aqui estava eu sendo carregada para dentro de casa.

Charlie me colocou no sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado. Imediatamente me aconcheguei em seu peito. Seus braços me apertaram contra ele em um consolo mudo. Sem conseguir ou querer me segurar eu chorei como uma criança pelo tempo que acredito terem sido longos minutos. Quando finalmente me acalmei eu o lembrei do trabalho. Ele deveria estar de plantão hoje.

\- Pedi para Carlisle me cobrir. – eu não tinha ideia de quando ele tinha feito isso, mas não me incomodei em perguntar, apenas me aconcheguei melhor em seu peito e fiquei escutando o ar entrar e sair. Tinha algo calmante nesse som, era como escutar o mar em uma noite fria.

Seus braços afrouxaram o abraço e agora ele acariciava meus cabelos.

\- Você está melhor, princesa?

Assenti me sentindo um pouco envergonhada por ter me descontrolado desta forma. Eu não era mais criança.

\- Sim. Me desculpe por isso. – pedi sussurrando sem ter coragem de erguer meu olhar para o rosto dele.

\- Não seja boba. Não há nada pelo que pedir desculpas. – funguei concordando.

\- Eu sou tão idiota. Eu não sei por que criei expectativas de que ele saberia quem eu sou. Eu sabia que ele não lembraria, eu não sei por que estou deste jeito.

\- Você o ama e ele não se lembra disso. Na verdade é bem simples.

Meus lábios tremeram ameaçando uma nova crise de choro.

\- Escute Bella, está tudo bem você ficar triste e lamentar por isso. Mas não sufoque suas esperanças. Sei que agora é difícil de enxergar a luz no fim do túnel, porém tudo vai se ajeitar com o tempo.

\- Você promete? – me senti uma criança, mas meu pai não me decepcionou ao dizer exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir.

\- Eu prometo, princesa. Eu prometo.

[...]

\- E então eu fui abduzido e levado para marte.

\- Nossa. Emocionante... Espera! O que?! – pisquei rapidamente prestando atenção no rosto enfezado de Jacob.

\- Finalmente eu consegui sua atenção! – reclamou ele se jogando no sofá ao meu lado.

Revirei meus olhos com o drama. Ok, eu não estava prestando a atenção no que ele estava falando, mas não era proposital. Eu apenas não conseguia fazer minha cabeça parar de trabalhar. Amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aula e eu não conseguiria escapar de _vê-lo_. Charlie até sugeriu que eu ficasse em casa por mais alguns dias, mas eu não podia _evitá-lo_ para frente. Então era melhor que eu o reencontrasse de uma vez. Não é como se a reação _dele_ fosse mudar muito do que foi na sexta-feira.

\- Você está fazendo de novo! – grunhiu o lobo jogando uma almofada em meu rosto.

\- Argh! – resmunguei brava.

\- Qual é o problema afinal? Alguma coisa aconteceu quando você saiu com as sanguessugas?

\- Não as chame assim!

\- Que seja! – ele deu de ombros sem qualquer arrependimento. – A única coisa que você falou sobre o passeio foi: _É, foi legal._

Dessa vez fui eu quem jogou a almofada na cara dele. Eu odiava quando ele me imitava com uma voz mil vezes mais fina e irritante do que realmente era.

\- É porque foi legal.

\- Dá para imaginar pela sua animação.

\- O que você quer Jacob?! Detalhes?! Você sempre começa a bocejar quando conto sobre os meus passeios e agora você quer detalhes?! Decida-se!

\- Hey! Relaxa! – ergueu suas palmas em sinal de paz. – Eu só estou estranhando seu jeito. Desde que cheguei aqui você parece estar em outro lugar. Não é normal você não me contar detalhes. Você adora fazer isso, porque sabe que me irrita. O que foi que aconteceu? As sang... Vampiras são velhas chatas?

\- Não, na verdade elas são bem legais. Foi realmente divertido o passeio no shopping. Pelo menos até Jessica e Lauren aparecerem. Ao que parece as coisas não vão mudar na escola.

\- Elas são duas vadias invejosas. Na primeira oportunidade que tiveram te transformaram em um monstro.

\- Não é como se eu pudesse defender minha honra humana. – brinquei e ele me mostrou seus lindos e claríssimos dentes. – Mas eu não me preocupo, mesmo fraca eu consigo lidar com elas. Além do mais Rose as colocou para correr. Foi hilário. Ser amiga de vampiras têm suas vantagens.

\- Se não é isso que está te preocupando, o que é?

\- Nós fomos até a casa delas depois das compras. Eu conheci Jasper e Emmett, e então revi... _Edward_. – engoli em seco, seu rosto assustado parecia estar carimbado atrás de minhas pálpebras, toda vez que as fechava eu o via.

\- Há! O leitor de mentes! Você disse que já o conhecia. Mas não disse quando isso aconteceu. Foi na época que vocês moravam na América do Sul?

Paralise. Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! Edward lê mentes! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente deste detalhe! Ou melhor, eu não tinha levado em conta que ele leu minha mente quando nos vimos.

\- Bella? – chamou Jacob com impaciência. Respirei fundo tentando não entrar em pânico e respondi sua pergunta.

\- Não. Eu o conheci antes de encontrar Charlie.

Observei o lobo franzir o cenho.

\- Você e seu irmão se juntaram a Charlie quando eram crianças. Então você conheceu o vampiro quando morava na Lua, ou algo assim?

\- Eu não me lembro da Lua, ou dos meus pais, ou nada antes de Charlie... Pelo menos não do jeito que você está imaginando. Eu... Eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém sobre isso. Eu conheci Edward quando ele era humano e eu... Bem, eu não sei exatamente o que eu era.

Detalhei minha vida de anjo para um Jake cada vez mais espantado e incrédulo, mas por fim ele sorriu despreocupado e deu de ombros.

\- Isso me lembra das histórias que mamãe costumava gostar. Ela amava um bom romance além da vida. – sorri achando graça do seu termo.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Bem, eu era muito criança quando ela morreu, mas me lembro dela me falar que um amor verdadeiro transcende a morte, não que eu soubesse o que significava transcender naquela época. – sorriu diversão.

\- Você está querendo dizer que eu era um fantasma?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que talvez você e o leitor de mentes tenham vivido outra vida juntos, digo, há 200 ou 300 anos, sei lá. Vocês poderiam ter sido casados, ou talvez irmãos, até pai e filha ou mãe e filho. Então ele reencarnou antes de você e em vez de você reencarnar também você só o acompanhou. Aí quando ele virou vampiro você reencarnou também.

\- Por quê? Eu não poderia simplesmente ter continuado ao lado dele?

\- Não me faça perguntas difíceis. Essa é apenas uma teoria, e uma teoria muito mal elaborada.

Fiquei em silêncio tentando assimilar o que Jake queria dizer e então a tristeza cresceu novamente em meu peito.

\- Isso não importa, ele não se lembra de mim.

Jake arregalou seus olhos escuros e então fez uma careta.

\- Deve ter sido um reencontro constrangedor. Não me diga que você correu abraçá-lo e ele desviou? – terminou rindo.

Senti minhas bochechas queimando em vergonha e então dei um soco no braço de meu amigo.

\- Seu idiota! É claro que não! – não que eu não tivesse tido vontade e até pensado em fazer exatamente isso.

\- Ah! Então não foi tão ruim quanto você está fazendo parecer.

Ele estava enganado e percebeu pela minha expressão. Meus olhos estavam cheios d'água quando ele me puxou para o seu peito e me abraçou com culpa.

\- Ah Bella, desculpe. Eu estava apenas tentando deixar as coisas mais leves. Ele é um idiota por não se lembrar de você. Fica calma, não chora.

\- Ele não tem culpa... – defendi tentando me controlar.

\- Bem, ele vai lembrar... Algum dia. – sua voz foi tão sem esperanças que eu até parei de chorar e o olhei em choque. – Ah droga! Eu sou um idiota!

\- Sim você é. – solucei e ri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximo capítulo teremos uma real interação entre o Edward e a Bella, com direito a uma confissão e tudo mais ^^**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 09/04/2017**_


	12. Me faça lembrar

_**Oi gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês e desta vez tenho uma sugestão de música para acompanhar a leitura, eu a escutei enquanto escrevia então talvez vocês consigam imaginar a cena do mesmo jeito que eu quando a escrevia. Abram numa outra guia Sleeping At Last - "Saturn" e deixem pausado, eu aviso quando for para dar o play ;)**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XI. Me faça lembrar**_

 **PDV Edward**

\- Se continuar exigindo do motor nós não chegaremos à escola.

Torci meus lábios para a provocação de Rosálie, mas tirei um pouco o meu pé do acelerador. Meu carro gemeu, eu diria que quase aliviado. Senti uma onda de calma me atingir. Olhei feio através do retrovisor para Jasper que encolheu seus ombros. Eu já havia brigado com ele sobre isso, pois apesar de relaxar por todo o tempo em que sofria a influência de seus poderes, quando ele se afastava era como se uma tonelada esmagasse meu coração.

Eu não consigo compreender o que é esse sentimento. É algo tão sufocante que é como se eu tivesse que respirar e não pudesse. Tentei achar respostas nos pensamentos que já li em minha vida de vampiro, mas nada chegou perto do que sinto. Jazz pode sentir o que eu estou passando, mas até mesmo ele não sabe o que significa.

O final de semana havia passado se arrastando após _ela_ ir embora com seu pai. Eu sabia que tínhamos que nos encontrar e conversar, mas não tive coragem de visitá-la. Seus olhos cheios de dor assombravam minha mente a todo o momento. Minha família tentou entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas quando nem mesmo eu sabia, o que eu poderia dizer-lhes? Meu irmão deu-lhes uma amostra do meu tormento e a partir daquele momento eles pararam de fazer perguntas e começaram a tentar me distrair.

Fui levado para caçar, jogar xadrez, carregar roupas, jogar vídeo game, discutir teorias médicas, comprar peças de carro e até mesmo limpar a casa. Eles estavam tentando... Até demais.

Minha pressa para chegar à escola acabou nos dando a vantagem de resolver todos os trâmites na secretaria antes dos demais alunos começarem a chegar. Decidimos nos reunir a volta de uma das mesas de piquenique que ficavam próximas a entrada principal. Eu e as garotas nos sentamos sobre a mesa enquanto Emmett e Jasper preferiram ficar em pé. Apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e foquei minha visão no banco de concreto abaixo dos meus pés.

A vantagem de ler mentes é que eu não precisava ficar como uma barata tonta atrás dela, eu podia procurá-la através de qualquer mente presente nos arredores. Meus irmãos conversavam tranquilamente sobre as expectativas desse novo ano letivo. Emmett e Jasper já apostavam o quão rápido seríamos chamados para participar dos clubes esportivos. Alice normamente atiçaria a aposta com alguma pista, mas desta vez ela estava focada na chegada de _Bella_.

Eu podia vê-la caminhando com o semblante perturbado, então ela avista sua amiga Ângela, sorri e corre desajeitadamente até ela. As duas conversam por alguns segundos até que a lunar nos avista. O sorriso vacila em seu rosto e então a visão acaba.

Meus dedos correm entre meus cabelos e eu os puxo com irritação, ao que parece o futuro breve está dependendo de muitas decisões.

\- 20 segundos. – murmurou Alice e eu imediatamente ergui meu rosto na direção que eu sabia que ela apareceria.

Eu imediatamente iniciei uma contagem regressiva em minha cabeça. Minha língua estalou de maneira engraçada dentro da minha boca. De repente eu não conseguia mais ficar sentado. Levantei-me em um salto no exato momento em que ela apareceu em meu campo de visão.

Meus irmãos começaram a cochichar, mas eu não prestei atenção, eu apenas observei a visão de Alice se repetir diante de meus olhos. Cada pequeno detalhe se concretizou e então ela finalmente nos notou. O sorriso vacilante foi para a minha família que acenava simpaticamente. Já eu fiquei paralisado novamente. Merda! O que há de errado comigo?!

Os olhos de Bella percorreram todos, mas eles sempre retornavam para mim. Meu corpo finalmente pareceu reagir e deu o primeiro passo para frente. Ela levou as mãos trêmulas aos seus cabelos e desviou o olhar, murmurou algo para a humana e simplesmente saiu a largas passadas em direção a entrada do prédio.

Ofeguei com a inesperada fuga e instintivamente a segui. De acordo com Alice ela estava indo em direção à biblioteca.

Atravessei todo o prédio principal e saí pelas portas dos fundos, virei à esquerda e encontrei o prédio quase solitário pela falta de estudantes a sua volta como havia nos outros. Avistei a porta se fechando e eu sabia que Bella tinha acabado de entrar. Segui pelo mesmo caminho. O ar quente me atingiu assim que abri a porta, logo avistei do meu lado esquerdo a bibliotecária atrás de uma escrivaninha. Ela sequer ergueu seu olhar, estava concentrada demais num romance erótico.

Não dispensei qualquer pensamento para aquilo e segui para as dezenas de corredores formados pelas imensas estantes. Eu não esperava uma biblioteca tão grande em uma escola tão pequena.

Franzi o cenho, se eu ao menos pudesse ler os pensamentos de Bella... Mas ela era uma criatura poderosa afinal, não seria qualquer um a entrar em sua mente.

Senti-me um pouco tolo por olhar para cada corredor a procura dela em vez de imediatamente me concentrar nas batidas do coração. Tentando controlar o furor em meu peito parei de caminhar e fechei meus olhos. Deixei que meus ouvidos buscassem os sons das batidas rápidas e fortes do coração da lunar. A respiração dela estava acelerada e ela murmurava algo para si mesma que não pude compreender. Quando abri novamente meus olhos eu estava no corredor certo e ela estava há apenas alguns passos de mim.

Suas costas estavam apoiadas na estante, sua cabeça jogada para trás e seus olhos fortemente fechados. Sua mão direita estava espalmada em seu coração enquanto sua outra mão estava fechada em punho ao lado de seu corpo.

 _ ***Dê play na música agora***_

Pela primeira vez desde que soube de sua real existência eu me senti leve. O peso em meu peito diminuiu e era como se eu pudesse respirar novamente. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, apenas parado a observando. Eu estava fascinado pelo modo como seu peito subia e descia cada vez mais devagar, e seu corpo parecia relaxar. Seus cabelos cor de mogno estavam bagunçados e faziam um ângulo engraçado com a estante. Havia um leve vinco em sua testa que deixava suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas extremamente expressivas. Seus longos cílios escuros faziam sombra em suas bochechas rosadas. Ela passou a língua em seus lábios os umedecendo antes de soltar o ar quase como um assobio. Foi neste momento que me aproximei.

\- Bella? – chamei. Minha voz não passou de um sussurro rouco e ela imediatamente abriu seus lindos orbes castanhos para mim.

O martelar de seu coração acelerou me deixando quase num transe. Eu estava perdido. Completamente perdido. Meu corpo parecia fora de órbita, como se flutuasse. Eu não conseguia sentir o espaço a minha volta ou escutar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele pulsar. Meus olhos não desviaram dos dela em nenhum segundo sequer. Observei encantado as suas pupilas dilatarem deixando apenas uma estreita faixa de suas íris castanhas aparecendo, haviam ranhuras pretas mescladas no mar de chocolate. Era simplesmente arrebatador.

Eu precisava falar para ela. Precisava pedir desculpas. Eu deveria me lembrar! Minha ânsia fez com que eu levasse minha mão direita até seu braço, um pouco acima do cotovelo. Sua temperatura estava quase igual a minha, eu não sabia se era normal para uma lunar ou não. Controlei a vontade de simplesmente puxá-la para o meu peito e apertá-la contra mim. Eu simplesmente não queria soltá-la. Nunca.

Ela precisava entender que eu sentia que a conhecia. Que algo errado aconteceu em minha transformação que apagou algo que eu sabia que era de extrema importância em minha vida. Ela precisava saber que ela era sim importante. Não importava que eu não tivesse memórias.

Mas então, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela abaixou levemente sua cabeça e olhou em direção onde eu a tocava. Por um breve segundo pensei que ela estava incomodada, mas então ela ergueu novamente seu rosto em minha direção e seus olhos me derrubaram outra vez. Era emoção pura e genuína, havia lágrimas e um brilho de alegria.

\- Você pode me tocar agora. – foi um sussurro doce que arrepiou cada pequena parte do meu corpo.

Eu entendia o porquê dela estar tão afetada por um simples e inocente toque, e apesar de não compartilhar das mesmas lembranças eu podia compreender o que era tocar pela primeira vez algo que por tanto tempo ficou apenas na imaginação.

\- Sim, eu posso. – sussurrei de volta mal conseguindo conter o sorriso em meus lábios.

A estranha aura que nos envolvia e isolava do resto do mundo pareceu suavizar-se assim como minha ansiedade em lhe dizer tudo o que eu queria. Eu falaria, mas antes eu poderia tomar meu tempo apenas gravando cada parte de seu rosto de anjo.

\- Me desculpe por não me lembrar.

Sua expressão tão fácil de ler era uma benção e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo. Para alguém tão acostumado a ouvir tudo o que as pessoas estão pensando se deparar com o silêncio poderia ser agonizante, porém identificar a dor, a tristeza e a compaixão num simples franzir de cenho, corar de bochechas e piscar de olhos era muito pior.

\- Está tudo bem... Eu não esperava que você se lembrasse, não realmente.

\- Não Bella, eu preciso que você saiba que o problema é apenas a minha memória. – sua expressão confusa era adorável. – Eu... Eu sinto que conheço você. Meu co... Meu coração te reconhece.

Eu odiava gaguejar desta maneira, mas eu não conseguia encontrar palavras que expressassem o que eu sentia. Bella parecia um pouco encabulada com a minha confissão e confesso que eu também me sentia um tanto tímido, porém era sincero.

\- É frustrante sabe? Eu olho para você e... Te reconheço. Realmente te reconheço. Tenho essa vontade quase incontrolável de te abraçar forte e nunca mais largar. E essa vontade tem que vir de algum lugar, digo, tem que haver um motivo. E então eu busco em minhas memórias qualquer pista do porque sinto isso. Mas eu não consigo encontrar! Não consigo lembrar! Eu sei que está lá Bella. Eu sei! Mas eu não consigo... – senti o toque calmante em minha mão esquerda e parei de disparar palavras.

Seus dedos rodearam os meus de maneira firme e ao mesmo tempo suave. A lunar me deixava em um constante caos de sensações.

\- Está tudo bem Edward.

\- Não, não está Bella. Por favor, me faça lembrar. Por favor. – minha mão direita que ainda estava em seu braço deslizou até segurar sua mão, então segurando as duas eu as trouxe para entre nossos corpos em súplica. – Por favor, Bella, me faça lembrar.

\- Eu... Eu não sei como.

\- Você... Você é uma lunar. Existem tantas lendas sobre o seu povo. E Charlie disse que vocês são criaturas poderosas. – eu não conseguia organizar meus pensamentos, mas ela pareceu entender meu ponto.

\- Eu talvez possa... Bem, eu tenho poderes de cura, mas, bem, eu não sei bem se é um caso que se possa resolver com a cura.

\- Apenas tente.

Em nenhum momento deixei de fitar seu rosto. Bella soltou minhas mãos e segurou meu rosto entre elas. Seus dedos deslizaram até que seus dedões ficassem firmes em minhas têmporas. Observei com fascínio o castanho ser tomado pelo azul e de repente eu via a noite infinita em seus olhos. Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre... E ficaria se não fosse o clarão que me cegou.

Demorei a entender que nada estava acontecendo na biblioteca, a luz provinha da minha própria mente.

Perdi-me no tempo e me vi em meu próprio passado como humano. Meus olhos fracos não captavam os detalhes que hoje como vampiro eu consigo. Todavia isto não me impediu de me emocionar com as lembranças de meus pais e da minha vida quase pacata. Meus anseios adolescentes tão comuns da época. A nostalgia se apoderou do meu coração até que me vi novamente na biblioteca.

Pisquei confuso e então me assustei quando Bella começou a escorregar para o chão. Enlacei sua cintura e me deixei sentar ao chão com a lunar desacordada em meus braços.

\- Bella? Bella?! – chamei tocando seu rosto com a palma de minha mão. – Bella, acorde.

\- O que está acontecendo?! – uma voz masculina trovejou no alto. Ergui minha cabeça me deparando com um homem de barba espessa e olhos cinzentos. Havia um crachá pendurado em sua camisa de botão indicando que o nome dele era A. Scott e que era inspetor da escola.

\- _Oh Bella, não..._ – pensou ele quando notou que ela estava desmaiada, algumas memórias passaram rapidamente pela sua mente e me assustei ao perceber que essa não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia com ela.

A preocupação tomou o espaço de qualquer outra coisa em minha cabeça.

\- Ela precisa ser levada até a enfermaria. – disse Scott ajoelhando-se e estendendo os braços para pegá-la de mim.

Instintivamente a trouxe para mais perto do meu corpo e por pouco não deixo o rosnado sair pelos meus lábios.

\- Eu faço isso. – disse usando meu tom vampiresco, para o meu espanto o homem não pareceu se abalar e apenas assentiu.

Levantei-me com ela e segui o inspetor em direção à enfermaria. Foi só então que notei que todos os alunos já estavam em sala e as aulas já estavam a todo o vapor. Ao que parece nossa "conversa" na biblioteca durou muito mais tempo que sequer imaginei.

O que há de errado com ela? Será que tentar me fazer lembrar exigiu muito de seus poderes? Mas se esse é o caso porque ela não parou antes que se sentisse mal?

Assim que entramos na pequena sala a enfermeira me mandou colocar Bella na maca. Os pensamentos da mulher estavam em polvorosa e extremamente preocupados. O que confirmou que aquele não foi o primeiro desmaio.

\- Eu preciso ligar para o Dr. Swan. – avisou já caminhando para o seu escritório.

\- Você deveria estar em sala, rapaz. – disse ele de maneira brusca.

\- Quero ficar com ela.

\- Vá para a sua sala. – ordenou ele rudemente e eu não pude retrucar sem arriscar me expor.

A contragosto segui para a saída, mas não antes de dar um último olhar preocupado para a lunar. Agora me lembro de Rose pensando sobre algo relacionado à Ângela dizendo que achava que Bella estava doente. Será que a humana estava certa? Havia algo de errado mesmo?

Meu caminhar estava lento pelos corredores vazios. Eu me sentia um pouco zonzo com tudo o que acabou de acontecer. Eu ainda temia o real problema da lunar, porém minha mente viajava para o meu tempo de humano, mas desta vez a memória estava diferente. Era como se algo estivesse faltando.

Eu deveria ter uns 14 ou 15 anos e tinha um livro ou caderno em mãos. Eu estava assustado com alguma coisa e então corri me jogando embaixo da cama. Tirei alguns tacos de madeira do chão e enfiei o caderno dentro do buraco. Coloquei os tacos no lugar e saí debaixo da cama o mais rápido que consegui. Minha pressa me fez bater a cabeça e apesar de sentir a dor aguda me impedi de reclamar ou resmungar. Ainda sentado no chão eu paralisei e então sorri largamente para a porta.

 _\- Nada, não, estou apenas fazendo exercícios._ – me ouvi dizer para ninguém. Não. Não era ninguém, havia algo ali. Eu podia ver as ondulações em minha frente, como uma miragem em dia de extremo calor. Forcei minha mente um pouco mais e a miragem começou a tomar forma e cor, pouco a pouco até que... Lá estava ela.

Deu certo! Bella curou minha mente! Sim era apenas uma única memória e ela ainda aparecia quase transparente, mas era ela. Eu tinha certeza. Mas porque justamente esta lembrança. O que era aquele livro? Ao que parece eu escondia até mesmo dela. Eu não me lembro de ter nada parecido, então talvez ele ainda esteja escondido no buraco no chão. Eu precisava ir para Chicago!

 **PDV Bella**

Meu corpo estava tão pesado, tentei abrir meus olhos, mas eles pareciam colados. Eu podia ouvir minha respiração pesada e ruidosa. O cheiro era limpo então eu provavelmente estava na enfermaria... Mais uma vez.

Algo então mudou. A temperatura fria a minha volta começou a mudar. Senti-me cada vez mais acalentada. Havia algo suave em minha testa, era bom.

Finalmente me senti com forças suficientes para abrir meus olhos, minha visão ainda estava turva, mas eu me deparei com os duros olhos cinza.

\- Dan? – chamei por meu irmão, mas então voltei a enxergar de maneira clara e notei que não era Daniel. – Ah! Senhor Scott.

\- Se sente melhor?

\- Sim, o que aconteceu? Eu desmaiei novamente? – perguntei sentando-me na maca.

Antes que ele pudesse responder a enfermeira Mary se aproximou com um sorriso amoroso.

\- Já liguei para o seu pai, querida, ele já está a caminho.

\- Ah não... – resmunguei. – Não era necessário, eu já estou bem.

\- E ele ficará aliviado quando chegar e lhe ver melhor. – Mary não deixava de sorrir.

Joguei-me novamente na maca com um bufo desanimado. Foi então que me lembrei do que estava acontecendo antes de perder a consciência.

\- Onde está Edward?

\- Eu o mandei para a sala. A aula já havia começado há muito tempo quando eu os encontrei na biblioteca. – o inspetor me fitou com severidade e minhas bochechas imediatamente ruborizaram.

Então ficamos todo esse tempo na biblioteca? Tudo não pareceu durar mais de 10 minutos! Talvez tenhamos ficado nos encarando por muito mais tempo do que percebi. Tudo o que ele me disse... Eu perdia o ar só de pensar em suas palavras tão diretas. E seu toque?! Deus! Ele finalmente pode me tocar! E eu posso tocá-lo também! Será que deu certo? Será que eu consegui? Eu precisava falar com Edward. Precisava saber se o risco que corri gastando as poucas energias que tinha valeu ou não a pena.

.

.

.

.

 **Então? O que acharam dessa real interação entre os dois? Profundo o suficiente? A música combinou? No próximo capítulo o Edward vai recuperar mais de suas memórias e também se lembrar de um segredo que ele guardava até mesmo do seu anjo da guarda. Teremos mais personagens lunares aparecendo também :)**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 23/04/2017**_


	13. Correndo atrás do passado

_A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XII. Correndo atrás do passado**_

 **PDV Edward**

O sinal tocou e antes mesmo dos corredores encherem-se de adolescentes eu fui interceptado por Alice.

\- _Você terá exatamente uma janela de 30 minutos em Chicago com o céu com nuvens suficientes para você não ser percebido. Por volta das 15h30min o Sol vai brilhar forte e se você esperar anoitecer para voltar para o aeroporto você só conseguirá pegar um voo após as nove dá noite, pois Seattle estará sob uma gigantesca tempestade o que fará com que todos os voos sejam atrasados ou desviados. Se você pegar o voo das 16h00min conseguirá falar com Bella quando você chegar de viagem._ – os pensamentos me atingiram como um raio.

\- Alice. – chamei em um murmúrio antes que ela seguisse seu caminho. – Ela está bem?

\- Ela ficará. – para ratificar sua afirmação uma imagem de uma garota sorridente surgiu em meus pensamentos. Na visão a lunar estava sentada na mesa do refeitório junto a minha família, havia olheiras abaixo de seus olhos, mas seu rosto tinha mais cor do que eu me lembrava de alguns minutos atrás.

\- Edward. Você precisa ir agora.

Apenas assenti e corri como um humano para fora do prédio da escola. Assim que entrei em meu carro eu pisei fundo no acelerador. Os pneus cantaram e a paisagem acelerou a minha volta. Eu tinha apenas uma pequena parte de meu cérebro trabalhando na condução do carro, o resto reforçava a recente lembrança.

Cada vez que pensava naquela específica cena Bella parecia cada vez menos transparente. Tentei fazer conexões com outras memórias, mas a frustração me atingiu quando nada mais apareceu. Resolvi então parar de forçar, talvez o livro pudesse desencadear outras cenas com o "meu anjo".

Eu estava preocupado. Não só com os problemas de minha cabeça, mas com ela. Seu desmaio não foi algo singular. Os pensamentos da enfermeira e do inspetor me diziam que aquilo era recorrente e ao que parecia a periodicidade estava cada vez maior. O que há de errado? Porque Charlie Swan não nos falou nada? Tudo indica que ele ainda não confia em nós. Mas de agora em diante nós conviveríamos com ela, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo para podermos ajudá-la da melhor forma possível.

Minha viagem de carro que levaria mais de três horas respeitando as leis de trânsito não durou mais de duas horas. Deixei meu carro no estacionamento do aeroporto de Seattle e consegui partir no voo das 11h00mim. Infelizmente eu não podia aumentar a potência das turbinas do avião então as quase quatro horas, sentado na poltrona que vários humanos estavam pensando ser desconfortáveis, eu gastei com os olhos fechados pensando especificamente na mentira que contei para Bella quando era adolescente. Porque eu não contei a ela sobre o livro? Porque eu estava escondendo isso dela? O sentimento não era medo ou algo assim, estava mais para vergonha. Mas por quê?

 **PDV Daniel**

\- Mantenha contato Ângelo, se precisar de ajuda não hesite em chamar.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – ele colocou a mão em seu peito e abaixou a cabeça em respeito.

\- Com licença, senhor. – o guerreiro chamado Edgar se aproximou repetindo o cumprimento de Ângelo.

Eu não conhecia muito este guerreiro, pelo que Ângelo havia me dito ele tinha algum poder relacionado com a tecnologia e vinha ajudando com a reintegração de lunares na sociedade humana quando estes acabavam se revelando ao despertar.

\- Sim?

\- Como as coisas serão daqui para frente?

\- Edgar! – censurou Ângelo, mas eu já tinha minha curiosidade alerta.

\- Tudo bem, Ângelo. O que quer dizer, Edgar?

\- Bem... O que acontece, senhor, é que todos nós estamos confusos e cheios de incertezas sobre o futuro. O senhor assumirá o lugar do seu pai, agora? Porque estamos no planeta? Nós continuaremos vivendo escondidos? Nós temos condições de voltar a Lua? O que acontecerá daqui para frente com o nosso povo? Não creio que conseguiremos nos manter a surdina por mais tempo. Quais são os planos do senhor?

Pisquei rapidamente e encarei o homem a minha frente. Os longos cabelos escuros se misturavam com a espessa barba lhe dando um ar mais velho, mas seus olhos não me enganavam, ele não chegara nem ao primeiro século. Não que eu estivesse em posição de falar de anos de experiência, eu era o mais jovem entre todos eles.

Eu não podia simplesmente falar para ele "Bem meu amigo, nós estamos no mesmo barco, pois estou tão perdido quanto qualquer um de vocês." Minha posição não permitia demonstrar este tipo de fraqueza. Eu deveria ser aquele a transmitir esperança, sabedoria e qualquer outra merda relacionada a isso. Eu odiava soar infantil, mas eu queria muito que meus pais estivessem aqui agora.

\- Infelizmente eu não posso lhe dar certezas do futuro Edgar ou lhe explicar como viemos parar aqui. Quanto a isso tenho tanto conhecimento quanto qualquer um de vocês. O que posso lhe garantir é que continuarei com as mesmas responsabilidades que tinha na Lua, pelo menos até descobrir o que aconteceu com meus pais. Se eles já caíram ou não, se ainda não despertaram ou se já estão, assim como nós, fazendo o que deve ser feito sem qualquer exposição. Por tantas incertezas é primordial que continuemos nas sombras. Os humanos desta era não nos tratarão como Deuses se nos descobrirem, nos tratarão como inimigos e, apesar de não corrermos real perigo se eles nos atacarem, temo que quem sofrerá as consequências será o planeta. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder este planeta também. Tenho consciência que não conseguiremos manter o segredo por muito tempo, mas a revelação de nossa espécie deve ser feita no momento certo. Este é um dos motivos pelo qual estou colocando cada vez mais lunares infiltrados em postos não só do governo, mas também da polícia.

Edgar assentiu e deu um passo para trás. Era o máximo que eu podia dizer a ele sem destruir completamente sua fé em mim. Voltei minha atenção para Ângelo que parecia um pouco perturbado.

\- Então o senhor não teve nenhuma notícia de sua família? Nem de sua irmã?

\- Nenhum deles. – menti.

Eu confiava em Ângelo, mas eu não conhecia a lealdade dos lunares a nossa volta. Eu não colocaria minha irmã em perigo.

\- Tenho esperanças de encontrar Ulisses. Ele sempre foi muito próximo de meus pais e ouvi dizer que ele já despertou. Talvez ele tenha alguma informação.

\- Ulisses, o curandeiro? – perguntou Fleur surpresa e arregalou os olhos colocando um "senhor" rapidamente no final de sua fala.

\- Sabe onde ele está?

\- Bem, não exatamente. Antes de ser chamada para esta missão eu estava prestes a investigar um possível lunar na Universidade de Columbia. Eu estava em um café quando ouvi uma moça falar com os amigos sobre o boato de um anjo sobrevoando os céus perto da universidade. Eu não consegui visualizar o rosto desta mulher, porém seu tom de voz era muito brincalhão e, palavras dela: "O único anjo daquele lugar é o bonitão do professor Ulisses, ele me excita quando fala de medicina, o cara é um curandeiro!". Guardei em minha memória suas palavras, pois não é comum os humanos chamarem um médico de curandeiro. Eu até suspeitei dela, porque a todo o momento ela falava do tal boato e forçava a incredulidade diante da história.

\- Você não conseguiu dar uma olhada nessa mulher? – perguntei interessado. As escolhas de palavras pareciam propositais demais.

\- Infelizmente não, senhor. Falhei nas três tentativas. Primeiro fui até o banheiro nos fundos, mas ela virou o rosto no exato momento em que encarei. Na volta o mesmo aconteceu. Achando que era muita coincidência eu esperei do lado de fora que ela saísse, mas novamente ela manteve seu rosto para o lado oposto de onde eu estava. Eu a segui, mas ela sumiu em uma esquina. Acho que ela entrou em um carro ou algo assim. Em todo o caso eu deixei para pensar sobre ela depois, pois tinha acabado de receber a mensagem de Ângelo.

\- Entendo... Mas você conseguiu gravar alguma característica física?

\- Ela era bem alta para uma mulher, com certeza tinha mais de 1,80m. A pouca pele exposta era branca. E os cabelos dela eram longos e loiros platinados. – meu coração bateu rápido com a possibilidade de quem poderia ser esta mulher. Ângelo pareceu ter os mesmos pensamentos que eu, já que me olhava com ansiedade.

\- Ok, obrigado Fleur. Eu mesmo irei para Columbia investigar isso.

Despedi-me dos guerreiros e parti para o hotel que minha companheira e filha estavam. Em poucos minutos já estávamos dentro do carro para seguir viagem.

 **PDV Bella**

A enfermeira me liberou de esperar por Charlie após quase uma hora. Ele deveria ter tido uma emergência no hospital e por isso estava demorando mais do que o normal. Então segui direto para a minha aula de história. Abri um sorriso grande quando notei que Alice era minha colega de turma e guardava um lugar ao seu lado para mim.

\- Você se sente melhor? Você me deu um grande susto quando ficou toda pálida e inconsciente! Foi porque tentou ajudar Edward? É melhor não fazer mais isso e...

\- Alice! – chamei cortando sua enxurrada de palavras sussurradas. – Eu estou bem agora.

E estava mesmo. Apesar de me sentir mais cansada do que o normal eu não me sentia esgotada da forma que me senti na biblioteca. Era como se eu tivesse recebido uma carga de energia enquanto dormia na enfermaria. A vampira me olhava de maneira preocupada e eu sorri achando sua atitude extremamente doce.

\- Eu prometo que estou bem agora.

\- O que há de errado com você? Porque isso aconteceu?

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-la a professora entrou em sala pedindo silêncio. Virei para frente e tentei prestar atenção à aula, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Minhas crises me frustravam profundamente. Eu odiava o que estava acontecendo comigo e odiava ainda mais o fato de estas coisas estarem completamente fora do meu controle. Senti algo bater em minha cabeça e notei que era uma bolinha de papel vinda dos fundos da sala, os risinhos dos garotos que tinham o tamanho do cérebro inversamente proporcional ao tamanho da popularidade deles me indicaram a ignorar. Idiotas! Para a minha surpresa Alice pegou a bolinha e jogou de volta neles enquanto a professora estava ocupada escrevendo no quadro. Em seguida a pequena vampira se virou completamente para eles e mostrou os dois dedos do meio.

A turma veio abaixo com risos e a professora deslanchou um discurso irritado sobre a falta de respeito em sala de aula.

Meus olhos ficaram fixos na vidente que havia virando rápido o suficiente para a professora não notar que ela foi a responsável de toda a baderna. Alice era demais! Ela mostrou um sorriso pequeno para mim e então escreveu em seu caderno antes de escorregá-lo na bancada em minha direção.

 **"Ainda quero as respostas de minhas perguntas. Podemos conversar na hora do almoço?"**

Assenti preocupada. Eu não sabia muito bem como explicar para ela e sua família o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Os próximos minutos transcorreram silenciosos. Após a bronca ninguém se atreveu a soltar sequer um pio. Meus pensamentos voltaram-se para tudo o que aconteceu na biblioteca. Meu coração batia forte com a lembrança. Eu não conseguia me esquecer de como Edward me olhou. Foi tão intenso. Era como se ele pudesse enxergar minha alma. Então me dei conta de seu dom de leitura de mente. Será que ele captou alguma coisa? Nenhuma de suas ações indicou qualquer conhecimento de meus pensamentos, não que eu tivesse alguma linha de raciocínio clara naquele momento.

Cada palavra que Edward direcionou para mim ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos. Eu mal podia acreditar no que ele me disse. Eu mal podia acreditar em seu toque! Ele podia me tocar! Deus do céu! Como eu poderia saber que um simples encostar de dedos poderia acelerar ou reduzir a velocidade de minha corrente sanguínea? Aquilo foi incrível. Foi calmante ao mesmo tempo em que foi convidativo e sedutor. Eu me sentia envolta por sua presença, por sua energia. Eu correspondia às suas vontades de abraçá-lo e não largar mais. A honestidade de suas palavras misturada com a timidez me encantaram de tal forma que não sei como não caí em seus braços antes mesmo de usar meus poderes.

\- Bella? Vamos? O sinal já tocou. – chamou-me Alice e eu pisquei tentando voltar à realidade.

\- Sim, claro!

Já era hora do almoço e só então notei o quão faminta eu estava. Seguimos lado a lado conversando trivialidades sobre a escola como provas e bailes. Assim que chegamos ao refeitório o som alto de conversas atingiu meus ouvidos e não demorou para captar alguma provocação direcionada a mim. Revirei meus olhos quando uma das líderes de torcida encenou um medo aterrador de que eu colocasse fogo nela. Seus amigos gargalharam. Sorri ironicamente, se eles soubessem... Logo eu e a vampira nos juntamos aos outros Cullen.

\- Oi, bom dia! – cumprimentei me sentando ao lado de Rose que já me passava sua bandeja de comida. Ri devorando um pedaço, ou dois, de pizza.

Os vampiros me cumprimentaram um pouco surpresos pela minha voracidade, mas não se importaram com o meu ataque às suas bandejas.

\- Onde está Edward? – perguntou Emmett. Eu também gostaria de saber isso. Será que eu não ajudei em nada e agora ele não queria me encarar?

\- Foi para Chicago. – respondeu Alice simplesmente. – Deve voltar à noite.

\- O que? – Rose perguntou tão incrédula quanto qualquer um de nós.

\- Ele precisava ir o mais rápido possível. – explicou a vidente descansando sua cabeça no ombro de Jasper.

\- Ah... Acho que foi por minha causa. – murmurei pensativa. – Ele me pediu mais cedo para usar meus poderes para recuperar suas memórias. Isso quer dizer que deu certo? – voltei meu olhar para Alice que apenas encolheu seus ombros.

\- Eu não sei lhe dizer ao certo. Não sei se você conseguiu trazer todas as memórias dele de volta, mas algo com certeza veio. Acho que ele foi para sua terra natal para tentar despertar mais lembranças. Talvez o mesmo ambiente o proporcione isso.

Assenti em concordância. Eu estava ansiosa. Eu queria meu melhor amigo de volta. Queria ter de volta a mesma conexão que tínhamos no passado.

\- Então, vai dizer o que houve com você? – cobrou Alice me trazendo de volta à mesa.

\- Nossa! A manhã de vocês foi movimentada. O que tanto aconteceu que ainda não chegou aos nossos ouvidos? – pelo tom rabugento de Rosálie sua manhã não tinha sido lá essas coisas.

\- Bem, após ajudar Edward eu acabei desmaiando. Acho que ele me levou à enfermaria antes de seguir viagem. – expliquei e então me voltei para a baixinha. – Não há muito que falar Alice. Eu honestamente não sei o que há de errado. O fato é que meus poderes estão oscilando e nem eu ou meu pai descobrimos o porquê disso.

\- Oscilando? – interessou-se Jasper.

\- Sim. Tem dias que parece que perdi todas as minhas forças e então quando penso que vou definhar numa cama eles voltam com tudo. Mas não duram por muito tempo e voltam a enfraquecer. Estou neste ciclo há um pouco mais de 6 meses. Então tenho evitado usar meus poderes.

\- Então tudo começou quando você foi atacada? – olhei com surpresa para Rose que apenas encolheu seus ombros. – Ângela me contou.

\- Bem, no fim das contas as fofocas são verdadeiras. – sorri divertida. – O que eles não sabem é que o homem que me atacou era um vampiro.

\- Então você foi atacada por um vampiro e sobreviveu para contar história. Isso é incrível Bella.

\- Não tão incrível. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. Eu acho que já estava enfraquecendo há mais tempo, mas só notei quando realmente precisei usar meus poderes. O nômade não era muito amigável, mas ele não teria me atacado se eu não tivesse deliberadamente entrado em seu caminho. Quando ele veio para cima de mim eu não consegui me esquivar. Fiquei tão surpresa com a minha lentidão que acabei recebendo alguns golpes realmente doloridos. – notei os olhos arregalados de Jasper e Emmett, sorri e expliquei. – Não pensem em minha resistência como a resistência de um humano. Meu corpo é mais forte que qualquer um deles. Apesar de não estar 100% eu consegui evitar que ele me matasse e consegui colocar fogo em seu corpo. Mas a luta exigiu tanto de mim que acabei desmaiando no meio da rua. Foi quando as meninas me encontraram e para o meu azar uma delas viu um pedaço do corpo do vampiro antes que ele se transformasse completamente em pó.

Suguei meu suco pelo canudinho e olhei para o refeitório.

\- Eles não acreditam realmente no que a garota disse, mas a ideia de infernizar minha vida com a fofoca parece ser bem prazeroso para eles. – sorri despreocupada para os Cullen.

\- Eu não sei como você aguenta isso calada.

\- Bem, não é como se eu pudesse mostrar meus poderes e deixá-los realmente com medo. – ri bem humorada. – E brigar dizendo que tudo é uma mentira também não adianta, afinal, para eles essa história não tem nada de verdade. Além do mais, isso não me incomoda tanto quanto eles pensam, para falar a verdade eu acho até divertido.

\- Mas pelo o que Ângela contou as coisas ficam perigosas, às vezes.

\- É para isso que Jacob serve. – sorri largamente. – Alguns garotos tentam alguma gracinha mais física, porém Jake está quase sempre ao meu lado e eles não se atrevem a ir em frente.

\- Bem, o cachorro não está aqui hoje. – pontuou Rose com uma careta.

Sorri com diversão.

\- Ele está ajudando alguns garotos que acabaram de se transformar.

\- Charlie finalmente chegou. – avisou Alice apontando para a porta do refeitório, assim que olhei a porta se abriu.

Meu pai parecia exausto. Senti-me um pouco culpada por preocupá-lo desta maneira. A enfermeira não precisava ter ligado para ele, eu já me sentia bem.

A presença dele entre tantos jovens não se passou despercebida e ele foi encarado por todo o caminho até chegar a nossa mesa. Papai cumprimentou os Cullen com um aceno amigável e então imediatamente colocou a mão em minha testa.

\- Como você se sente?

\- Na verdade estou bem, pai. Não precisava ter vindo me buscar. Eu não sei por que eles sempre ligam para você.

\- Porque eu pedi que eles fizessem isso. Agora, vamos, vou te levar para casa. Você ainda está febril. – estava? Eu nem tinha reparado.

Despedi-me de meus amigos e segui ao lado de Charlie. Não demorou a chegarmos em casa. Joguei-me no sofá e sem notar acabei caindo no sono. Acordei com a campainha tocando.

\- Bella! É para você!

Levantei-me tentando espantar o sono e segui para a entrada onde meu pai me aguardava, seus olhos me fitaram profundamente antes de caminhar em direção à cozinha. Assim que olhei em direção a entrada despertei completamente, pois era Edward. Ele estava com um sorriso grande no rosto.

\- Edward!

Ele não respondeu meu cumprimento, apenas deu um passo para frente e enlaçou meu corpo em um abraço.

\- Eu me lembro.

.

.

.

.

 **E então? Gostaram? No próximo capítulo descreverei como foi a viagem à Chicago de Edward.**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 07/05/2017**_


	14. Querido Diário

_**Oi gente! Capítulo amorzinho para vocês. Espero que gostem!**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XIII. Querido diário**_

 **PDV Edward**

Nunca em meus mais de 100 anos eu havia me sentido tão leve e feliz como eu me sentia ao tê-la ali, colada ao meu corpo, me abraçando com força e não mostrando qualquer intenção de me largar. Eu poderia passar mais 100 anos nesta mesma posição e eu continuaria me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Os braços dela estavam ao redor da minha cintura já que quando a abracei eu apenas passei meus braços ao redor de seu pequeno corpo. Seu rosto estava em meu peito e eu sentia sua respiração quente contra mim, já o meu nariz estava quase enfiado em seus cabelos.

Eu sentia... Plenitude. A mais pura plenitude.

Minha viagem à Chicago foi um tanto controversa, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda não entendia, ou me lembrava, completamente de Bella em minha vida humana, eu acabei descobrindo algo que eu realmente não esperava.

Havia chegado à cidade dos ventos por volta das 15 horas, o que, de acordo com as visões de Alice, não me dava muito tempo para ir até minha antiga residência e voltar para o aeroporto. Aproveitando-me do clima ainda chuvoso que fazia as pessoas se esconderem embaixo de seus guarda-chuvas eu corri pelas ruas da cidade. Minha ansiedade e preocupação me fizeram acelerar ainda mais a velocidade. O que valeu a pena, pois em menos de 15 minutos eu já me encontrava na casa.

O lugar estava um pouco deteriorado pelo tempo e constatar isso me causou certo incomodo. Fora a casa que eu nasci e cresci, afinal de contas. Decidi que quando voltasse para Forks eu falaria com Esme para reformarmos a residência e então poderíamos alugá-la. O local precisava de um pouco de vida.

Ainda com pressa fui direto para o meu antigo quarto. Observei por um segundo todo o cômodo. Senti-me um pouco estranho. Mesmo que minhas memórias humanas fossem opacas e fracas elas ainda pareciam mais vivas do que aquele ambiente cheio de pó circulando no ar, cheirando a mofo e estranhamente sombrio. Com um suspiro aflito me coloquei de joelhos a frente da cama e então me enfiei embaixo dela procurando o taco solto.

Não pude evitar sorrir quando encontrei a caderneta. Saí rapidamente debaixo da cama e sentei-me no chão mesmo. Fitei o objeto em minhas mãos. De alguma forma, mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda estava em bom estado. Abri e logo na primeira página amarelada reconheci minha caligrafia ainda trêmula pelas mãos humanas. _**"Se você não é Edward Antony Masen, não continue esta leitura!"**_. Sorri de minha ingenuidade infantil. Estava prestes a virar a página para realmente iniciar a leitura quando meu celular apitou com uma mensagem de Alice. Minha irmã estava me alertando do meu tempo escasso.

Sem mais delongas guardei a caderneta no bolso e corri como nunca em direção ao aeroporto. Tive que andar embaixo da marquise de alguns lugares para fugir do sol que aparecia entre as nuvens. Eu demorei mais do que tinha planejado em minha antiga casa. Mas com minha velocidade eu consegui chegar ao aeroporto a tempo de comprar a passagem das 16 horas.

Assim que o avião decolou eu peguei novamente a caderneta do meu bolso. Respirei fundo e comecei a ler. Fui pego desprevenido já na segunda página.

.

 _ **"Eu não posso mais guardar esse segredo apenas para mim. Preciso colocar isso para fora, nem que seja escrevendo num diário como uma garota. Não é como se eu pudesse desabafar com alguém. Ninguém entenderá. Nem mesmo mamãe. A ideia de eu falar com um anjo era fofa quando eu era um menininho de 8 anos, agora apenas parecia loucura. As coisas ficaram ainda mais complicadas. Estou apaixonado pelo meu anjo."**_

 _ **.**_

Senti minha boca ficar seca e meus olhos arregalarem. Um calor engraçado cresceu em meu peito. Sem conseguir desviar os olhos das palavras eu continuei minha leitura.

.

 _ **"Ela sempre esteve comigo. Não consigo me lembrar de sequer um dia que eu não a tenha visto ao meu lado. Se eu corria com meu sapato desamarrado, ela estava lá com o sorriso doce me apontando o perigo. Se eu relaxava nos estudos, ela me olhava com severidade enquanto apontava para meus livros. Se eu contava situações constrangedoras do meu dia, ela estava lá rindo de mim... No dia que mamãe desmaiou e eu estava sozinho em casa foi ela quem me acalmou para que eu pudesse ajudar naquela situação... E tudo isso sem eu ouvir sua voz. Sem saber o seu nome. Ela é apenas o meu anjo.**_

 _ **E agora eu não consigo controlar minha imaginação quando eu a vejo. Tudo o que penso é em quanto eu gostaria de abraçá-la. Apenas envolver meus braços ao redor dela e sentir seu cheiro, sentir sua pele... Escutar sua voz em meu ouvido. Eu quero tanto beijá-la!**_

 _ **Brian e Michael disseram que é incrível beijar uma garota, eles até tentaram me jogar para cima de Katharine. Mas eles não conseguiam entender que ela era só uma amiga e quem eu realmente queria beijar era o meu anjo.**_

 _ **Outro dia eu tinha acabado de voltar da escola. Estava chateado porque mais uma vez meus amigos fizeram gracinhas comigo e Kathy. Eles não só me constrangeram como também a ela. Aquilo era ridículo. Eu estava literalmente soltando fogo pelas ventas. Corri direto pro quarto e me joguei em minha cama. Fiquei com a cara enfiada no travesseiro por alguns minutos, então quando me virei lá estava ela.**_

 _ **Meu anjo estava deitado ao meu lado e me fitava com preocupação. Ela estava tão perto. Involuntariamente minha mão foi até seu rosto. Eu sabia que não conseguiria tocá-la, mas isso não me impediu de tentar. Me arrependi imediatamente, pois assim que minha mão atravessou seu corpo os olhos dela se encheram de tristeza e suas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto..."**_

 _ **.**_

Pausei a leitura, pois as lembranças do dia invadiram minha mente.

 _Assim que eu tinha notado as lágrimas eu fiquei completamente desesperado. Me sentei rapidamente pendido desculpas enquanto minhas mãos tentavam tocá-la novamente para tentar acalmá-la. Eu voltava a atravessá-la de novo e de novo e aquela situação só aumentava a tristeza dela e a minha angustia. Até que ela simplesmente flutuou para longe e se virou de costas para mim._

Pisquei rapidamente voltando para a realidade do avião. Eu me sentia estático. Eu não conseguia pensar em tudo o que aquilo significava então simplesmente me coloquei a ler avidamente.

.

" _ **Hoje eu sonhei mais uma vez com ela. Estávamos passeando em um grande gramado, ríamos de alguma coisa e então ela sorriu para mim e correu me desafiando a pegá-la. Eu sabia que eu podia acabar com a brincadeira rapidamente, mas a deixei se divertir. Ela vestia um longo vestido azul que destacava sua pele alva. Seus cabelos brilhavam avermelhados com o sol. Ela era a encarnação da beleza. Quando eu finalmente resolvi pegá-la eu a enlacei pela cintura e nos derrubei no chão. Eu caí sobre ela e observei de perto seu rosto. Meus dedos deslizaram pela sua bochecha e pararam sobre seus lábios. Eu estava prestes a me aproximar quando os olhos castanhos dela tornaram-se azuis e sem que eu percebesse ela virou os nossos corpos. Agora ela estava por cima e sorria matreira. Tão bonita. Então ela aproximou seu rosto e sorrindo me beijou.**_

 _ **Eu gostaria de realmente me lembrar da sensação de seus lábios contra os meus, pois no sonho eu parecia bem entusiasmado com a situação."**_

 _ **.**_

Umedeci meus lábios instintivamente.

.

" _ **Está mais difícil de disfarçar. Cada vez que eu a vejo sinto como se meu coração fosse sair pela minha boca. Eu preciso resolver esta situação!"**_

 _ **.**_

Conforme eu passava as páginas minha narrativa parecia mais agoniada.

.

" _ **Meus sonhos não estão ajudando! Ao mesmo tempo em que eu adorava sonhar com meu anjo e eu fazendo amor, eu odiava acordar e vê-la bem a minha frente. Não tinha como ignorar meu amigo animado ali embaixo. Não era como se ele entendesse que não tinha como transformar o sonho em realidade."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Não tem jeito. Eu preciso esquecê-la."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kathy se declarou para mim hoje e então me beijou. E eu acho que fiz a maior idiotice da minha vida, eu correspondi."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Meu anjo estava estranho. Seu humor parecia variar do irritado ao triste. Isso me preocupava, fazia dias que eu não via seu sorriso."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Eu não acredito que fiz isso com Kathy! Meu pai vai me matar se souber. Minha mãe provavelmente cairá em prantos... Mas o pior de tudo foi que fui egoísta, não pensei em minha namorada, pensei apenas no meu anjo."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Perdoe-me Deus, eu não queria sentir o que sinto por um anjo. Mas eu não posso controlar. Não castigue meu pai por isso."**_

 _ **.**_

A cada trecho uma nova memória aparecia pouco a pouco durante as quase 4 horas de voo até Seattle.

Quando desembarquei segui automaticamente até meu carro, eu havia o deixado no estacionamento do aeroporto. O diário estava ainda em minhas mãos quando fechei a porta. Como pude me esquecer? Como?

As memórias ainda não tinham voltado, não completamente ou em ordem cronológica, mas cada pedacinho de lembrança era importante demais. Todo o sentimento envolvido era grande demais. Tudo era... Demais. Eu não conseguia compreender como eu a esqueci. Talvez a estória que Alice criou de que eu fiquei traumatizado com a doença e apaguei todos que eu conhecia estivesse mais perto da verdade do que eu podia imaginar.

A agonia de vê-la, triste ou chorando era demais para mim, e se ela me viu prestes a morrer... Com certeza eu não gostei do que vi em seu rosto.

Sem conseguir me conter eu pisei fundo no acelerador e segui para a casa dos Swan. Eu não sabia se Charlie estava lá ou não, eu simplesmente não me importava. Eu tinha que vê-la o mais rápido possível.

A viagem de carro pareceu mais longa do que as horas que passei dentro do avião e o tempo que aguardei na porta até que ela aparecesse pareceu maior ainda. Eu estava tão ansioso que sequer reparei na mente acelerada de Charlie.

\- Edward! – e ali estava ela, bem em minha frente, com a voz suave e surpresa, uma voz que eu podia escutar agora.

Não deixei de reparar que ela parecia mais pálida que o normal e que havia duas manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos. Ela poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma vampira. Nós precisávamos conversar sobre a saúde dela. Mas agora, após tantas memórias agonizantes de querer tocá-la e não conseguir tudo o que eu queria fazer era senti-la contra mim.

\- Eu me lembro. – disse simplesmente a puxando para o meu peito.

 _Eu me lembro, Bella. Lembro-me de você, meu anjo. E me lembro de estar completamente apaixonado por você._

Afastamos-nos apenas para poder fitar um o rosto do outro. Ela tinha seus olhos molhados, mas um sorriso doce em seus lábios. Eu mal conseguia conter minha felicidade. Continuei a segurando pelos braços, eu não queria perder o contato. Eu havia passado tempo demais apenas sonhando com isso para simplesmente deixá-la ir.

\- Espere aqui, só um minutinho. – pediu se soltando e correndo para dentro da casa. – _Pai, eu já volto. Vou na praça com Edward._

\- _Bella, já passa das dez._ – ouvi a repreensão do vampiro.

\- _Não vamos demorar!_

\- _Mas..._ – com um sorriso maroto ela pegou minha mão e me puxou pela calçada. Ela tinha colocado um casaco e botas nos pés.

Seguimos caminhando por duas quadras até chegarmos a uma pequena praça com um parquinho infantil. Sentamos-nos em um banco de concreto, Bella de pernas de índio e eu com uma perna de cada lado, ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos apenas nos encarando alegremente. Nossas mãos ainda enlaçadas e nenhuma vontade de soltá-las.

\- Então eu consegui ajudá-lo? – ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. Assenti alegre.

\- Eu me lembrei de um dia em específico da minha vida humana. Eu estava no meu quarto e falava sozinho. Aquilo não parecia certo, então fiquei repassando a memória várias vezes em minha cabeça até que você começou a aparecer, primeiro como uma sombra, depois um pouco transparente até que finalmente ficou nítido. Então eu comecei a buscar outras memórias, mas nada acontecia.

\- Então você decidiu ir para Chicago para o ambiente te ajudar.

\- Exatamente. E ajudou. Achei um diário escondido embaixo da cama.

\- Ah! Então era isso que você fazia. Eu jurava que você escondia alguma revista imprópria.

Não pude evitar o riso. Ela não estava tão errada, realmente havia algumas informações impróprias na caderneta, principalmente o detalhamento de alguns sonhos molhados.

\- Vim lendo no caminho de volta. E isso me ajudou com as minhas lembranças. Tudo ainda está um pouco confuso, fora de ordem cronológica, mas aos poucos elas estão voltando. O diário realmente ajudou.

\- E eu posso ler? – seus olhos brilhavam curiosos.

Se eu fosse humano provavelmente eu teria minhas orelhas vermelhas agora, de jeito nenhum ela leria!

\- Talvez um dia. – respondi enigmático, pois algo me dizia que ela insistiria no assunto caso eu negasse.

\- Eu vou cobrá-lo.

\- Eu sei que vai. – sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, mas eu queria que ela falasse.

\- Eu mal posso acreditar que agora posso escutar sua voz.

\- Graças a Deus, por isso! Você quase me enlouqueceu na sua adolescência. Você nunca entendia de primeira o que eu queria dizer.

\- Na verdade eu entendia. – revelei sem conter minha mão direita a tocar seu rosto. Meus dedos deslizaram por sua bochecha e então voltaram a segurar a mão dela. – Eu apenas adorava vê-la gesticular irritada. Era adorável.

Bella estreitou seus olhos.

\- Isso não era legal da sua parte. Eu tentando alertá-lo e você brincando comigo.

\- Você se preocupava demais.

\- Era o meu dever me preocupar. Você gostava de se meter em confusões, como a vez que você matou aula com aqueles seus amigos encrenqueiros.

Essa memória não estava em meu diário, mas assim que ela mencionou a situação as memórias vieram rápidas. Senti suas mãos apertarem as minhas enquanto ela aguardava eu retornar para o tempo presente. Assim que avistei seu rosto novamente eu soltei uma gargalhada.

\- Você ficou tão brava! – ri. – Você flutuava a minha volta mexendo os braços enlouquecida.

\- Não foi nada engraçado. – resmungou me fazendo rir ainda mais.

\- Mas você também me colocava em situações constrangedoras, e de propósito. – apontei.

\- Eu? – se fez de ofendida. – Nunca!

\- Ah é?! E todas aquelas vezes em minhas aulas de piano que você ficava fazendo careta para a senhora Stewart enquanto ela dava uma explicação? Eu recebia o dobro de broncas por sua culpa.

\- Ah! Aquela mulher era uma idiota! Por causa dela você não conseguia relaxar tocando piando, ficava sempre preocupado com a perfeição. Você era uma criança! Ela não tinha nada que transformar o seu amor pelo instrumento em angustia para ser perfeito! – retrucou irritada como se aquilo tivesse acontecido ontem e não anos atrás.

Bella mostrava a mesma passionalidade de quando era um anjo. E agora percebo que todos os seus gestos e expressões não eram forçadas para que eu a compreendesse, eram apenas parte de sua personalidade.

\- Você sempre tornou meus problemas mais fáceis de enfrentar.

Ela se encolheu com as bochechas vermelhas. Adorável!

\- Eu não acho que eu ajudei muito, me lembro de uma época, antes de você e seus pais ficarem doentes, que você não parecia muito feliz e também não me contava o que estava acontecendo.

Suspirei sabendo exatamente do que ela estava falando. As palavras angustiadas do meu diário ainda estavam vívidas em minha cabeça.

\- Eu não queria deixá-la ainda mais triste do que você já estava.

Ela ergueu seus olhos suavemente surpresa.

\- O que?

\- Você estava triste. Eu me lembro. E era pelo mesmo motivo que eu estava triste. – ela me fitou com confusão. Deslizei pelo banco até meus joelhos encostarem nos dela. Então ergui nossas mãos que ainda estavam juntas até a frente de nossos rostos. – Eu não aguentava mais não poder tocá-la. E acho que você sentia o mesmo.

Escutei seu coração acelerar em seu peito e então ela fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes. Quando os abriu de volta eu quase ofeguei. Havia uma intensidade em seu olhar que me tirou completamente o chão. Soltei sua mão direita para tocar novamente seu rosto. Ela me fascinava de uma forma que nunca pensei ser possível. Seus olhos fecharam-se enquanto ela aproveitava a carícia. Meus dedos deslizaram pela lateral de seu rosto e se infiltraram em seus cabelos. Puxei-a levemente para frente e encostei minha testa a dela. Fechei meus olhos e apenas me concentrei em sentir sua respiração quente contra o meu rosto. Toquei nossos narizes em um beijo de esquimó.

\- Não acho que agora eu possa tirar minhas mãos de você. – sussurrei.

\- Isso não é um problema para mim. – respondeu baixinho.

Senti uma gota grossa de chuva cair em minha cabeça e me afastei dela. Olhei para cima um pouco chateado. Aquela não era hora de chover. Bella fez o mesmo que eu, mas quando voltamos a nos fitar ela sorria com suavidade. Suspirei e retribuí seu sorriso.

\- Acho que tenho que te levar para casa antes que a chuva caia com mais força.

\- Sim, mais alguns minutos e Charlie com certeza vem atrás de mim.

Franzi o cenho lembrando-me do porque da preocupação do vampiro.

\- Ficamos falando sobre o passado e eu nem te perguntei como você estava se sentindo. Você realmente me assustou quando desmaiou nos meus braços. – comentei ao nos levantarmos.

Começamos a caminhar de volta para a casa dela.

\- Meus poderes andam oscilando. Tenho evitado usá-los até que eles se estabilizem. Charlie está tentando descobrir o motivo, mas ainda não conseguiu.

\- Deveria ter me falando que não podia me ajudar.

Ela aproximou-se ainda mais do meu corpo e me olhou sorrindo.

\- Valeu a pena.

Passei meu braço sobre os seus ombros e a puxei para o meu peito. Sim valeu.

.

.

.

 **Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Com esse capítulo fechamos o primeiro ciclo da fic que envolvia a questão do anjo da guarda, a partir dos próximos capítulos as coisas ficarão misteriosas e perigosas ;)**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 21/05/2017**_


	15. Toda a ajuda é bem vinda

_**Pessoal estava relendo a fic desde o começo e notei que andei dando umas bolas foras em questão de continuidade. Como quando disse que a Alice não teria aulas com a Bella e de repente elas estão na mesma sala. Sorry, vou ajeitar isso (assim que descobrir como editar os capítulos neste site). Se vocês notarem mais algum erro que eu não notei, por favor, me avisem para que eu faça as devidas alterações :)**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XIV. Toda a ajuda é bem vinda**_

 **PDV Daniel**

Caminhei desviando das dezenas de estudantes apressados pelo campus da Universidade de Columbia. Eu precisava descobrir como eu acharia o curandeiro, se é que ele realmente estava aqui, se não estivesse seria mais uma viagem desperdiçada e isso colocava minha irmã cada vez mais perto do perigo.

\- Está perdido, calouro? – meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grupo de garotas risonhas. Diverti-me com o pensamento de que se minha companheira estivesse aqui todas elas estariam com grandes problemas por me olharem do jeito que estavam.

\- Na verdade estou procurando uma pessoa. Vocês conhecem o professor Ulisses? Ele provavelmente está dando aula para alguma turma de medicina.

As três garotas trocaram olhares conhecedores e risinhos maliciosos. Pelo jeito o curandeiro fazia sucesso.

\- Na verdade nossa irmã de fraternidade está tendo uma aula com ele agora mesmo. Podemos levá-lo lá.

\- Eu ficaria muito grato por isso. – meu sorriso agradecido foi morrendo pouco a pouco por causa do jeito que elas me olhavam. Eu podia jurar que elas pulariam em cima de mim a qualquer momento. Humanos são tão esquisitos.

Finalmente elas se viraram e começaram a me guiar em direção a um dos prédios.

\- Então... Qual o seu nome?

\- Hã... Daniel.

\- E você é novo por aqui? O que está cursando?

\- Na verdade já sou formado. Apenas preciso falar com Ulisses.

\- Então você é médico também?

\- Não, na verdade Ulisses é amigo de meus pais. – pisquei um pouco confuso, pois elas pareciam se revezar no interrogatório e as expressões das três estavam realmente me deixando desconfortável.

Quando eu estava prestes a dispensar a ajuda e seguir meu caminho sozinho nós finalmente chegamos a frente de uma grande entrada com portas duplas. Pelas janelas nas portas eu notei que a sala estava escura, mas um grande holograma de um corpo humano rodava lentamente no centro da sala.

\- Obrigado, garotas. – agradeci já com a mão na maçaneta.

\- Hey, é melhor você esperar a aula acabar. O professor Ulisses não é conhecido por tolerar interrupções, mesmo que você seja um velho conhecido.

Meus lábios se ergueram sabendo exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu posso lidar com ele. – sem mais delongas entrei silenciosamente e me mantive ali no fundo da grande sala. Minhas guias não tiveram a mesma coragem e foram embora.

Não posso negar que fiquei impressionado pela quantidade de alunos. Eram pelo menos 80 estudantes vidrados nas palavras sobre sequências genéticas. A sala era grande com cadeiras posicionadas em vários círculos em diversos níveis. O palestrante ficava bem no centro de todos eles perto da mesa de projeção. Era como um mini Coliseu.

Minha analise da sala durou poucos segundos, pois meu alivio em finalmente encontrá-lo foi grande demais. Era realmente ele. Ele usava uma barba espessa agora, provavelmente para que sua aparência condissesse com sua experiência. Bastava saber se ele já havia despertado ou não. Cruzei meus braços em meu peito e observei enquanto ele rodeava o holograma e mexia suas mãos fazendo o corpo desaparecer e dar lugar a famosa espiral de DNA. Sua voz soava dura e um pouco ríspida, exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava.

Ulisses era um bom homem e na maior parte do tempo muito gentil, mas quando o assunto era o seu trabalho ele se tornava sério e perfeccionista, nunca o vi aceitar nada menos do que a total dedicação de seus colegas curandeiros. Sempre que ele estava explicando ou ordenando alguma coisa ele odiava ser interrompido. Mamãe sempre gostou de perturbá-lo, mas ao contrário das outras pessoas ela só ganhava um olhar irritado, ele nunca desrespeitaria qualquer um de meus pais, mesmo que eles o desrespeitassem apenas para irritá-lo.

Não posso reclamar de sua personalidade, afinal se não fosse por ele provavelmente eu não estaria vivo, mamãe e Bella muito menos. Então eu até gosto que ele seja tão dedicado aos tratos de cura.

Querendo provocar alguma reação e descobrir se ele já havia recobrado suas memórias de lunar ou não, forcei uma tosse barulhenta que atrapalhou seu raciocínio. Ele imediatamente virou seu rosto em minha direção, obviamente irritado. Os humanos trocaram sussurros já prevendo alguma bronca, mas para o espanto deles não foi isso que o professor fez.

A irritação de Ulisses caiu por terra no exato momento em que me avistou e neste momento eu soube que ele já havia despertado. Mais uma vez me senti aliviado. Sorri o cumprimentando silenciosamente e ele retribuiu abaixando a cabeça levemente.

\- A aula de hoje acaba por aqui, até quinta. – o holograma sumiu e as luzes se acenderam.

O burburinho aumentou conforme os alunos acompanhavam o professor subir as escadas a passos rápidos em minha direção. Ele abriu a boca para me cumprimentar devidamente, mas ergui uma mão impedindo que ele falasse.

\- É bom saber que já despertou. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- O que precisa?

\- Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

\- Claro! Vamos até a minha sala.

Seguimos lado a lado pelos corredores do edifício, mas assim que chegamos em frente a sua sala eu não entrei. Uma sensação de estar sendo observado alertou todos os meus extintos e eu comecei a procurar em todos os lugares meu suposto perseguidor. Meus olhos captaram um brilho platinado virando para a direita no final do corredor e eu imediatamente a segui desviando das pessoas que caminhavam no sentido contrário.

\- Senhor?

Ignorei Ulisses e continuei meu caminho, todavia assim que cheguei à curva uma confusão de alunos andando de um lado para o outro me fez perdê-la de vista. _Merda!_ Eu até poderia correr, mas eram muitas testemunhas para lidar.

\- Senhor? – Ulisses já estava bem ao meu lado.

Ela estava brincando comigo e isso me irritava mais do que eu poderia admitir.

\- Vamos voltar para a sua sala, eu cuido disso depois.

 **PDV Edward**

Assim que coloquei meus pés dentro de casa uma comitiva me esperava. Revirei meus olhos, mas não pude evitar o sorriso em meu rosto. Eu estava feliz e não conseguia me conter.

\- O que aconteceu? Você está... Bem melhor agora. – Jasper sorriu um pouco confuso.

\- Porque agora eu sei o significado de tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

\- Você se lembrou, querido? – perguntou Esme e eu assenti feliz.

\- Então Alice não deu com a língua nos dentes. – provoquei e em troca recebi uma língua em minha direção.

\- Eu disse para todo mundo que você estava bem. – deu de ombros. – E além do mais não tinha muito que eu contar, só vi você e Bella trocando algumas recordações.

\- Eu ainda não tenho tudo claro em minha mente, mas o principal está aqui.

\- É bom ouvi isso, filho. – Carlisle sorriu aliviado e eu assenti um pouco culpado por preocupá-lo, seus pensamentos andavam alerta nos últimos dias.

\- Você perdeu Edward! Bellinha é um buraco sem fundo!

Rosálie revirou seus olhos com as palavras do marido. Os pensamentos de Emmett logo me levaram a hora do almoço com a lunar acabando com tudo o que estava nas bandejas de minha família. Isso me fez pensar imediatamente na saúde de Bella.

Fitei meu pai com seriedade.

\- Você precisa conversar com Charlie. Ela está doente e ao que parece ele não conseguiu descobrir qual é o problema.

\- Então Ângela estava certa.

\- Ao que parece sim, Rose. Depois de ela curar minha mente ela simplesmente desmaiou e pelos pensamentos da enfermeira e do inspetor esta não foi a primeira vez.

\- Falarei com ele amanhã no trabalho.

\- Obrigado, pai.

Minha família dispersou após constatarem que eu estava realmente bem e eu segui para o meu quarto. Eu queria separar um de meus desenhos para levar para Bella amanhã. Tenho a sensação de que ela gostará de vê-lo. Fiquei tão distraído em minha busca que nem reparei nos pensamentos de Esme se aproximando de meu quarto até que ela batesse na porta.

\- Entre mãe. – disse ainda mexendo na papelada.

\- _Então... Eu estava certa?_ – perguntou por pensamento, ela não conseguia sequer fingir que não estava animada e eu não podia mentir para Esme.

Peguei de meu bolso a caderneta e entreguei para ela.

\- Leia a segunda página. – instruí sentando-me ao lado dela em minha cama.

Seus olhos dourados percorreram o papel ávidos por informação. Constatei um pouco constrangido a expressão dela mudar pouco a pouco. Um sorriso foi crescendo conforme seus pensamentos românticos tornavam-se incontroláveis. Apesar da curiosidade ela leu apenas a página que eu havia indicado e me devolveu a caderneta.

\- Eu te disse.

\- Eu sei. – murmurei envergonhado.

\- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

\- As coisas são diferentes agora...

\- Ela é de carne e osso.

Assenti, mas não era só isso. Agora as situações estavam invertidas. Eu não era mais aquele que precisava de proteção e sim ela.

\- Eu vou cuidar dela, assim como ela cuidou de mim.

Mamãe assentiu se levantando e caminhou até a minha frente.

\- Só não se esqueça de deixar claro para ela que não está fazendo isso apenas por gratidão. – aconselhou e beijou minha testa antes de sair do quarto.

Passei o resto da madrugada relendo meu diário e me perdendo em minhas memórias. Bella realmente havia me curado, pois agora era fácil buscar qualquer dia nos confins de minha cabeça e avistá-la sempre ao meu lado sorrindo e gesticulando de modo atrapalhado. Eu ainda não tinha me conformado por tê-la esquecido. Como pude?

 _\- Edward! Já está na hora de irmos_! – gritou Alice por pensamento e eu me levantei assustado já trocando de roupa e pegando minhas coisas. Em pouco mais de meia hora nós já estávamos todos caminhando para as primeiras aulas do dia.

Não pude evitar procurar a lunar nos pensamentos dos outros. Encontrei-a na aula de geografia através dos amáveis pensamentos de Ângela. As duas trabalhavam animadamente em um projeto sobre os países latino-americanos e discutiam a melhor maneira da futura apresentação. A turma estava bem agitada, mas a professora não parecia muito preocupada enquanto navegava em seu Facebook. Bella parecia tão alegre, até mesmo sua amiga reparou que ela parecia muito mais animada que o normal. Foi inevitável atribuir seu bom humor ao que aconteceu conosco ontem. Entretanto minha felicidade não durou muito tempo, pois um babaca chamado Tyler resolveu que aquele era o momento certo para perturbá-la.

Se não fosse por Alice, que estava bem ao meu lado em nossa aula de língua inglesa, eu teria saído da sala e corrido espancar o idiota.

 _\- Então Bella? Que horas sexta-feira?_

 _\- Desculpe?_

 _\- Nosso encontro._ – Ângela estava enojada com tamanha arrogância, eu concordava plenamente com ela.

 _\- Já disse que não vou sair com você._ – respondeu simplesmente sem sequer olhar para ele.

 _\- Você deveria rever sua resposta. As coisas na escola não estão muito boas para o seu lado. Eu poderia fazê-las melhorar._ – Ângela se imaginou vomitando em cima do idiota e eu sorri de maneira perigosa. Eu ia acabar com ele.

Bella ergueu seu olhar e eu me arrepiei ao notar a frieza neles.

 _\- E a que preço? Eu prefiro mil vezes continuar sendo alvo de piadas a ser comida por você. Porque convenhamos, nós dois sabemos o quão decepcionante seria a sua performance._

Os olhos de Tyler se injetaram de raiva e apesar de Ângela ter se admirado pela coragem da amiga ela temeu a reação do garoto. Meus pensamentos refletiam os da humana. Porém assim que ele foi dar uma resposta a professora lhe chamou a atenção o mandando sentar.

\- Ela tem uma língua afiada. – murmurou Alice com diversão.

\- E como. – concordei.

Minha irmã não demorou a ter uma visão de Tyler e outro garoto chamado Mike combinando de encurralar Bella e lhe dar uma lição. Eu iria matá-los!

\- _Edward, se controle. É possível contornar esta situação sem ter que expor ninguém._

\- Eu não prometo nada. – respondi entre dentes e me levantei um pouco antes do sinal bater.

Meus passos eram quase uma corrida e eu não demorei a chegar no corredor em que tudo acontecia. Uma roda de adolescentes já se formava ao redor da confusão.

 _\- Quem você pensa que é garota?! –_ Tyler praticamente rosnava segurando Bella contra os armários.

 _\- Não tão corajosa sem o seu guarda costas._ – provocou o garoto loiro chamado Mike que impedia Ângela de aproximar.

Através da mente nojenta de Tyler pude notar o olhar duro da lunar. Ela sequer hesitou quando o chutou na canela. Ela era incrível, porém sua doença não lhe dava muitas vantagens. O chute não foi tão forte e o garoto não ficou tempo suficiente afastado para que ela conseguisse fugir. O fato de todos ficarem ali apenas olhando me irritou ainda mais.

Empurrei os dois garotos de jaqueta esportiva, a mesma que Tyler e Mike usavam, os tirando de meu caminho. Com o canto dos olhos os vi tropeçarem com espanto, mas meu foco foi nos dois babacas a minha frente. Eu os peguei ao mesmo tempo. Minha mão direita grudou no braço de Mike enquanto minha mão esquerda foi no colarinho de Tyler e sem pensar duas vezes eu os grudei no chão.

O corredor tornou-se silencioso enquanto eu tinha um de meus joelhos no chão entre os dois idiotas deitados de costas. Eles se debateram tentando escapar do meu aperto de aço, mas foi inútil.

\- Seus covardes de merda! – grunhi.

Senti uma onda de calma me atingir e sabia que Jasper estava ali perto, mas não ergui minha cabeça para vê-lo.

\- Fiquem longe dela. Se eu os vir sequer dirigindo a palavra a Bella eu vou quebrar vocês no meio!

\- Hey cara... Nós só estávamos brincando. – Mike teve coragem de dizer, seus olhos esbugalhados e meus instintos diziam que ele também estava prestes a molhar as calças.

\- É mesmo? Eu também. Estou apenas brincando com vocês. – retruquei de maneira sarcástica e pronto... Mike molhou as calças.

\- Já é suficiente! – o tom irritado do inspetor se fez presente.

Mantive os dois em meu aperto eu ainda queria fazer picadinho deles.

\- Senhor Cullen! Já é o suficiente! Solte-os! – ordenou e assim eu o fiz.

Levantei-me com calma enquanto observava os dois patetas fazerem o mesmo de maneira atrapalhada. Mike tentava inutilmente esconder a calça molhada enquanto Tyler estava assustado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Hey senhor Scott! Isso foi agressão! O novato tem que ir para a diretoria! – reclamou um dos jogadores que tinha uma mão alisando seu braço, acho que foi onde eu esbarrei para abrir passagem.

\- Ora, você não ouviu o senhor Cullen, senhor Yorkie? Ele estava apenas brincando. – minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram em espanto com o sarcasmo do inspetor que simplesmente foi embora sem me dar nem mesmo uma advertência. Os pensamentos dele eram incoerentes, mas pude notar a fúria. Acho que ele mesmo teve que se controlar para não fazer pior do que eu fiz.

Sem gastar mais um pensamento nisso eu me virei para checar Bella.

\- Você está bem, meu anjo? – perguntei verificando seus braços para ver se ela havia se machucado.

Com a falta de resposta eu me preocupei que ela estivesse em choque ou algo assim. Então segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a chamei mais uma vez. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos até que um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

\- Bem... Isso foi divertido.

.

.

.

 _ **Próxima postagem: 04/05/2017**_


	16. Palavra proibida

_**Gente, demorou, mas finalmente saiu o novo capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas final de semestre é complicado. Neste capítulo teremos um pouquinho de revelações e um novo perigo. Espero que gostem, não esqueçam de deixar um comentário lá embaixo ;)**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XV. Palavra proibida**_

 **PDV Carlisle**

\- Tenho boas notícias senhor Kojima! Seu coração está ótimo, seu mal-estar foi apenas um susto. – sorri assinando a alta de meu paciente que olhava para sua esposa com alívio.

\- Oh doutor Cullen, o senhor tem certeza? – perguntou-me a senhora Kojima com lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Tenho sim. Não se preocupe. A dor que seu esposo teve foi causada por gazes. – os dois pareciam constrangidos com meu diagnóstico. – Isso é mais comum do que pensam. Vocês fizeram certo em vir direto para o hospital, em sua idade senhor Kojima, não se pode arriscar, se fosse um ataque cardíaco o senhor teria sido salvo pela rapidez que chegaram aqui.

\- Obrigado, doutor. – agradeceram juntos.

Despedi-me do casal de idosos e segui para o posto das enfermeiras do pronto socorro.

\- Aposto que no hospital em que o doutor trabalhava o PS era um pouco mais animado que aqui. – comentou a enfermeira assim que entreguei o prontuário a ela.

\- Bem, minha experiência me manda nunca dizer que um PS é calmo. – brinquei com um sorriso ameno. Isso até poderia parecer coisa de médico supersticioso, mas em todos os meus anos de medicina sempre que alguém falava que as coisas estavam calmas tudo virava um verdadeiro caos nos próximos minutos. Era impressionante. – Você sabe me dizer onde está o doutor Swan?

\- Acho que hoje ele está trabalhando em sua pesquisa misteriosa. – _misteriosa?_ Notando minha expressão confusa ela apontou o dedo para cima. – Segundo andar, última porta do lado direito do corredor dos laboratórios.

\- Ok, obrigado, Samanta. Vou falar com ele, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

\- As coisas estão calmas hoje.

\- Não por muito tempo. – murmurei, eu queria mais tempo para conversar com Charlie, mas pelo jeito a emergência ficaria cheia em poucos minutos.

Seguindo as instruções da jovem enfermeira eu não demorei a encontrar meu colega. Bati na porta avisando a minha presença e entrei no laboratório. Ele estava concentrado observando alguma amostra no microscópio enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, anotava algo em uma caderneta.

\- Só um segundo Carl. – pediu. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas surpreso por ele me chamar pelo apelido, afinal nos conhecíamos há apenas poucos dias. Porém de alguma forma aquilo não me incomodou como pensei que iria. Charlie provocava essa sensação mais vezes do que minha sanidade poderia suportar.

Ele finalmente sentou-se ereto e rodou em sua banqueta para ficar de frente para mim. Ele sorriu, mas sua expressão era exausta como eu raramente via em um vampiro. A ficha não demorou a cair. A pesquisa misteriosa só poderia ser relacionada à lunar.

\- Bella? – perguntei simplesmente acenando para o microscópio. Charlie apenas assentiu. – Edward me pediu para ajudá-lo a curá-la.

Eu sinceramente esperava que ele fosse desviar do assunto para manter toda a aura dissimulada, mas para o meu completo espanto e, confesso, constrangimento por pensar mal dele, Charlie levantou-se e me indicou para que eu ocupasse seu lugar.

\- Eu não consigo encontrar a fonte do problema. Bella está tendo o que eu nomeei de oscilações de energia. Meu problema é descobrir se a questão é que ela não está conseguindo absorver os nutrientes para transformar em energia, ou se o problema é justamente na transformação, ou ainda se o problema é seu corpo manter a energia sem dissipá-la frivolamente.

\- Vai me deixar ajudá-lo?

\- Sua surpresa me ofende Carlisle. – provocou, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. – Eu não tenho outra opção. _Preciso_ de ajuda.

Franzindo o cenho eu me sentei e coloquei meus olhos no microscópio. Logo identifiquei as células. Não demorei a perceber algumas diferenças com as células de um ser humano, elas pareciam mais resistentes e rápidas em seu trabalho, simplesmente fascinante. Eu não conseguia evitar a excitação em colocar meus olhos em um conhecimento inexplorado, contudo controlei meu ânimo, afinal era da lunar por quem meu filho estava apaixonado que tudo aquilo se tratava.

Afastei-me com meus pensamentos em ordem. Edward sempre foi fechado, nunca se abrindo para o amor. Pensando agora que ele tinha memórias suprimidas até é razoável a recusa em relacionar-se com outra pessoa. Todo o entrave em relação à existência ou não da alma em um vampiro fazia todo o sentido.

\- Eu quero ajudá-lo Charlie, mas eu não conseguirei se você me deixar no escuro. Esme acha que você apenas quer se manter discreto, mas eu não acredito nisso. Você esconde um segredo muito grande e eu tenho a sensação que ele envolve minha família.

\- Direto. – sorriu conhecedor. – Não posso dizer que isso me surpreenda. – após um longo suspiro ele ergueu seu corpo se sentado sobre a bancada. – Você está certo, mas Esme também está.

Bufei irritado, era como caminhar em uma esteira, você anda, anda e anda, mas nunca sai do lugar.

\- Desculpe, sei que estou te irritando, mas eu não posso contar tudo. Não agora. Mas eu vou te dar mais informações, pelo menos em relação à Bella e os lunares. – apenas assenti o aguardando prosseguir. – Antes de qualquer coisa você precisa saber um pouquinho da origem do povo lunar. Dizem as lendas que 7 protetores do universo foram designados a governar a nova raça que estava por vir. Eles caíram no planeta antes mesmo da raça humana sequer pensar em existir. Estes 7 eram chamados elementares. Eles eram criaturas de poder inimaginável e foram responsáveis por proteger e educar os próximos a cair, porém diferentemente dos elementares os outros que caíram não eram adultos e sim bebês. A cada ciclo solar 7 bebês caíam, e isso ocorreu por 7 ciclos.

\- Então os lunares não são exatamente criaturas nascidas na Lua. Mas vieram de outro planeta?

\- Não exatamente, pelo o que Arthur me contou eles não tinham exatamente um corpo. Eram energia pura protegendo o espaço, cada "tipo" em designações de diferentes importâncias. Foi só quando vieram a Terra que receberam corpos. Isso envolve muito das crenças lunares. Assim como os humanos os lunares também acreditam em um criador. Há muitas semelhanças entre as religiões humanas e as crenças lunares, entretanto as lunares parecem se referir muito mais há tempos anteriores ao, por exemplo, Genesis no cristianismo.

\- Entendo.

\- Bem, os bebes caídos cresceram, viraram adultos e pouco a pouco começaram a formar suas famílias. Com um envelhecimento extremamente lento e um período de fertilidade quase tão grande quanto, a população cresceu rápido e os elementares não mais podiam ficar de olho em todos. Em dois mil anos de existência o caos começou a tomar conta. A espécie era naturalmente guerreira e sem a completa supervisão dos elementares os duelos honrosos transformaram-se em massacres sangrentos. A disputa por poder trazia destruição e o crescimento desenfreado da população trazia a fome. O descontrole foi tão grande que o próprio planeta não aguentou mais tantos conflitos e uma serie de tragédias naturais começaram a varrer o astro.

"Para salvar a espécie os lunares reuniram seus poderes criando um ambiente propício para a sobrevivência na Lua. E com medo de que a mesma crise pudesse acontecer lá, eles amaldiçoaram o ventre feminino, assim cada mulher só poderia gerar uma criança. Para que os sobreviventes do caos pudessem chegar a Lua foi necessário um sacrifício nunca esquecido pelos lunares."

Fiquei em silêncio aguardando Charlie continuar, mas ele não o fez. Minha mente processava as informações rapidamente. Ele se referiu a Lendas, então até onde a história era verdadeira? Que partes eram apenas o relato exagerado passado em cada geração?

\- Creio que a maldição ao ventre feminino foi superada, já que Bell...

\- Aí é que você se engana. As lunares só podem ter uma criança.

\- Mas... Você disse que Bella tem um irmão e...

\- Bem, este é o motivo de Esme estar certa também. Eu estou me mantendo discreto, mas não por algo relacionado a mim, mas para mantê-la protegida.

Abri minha boca para perguntar, mas ele ergueu uma mão me pedindo silêncio. Apenas assenti e aguardei ansioso.

\- Daniel contraiu uma rara doença degenerativa quando ainda era uma criança. A cura era algo muito próximo do que sabemos hoje sobre células tronco. As células encontradas no cordão umbilical poderiam salvá-lo e para isso sua mãe precisava engravidar novamente. Desesperada ela foi até as terras sagradas da Lua e implorou por um milagre. Alguns dias depois ela descobriu-se grávida e quando Isabella nasceu seu irmão foi salvo. Foi então que os conflitos na Lua começaram.

"A família real já vinha lidando com grupos rebeldes, mas até então eram grupos sem força com ideologias fracas e paranoicas, porém quando Bella nasceu as paranoias se tornaram fundadas e os rebeldes ganharam força. A população dividiu-se entre aqueles que acreditavam em um milagre e aqueles que acreditavam na profanação. E Isabella, mesmo ainda sendo apenas um bebê começou a ser perseguida e ameaçada."

"Nós conseguimos mantê-la a salvo até quase a sua maior idade. Há poucos meses de ela completar 21 anos os rebeldes conseguiram enganar seus protetores e sequestrá-la. Nós não conseguíamos encontrá-la, estávamos desesperados pensando que o pior tinha acontecido, mas ela havia conseguido fugir sozinha. Extremamente ferida ela foi encontrada por _amigos_ meus no planeta. Eles cuidaram dela e me avisaram que ela estava finalmente a salvo."

"Muita coisa aconteceu nos meses seguintes, mas foi depois de quase dois anos que Arthur e Anita me mandaram para o planeta para aguardar os filhos deles. Daqui eu observei o exato momento em que a Lua brilhou como nunca e então se tornar opaca. Foi quando a atmosfera sumiu e sua rotação tornou-se mais lenta que a rotação da Terra. Por séculos pensei que os filhos de meus amigos estavam mortos assim como todo o povo lunar. Foi uma grande surpresa encontrá-los como crianças, mas eu fiz o que me foi pedido."

Respirei pesadamente assimilando a história. _Onde Edward estava se metendo? Onde nossa família estava se metendo?!_ Não pude evitar o pensamento. Meus extintos gritavam em alerta. Tudo era perigoso demais e eu temia mais do que nunca pela minha família. Porém... Ontem quando Edward chegou em casa, o olhar que ele tinha em seu rosto... Nunca o vi tão feliz. Eu não podia levar minha família para longe. Ele não aceitaria e todos ficariam infelizes pela distância imposta. Teríamos problemas pela frente e teríamos que enfrentar.

O vampiro me olhava de forma tão profunda que tive a sensação de que ele queria me dizer mais coisas, mas algo o refreava.

\- Existe mais. É difícil confiar em você quando você só me apresenta partes editadas da história. – minha voz soou mais dura do que eu pretendia, mas ele não hesitou.

\- Cada pequena parte que lhe falei é verdade. Não duvide disso. Mas eu entendo sua frustração, eu estou omitindo muita coisa. Mas, por favor, entenda, se eu contar absolutamente tudo para você agora a consequência pode ser desastrosa. Você não sabe o quanto quero lhe contar Carl... Mas até que Bella recupere sua memória eu não posso.

\- Você pode confiar em mim. Eu posso guardar segredos.

Charlie sorriu de maneira quase triste.

\- Eu sei. Mas você não pode esconder seus pensamentos.

\- Então o problema não é que eu saiba sobre tudo, mas Edward.

\- Precisamente.

\- Isso não faz sentido algum! – grunhi frustrado e ele simplesmente riu! Ele riu!

Eu me sentia uma criança perto do Swan e eu nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse me desestabilizar de tal maneira. Um rosnado começou a crescer em meu peito e eu já me via pulando no pescoço do vampiro. Eu só queria colocá-lo no chão e fazê-lo me contar tudo o que eu queria saber. Sempre considerei minha curiosidade uma qualidade que me impulsionava a novas descobertas, mas agora Charlie a usava para me controlar e isso era muito mais do que frustrante.

Antes que eu pudesse realizar meu plano precipitado meu celular apitou indicando uma mensagem do posto do PS avisando que as vítimas de um violento acidente de carro estavam vindo para cá, assim que terminei de ler a voz de Samanta soou pelo autofalante do hospital chamando eu, Charlie e mais a doutora Davis para o pronto socorro. Bem, tinha passado um pouco mais de 20 minutos desde que a enfermeira disse a palavra proibida, esse é um novo recorde.

\- Vamos _irmãozinho_ , você pula em meu pescoço depois de salvarmos alguns humanos idiotas. – Charlie deu dois tapinhas em minhas costas e seguiu para a porta.

 _Irmãozinho_ , era exatamente como um irmão mais novo que ele me tratava. Com a intimidade de me chamar por apelidos, o ar superior e a mania de querer me tirar a calma.

Assim que chegamos ao pronto socorro o caos estava instaurado. Havia duas mulheres com ferimentos leves discutindo fervorosamente enquanto os enfermeiros Bruce e Dylan tentavam apartá-las. Havia um garotinho aos prantos segurando seu braço contra o peito enquanto sua mãe tentava acalmá-lo. Charlie foi direto atender a criança. O caso mais grave entrava pelas portas duplas e o socorrista já nos ditava os dados vitais do paciente e o obvio: havia uma placa de ferro, provavelmente parte do carro, enfiada no abdome do homem. Enquanto eu verificava se ele tinha fluidos nos pulmões a doutora Davis fazia os primeiros exames para identificar algum dano cerebral.

\- Sem dano cerebral aparente, mas eu quero uma tomografia para confirmar. – disse ela me mandando uma piscadinha maliciosa.

Davis era uma excelente médica, mas tinha uma mania irritante de flertar, mesmo nos momentos mais inconvenientes como esse.

\- Eu cuido disso, preciso descobrir como tirar isso sem matá-lo. – resmunguei sem parar de empurrar a maca em direção ao elevador. – Acho que o doutor Swan precisa da sua ajuda. – indiquei com a cabeça meu colega que tentava verificar o garoto enquanto a mãe dele puxava o decote para baixo.

A doutora Eleanor Davis deu seu melhor sorriso e seguiu em direção ao vampiro. Ri internamente, se havia algo que Charlie Swan não sabia lidar era com os flertes das mulheres, principalmente da neurocirurgiã. Bem, se ele gostava de me irritar eu poderia muito bem retribuir o favor.

 **PDV Bella**

Assim que saí da aula de história dei de cara com Edward me esperando ao lado da porta para me acompanhar até o laboratório de química. Após a confusão no intervalo da minha primeira aula com essa ele fez questão de dizer que me aguardaria para me acompanhar para a próxima aula. Não tive tempo de reclamar já que estávamos atrasados.

\- Muito pontual, senhor Cullen. – provoquei de brincadeira já caminhando para a minha próxima aula.

\- Eu nunca deixo uma dama esperando. Papai ensinou isso. - tive que rir novamente com a referência do senhor Masen ensinando seu filho a como ser bem sucedido em um encontro. Tenho que dizer, o homem era bom, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estava feliz com a ideia de Edward sendo galanteador com outras garotas.

Conforme andávamos lado a lado, com meu braço enganchado no dele como se fazia antigamente, eu ignorava os olhares curiosos em nossa direção. Bem, eu já estava acostumada a estar na língua do povo.

\- Sabe, você não precisa fazer isso sempre.

\- Isso...?

\- Me acompanhar de uma aula para outra.

\- Você não quer que te acompanhe? – sua expressão era adoravelmente confusa.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse. Eu só não quero que você mude toda a sua rotina só porque quer retribuir...

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com gratidão, Bella. – cortou-me, neste momento já estávamos ao lado do laboratório de química, olhei rapidamente para dentro da sala constatando que o professor ainda não tinha chegado. – Eu estou apenas matando a falta que nem sabia que sentia de você. Além do mais eu não consigo suportar a ideia de alguém lhe machucando. Você não sabe o quanto tive que me controlar para não acabar com a raça daqueles garotos.

Sorri encabulada, era engraçado que quando se tratava de Charlie ou Jake querendo agir como seguranças a minha volta eu me sentia irritada, pois sei que sou capaz de me defender, mas por causa desta maldita doença sou vulnerável a babacas como Tyler, entretanto quando Edward age de madeira tão protetora a única coisa que consigo pensar é em quão doce ele é e em como eu felizmente viveria envolta por seus braços protetores. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais quando senti os lábios gelados do vampiro em minha testa.

\- E de que rotina você está falando? Hoje é meu primeiro dia de aula, ainda não deu tempo de fazer uma rotina. – brincou e eu ri em concordância.

\- Bem, em todo o caso teremos que falar sobre isso. Acho que semana que vem Jake estará de volta à escola e então podemos revezar os turnos de segurança. – mandei-lhe uma piscadela. – E o tempo para matar as saudades pode ser após as aulas, o que acha?

\- Funciona para mim... Mas afinal onde está o cachorro? Pelos pensamentos dele ele é bem ligado a você. – ignorei o tom desdenhoso.

\- Com a sua chegada e a de sua família houve uma proliferação de novos lobos. Como Beta da matilha ele precisa ajudar com essas coisas... Falando em pensamentos! – arregalei meus olhos.

\- Relaxe, eu não posso ler os seus.

\- Bom. – disse séria.

\- Bem, não é como se você não fosse um livro aberto. É fácil ler suas expressões.

\- Nada bom. – disse com a mesma seriedade e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás rindo.

Como não sorrir? Sem conseguir me controlar eu rodeei sua cintura e enfiei meu rosto em seu peito. Era incrível como eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dele. Depois do que aconteceu ontem na biblioteca, quando ele me tocou pela primeira vez era como se eu tivesse que a todo o momento me certificar que eu ainda podia senti-lo. Edward não parecia se importar comigo invadindo seu espaço, na verdade ele parecia retribuir meu sentimento, pois como agora, que estávamos apenas um de frente para o outro conversando, seus dedos volte e meia seguravam os meus ou então relavam em meus braços ou acariciavam meu rosto. Era como se ele estivesse toda hora testando o quanto podia me tocar, até onde eu ficava confortável com aquilo. Bem... Se ele continuasse prosseguindo nós teríamos problemas por nos tocarmos inapropriadamente em ambiente escolar. Eu não poderia me preocupar menos com isso.

De repente senti os braços de Edward me apertarem contra seu peito e seu corpo se tornar tenso. Ergui meu rosto deixando meu queixo encostado em seu peito para avistar sua expressão. Ele tinha seus olhos perdidos.

\- O que houve? – sussurrei.

\- Eu tive uma visão. – só então notei Alice ao nosso lado. Ela olhava preocupada para Edward.

\- E o que você viu?

\- Você, Bella. – ela ainda fitava seu irmão.

\- Alice! Desembucha!

\- Você estava machucada Bella, estava sentada no chão, a parede as suas costas era branca e tinha marcas de dedos em volta do seu pescoço. Eu não consigo ver onde vai acontecer ou quando vai acontecer. Mas a visão é nítida demais para não se concretizar.

\- Bem, isso quer dizer que de alguma forma quem me atacar não vai ter êxito em sua tentativa. – dei de ombros.

Edward finalmente voltou seus olhos para mim. Ele não precisava por em palavras o quanto estava preocupado era fácil enxergar isso através de suas íris douradas.

.

.

.

 _ **Próxima postagem: 25/06/2017**_


	17. Meu destino

_**No capítulo passado andei comendo umas palavras, já está ajeitado ^^**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XVI. Meu Destino**_

 **PDV Edward**

Controlei minha força ao redor de Bella mesmo que minha vontade fosse apertá-la ainda mais forte. Eu me sentia levemente apavorado com a ideia dela machucada de qualquer forma. Fitei-a sem nada dizer, seus olhos eram tão bonitos e demonstravam tanta coragem, ela estava longe de parecer preocupada. As palavras de minha irmã não a abalaram por nenhum momento. Eu gostaria de ter o mesmo otimismo que ela.

\- Nada vai acontecer com você. – pontuei mais para mim do que para ela.

A lunar abriu um sorriso doce que me pôs em arroubo.

\- Senhorita Swan, para dentro! – ordenou o professor atrasado.

Ignorando o mau humor beijei a testa do meu anjo e a deixei seguir para a sala.

\- _Ficarei de olho nela, não se preocupe._ – pensou Alice e então completou animadamente em voz alta. – Nos encontramos no refeitório, maninho!

Deixei minha preocupação em um cantinho de minha mente enquanto seguia com meu dia. Aproveitando os corredores vazios corri a toda à velocidade em direção a minha sala, ainda assim cheguei um pouco atrasado. Dei uma desculpa esfarrapada de estar perdido por ser meu primeiro dia de aula e a professora de álgebra não me deu maiores problemas além de me fazer me apresentar em frente a toda a classe.

Enquanto falava quem eu era e de onde eu vinha observei no fundo da sala dois garotos com as jaquetas dos esportistas da escola, um deles era o tal Mike e o outro se chamava William, o garoto que queria que eu fosse para a diretoria. Mike estava com seus olhos arregalados e seus ombros encolhidos enquanto seu amigo parecia um pouco mais corajoso, ou estúpido, me encarando de maneira irritada.

Ao terminar minha pequena apresentação sorri um pouco mais largo do que normalmente faria em um local cheio de pessoas. Ouvi corações disparados e pensamentos em polvorosa. O extinto humano sabia que aquele não era um sorriso amigável, era um sorriso de predador. Meus olhos estavam fixos em William que se remexeu desconfortável até não conseguir mais me fitar e ter que desviar o olhar.

\- _Ah! Como é divertido ver a realeza cair do trono!_ – o pensamento chamou-me a atenção e eu olhei em direção a garota morena que tinha uma carteira vaga ao lado. Logo a reconheci. Era Ângela.

Tirei meu sorriso intimidador e acenei para ela em um cumprimento silencioso enquanto sentava-me ao seu lado. A professora iniciou suas explicações e logo meus pensamentos voltaram para Bella me fazendo perder completamente a noção do tempo.

\- Com licença, Edward? Você quer ser minha dupla? – pisquei meus olhos surpreso.

Captei os pensamentos a minha volta para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ao que parece nós tínhamos uma atividade em dupla para fazer em sala sobre manipulações algébricas.

\- Claro, Ângela.

\- Como sabe meu nome?

\- Alice, Rose e Bella. – disse simplesmente e ela sorriu me entregando a folha de exercícios.

\- Suas irmãs são ótimas.

\- Terríveis, você quer dizer.

\- Mesmo assim, ótimas. – riu levemente e então voltou sua atenção para a primeira questão. Concentramo-nos na atividade e não demoramos a terminar. Ângela teve algumas dúvidas, mas eu as solucionei rapidamente. – Uau! Você é muito bom nisso!

\- Quando precisar de ajuda basta pedir.

\- Vejo porque Bella gosta tanto de você. – sorri involuntariamente com a menção da lunar, mas logo fiquei constrangido com os pensamentos da humana, pois ela facilmente notou os meus reais sentimentos por sua amiga. Não que eu tivesse vergonha do que eu estava sentindo, mas as borboletas voaram em meu estômago. – Vocês farão um lindo casal.

\- Você acha que ela vai me enxergar desta forma?

\- Bem, eu não leio mentes, mas pelo o que eu conheço dela acho que ela já te enxergar assim. Sabe, Bella já tinha falado de você antes.

Essa nova informação me chamou a atenção e eu me ajeitei na cadeira para poder ouvi-la melhor.

\- No ano passado ela volte e meia dormia lá em casa ou eu na casa dela. Fazíamos umas festinhas do pijama com direito a filme de romance açucarado e muito sorvete. E, eu não sei se você sabe, mas ela fala dormindo. – conforme Ângela falava eu enxergava suas memórias.

Era incrível a diferença da Bella do ano passado para a Bella de hoje. Eu ainda notava o atrevimento e a coragem em seu jeito espevitado, entretanto a lunar de agora é muito mais cautelosa e constatar isso me abismou profundamente.

Por todas as suas reações em relação às coisas que aconteceram nesses últimos dias eu já a tinha classificado como ousada e despreocupada demais. Mas agora percebo. O olhar dela é diferente, é mais pesado, mais focado, menos jovial, menos despretensioso. Eu diria que existe certo quê de selvagem, não no sentido sexual, mas no sentido animalesco da palavra. É como um animal que precisa caçar em uma área que o seu predador também frequenta, ele está ali, atento, buscando sua presa, mas também não esquece que o perigo está por perto.

\- E ela sempre dizia o seu nome enquanto dormia. Eram frases desconexas, nunca fez muito sentido. Até que eu não aguentei de curiosidade e acabei perguntando. Ela achava que você era uma fantasia. – continuou Ângela e riu com gosto. – Então ela me contou como percebeu que não era quando essa incrível coincidência de vocês se encontrarem de novo aconteceu.

\- Sim, grande coincidência... – repeti em um murmúrio, eu ainda não tinha pensado em como foi incrível esse nosso reencontro. Qual era a real possibilidade disso acontecer? Eu diria que bem baixas.

\- Sinceramente, não acredito muito nisso. Quer dizer, eu sou uma garota romântica, então gosto de pensar que isso foi mais destino do que coincidência.

 _Destino_. Essa palavra me trazia incômodo. É claro que eu entendia a visão romântica de Ângela, então apenas sorri assentindo. Mas pensar que minha vida era regida pelo destino era como pensar que eu não tinha liberdade de escolha. Como se não importasse os caminhos escolhidos, o ponto de chegada seria sempre o mesmo. Como se eu tivesse que perder minha alma para reencontrar Bella, ou talvez ela tivesse que deixar de ser meu anjo para poder estar ao meu lado. A palavra destino me remete a grandes mártires, sofrer por fazer a escolha certa, passar por dificuldades inexplicáveis apenas para chegar a um lugar muitas vezes superestimado e se não chegar é porque o destino não quis.

Porém, ao pensar num contexto mais romântico eu não posso deixar de notar que a maneira como me sinto em relação a ela nada mais é do que a sensação de estar em casa. É como se eu finalmente pudesse me sentir confortável comigo mesmo, sem me preocupar se eu tinha ou não uma alma, se eu era ou não um monstro sugador de sangue. Eu podia apenas pensar em mim como alguém ao lado de Bella, alguém que sorriria para ela apenas para vê-la sorrir também. Talvez esse fosse o real significado de destino. Se esse fosse o caso, Bella, definitivamente, era o meu destino.

Minhas reflexões fizeram com que o tempo passasse rápido e logo me vi caminhando em direção a mesa do refeitório onde Jasper e Emmett já estavam.

\- E aí, mano? – cumprimentou Emm jogando sua maçã para o alto e pegando-a novamente sem olhar para ela. – Como está o primeiro dia de aula? Bateu em mais algum moleque humano? Papai não vai gostar nada disso.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto Jazz sorria com a provocação.

\- Você sabe, eles não tinham a real intenção. Eles não fariam nada. Queriam apenas assustá-la. Estavam confiantes demais para se meterem em encrenca por agredir uma garota. – ponderou meu irmão com os olhos na entrada do refeitório, ele acabara de captar a aura irritada de Rosálie. – Controle as besteiras Emm, Rose está uma fera.

\- Eu não podia arriscar Jazz. Eu vi pelo pensamento do idiota do Tyler que Bella não tinha demonstrado nenhum medo. Ele não notou de imediato, mas quando notasse teria seu orgulho ferido na frente de um monte de adolescentes. Ele iria querer se provar.

\- Homens. – grunhiu Rose ao sentar-se junto a nós. Sua ironia direcionada não só a nossa conversa, mas também a cantada extremamente machista que recebeu há pouco. Ela ainda não tinha decidido se contaria ou não para seu marido. Afinal, pelo que vejo em sua mente ela já havia posto o adolescente em seu devido lugar. Por fim ela decidiu que seria divertido ver o humano tentar se explicar para Emmett.

Ri internamente. Acho que o sangue que consumíamos aumentava nosso apetite por sadismo.

\- Em todo caso você manteve as coisas em um nível razoável. E pela atitude do inspetor você não terá problemas.

\- Eu sei. Ele na verdade tem muito carinho por Bella. Acho que ele mesmo iria interferir se eu não tivesse chegado antes. E pelos pensamentos dele, ele provavelmente perderia o emprego.

\- Quem disse isso para você?! – a voz de Emmett soou como um trovão silenciando o refeitório.

Jasper sorriu com diversão para mim. Revirei meus olhos em uma resposta silenciosa aos seus pensamentos. Sim, eles fariam novamente o mesmo teatrinho do namorado enciumado para manter os humanos longe deles.

\- Calma Emm. Eu já resolvi isso. Ele não vai mais ser um completo imbecil. – Rose adorava um bom teatro e fez o papel da jovem ingênua com um quê de veneno.

\- É claro que ele não vai! Porque se fizer eu vou quebrá-lo no meio! – rugiu olhando diretamente para o individuo, que _oh que surpresa_ , era um dos atletas. Bem vindo ao maior clichê americano!

Para completar a ameaça eu e Jasper nos levantamos para "acalmar" nosso irmão, mas mantendo o olho no idiota que nesse momento imaginava o que seria melhor para a sua reputação, correr para fora do refeitório, encarar Emm de frente ou se esconder embaixo da mesa. Ele optou por fazer uma piada em voz baixa para os seus amigos. Desta vez tivemos que segurar Emmett de verdade.

\- Relaxa Emm, não pode reagir como se tivesse escutado. Isso pode nos expor. – explicou Jazz jogando uma dose cavalar de calmante sobre o nosso irmão.

Sentamos-nos novamente enquanto o burburinho iniciava novamente. Os adolescentes estavam extremamente animados espalhando fofocas e teorias. Isso me causou uma pontada de desconforto. Eu odiava quando eles faziam esse showzinho, é verdade que em longo prazo isso realmente mantinha os humanos a uma distância segura, mas minha cabeça quase explodia com os pensamentos excitados.

Mas como um santo remédio a voz entusiasmada de Bella me curou. Ela e Alice finalmente caminhavam em nossa direção. Os gestos espalhafatosos da lunar me remeteram ao passado e meus lábios esticaram automaticamente. Jazz sorriu com ironia.

\- _Quem diria, irmão, que um dia eu o veria com essa cara de paspalho apaixonado?_ – joguei uma bolinha de guardanapo em sua cara em resposta ao seu pensamento e me virei para cumprimentar as recém-chegadas.

\- Você parece feliz. – comentei assim que Bella sentou-se ao meu lado e puxou meu almoço para a bandeja dela.

\- Porque eu estou! – respondeu já de boca cheia.

Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas espantado pelo modo como suas mãos agiam rápidas sobre nossa mesa pegando um pouco do almoço de cada um já o levando a sua boca. Emm estava certo, Bella era um buraco sem fundo! Bem, ela estava mais para uma draga. Imagino o quão brava ela ficaria se eu lhe dissesse isso.

\- O professor de física levará minha turma para um observatório em Seattle e Alice acaba de dizer que a noite estará limpa nesse dia!

Sorri encantado com sua animação. Não deveria me surpreender ela gostar desse tipo de coisa, ela era uma extraterrestre no final das contas.

\- É claro que o professor não confirmou se iríamos ter acesso ao telescópio, ao contrário de Alice ele não pode ter certeza do tempo, mas ele disse que há um planetário espetacular. – tagarelou e eu apenas fiquei a escutando com um sorriso idiota no rosto. – Ele disse que nós veremos algumas constelações e que se tivermos sorte de uma noite sem nuvens, o que teremos, poderemos observar a Lua azul! – com o canto dos olhos notei que a maioria das bandejas da mesa já estava pela metade. – O que foi?

\- O que foi o que? – perguntei de volta quando ela me encarou séria.

\- Porque você está me olhando desse jeito?

Alice e Jasper riram baixinho notando meu constrangimento. Fui pego pelo meu encantamento pela lunar. E para ajudar, em vez de eu soltar alguma frase espertinha eu deixei escapar meus pensamentos.

\- Você parece uma draga.

Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada.

\- Sutil, Edward. Muito sutil. – comentou Jazz rindo também.

Bella me olhava com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas e o olhar perigoso. Opa!

\- Mas uma draga adorável, que fique claro! – ergui meus braços em sinal de paz e fui imediatamente socado no estômago.

\- Sério?! – grunhiu irritada, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela havia levado na brincadeira.

Ri a puxando e beijando sua bochecha de maneira estralada.

\- Me desculpe, vamos lá, me conte mais sobre o passeio.

Estreitando seus olhos ela pegou minha mão direita e ficou brincando com meus dedos enquanto voltava a falar sobre a novidade. Um flash de pensamento me impediu de voltar a olhá-la bobamente. A preocupação plantada pela visão de Alice de mais cedo começou a florescer em meus pensamentos.

Bella não fazia essa aula com nenhum de nós. Isso quer dizer que ela iria nesse passeio sozinha. Eu não gostava dessa ideia. Mas então ela comentou que _Jake_ provavelmente iria se divertir chamando-a de ET e fazendo referências a vida fora da Terra. Então o cachorro estaria junto com ela. Isso que dizer que ela teria proteção. Isso não descartava a minha preocupação, até porque minha irmã não estava conseguindo prever o futuro próximo ao acontecimento da visão e isso poderia muito bem ser interferência do Quileute.

Eu teria que conversar com Jacob Black. Mas eu faria isso mais tarde. De jeito nenhum eu apagaria o brilho nos olhos de minha lunar enquanto ela falava tão animada sobre o céu limpo de nuvens e forrado de estrelas que havia no hemisfério sul.

.

.

.

 **Oi gente, o que estão achando? Esse capítulo foi mais uma pequena transição, pois como vocês podem prever teremos um ataque, logo, logo. Estou com saudades de escrever cenas de ação, então se preparem para dentinhos, asas e talvez umas flechas de fogo azul ;)**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 09/07/17**_


	18. Esperança

_A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XVII. Esperança**_

 **PDV Charlie**

Estreitei meus olhos para Carlisle que tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto. Ele sabia muito bem que eu odiava aquele tipo de situação. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que disse para ele quando o apresentei à equipe médica. Eu não conseguia me acostumar com aquilo. Vivi tempo demais entre criaturas que não precisavam conquistar o parceiro. Agora não sei lidar com flertes.

\- Eu te considerava um amigo, Carlisle. – grunhi irritado enquanto cauterizava mais uma veia.

Estávamos em meio a uma cirurgia. Eu achava um desperdício dois vampiros atuando em apenas uma pessoa, porém o caso era considerado grave demais e o chefe da cirurgia decidiu que nós deveríamos cuidar disso. Não era como se pudéssemos falar que apenas um de nós poderia lidar tranquilamente com a situação por termos sentidos mais aguçados que os humanos.

\- Não me culpe. Esme te acha muito solitário, ela acha que você precisa de uma namorada.

 _Esme!_ Oh, como ele era cara de pau!

\- Diga para ela que eu estou bem como eu estou.

\- Você tem certeza? A Dra. Davis parece estar interessada.

\- Porra Carlisle! – grunhi e ele gargalhou fazendo os outros médicos e enfermeiros na sala rirem.

\- Ok, você está pronto? Acho que está na hora de retirar essa placa de ferro.

\- Sim. – assim que dei o sinal, os dois residentes que nos assistiam se posicionaram segurando o metal. – No três. Um, dois... Três.

Imediatamente eu e Carlisle usamos nossa agilidade para estancar o sangramento e salvar a vida daquele homem. Não tivemos muitos problemas, mas os humanos ficaram impressionados por realmente termos conseguido. Agora que a pior parte tinha passado iríamos cuidar dos danos causados pelo trauma. Isso levaria horas, até mesmo para nós.

\- Cooper, pegue meu celular, por favor. – pedi para um dos residentes. – Ligue para a minha casa.

\- _Alô?_ – pude escutar quando Bella atendeu.

\- Hey Bella! É o Cooper, tudo bem?

\- _Hey doutor! Tudo certo e com você?_

\- Tudo bem, estamos no meio de uma cirurgia, vou passar para o seu pai.

\- _Ok, obrigada!_ – senti o telefone em minha orelha e logo escutei a saudação de Bella. – _Oi pai!_

\- Oi, princesa. Como foi seu dia?

\- _Agitado. Os Cullen são tão legais! Eles não me deixaram sozinha por nenhum momento. Quero só ver na semana que vem quando Jake voltar para as aulas. –_ ergui uma sobrancelha para Carl que sorriu dando de ombros. _– E ah! Antes que eu me esqueça na sexta-feira da próxima semana teremos um passeio com a turma de física, iremos para um observatório em Seattle. Já mandei uma mensagem para Jake e ele disse que me acompanha então eu vou poder ir, né?_

\- Nós conversamos sobre isso mais tarde. Só liguei para avisar que vou demorar a chegar hoje. Não quero você sozinha. Acha que Jak...

\- _Edward está aqui comigo._

\- Ah... Bella, só um minuto querida.

Cooper afastou o telefone da minha orelha imaginando que era algo relacionado a cirurgia, mas meus olhos foram diretamente para Carlisle.

\- Carl, meu amigo, o que você acha de ser avô?

O vampiro até mesmo parou de se mexer.

\- O que?

\- Seu filho e minha filha estão sozinhos em minha casa. – de repente o centro cirúrgico ficou completamente em silêncio, apenas o bip das máquinas e o oxigênio fazendo barulho.

\- Edward não...

\- Sério Cullen? Estamos falando de dois adolescentes sozinhos em uma casa. E eu não sou cego, eu vi exatamente como Edward a olha e sei que Bella retribui. Então, o que faremos?

\- Cooper, traga o telefone para a minha orelha, por favor. – segurei o riso com a expressão preocupada de Carlisle. – Oi Bella, é Carlisle.

\- _Oi doutor! Como vai?_

\- Tudo bem. Você poderia passar para o meu filho, por favor?

\- _Claro!_

\- _Oi pai?_

\- Edward, Esme quer passar um tempo com Bella. Vão lá para casa que quando terminarmos aqui Charlie irá buscá-la.

Prendi meu riso. De onde ele arrumou essa desculpa tão ruim?

\- _Tudo bem..._ – Edward não era estúpido, o tom de seu pai escondia algo mais e estava bem óbvio, porém, para os humanos a nossa volta estava claro o motivo, já para o vampiro adolescente o significado poderia ser outro.

E para ajudar Carlisle insistiu.

\- Edward, agora.

\- _O que está acontecendo Carlisle_?

Revirei meus olhos.

\- Conversamos em casa. – finalizou e Cooper logo desligou o telefone.

\- Sutil Carl, muito sutil. – comentei rindo.

\- Eu nunca precisei me preocupar com Edward. Pelo menos não com esse tipo de coisa.

Antes que eu pudesse provocá-lo um pouco mais meu telefone tocou.

\- É Daniel. – avisou Cooper.

Assenti e ele colocou o telefone em minha orelha.

\- Dan?

\- _Pai! Tenho boas notícias!_

\- O encontrou?

\- _Sim!_

\- Finalmente! Já falou com ele?

\- _Rapidamente, vamos conversar melhor hoje a noite. Vou mandar o contato dele, você acha que consegue enviar os exames de Bella?_

\- Estou no meio de uma cirurgia agora, assim que terminar eu farei isso. Me envie o e-mail de Ulisses por mensagem.

\- _Farei isso. Nos falamos depois_.

Sorri largamente para o vampiro a minha frente.

\- Vamos acelerar essa cirurgia que Daniel encontrou o especialista que eu precisava.

\- Isso é ótimo!

Sim, com toda a certeza era ótimo. Nada como um pouco de esperança para impulsionar a vida.

 **PDV Daniel**

Abaixei minha cabeça e sorri para minha filha escondida atrás de minhas pernas. Acariciei seus cabelos negros enquanto ela me olhava com seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados e assustados. Mandei um sorriso divertido para Natalie. Nós dois sabíamos que Bruna continuaria tímida pelos próximos 5 minutos e então sua língua solta entraria em ação.

A porta a nossa frente finalmente se abriu e logo avistamos Ulisses com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Ele levou sua mão direita em punho ao peito e abaixou levemente a cabeça nos cumprimentando.

\- É um prazer recebê-los em minha casa.

\- É um prazer revê-lo Ulisses, acho que você não teve a oportunidade de conhecer minha companheira Natalie.

\- É uma honra, senhora. – ele novamente inclinou seu corpo abaixando sua cabeça.

\- E essa é nossa filha, Bruna.

Ulisses agachou-se para ficar a mesma altura da pequena.

\- Olá, princesa. Eu sou Ulisses.

\- Oi. – respondeu minha filha simplesmente.

O curandeiro se levantou e nos indicou para entrar.

\- Minha companheira já deve estar descendo com nossa filha Ana. – ele já havia me falado que havia se apaixonado por uma humana. A filha dos dois era apenas um ano mais velha que minha filha e uma mestiça. – Anny pode ser um pouco... Rebelde às vezes.

Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas sem conseguir esconder minha diversão. Meu humor ficou melhor ainda quando escutamos uma correria no andar de cima e uma voz feminina irritada.

\- _Anna Adams Pitty! Volte já aqui que eu ainda não terminei de prender o seu cabelo!_

Em seguida uma menininha de 6 anos de idade descia as escadas correndo. Seu vestido estava completamente amassado e apenas metade dos seus cabelos loiros estava trançada. Quando nos viu arregalou seus olhos claros e rapidamente nos cumprimentou cruzando seu bracinho no peito e inclinando seu corpo.

\- AH! Como você é bonita! – Bruna saltitou saindo de seu esconderijo atrás de minhas pernas e correu em direção à nova amiga. – Adorei! – virou-se para nós. – Mamãe, eu também quero fazer esse penteado! – se virou novamente para a menina que agora tinha seus olhos ainda mais arregalados conforme minha filha desatava a falar. – O Ulisses é seu papai?! Meu papai é aquele ali! Papai disse que seu pai era amigo do vovô e da vovó. Eu não conheço meu vovô e minha vovó, você conhece seu vovô e sua vovó? Eu queria...

\- Bruna, querida, porque não a deixa responder suas perguntas antes de fazer novas? – sugeriu minha companheira com riso em sua voz.

Neste mesmo momento a companheira do curandeiro apareceu no topo da escada. Ela tinha o rosto tingido de vermelho e rapidamente desceu os degraus.

\- Essa é minha companheira Susan. – apressou-se Ulisses a apresentar.

Susan caminhou até nós e estendeu sua mão para Natalie e então parar mim.

\- Susan, eu lhe disse para cumprimentá-los de maneira apropriada.

\- Pare de bobagens Ulisses, você sabe muito bem que nossa família nunca ligou para formalidades.

\- Mas senhor, não é questão de formalidade, é questão de respeito.

\- Susan é humana, ela não precisa se portar como os lunares. Ela já nos cumprimentou de maneira respeitosa.

A humana se encolheu ainda mais envergonhada.

\- Ah... Desculpe-me, eu esqueci completamente. Eu sou um pouco relapsa em relação a interações sociais. – riu sem graça. – Como devo me referir a vocês.

Antes que o curandeiro abrisse a boca Nat enganchou no braço da humana e riu.

\- Pelo nome, por favor. Agora vamos resgatar sua filha da minha.

[...]

O jantar foi agradável e mantivemos a conversa em torno de nossos relacionamentos. Susan adorou ouvir em como eu e Nat nos conhecemos e adorou mais ainda em contar em como havia se apaixonado por Ulisses e o quão animada ficou quando soube da natureza do namorado. As diferenças culturais não eram as únicas diferenças com que tinham que lidar. Mas ao que parecia os dois estavam se saindo muito bem. Sanamos também um pouco da curiosidade da humana sobre a Lua. Quando notamos, a noite já havia caído e as meninas, que não demoraram a se entender, estavam dormindo sobre o tapete felpudo da sala de estar envoltas por bonecas, roupinhas e acessórios.

\- O senhor disse que sua irmã estava doente? – iniciou Ulisses antes de levar sua xícara de chá aos lábios.

\- Sim. Charlie está mais a par da situação em termos médicos. Mas ele precisa de ajuda. Ele era um soldado na Lua, não um médico, então ele não tem qualquer conhecimento da medicina lunar, apenas da humana.

\- Então foi por isso que Anita e Arthur mandaram Charlie para o planeta, para que cuidassem de vocês. – afirmou pensativo e então sorriu. – Eu sabia que ele não seria capaz de abandonar a Lua num momento tão crítico. Só poderia ser uma missão.

\- É... Papai e mamãe costumam agir por traz de um véu de segredos. É difícil acompanhar... Ou aceitar. – não pude evitar a amargura em minhas palavras e o curandeiro percebeu.

Com um sorriso conhecedor ele comentou.

\- É difícil compreender as razões por trás das ações de seus pais. Mas há razões fortes, criança. – pela primeira vez Ulisses deixava de lado a formalidade. – Lembre-se que sua mãe é uma vidente poderosíssima. Ela entende os entrelaces do destino como poucos videntes podem. Não é um dom fácil, sei que ela vinha tentando ensinar vocês a lidar com isso.

\- A vidência é mais latente em Bella. Talvez ela entenda melhor. – dei de ombros.

\- Não lute contra isso. – repreendeu. – Ouvi histórias terríveis sobre descendentes do Senhor do Destino que refutaram a responsabilidade do sangue.

Senti Natalie entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus e apertá-los com força. A olhei e ela me fitava com angustia. Ela também já havia ouvido as histórias sobre os loucos do futuro. Que lunar não havia escutado? Eram contos assustadores entre os jovens, muitas vezes aumentados e exagerados, mas nós, os descendentes elementares, sabíamos que não eram meras lendas.

\- Eu não luto, mas como disse, as visões são mais fortes e comuns a Bella.

\- Entendo. Peça para Charlie me enviar os exames de sua irmã. Se for algo comum iremos lidar com isso. Mas sendo honesto, temo que a situação dela possa ter algo a ver com sua origem. Não podemos esquecer que ela foi a primeira segunda criança em milênios.

\- É nosso maior medo também. – concordou minha companheira. Susan acompanhava a conversa em silêncio, mas eu via a curiosidade em seus olhos.

\- Ajudaria se eu pudesse contatar outros curandeiros. Desde que despertei cruzei meu caminho com muitos lunares, dentre eles ótimos curandeiros e ótimas pessoas.

O cuidado com que me pedia tal coisa já indicava que ele sabia a minha resposta. Balancei minha cabeça em negação.

\- Eu não posso arriscar Ulisses. Você se lembra de como as coisas na Lua estavam. Até os lunares mais bondosos se tornaram hostis pelo medo do desconhecido e pela fé cega. É minha irmãzinha. Eu não posso...

\- O senhor entende que essa decisão também pode ser arriscada para ela?

\- Você é o melhor curandeiro da Lua. Você não precisa de ninguém.

\- Eu comandava as pesquisas, Daniel. Eu não era a única cabeça pensando no posto de saúde.

\- Agora você também não será a única cabeça pensando. Charlie e Carlisle irão ajudá-lo.

\- Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen? – espantou-se. – Então os vampiros também caíram?!

\- Eu não sei como aconteceu com eles. Pelo que Charlie disse, os Cullen ainda não se lembram. Mas eles já têm Bella como protegida.

\- Entendo... A ajuda dos dois será de grande valia, mas senhor, por favor, me deixe contatar alguns curandeiros de minha confiança. Eu não direi a eles de quem se trata. Direi apenas que é um lunar que está doente e precisa de ajuda. Pelos exames eles não saberão de quem realmente se trata.

\- O quão de confiança eles são?

\- Eles defendiam o milagre.

Natalie apertou mais uma vez minha mão me chamando a atenção. Olhando para seu rosto sério me senti sendo repreendido. Ela sabia que se algo acontecesse a minha irmã eu buscaria um culpado e o primeiro em minha mira seria Ulisses. Se eu busquei encontrá-lo com tanto afinco, o mínimo que eu deveria fazer era confiar em seu discernimento.

\- Ninguém é o melhor sem nenhuma ajuda. – ponderou baixinho.

\- Está bem. – cedi. – Mas, por favor, tome cuidado com quem escolhe para lhe ajudar. Bella precisa se manter escondida, pelo menos até ela despertar e estar saudável novamente.

\- É claro, senhor. – concordou com a mão em punho no peito e assentindo com a cabeça.

Eu só espero estar tomando a decisão certa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oi gente! Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando. Estou soltando algumas revelações pouco a pouco, mas isso às vezes pode ficar confuso para o leitor, não quero que fique confuso, quero que fique misterioso. Porém é difícil para eu discernir uma coisa da outra já que em minha cabeça a história está pronta. Então me avisem se as coisas saírem dos trilhos, ok?**

 **No capítulo passado eu havia comentado de uma cena de luta. Ela sairá em breve ;)**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 16/07/17**_


	19. How Deep Is Your Love

**Oi gente! Antes de tudo tenho que dizer, eu não estava planejando escrever o capítulo do jeito que ele foi escrito hahahha, acho que algumas coisas que aconteceram recentemente em minha vida me inspiraram. Então espero que gostem :D**

 **Respondendo os comentários de quem não tem conta no site:**

 _ **LarissaBA:**_ **Segura só mais um pouquinho a ansiedade que as cenas de luta estão chegando.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Obrigada! Sim, definitivamente mais organizada. Acho que as coisas melhoraram com minha idade já que quando escrevi a primeira versão eu tinha 15 anos e agora tenho 24 xD**

 **O pessoal que tem conta e me deixou comentário, olha lá no inbox de vocês que seus comentários foram respondidos :)**

 **Agora, boa leitura!**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XVIII.**_ _**How Deep Is Your Love**_

 **PDV Bella**

Eu havia combinado com Ângela para me dar uma carona de volta para casa, mas no fim das contas quem estava me levando era Edward. Minha amiga havia tido um pequeno problema com um de seus irmãos e acabou voltando para sua casa antes da última aula. Pensei em pedir para Jake me buscar, eu já havia trocado algumas mensagens com ele a respeito do passeio no observatório, porém meu protegido não perdeu tempo em se oferecer no lugar. Quem sou eu para negar, não é mesmo?

Agora estávamos em uma tórrida discussão sobre diferentes estilos musicas enquanto ele acelerava o carro como se estivesse fugindo do apocalipse.

\- Ah não! Você caiu no meu conceito! Quem diabos não gosta das músicas dos anos 70/80?!

\- Você não viveu nessa época, não tem direito de opinar. – retrucou com uma careta.

Segurei o sorriso e controlei a seriedade na minha voz para ele achar que fiquei ofendida com o comentário.

\- Edward? – com a pausa dramática ele tirou seus olhos da estrada e os colocou em mim.– _You should be dancing, yeah!_ _Dancing, yeah!_ – cantei e dancei em meio a risos.

O vampiro revirou seus olhos e voltou a atenção para frente, mas havia um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

\- Ah! Nem _Bee Gees_?! – provoquei em falsa decepção. – Mas você tem que admitir que _How Deep Is Your Love_ é uma música linda.

\- A letra é boa. – murmurou dando de ombros.

\- Boa? É linda! Pensa bem, ela já começa com _Conheço seus olhos ao sol da manhã / Eu sinto você me tocar na chuva / E no instante em que você se afasta de mim / Quero te sentir novamente em meus braços._ – declamei lentamente. – O quão bonito é isso?

O carro começou a desacelerar e percebi que estávamos quase em frente a minha casa. Ainda entusiasmada com a música eu continuei minha argumentação.

\- E então o refrão _Quão profundo é o seu amor? / Eu realmente preciso descobrir / Pois vivemos num mundo de tolos / Nos destruindo / Quando todos deveriam nos deixar em paz / Nós pertencemos um ao outro_. – quando terminei minha declamação estávamos com o carro parado e Edward me olhava de maneira séria.

O clima havia mudado. O tom não era mais de brincadeira ou de provocações camaradas. Sempre gostei dessa música, sempre adorei a letra, era algo que eu sonhava em sentir de verdade algum dia. Eu apenas não notei de imediato que o momento tinha chegado. Só consegui perceber que agora eu compreendia exatamente cada palavra conforme eu as falava. Havia tanta verdade que quando terminei mal pude escutar minha própria voz. Dizer isso para Edward, mesmo que fosse a letra de uma música, fez meu coração acelerar e minha boca ficar seca. Sem perceber ou sequer ter a intenção eu acabara de pedir que ele deixasse claro o que ele sentia por mim, pois meu coração já nos via como um só.

Sem quebrar nossos olhares sua mão esquerda subiu para o meu rosto e eu senti seus dedos deslizarem pela minha pele. Minha respiração tornou-se pesada e eu me deixei fechar os olhos apreciando o carinho.

\- _I believe in you / And you know the door to my very soul / You're the light in the deepest darkest night / You're my savior when I fall / And you may not think / That I care for you / When you know down inside that I really do / And it's me you need to show / How deep is your love_ – eu definitivamente não esperava que ele começasse a cantar, então abrir meus olhos e senti todo meu corpo ficar frio enquanto meu estômago se enchia de borboletas. A rouquidão em sua voz combinou com a música e fez cada pelo em meu corpo subir arrepiado. – _Acredito em você / Você conhece a porta da minha alma / Você é a luz na minha mais profunda e escura noite / Você é a minha salvadora quando eu caio / E você pode pensar / Que não me importo com você / Quando no fundo você sabe que realmente me importo / E é a mim que você precisa mostrar / Quão profundo é o seu amor._

E ali estava ele me deixando claro o que ele sentia da mesma forma que eu fiz. E mais do que isso, deixando claro que nós dois sabíamos o que sentíamos e o que queríamos, faltava apenas dar o passo adiante. O problema é que quando se sente algo tão grandioso quanto isso nós simplesmente tomamos algumas ações que não fazem nenhum sentido. Deixamos o medo, a ansiedade e a insegurança comandarem nosso corpo. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu comigo.

Meu coração esmurrava meu peito tão forte enquanto meus pulmões pareciam não conseguir puxar oxigênio suficiente. Sentindo todo o meu corpo tremer eu simplesmente abri a porta o mais rápido que pude e fui para dentro de casa. Eu não vi o caminho que percorri nem se fiz isso andando ou correndo. Eu estava dentro do carro em um segundo e em um piscar de olhos eu já estava dentro de casa. Eu sentia que a qualquer momento minhas pernas não me sustentariam mais em pé.

Então ainda sentindo todo o meu mundo abalado eu fui suavemente puxada pelo braço e girei em meus próprios calcanhares. Quando percebi meu corpo inteiro estava colado ao de Edward.

\- Não fuja de mim. – pediu em um sussurro, seu rosto muito próximo do meu e então a próxima coisa que notei foi sua boca tocando a minha.

Eu estava em casa. Era como se todo o caminho que percorri durante minha vida me levasse exatamente para esse momento. Minhas mãos foram direto parar envolta do pescoço de Edward enquanto ele me erguia com seu abraço e me aproximava mais de sua boca. Nossos lábios mexiam ansiosos enquanto nossas línguas procuravam uma a outra.

O beijo estava afobado. Era como um reencontro, um reencontro que demorou séculos para acontecer, talvez milênios. Seus lábios eram tão familiares. Então uma felicidade começou a crescer em meu peito, cresceu tanto que transbordou pela minha boca em forma de riso. Minhas mãos escorregaram até eu ter o rosto de Edward entre elas. Eu sorria e ria e o beijava. Beijei sua boca, suas bochechas, seu nariz e voltei a beijar sua boca. Ele também ria e me beijava e me apertava contra o seu peito. Nosso beijo se aprofundou novamente e eu me deleitei com seu nariz gelado em minhas bochechas coradas.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam, mas agora eu não estava mais assustada, ansiosa ou insegura, eu estava feliz. Feliz como nunca estive antes.

Aos poucos Edward me colocou novamente no chão e soltou seu abraço, porém suas mãos continuaram em minha volta. Deixei meus braços escorregarem pelos dele e os segurei me afastando para olhar seu rosto. Ele sorria, eu sorria. Sem conseguir me conter o puxei pela camisa o trazendo de volta para a minha boca.

Deus! Se antes eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dele agora eu não conseguia tirar minha boca da dele.

Sem perceber eu havia o puxado em direção ao sofá da sala e quando notei eu o tinha sobre o meu corpo. A alegria foi dando espaço ao desejo e nossas mãos criaram ainda mais vontade própria. Enquanto minha mão direita se enfiava entre seus cabelos a minha mão esquerda se enfiava por baixo da camisa de Edward e percorria suas costas. Já as mãos dele eram mais cobiçosas e viajavam por minhas pernas, braços, barriga...

Sua boca desceu em direção ao meu pescoço e com um suspiro o deixei explorar meu corpo. Minhas pernas instintivamente se abriram o deixando se acomodar entre elas. Senti sua mão espalmar em minha coxa direita e a apertar a puxando para mais perto do seu corpo para finalmente o sentir contra o lugar mais necessitado.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Nem em como tudo estava indo rápido demais ou com qualquer consequência. Eu só sentia que era certo e que parecia que eu estava esperando há uma eternidade por aquilo.

Edward voltou para a minha boca enquanto seu corpo se lançava contra o meu em uma lenta tortura. Suas mãos tornaram-se menos exploradoras e mais dominadoras. Seus toques estavam mais firmes e exigentes. Eu precisava de mais. Precisava sentir mais da sua pele gelada. Porém nossa bolha estourou quando o telefone começou a tocar.

Sem pressa nenhuma Edward diminuiu a pressão do seu corpo sobre o meu e suas mãos tornaram-se suaves. Lentamente ele tirou a mão, que por baixo da minha blusa explorava meu seio, para fora e então a subiu até o meu rosto.

Sua boca ainda estava na minha e o beijo foi terminando com vários selinhos. Quando abri meus olhos Edward me fitava com carinho e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Retribuí seu olhar e o beijei mais uma vez rapidamente antes dele me deixar sair debaixo do seu corpo para atender ao telefone.

Era papai e então Carlisle que pediu para falar com seu filho. Quando o vampiro desligou havia uma ruga engraçada entre seus olhos. Sentindo-me extremamente à vontade com ele eu tomei a liberdade de me sentar em seu colo.

\- O que foi? – perguntei esparramada com uma perna de cada lado das suas. Suas mãos percorreram minhas coxas e subiram para a minha cintura me puxando para mais perto.

\- Carlisle pediu para irmos agora lá para casa. Charlie vai te buscar depois que eles terminarem a cirurgia.

\- Ok... E porque a preocupação?

\- Ele estava com uma voz estranha.

\- Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – seus dedos se infiltraram em meus cabelos da nuca e ele me trouxe para perto de seu rosto.

\- Provavelmente nada grave. Caso contrário Alice já teria entrado em contato. – murmurou e encostou seus lábios nos meus.

Diferentemente de a pouco, este beijo foi calmo e doce, quase preguiçoso. Eu ainda aguardava a vergonha tomar conta, porém ela não vinha. Nunca me senti tão livre com alguém antes. Eu não ficava insegura com o próximo passo a tomar, se eu queria tocar seu rosto eu simplesmente tocava, se eu queria beijá-lo eu simplesmente beijava, tudo com a segurança de que ele gostaria do carinho tanto quanto eu. Era tudo tão natural entre nós. Suspirando me afastei e repousei meu rosto em seu peito.

Edward me abraçou suavemente e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Se não sairmos daqui agora não sairemos mais. – ri em resignação. Eu não queria sair dos braços dele, mas pelo jeito não tínhamos outra saída.

Não demoramos a nos ajeitar e voltar para o carro. Mantivemos uma conversa animada sobre clássicos da literatura até que meu estômago roncou sonoramente. Minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas conforme Edward ria e dava a volta com o carro.

\- Nós até temos alguns mantimentos em casa para mantermos a aparência, mas acho que sua fome não vai aguentar toda a demora do preparo. – explicou antes de seguir para uma lanchonete.

Sorri agradecida.

 **PDV Esme**

\- Ah! Teremos visita! – Alice saltitou até mim com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Sorri para minha filha e aguardei que ela continuasse. – Papai mandou Edward trazer Bella aqui para casa, parece que ele e Charlie ficaram com medo de deixar dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios em ebulição sozinhos em casa. – riu se divertindo com a situação. Ouvi as risadas de meus outros filhos vindas da sala, ao que parece eles também acharam a situação engraçada.

Porém eu não conseguia ver isso acontecendo agora. Quer dizer, por mais que eles tivessem uma história no passado e obviamente compartilhavam sentimentos não creio que Edward agiria tão rápido com Bella. Eles acabaram de se encontraram. Eu podia apostar que eles levariam mais uns bons dias até que dessem o primeiro beijo.

\- Eu até entendo a preocupação de Charlie, mas Carl conhece nosso filho.

A vidente riu ainda mais divertida.

\- Eu não colocaria tanta fé na educação do início do século XX de Edward.

\- O que você quer dizer? Tem algo para acontecer? – puxei Alice pelo braço a fazendo sentar-se ao meu lado à mesa da sala. Um sorriso começava a brincar em meus lábios. Tudo o que eu queria era ver meu mais velho feliz ao lado de uma companheira para a vida.

O sorriso de minha filha se abriu ainda mais e ela sussurrou.

\- Talvez Charlie tivesse mais razão do que poderíamos imaginar.

\- Então eles...?

\- Quase. Mas eles saíram do _apenas olhares e toques quase inocentes_.– ela manteve a voz baixa para que a conversa ficasse apenas entre nós duas. – Os dois parecem materiais altamente inflamáveis, basta uma faísca e as coisas pegam fogo.

\- Não me admira. Edward já a amava quando era humano e pelo o que vi nos olhos de Bella quando a conheci, ela também tinha grande apresso por ele. – toquei meu queixo enquanto pensava. – Eu pensei a pouco que como eles acabaram de se reencontrar tudo andaria lentamente. Mas acho que estava enganada. Eles guardam esses sentimentos há muito tempo. Além é claro que eles não podiam se tocar. Faz sentido que agora eles peguem fogo somente com uma faísca. – ri por fim sendo acompanhada de Alice.

\- Nosso menino está crescendo. – comentou gargalhando e eu não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo.

\- Bem, já que Bella vem para cá acho que vou preparar algo para ela comer. – pelo que as crianças comentaram ela tem um apetite fora do comum.

\- Edward vai parar em uma lanchonete antes de vir. Então acho que uma sobremesa cairia melhor para ela.

\- Então farei um bolo! – decidida parti para a cozinha.

Fazia algum tempo que eu não cozinhava, na verdade desde que nos mudamos para cá. Em toda a cidade em que vivemos eu procuro me voluntariar de alguma forma. Nós tínhamos tanto, eu não podia simplesmente fechar os olhos para os problemas do mundo. Então uma de minhas ações preferidas era trabalhar com comida. Seria um absurdo desperdiçar tudo o que compramos para manter as aparências quando tanta gente passa fome. Então eu me juntava a associações voluntárias e ONGs e me dedicava fazendo refeições deliciosas para os menos favorecidos.

Não demorei muito para fazer o bolo. Decidi por chocolate já que eram raros os humanos que não gostavam de chocolate... Apesar de que ela é uma lunar então talvez tivesse o gosto diferente. Decidi então investir em outras sobremesas e também em uma lasanha para caso ela tivesse vontade de algo salgado mais tarde.

Eu estava me divertindo na cozinha quando os escutei chegar. Bella foi animadamente cumprimentada por meus filhos. Ao que parece ela já havia conquistado a todos.

Limpei minhas mãos no pano de prato e segui para a entrada. Sorri para a imagem da jovem abraçada a um grande saco de papel com o logo da lanchonete _Forks Burgers_. Edward segurava dois copos em suas mãos enquanto ela falava com Emmett.

Olhei para meu filho. Ela parecia brilhar de felicidade, além de haver leveza em seus ombros. Acho que ele estava nas nuvens! Ri com meus pensamentos e ele imediatamente olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Eu estou. – disse em resposta e eu corri abraça-lo.

Eu estava tão feliz por ele! Me voltei para Bella e a abracei junto de seu lanche.

\- Oi querida! É bom vê-la novamente!

\- É bom te ver também, Esme. – sorriu com doçura antes de suas bochechas corarem com o barulho de seu estômago. – Vá comer, vá! Eu estou preparando uma sobremesa para você.

\- Não precisava se incomodar com isso.

\- Oh! Não é incomodo algum. Já fazia algum tempo que não cozinhava e apesar de não comer eu gosto de ver o prazer no rosto das pessoas que gostam dos meus pratos.

\- Então não serei eu a recusar! – riu.

\- É claro que não. – provocou Edward que foi prontamente chutado nas pernas.

Ri com a interação descontraída dos dois e voltei para a cozinha.

[...]

\- Oi querido. – cumprimentei Carl com um leve beijo nos lábios. Então me voltei para Charlie que sorria levemente.

\- Como vai Esme.

\- É bom revê-lo.

Após abraçá-lo fomos para a sala onde as crianças faziam barulho jogando vídeo game. E de maneira impressionante, mesmo com todo o barulho, Bella continuava dormindo abraçada a Edward. Os dois estavam no sofá com as pernas esticadas sobre a mesa de centro. Emmett, Jasper e Rose estavam logo ao lado gritando uns com os outros em busca do melhor resultado no jogo.

\- Então, aconteceu alguma coisa Carl? – perguntou Edward e então sua expressão começou a mudar tornando-se cada vez mais constrangida.

Segurei meu riso já imaginando o que meu marido falava para ele. Bem, a conversa constrangedora finalmente havia chegado para Edward.

\- Não precisava se preocupar com isso. – murmurou meu filho o que me fez sorrir.

\- Você pode me garantir isso? – Charlie não parecia irritado com a situação, mas seu tom foi cortante.

Se Edward pudesse corar ele estaria corado agora.

Jasper gargalhou largando seu controle remoto e aproximou-se para cumprimentar Charlie. Emmett e Rose seguiram os passos do irmão.

Porém Alice que estranhamente não havia dito nada ainda não se levantou do chão de onde estava sentada, bem ao lado as pernas de Edward. Para o meu total espanto eu quase não pude acompanhar o que aconteceu em seguida.

Alice se levantou e puxou Edward de supetão enquanto Charlie correu desviando de nós e segurou os pulsos de Bella. De algum modo ele a puxou para o chão. O rosnado ensurdecedor ecoou pela casa. Edward de repente já estava ajoelhado ao lado de Charlie.

\- O que aconteceu? – Rose perguntou assustada.

Aproximamos-nos ao não obter resposta. As mãos da lunar tinham uma estranha coloração azulada como se estivessem brilhando. Sua boca estava aberta com seus afiados dentes caninos proeminentes enquanto ela rosnava furiosa. Porém seus olhos estavam fechados.

Charlie tinha uma mão espalmada no peito da lunar segurando-a contra o chão enquanto a outra mão segurava os pulsos dela acima da sua cabeça. Então Bella abriu seus olhos. Ofeguei espantada, pois eles não estavam castanhos ou azuis, estavam cobertos por uma fina e opaca camada branca.

\- É uma visão. – explicou Charlie. – A mãe de Bella estava a ensinando a controlar, mas como Bella não tem qualquer memória da vida na Lua ela ainda não sabe como lidar com suas visões. Elas, na maioria das vezes, acontecem quando ela esta dormindo e não costumam ser desse jeito. Ela geralmente fala ou resmunga alguma coisa. Mas como ela está completamente em modo de defesa acredito que sua visão tenha a ver com alguma luta.

\- Não. Alice me puxou a tempo. – respondeu Edward a alguma pergunta mental.

Eu ainda não sabia como estava me sentindo. A situação ainda parecia crítica, mas como Charlie tinha uma expressão serena assim como Alice e Edward, supus que o maior susto já havia passado.

A película branca nos olhos da lunar começou a desmanchar pouco a pouco dando lugar as íris azuis. O rosnado parou e ela piscou confusa.

\- Charlie?

\- Bem vinda de volta, princesa. – sorriu. – Preciso que você esfrie suas mãos.

\- Oh! – ela parecia assustada e logo o brilho azul de suas mãos desapareceu assim como seus olhos voltaram ao castanho. Seu pai a libertou do aperto que deixara não só marcas arroxeadas em seus pulsos, mas também no peito da lunar. – Eu machuquei alguém?

\- Não. Não se preocupe. – respondeu Edward a ajudando a sentar.

\- O que você viu?

\- Não tenho certeza. – piscou confusa. – Era um lunar. Ele parecia bem irritado comigo, mas não ficou claro o motivo. Ele me atacou e eu me defendi. Então outro lunar apareceu, mas este resolveu me ajudar. E foi isso.

\- Talvez isso tenha a ver com a visão que tive hoje cedo. – comentou Alice. Que visão? O que estava acontecendo? Pensei que o dia de hoje era um dia feliz e sem problemas!

\- Alice viu Bella com o pescoço roxo. – explicou Edward, ao que parece eu não era a única desinformada.

\- Bem, pelo menos agora sabemos quem vai me atacar. Só precisamos descobrir quando. – disse Bella com um sorriso cansado, ela não parecia muito preocupada com o provável atentado à sua vida.

\- Como era esse lunar que te atacou? – Charlie não parecia compartilhar da mesma despreocupação de sua filha.

\- Não sei ao certo, ele estava todo dentes arreganhados, então não sei bem como é seu rosto. – terminou abrindo a boca em um longo bocejo.

\- Bella... – grunhiu Charlie com impaciência. – Eu vou ligar para o seu irmão, talvez esteja na hora de você ganhar alguns seguranças.

\- Uhum... Que seja. – murmurou já com os olhos quase fechados e se aconchegando no braço de Edward.

Eu não estava gostando nada dessa história. Bella era família agora. E ninguém encosta em minha família.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acho que esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais agitado, não é? Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem seus comentários para eu saber o que vocês acharam.**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 23/07/2017**_


	20. Pressa

_**Ai que lindo tanto comentário *o* Muito obrigada gente!**_

 **Katilene** _ **, feliz aniversário ;)**_

 _ **E agora, boa leitura!**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo**_

 **PDV Bella**

Meu Deus! Alguém anotou a placa? Acho que fui atropelada, pois esse é o único motivo para que cada parte do meu corpo esteja doendo do jeito que está! Caramba!

Abri meus olhos lentamente tendo a certeza que encontraria o ambiente antisséptico hospitalar, porém fui surpreendida quando enxerguei meu próprio quarto. Ainda grogue e tentando reestabelecer o movimento do meu corpo tentei me sentar, entretanto assim que fiz um movimento senti mãos geladas me auxiliando. Piscando algumas vezes avistei o rosto preocupado de Edward.

\- Hey! – minha voz soou baixa e rouca, mas não me importei. – Você está aqui.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, mas seus olhos ainda estavam aflitos.

\- Sim, estou aqui. – respondeu baixinho. – Onde mais eu poderia estar?

\- Desculpe por preocupá-lo.

Sem dizer nada ele apenas levantou, caminhou até minha escrivaninha e voltou com um copo de água para mim. Tentei pegar o copo, mas minha mão trêmula parecia completamente sem força. Sem pensar duas vezes ele trouxe o copo à minha boca e me ajudou a beber. Minha boca e garganta secas aliviaram assim que o líquido fresco as tocou.

\- O que aconteceu? – a rouquidão ainda não havia desaparecido.

\- Você estava em minha casa quando teve uma visão. Você contou que foi uma luta. Você se lembra disso?

Franzi o cenho e tentei buscar em minha memória. Tive sucesso rapidamente e então sorri.

\- Você me trouxe para casa depois da escola e então me beijou. – ele sorriu de maneira verdadeira pela primeira vez desde que acordei. – Charlie ligou... Você falou com Carlisle que mandou que fossemos para a sua casa. Esme fez doces maravilhosos e uma lasanha de cair o queixo. Decidimos jogar vídeo game com seus irmãos, mas eu estava cansada e acabei pegando no sono. – ele assentiu passando suavemente os dedos em meu rosto. – Então eu tive a visão... Você não se machucou, não é?

De repente eu tinha meus olhos arregalados ao me lembrar de cada detalhe do que aconteceu ontem. Bem, pensando bem talvez não tenha se passado apenas um dia. Considerando o quão cansada eu me sentia eu podia apostar que meu sono de beleza durou um pouquinho mais do que o considerado normal.

\- Não. Apesar de suas mãos terem assumido uma temperatura altíssima Alice me tirou do perigo a tempo. Charlie também foi rápido e te segurou contra o chão. – Edward escorregou seus dedos para o meu colo. Abaixei meu olhar e notei a mancha esverdeada em minha pele.

 _Merda!_ Se meu pai teve que fazer isso meu descontrole foi grande demais. Meus pulsos também estavam manchados com o mesmo tom esverdeado da contusão quase curada.

\- Eu sinto muito. Eu apenas não sei como controlar o que acontece comigo quando tenho essas visões.

\- Está tudo bem meu anjo, ninguém se machucou. Você só nos assustou um pouco, mas está tudo bem agora. Na verdade estamos trabalhando para descobrir quem são essas pessoas em sua visão.

\- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Hoje é quinta-feira.

\- Só um dia? – arregalei meus olhos com surpresa.

\- Estamos na outra semana, Bella.

\- Bem... Faz mais sentido. Pelo menos em relação a dor em cada pedacinho do meu corpo.

\- Vou chamar Charlie para te examinar. – comunicou já pegando o telefone de seu bolso. Seu rosto estava tão preocupado que me fez sorrir com o seu cuidado exacerbado.

\- Não precisa. Eu estou bem Edward. Isso já aconteceu antes. Eu só estou esgotada, por isso meu corpo dói. Meus ossos e músculos estão fracos.

\- Tem algum remédio? O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

\- Oh! Tem um remédio sim. Você pode me levar até a cozinha? Não acho que eu consiga me manter em pé.

[...]

\- Quando você disse que havia um remédio não foi exatamente isso que pensei.

Ri ao notar sua expressão adoravelmente consternada. Eu já me sentia forte o suficiente para me movimentar, ou seja, forte o suficiente para dar mais uma mordida em meu quinto sanduiche.

Edward estava sentado do outro lado da mesa e não tirava seus olhos de mim.

\- O que você esperava? Um comprimido?

\- Na verdade, sim!

\- Bem, ainda não existe um comprimido que reestabeleça minha energia. Porém... A comida funciona de alguma forma. – dei de ombros. – Então? O que aconteceu de novo enquanto estive ausente?

\- Nada muito interessante. Bem, eu não estive em meu melhor humor enquanto você tirava sua soneca de 200 horas. Então seu amigo cachorro talvez tenha algumas ressalvas em relação a mim.

Ah! É verdade, Jake voltaria para a escola nessa semana. Não acredito que perdi as primeiras interações com os Cullen! A vida é tão injusta!

\- E você? Alguma ressalva em relação a ele? Além é claro de parecer não se lembrar do nome dele?

Edward sorriu como um menino levado, mas não desmanchei minha feição inquiridora com direito a uma sobrancelha erguida e olhos estreitados.

\- Bem... – desconversou. – Eu não tenho nada contra o peludo. – segurei o riso com o apelido inesperado. – Ele apenas fede demais.

\- Jura? Para mim ele cheira tão bem quanto os vampiros.

\- Deve ser algo em relação a espécies inimigas ou sei lá. – deu de ombros. – Mas em relação ao caráter dele eu gostei do que escutei em seus pensamentos. Ele estava bem preocupado com você. A amizade de vocês é bonita.

\- Jake é um troglodita babaca na maior parte do tempo, porém ele tem um coração de ouro.

Edward riu.

\- Sim, eu notei. Na verdade ele me mandou alguns pensamentos bem mal criados.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele pode ter escutado Alice e Rose comentando sobre eu e você, Bella, e os beijos que demos. – sorri involuntariamente louca para repetir a dose. – Jacob na verdade estava preocupado com o nosso possível relacionamento.

\- _Possível_ relacionamento? – ergui minhas sobrancelhas sem compreender exatamente o que aquilo significava.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

\- Eu esperei por você por 100 anos. Eu não quero apenas trocar uns beijos, como os humanos costumam dizer. Eu quero mais. Quero você ao meu lado. Quero que seja minha namora. Minha companheira.

O fato de ele ter feito toda essa declaração enquanto me observava encher a boca com uma enorme mordida em meu oitavo sanduiche e lambuzar todo o meu rosto com maionese dizia muito sobre os seus sentimentos.

Sentindo-me um pouco envergonhada pelo meu estado lamentável limpei minhas mãos e boca com o guardanapo e então me levantei para caminhar em sua direção. Minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco bambas então assim que cheguei perto o suficiente dele me deixei cair em seu colo.

Edward abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Você está me pedindo em namoro, Edward? – meus lábios se esticavam sem que eu conseguisse controlar.

\- Não. – riu. – Estou dizendo o que eu quero. Basta saber o que você quer.

Deslizei minha mão pelo seu rosto e então aproximei nossas bocas. O beijei lentamente apenas saboreando seus lábios.

\- Eu quero exatamente o mesmo, Edward. – murmurei olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Com tamanha proximidade pude notar o exato momento em que suas pupilas dilataram e então seus braços me rodearam com mais força me puxando contra o seu corpo. Desta vez foi ele quem iniciou o ósculo e que ósculo! Eu podia sentir a urgência e paixão em cada fibra de meu corpo. Novamente senti a saudades encher meu coração. Beijá-lo era sempre como um reencontro. Era o tipo de beijo dado entre casais a longos períodos separados. Aquele tipo de beijo que você poderia facilmente ver acontecer em um aeroporto ou estação de trem.

A sensação era esquisita e me intrigava, porém eu não conseguia manter a linha de raciocínio. Beijá-lo era maravilhoso.

As coisas ficaram quentes rapidamente e eu já sentia as mãos frias de Edward me arrepiarem conforme subiam pela minha coluna.

\- Sua pele está mais quente que o normal. – sussurrou contra o meu pescoço e então trilhou um caminho de beijos até a minha boca.

\- Isso é porque Bella ainda está fraca.

 _Jesus Cristo!_ Meu coração foi até minha boca e volto. Levantei-me em um pulo e perdi o equilíbrio caindo de bunda no chão. Edward me olhava espantado enquanto piscava apavorado.

\- Você quer me matar do coração, Charlie?!

\- Se não estivesse fazendo o que não devia você não estaria tão assustada. – retrucou com um sorriso pretensioso.

Ele estava encostado na moldura da porta da cozinha com seus braços cruzados no peito. Sua expressão era divertida, mas eu conhecia o vampiro muito bem para saber que ele também estava preocupado.

\- Vocês não acham que estão indo rápido demais?

Edward se levantou da cadeira e me ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele olhava de um lado para o outro obviamente acuado, porém notei que as palavras de papai o tornaram pensativo. Bem, eu também estava. Porém não conseguia achar errado. Eu amava Edward. Simples. Puro. Rápido.

Essa certeza não impedia meu rosto de pegar fogo com a vergonha. Aquela conversa estava sendo um pouco constrangedora.

\- Você está certo. Sinto muito, Charlie. – disse Edward envergonhado. Ele encolheu seus ombros e disse com honestidade. – Eu apenas não consigo...

\- Eu sei, garoto. Eu sei. – cortou caminhado até a mesa e se sentando de frente para nós, seus olhos estavam firmes, porém não havia acusação ou censura. - Eu entendo que vocês dois reprimiram seus sentimentos por muito tempo e eu realmente entendo toda essa euforia e ansiedade em ficarem juntos, mas não troquem os pés pelas mãos. Aproveitem esse _reencontro_ com calma.

Havia um significado maior por trás das palavras de Charlie. Todavia eu não conseguia identificar o que era. Confesso que sua tranquilidade me pegou desprevenida. Sempre pensei que ele faria o tipo ciumento, porém meu pai estava lidando com a situação com muita naturalidade.

Ele então fixou seu olhar em meu namorado que apertou levemente minha cintura e assentiu envergonhado respondendo a alguma pergunta não dita. A curiosidade corroeu minha alma, porém me mantive em silêncio.

\- Acho que está na minha hora.

\- Boa noite, Edward. Mande um olá para sua família por mim.

\- Claro. Boa noite Charlie.

Eu não queria que Edward fosse embora, mas não quis abusar da boa vontade de Charlie. Sua cordialidade estava um pouco suspeita.

\- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – murmurei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Quando finalmente estávamos do lado de fora de casa eu o observei com curiosidade. O vampiro ainda parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Devo me preocupar com as ameaças feitas por pensamento por Charlie?

Edward me fitou com diversão.

\- Ele não me ameaçou, meu anjo, apenas me lembrou de algumas coisas.

\- E essas coisas seriam...?

\- Seriam algo com o qual você não precisa se preocupar.

Estreitei meus olhos.

\- Ele te ameaçou, não ameaçou?

Edward sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

\- Apenas o necessário.

\- E desde quando ameaças são necessárias?

\- Desde o momento em que comecei a namorar alguém tão especial.

Suspirei resignada.

\- Isso foi doce. Mas eu ainda não concordo.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou sobreviver. – sorriu e eu quase derreti encantada.

\- Nos vemos amanhã?

\- Acho que só à noite. – percebendo minha confusão ele logo me lembrou. – Você tem um passeio em Seattle.

\- Mas nós só vamos à tarde. Você não vai para aula de manhã?

Seu indicador apontou para o céu. Então erguendo minha cabeça notei encantada a imensidão estrelada. Não havia uma única nuvem. Senti meu peito se encher de alegria. Isso quer dizer que poderíamos usar o telescópio! Será tão divertido!

\- O dia será ensolarado. Alice já nos deixou cientes da previsão do tempo.

Voltei minha atenção para ele e então o enlacei em um abraço. Edward retribuiu me apertando com carinho contra o seu corpo.

\- Acho que a comida realmente funciona, você já parece mais saudável. – comentou em um murmúrio.

\- Uhum. – sorri. O vampiro estava certo, eu me sentia cada vez melhor, cada vez mais forte, como se eu estivesse plugada na tomada e recebendo uma boa carga de energia.

Eu não queria que ele fosse embora e ele também não parecia muito animado com a ideia. Deus! Se Charlie não tivesse nos interrompido...

\- Eu te ligo amanhã, ok?

\- Ok.

Após um beijo rápido Edward seguiu para o carro dele e eu fiquei ali na calçada o observando partir. Eu me sentia tão boba. É verdade que eu já o amava há muito tempo, porém sentir essa reciprocidade era tão bom.

Sorri sentindo a brisa da noite balançar meus cabelos. Meus olhos estavam perdidos no céu cada vez mais estrelado. Sempre gostei de observar a noite, porém com o tempo sempre ruim de Forks ficava difícil apreciar a paisagem.

No horizonte a lua brilhava em sua imensidão. Ela estava quase completamente cheia. Como será que a vida era lá? Eu gostaria de me lembrar disso. Quando Daniel fala sobre nosso passado ele sempre parece alegre. Por diversas vezes ele me contou o quanto nós brincávamos nos arredores de nossa casa, quando éramos crianças. Ele disse que eu sempre gostei de persegui-lo para todos os lados e que quando nosso pai começou a ensiná-lo a lutar eu imediatamente me interessei achando tudo uma grande brincadeira. Meu irmão também me disse que eu e mamãe passávamos horas cuidando de um imenso jardim, e que as flores brilhavam azuladas refletindo a luminosidade do planeta.

Assim como Dan eu esperava que suas histórias despertassem qualquer memória, entretanto, apesar de sorrir com elas, tudo me parecia apenas um conto de fadas muito distante da realidade. No fim das contas nós dois nos sentíamos frustrados. Depois de tantas tentativas inválidas eu parei de criar expectativas. Acho que nunca me lembrarei da vida na Lua e infelizmente isso também envolve a memória de meus pais biológicos.

[...]

\- Você quer calar a boca! – grunhi socando meu amigo no ombro, mas sua gargalhada não diminuiu nem um pouco. – _Argh!_

Jacob massageou o braço conforme tentava se controlar. Ele estava se divertindo horrores por Charlie ter pego eu e Edward numa situação mais do que constrangedora ontem na cozinha.

\- Você realmente caiu de bunda no chão? – perguntou limpando a lágrima de seu olho direito.

Revirei meus olhos.

\- Pare de rir! Não foi tudo isso, ok?! Além do mais acho que papai o ameaçou por pensamento.

\- É claro que ele ameaçou. Estou impressionado por ele não ter colocado o telepata para correr.

\- Não é como se ele estivesse fazendo algo comigo que eu não quisesse.

O metamorfo ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas de maneira maliciosa. Meu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho e eu me encolhi no banco. Estávamos quase chegando ao observatório de Seattle e não éramos os únicos a conversar. Nossos colegas estavam mais do que animados com o passeio.

Como hoje nenhum dos Cullen foi para a aula, eu e Jake passamos todos os intervalos juntos assim como o almoço. Ele me atualizou a respeito dos novos lobos e tudo o que andava acontecendo na tribo. Perguntei também sobre como ele e os Cullen estavam se comportando na escola, mas ele não entrou em detalhes. Ali tinha coisa.

Ângela se juntou a nós na hora do almoço, como hoje não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntas ela queria saber como eu estava após toda essa semana em casa. Bem, acho que minha recente recuperação a deixou tranquila.

\- Mas Bella, agora falando sério. – a expressão do lobo mudou completamente eu sabia que agora ele não estava mais para brincadeira. – Você me contou do passado de vocês dois e tudo mais... Eu _quase_ posso entender você estar apaixonada pelo sanguessuga. – sua boca se entortou em nojo e isso me fez sorrir levemente. – Mas você tem certeza que é seguro? Tudo bem, ele é vegetariano, mas sei lá... É o mesmo que esfregar um pudim na cara de alguém que esta tentando perder peso. E se ele acabar te mordendo? Mesmo que por acidente... Você sabe que o veneno deles é fatal para a sua espécie. Ele, por acaso, sabe deste detalhe?

\- Não tenho certeza se ele sabe. Não sei o quanto Charlie contou aos Cullen. Mas eu contarei se isso o deixar mais tranquilo. Mesmo que eu tenha certeza que Edward não se descontrolará comigo. Quer dizer... Nós ficamos bem, er, impulsivos e em nenhum momento eu senti que ele estava tendo algum problema de autocontrole, pelo menos não em relação a me morder.

\- Vocês não acham que estão indo rápido demais?

\- Charlie fez a mesma pergunta ontem e isso me fez pensar. É verdade que faz apenas algumas semanas que nós reencontramos, mas estar com ele é tão natural. É como se estivéssemos juntos a uma vida interia e não há poucos dias.

\- Ele não esta a forçando a tomar o próximo passo, não é? Por que se você se sentir pressionada a fazer algo que não está preparada eu vou pressionar a cara dele no chão.

\- Own! – apertei sua bochecha. – Isso é doce Jake!

Ele deu um tapa em minha mão tirando sua bochecha do aperto. Ri, mas então ainda sorrindo confessei.

\- Acredite em mim Jake, ninguém está pressionando ninguém. A coisa toda... É mútua.

Ele arregalou os olhos com falso pudor.

\- Eu não sabia que você era assim, princesa!

\- Cala a boca! – grunhi novamente socando seu braço e ele mais uma vez gargalhou alto.

Continuamos nos provocando até chegamos, finalmente, no observatório. Seguimos no final da grande fila de alunos que era conduzida pelo professor. Meus olhos captavam tudo com curiosidade, mas então senti Jake me puxar para mais perto dele.

\- O que foi?

Seu rosto estava sério e seu nariz mexia de maneira engraçada. Parece que o cachorro farejou algo. Aguardei por mais alguns segundos até que ele murmurou.

\- Tem alguém de sua espécie por aqui.

\- Sério?

\- O cheiro está por toda a parte. – funguei buscando o aroma mesmo sabendo que eu não captaria nada.

O olfato dos lunares não era tão bom quanto o dos lobos e dos vampiros.

\- Talvez seja uma boa ideia avisar Charlie sobre isso. – conversávamos baixinho já que toda a turma tinha formado um círculo em volta do professor.

Assenti e busquei meu celular no bolso, porém no momento em que digitaria a mensagem o professor me chamou a atenção estendendo a mão para mim.

\- Nós já havíamos combinado sobre isso senhorita Swan, nada de celulares. – merda. Sem ter o que fazer entreguei meu aparelho para ele e o observei voltar-se para a turma inteira para continuar suas orientações.

Jake me olhou nervoso.

\- Meu celular acabou a bateria no começo da viagem.

\- Merda. – torci meus lábios. – Não se preocupe com isso, damos um jeito nisso. Pedimos o celular de alguém emprestado assim que o professor aliviar.

Ele assentiu e imediatamente fitou o homem que se aproximava de nossa turma. Ele era jovem e as meninas logo soltaram risinhos animados. Ele cumprimentou nosso professor e seguiu para o centro do círculo para se apresentar.

\- Boa tarde, eu sou o Dr. Frederic Francois e serei o guia de vocês hoje. – sorriu levemente e seguiu com seus olhos verdes por toda a turma, entretanto assim que eles me avistaram seu sorriso caiu e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em obvia surpresa.

Não havia qualquer maldade ou ameaça em sua expressão, mas mesmo assim Jake discretamente colocou um braço em minha frente e me puxou para trás de seu corpo. Bem... Descobrimos de quem era o cheiro.

\- Ela ainda não despertou, então mantenha a discrição. – ouvi o sussurro de meu amigo.

Franzi o cenho para as palavras de Jake. Ele não disse nada demais, mas não era necessário esse aviso. Não creio que o lunar se aproximaria de mim na frente de todos os humanos. Se ele me conheceu na época da Lua então eu falaria para ele que infelizmente eu não me lembrava dele. Talvez fossemos amigos ou ele fosse amigo de meu irmão. Dei de ombros. A verdade é que eu não sentia perigo.

O Dr. Mudou drasticamente sua expressão. Agora ele parecia um pouco assustado. Sua boca moveu-se rápido demais para que eu pudesse ler seus lábios e minha energia ainda não estava completamente reestabelecida para que minha audição pudesse captar suas palavras, porém meu amigo compreendeu e apenas assentiu.

\- Bem, eu sou PhD em Astrofísica... – ele logo se recompôs e continuou sua apresentação, mas eu ainda sentia o nervosismo vindo dele.

Qual era o problema com ele, afinal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No próximo capítulo o bicho vai pegar :)**

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 30/07/2017**_


	21. Rebeldes

_**Gente, não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo. Se tiver algum erro ajeitarei durante a semana :) Agora se preparem que o capítulo tá pura ação \o/**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XX. Rebeldes**_

 **PDV Jacob**

O lunar continuava a explicação sobre como seria o andamento da visita, mas notei que ele mal prestava a atenção no que estava dizendo, seus olhos azuis volte e meia grudavam em Bella. Minha amiga, para variar, não dispôs de nenhuma preocupação, porém a curiosidade dela parecia crescer exponencialmente.

Em outras circunstâncias eu até me divertiria com a situação, mas a expressão do homem não era de um nervosismo por avistar alguém importante, havia mais. Era como se ele estivesse com medo, quase apavorado, na verdade. Ele passava sua mão por seus cabelos castanhos escuros os colocando atrás da orelha, então para não repetir o mesmo gesto ele coçava levemente a barba por fazer.

Quantos anos será que ele tem? Tirando a barba eu daria no máximo 20 anos, com a barba uns 25. O cabelo comprido não ajudava muito a disfarçar a idade. Todavia havia uma seriedade em sua postura que gritava maturidade. Então creio que ele já passou de seu primeiro século.

Os olhos dele correram para a porta de entrada e, neste momento, posso jurar que vi uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa dele. Algo está errado. Muito errado.

\- _Mais quantos lunares trabalham nesse lugar?_ – perguntei sobre a respiração e ele se perdeu em seu discurso. Acho que adivinhei alguma coisa.

\- E... Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Acho que já está na hora de entrar, por favor, me sigam. – ele deu as costas para a turma e então seguiu caminhando lentamente em direção à porta. – _Você é diferente. Você não é um lunar, é?_ – quase não consegui escutá-lo devido às conversas paralelas de meus colegas.

\- _Não, eu não sou. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta_. – retruquei e senti um apertão em minha mão.

Bella me olhava com curiosidade. Apenas sorri para ela e continuei a puxando perto de mim. Meus extintos estavam alerta.

\- _Somos em 4._ – respondeu por fim. Merda. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

\- _Posso contar com a discrição de seus colegas?_

A resposta não veio. Mil vezes merda!

Seguimos até uma grande sala na qual se situava o planetário. Como estávamos no final da fila esperei que todos entrassem, inclusive Bella, e então olhei seriamente para o lunar que estava parado na entrada aguardando que todos fizessem seu caminho. Aproveitei que estávamos a sós para ser um pouco mais direto.

\- Devo me preocupar com a segurança dela? – perguntei olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Eu era mais alto e mais largo, então minha presença impôs algum respeito, eu acho...

\- Que eu saiba ela sabe se defender muito bem. – retrucou me encarando, porém ele não parecia querer me enfrentar ou intimidar, havia preocupação demais nos olhos dele.

\- Oh, ela sabe. – concordei com sarcasmo. – Deixe-me reformular a frase então. Devo me preocupar com a segurança dos humanos?

\- Olha rapaz, eu não sei o que você é ou sua relação com a família...

\- Somos amigos. Minha tribo tem respeito pelos lunares. A alcateia escolheu se submeter à realeza lunar, apesar deles não nos verem como súditos, apenas como bons guerreiros dispostos a lutar ao lado deles.

Dr. Frederic Francois deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Eu gostaria de ter a fé que você tem neles. Não creio que você tenha pleno conhecimento das coisas que aconteceram na Lua, caso tivesse não seria tão ingênuo.

\- Então você é um rebelde. – afirmei e ele pareceu ficar nervoso com minhas palavras. Sua boca entortou com uma careta.

\- Não fale sobre o que não sabe.

Franzi o cenho e dei um passo para trás. Deixei minha postura ameaçadora cair.

\- Eu não entendo... Pensei que os rebeldes só quisessem uma oportunidade para pegá-la.

\- É exatamente o que eles querem.

\- Então porque está tão preocupado?

\- Porque eu não sou um rebelde, mas trabalho com três que são. – grunhiu por fim. – É melhor entrarmos, enquanto a palestra estiver em andamento não teremos problemas. Mas ela terá que se manter escondida quando formos para o observatório. Se eles perceberem a presença dela eles não vão se importar com os humanos, eles vão atacá-la.

Pisquei algumas vezes ainda mais confuso.

\- Você me chama de ingênuo, mas então quer...

\- Como eu disse, você não sabe do que está falando. – murmurou. – Eu não acredito que ela seja a encarnação do mal, como os rebeldes. – a ironia pingou de suas palavras. – Mas também não acredito que ela seja um milagre.

\- Então no que acredita?

\- Eu acredito na ciência. Evolução. Tecnologia.

Como já estávamos perto dos humanos abaixamos ainda mais o tom de voz.

\- Um lunar cético. – não pude evitar o tom irônico.

\- Você não tem ideia do quão "religiosa" é a nossa sociedade, mais do que a dos humanos e posso até garantir que até mesmo mais que a sua espécie. – caminhamos no corredor que cortava os círculos de assentos dispostos na sala. Os alunos preencheram as duas primeiras circunferências. – Pessoas como eu, apenas fazem as perguntas certas para as pessoas erradas. Quando não aceitamos as respostas somos chamados de céticos.

Não demorei a encontrar Bella que guardava um lugar para mim enquanto o lunar caminhava para o centro dando inicio a apresentação. Nossos colegas logo se ajeitaram olhando para a projeção no teto. Eu quase podia acreditar que era o céu de verdade.

\- Você demorou. O que descobriu?

\- Não precisa se preocupar, princesa. – beijei sua têmpora. – Apenas aproveite o céu.

Ela revirou seus olhos, mas fez o que eu falei.

Confesso que eu estava fascinado com o que o lunar estava explicando. Fomos desde a formação dos corpos celestes até a morte de estrelas. Vimos os misteriosos buracos negros e as constelações mais famosas. Tudo explicado de maneira simples e jovial enquanto as imagens eram um show a parte.

Eu teria aproveitado muito mais se não estivesse preocupado. Eu precisava mandar uma mensagem para Charlie, mas nenhum filho da puta queria me emprestar o celular. Um jogador idiota até reclamou para o professor dizendo que eu estava incomodando. Babaca!

A uma hora e meia de palestra passou e então seguimos para o refeitório no qual teríamos por volta de quarenta minutos para lanchar e então iríamos para o próximo andar para tentar identificar algumas constelações usando o telescópio. Era a parte que Bella mais estava animada.

Tomei cuidado para manter minha amiga sempre no meio do bolo de estudantes. Tudo correu bem. Inclusive o lanche no qual a conversa no refeitório se tornou quase ensurdecedora pela animação de todos. Porém faltando 10 minutos para irmos para o telescópio o professor me chamou para um conversa. Jogador babaca! Fez minha caveira para o professor que agora me dava um enorme sermão sobre atrapalhar colegas em um passeio tão enriquecedor quanto aquele.

O discurso só parou quando ouvimos a voz o Dr. Francois chamar a turma para seguimos a programação. Segui me juntando ao grupo, porém assim que busquei Bella eu não a encontrei. Puta que o pariu! Meu coração acelerou conforme eu dava uma volta em meu próprio corpo a procurando. Tentei buscar seu cheiro, mas tudo o que consegui foi me intoxicar com a gordura da cozinha. Merda! Onde ela foi?!

Voltei meu olhar para frente onde encontrei o lunar me fitando com intensidade. Ele percebeu que algo estava errado e então rapidamente falou.

\- Esse é o Dr. Natan Caldwell e ele continuará com vocês a partir daqui. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – indicou o homem baixinho ao seu lado que pareceu confuso com a fala de seu colega, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu e foi para a porta sendo seguido pelos alunos.

Deixei-me ficar por ultimo e com um pouquinho de sorte o professor não percebeu que fiquei para trás.

\- Onde ela está? – perguntou Frederic bem ao meu lado. Seus olhos arregalados e preocupados refletindo meus próprios sentimentos.

\- Eu não sei. – murmurei assim que pisamos fora do refeitório. Minha turma virou para a esquerda, mas eu logo captei o cheiro de Bella para a direita. – Por aqui.

Nossos passos eram rápidos pelo corredor. A farejei até a porta do banheiro, por um leve momento me tranquilizei, porém assim que coloquei minha cabeça para dentro e a chamei eu não obtive nenhuma resposta. Ela não estava lá.

Meu coração voltou a acelerar e nós começamos a correr pelos corredores. Foi então que escutamos um rosnar.

\- Você me empresta uma calça? – pedi já puxando minha camiseta e a jogando num canto perto de um armário.

\- O que?!

Não esperei resposta e explodi em minha transformação e galopei mais rápido.

\- Mas o que...!

Assim que virei no corredor à direita encontrei o que eu não queria ter encontrado. Bella estava espremida contra a parede com um homem de cabelos raspados tentando estrangulá-la.

\- _Que porra está acontecendo?!_

\- _Jake!_

\- _Bella!_

A enxurrada de pensamentos da matilha não me tirou o foco.

\- _Liguem para o Charlie!_ – gritei antes de pular no lunar e jogá-lo contra a janela.

O vidro se quebrou e nós dois caímos do segundo andar do local. Rosnei para o lunar que logo se recuperou e me chutou para longe. Merda! Estávamos no meio de Seattle! Isso vai ser um problema muito maior do que eu previa.

 **PDV Bella**

Massageei meu pescoço buscando o fôlego. Maldito apetite que me faz ir mais vezes no banheiro do que o que eu gostaria!

\- A senhorita está bem? – só então notei o Dr. a minha frente.

Apenas acenei e me levantei. Eu precisava ajudar Jake. Comecei a andar em direção a janela quebrada com o intuito de pular, mas fui levemente impedida.

\- Deixe que seu amigo cuide disso, agora é melhor você voltar para a sua turma e ficar escondida entre os humanos. Kaleb não é o único perigo por aqui. Vamos, eu a acompanho.

Senti minha energia correr em minhas veias e meus olhos imediatamente mudarem de cor. Eu estava levemente irritada com a sugestão. Não era culpa dele, ele estava apenas preocupado, mas as portas do inferno vão se abrir antes que eu deixe um amigo lutar sozinho!

\- Jacob é forte, mas se esse _Kaleb_ for experiente e mais algum lunar se juntar a ele, Jake não terá chances. – minha voz soou dura antes de eu pular e deixar minhas asas me ampararem.

Notei que os dois haviam caído no estacionamento lateral. Estávamos em uma área mais residencial e com a noite a vizinhança estava praticamente deserta com os moradores aproveitando o jantar dentro de suas casas. O problema era que se os rosnados se tornassem mais altos do que isso nós chamaríamos muito a atenção.

Sobrevoei Jake que rosnava ferozmente para o lunar que me atacou. O homem avançou no lobo que se ergueu em suas patas traseiras dando uma violenta unhada na cara de Kaleb. A raiva aumentou e dessa vez Jake não conseguiu se defender e foi jogando para o outro lado do estacionamento parando apenas quando seu corpo atingiu a lateral de um carro.

Rosnei irritada e num rasante acertei Kaleb com um soco certeiro. Pego desprevenido seu corpo voou e ele caiu de costas no chão. Pela minha visão periférica notei algo vindo em grande velocidade em minha direção, mas antes que me atingisse foi bloqueado e desviado por Frederic.

O ataque era um dardo de gelo lançado por outro lunar. Ele tinha cabelos loiros bem cortados e uma barba comprida. Droga! Quantos mais tinham?

\- Será uma honra lutar ao seu lado. – disse o Dr. Francois cruzando seu punho em seu peito e abaixando levemente a cabeça.

\- Ok... – murmurei e ele sorriu.

\- Traidor! – grunhiu Kaleb grudando em Frederic e o empurrando cada vez mais para o alto.

Olhei para o lunar que sobrou.

\- Você vai morrer. – sibilou lentamente com um sorriso doentio em seus lábios.

Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha, mas não demonstrei o medo repentino. Sorri de volta para ele.

\- Eu quero ver você tentar. – sibilei com igual lentidão o que pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais.

Ele veio em minha direção e eu recuei em meu voo. As palmas de suas mãos se ergueram e então um dardo de gelo em cada mão se formou. Ele não perdeu tempo em jogá-los contra mim. Joguei meu corpo para trás dando uma cambalhota no ar desviando do ataque. Quando retomei a postura ereta outros dardos voaram e eu rapidamente tentei bloqueá-los com uma rajada de vento feita por minhas asas.

Minha ação de defesa só os fez desviar de rota e um deles arranhou minha bochecha. Senti o sangue escorrer e isso me irritou. Rosnei e ergui minha mão esquerda no alto formando meu arco de fogo. O azul brilhou sobre minha cabeça.

\- Vamos ver se seu gelo é resistente o suficiente. – disse cínica.

O lunar não demorou a jogar mais dardos em minha direção. Puxei logo duas flechas com minha mão direita e interceptei o ataque no meio do caminho. O gelo simplesmente evaporou.

\- Aberração! Você vai morrer de qualquer jeito! Nem que eu tenha que matá-la com minhas próprias mãos! – gritou ele e voou focado em capturar meu pescoço. Ah! Eu não caio duas vezes no mesmo truque!

\- Que tal você ganhar um pouco do seu próprio remédio? – perguntei dando uma leve torcida em meu pulso fazendo o fogo virar gelo. Puxei quatro flechas grossas e as enviei direto para as asas dele. – Porque você não esfria um pouco a sua cabeça, hum? – mandei uma piscadela para o lunar preso contra o asfalto pelas suas asas.

Minha petulância foi cortada quando um corpo se chocou com o meu e me derrubou contra o asfalto. Recolhi minhas asas antes de sentir o impacto. Ai! Eu ganharia um roxo.

Juntei minhas pernas e chutei bem do meio da barriga do lunar de cabelos enrolados. Deus! Eu só espero que esse seja o último. Levantei-me, mas logo fui derrubada com um soco. Senti o sangue em minha boca. Merda! Era o lunar que eu prendi no chão. Parece que ele se livrou das flechas. Antes que eu reagisse Jake o tirou de cima de mim o agarrando com sua boca. Ai! Isso devia doer.

\- Ah! Larga! Filho da... Ah! – gritei ao ser levantada pelos cabelos em direção ao céu estrelado.

Ele então largou e imediatamente segurou meus pulsos os puxando para trás. Escutei um _crack_ em meu ombro e a dor veio logo em seguida. Meus braços foram presos em minhas costas e eu chacoalhava minhas pernas tentando me livrar da captura. De repente o agarre em meu cabelo voltou, mas agora ele me puxava para que eu olhasse em uma direção. Meus olhos captaram a Lua cheia bem a nossa frente.

\- A culpa é sua! – gritou em um ouvido enquanto seu aperto ficava cada vez mais forte. – O que aconteceu na Lua é culpa sua!

Merda!

\- Eu não me lembro! – gritei de volta. – Seja lá o que eu fiz me desculpa! Mas eu não me lembro!

\- Conveniente. Isso não vai salvá-la. – sussurrou em minha orelha antes de rosnar e morder meu ombro.

Gritei sentindo seus caninos em meus ossos. E então gritei de novo quando outro lunar aproveitou minha posição vulnerável e veio com toda a velocidade com seu joelho diretamente em minha barriga.

O uivo sofrido de Jake ecoou mais alto que meus próprios gritos. A luta estava no ar. Ele não podia fazer nada.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa! Ainda com a cabeça anuviada pela dor deixei que minhas mãos começassem a esquentar. Era melhor que ele me soltasse se não viraria churrasco!

O ouvi grunhir, mas seu aperto só aumentou. Persistente de merda! Tentando controlar meus nervosos e agonia, respirei fundo o máximo que conseguia, pois o outro lunar achou interessante me transformar em saco de pancada. Acho que já tenho pelo menos duas costelas quebradas.

Controlando meus poderes comecei a formar uma corrente de ar em volta da minha cintura, com minhas mãos ainda quentes a corrente de ar foi esquentando também e cada vez mais. Rosnei furiosa e deixei explodir com toda a minha força.

A corrente se expandiu em meu perímetro e empurrou meus dois agressores para longe. Eu estava livre. Meu corpo começou a cair, eu estava esgotada e não me importei com o impacto. Meus olhos foram escurecendo enquanto escutava os gritos de agonia, mas antes de atingir o chão meu corpo foi capturado no ar, porém desta vez o toque era gentio e impediu que eu me machucasse ainda mais. Ainda pude ver os olhos cinzentos preocupados de meu irmão antes de ser levada pela inconsciência.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ufa! No próximo capítulo teremos o desfecho dos acontecimentos... Será mesmo que foi o irmão da Bella que chegou para ajudá-la? :x**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 06/08/2017**_


	22. Realeza

_Oi gente, desculpem pelo atraso da postagem. Como avisei no grupo do Facebook, minha internet deu problema no domingo e como eu não estou com sorte nesses dias ontem eu não estava conseguindo logar em minha conta aqui no site. Maaaaass, finalmente consegui._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXI. Realeza**_

 **PDV Bella**

\- Bella?! Abra os olhos! Bella?!

Puxei o ar com força tentando expulsar a estranha sensação estranha em meu peito. Minha vontade era simplesmente me encolher num cantinho e chorar. Então mantive meus olhos fechados na tentativa de evitar as lágrimas. Eu ouvia muitas vocês a minha volta, mas não conseguia distinguir o que estava sendo dito.

\- Vamos, princesa, todo mundo está preocupado. Abra os olhos. – reconheci a voz de Charlie cheia de gentileza e acabei por fazer o que ele me pediu.

Seu rosto aflito apareceu em minha frente. Mas apesar de amar o vampiro como se ele fosse meu verdadeiro pai, não era o seu rosto que eu queria ver. Meu coração começou a acelerar em desespero e busquei a minha volta por meu irmão. Todavia o que encontrei foram meus colegas, meu professor, Jacob e o Dr. Frederic me olhando. Identifiquei facilmente a inquietação nas expressões deles. Pelo que reparei estávamos no refeitório.

Senti meus lábios tremerem.

\- Onde está Dan? – perguntei e quase não pude reconhecer minha própria voz. Havia tanto medo que mal pude formar as palavras. Mas era um medo sem sentido. Eu me lembrava do ataque dos lunares, mas não eram eles que eu temia. Eu não conseguia compreender minha insegurança, afinal Charlie e Jacob estavam bem ali ao meu lado.

\- Daniel está viajando Bella, ele deve chegar nos próximos dias. – papai explicou com lentidão, sua expressão estava ainda mais preocupada.

\- Não. Ele estava aqui! – retruquei tentando controlar ao menos minhas mãos trêmulas, pois as lágrimas já saltavam de meus olhos sem pedir licença. – Eu o vi antes de desmaiar. Ele me ajudou. – insisti.

O rosto de Charlie se transformou em dor.

\- Acho que a senhorita deve ter visto meu colega. Foi ele quem a ajudou. – disse Frederic com calma. – Mas ele tinha um compromisso e foi embora assim que eu e seu amigo assumimos cuidar de você até que seu responsável chegasse. – então foi outro lunar quem me ajudou... Meu coração se apertou ainda mais.

\- Eu quero o meu irmão. – exigi como uma criança assustada. Eu me sentia como uma criança assustada.

\- Ele deve chegar nos próxi...

\- Eu quero meu irmão. – repeti ainda mais nervosa. – Agora!

\- Bella...

\- Eu quero meu irmão. Eu quero. O meu. Irmão!

\- Bel... – Charlie tentava me acalmar, mas eu precisava do meu irmão. Será que ele não entendia isso?!

\- Eu quero...

\- Sim, já entendemos. Você quer o seu irmão. – Jacob me cortou me puxando, me pegando no seu colo e caminhando para fora. – Esperamos você no carro, Charlie.

\- Eu quero meu irmão. – chorei abraçada ao meu amigo.

\- Sim, eu sei princesa. Apenas respire. Ele logo estará aqui.

 **PDV Edward**

Eram quase dez horas da noite quando meu telefone tocou. Sorri ao ver o nome de Bella, porém meu sorriso desmanchou assim que ouvi a voz do cachorro do outro lado da linha. Algo tinha acontecido. Jacob não me explicou ao certo o que exatamente aconteceu, apenas que Bella não parava de chorar e que talvez eu fosse capaz de acalmá-la. Sem pensar duas vezes eu apenas disparei em direção a casa dela.

Não demorei a chegar e sem me importar em bater na porta eu já fui entrando. A lunar chorava inconsolável encolhida no grande sofá enquanto a sua frente o cachorro sentado na mesa de centro tentava acalmá-la. Charlie caminhava de um lado para o outro com uma expressão torturada. Sua mente estava tão rápida que por um momento perdi o equilíbrio.

Respirei fundo tentando manter minha mente fora da do vampiro e caminhei até minha namorada. Sentei-me ao seu lado e a puxei com delicadeza para mim. Ela se enrolou em meu colo, porém seu pranto não cessou e sua voz rouca continuava a pedir por seu irmão.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntei para Jacob, Bella não tinha condições de responder nada.

Minha mente foi inundada com imagens aleatórias de uma luta entre anjos. Meu corpo tencionou imediatamente. Que diabos tinha acontecido?!

\- Havia lunares trabalhando no observatório. – começou o lobo tentando organizar seus pensamentos. – Frederic me alertou para mantê-la escondida dos outros lunares, pois eles não eram lá muito amigáveis...

\- E você não conseguiu mantê-la segura. – me arrependi no exato momento em que as palavras saíram de minha boca.

Jacob assumiu uma expressão de pura dor enquanto sua mente repassava a luta. Ele estava no chão enquanto os lunares lutavam no céu. Ele não tinha asas. Como ele ajudaria? Então percebi que se eu estivesse lá eu a protegeria tão bem quanto o lobo. Também não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer no momento em que a luta foi para os ares.

\- Desculpe... – murmurei e ele encolheu seus ombros.

\- Bella não estava tão fraca hoje, na verdade fazia tempo que não a via com tanta energia. Porém ela não estava completamente bem para lutar contra 2 lunares ao mesmo tempo. Frederic também não me pareceu um grande lutador, mas ele evitou que ela tivesse que se defender de 3 lunares sozinha.

\- Frederic nunca foi um guerreiro. Na Lua ele trabalhava fazendo pesquisas. Surpreendeu-me sua atitude. Afinal ele sempre disse que não assumiria lados nas brigas a respeito do nascimento de Bella. – comentou Charlie.

Lembro-me agora que Carlisle contou para nós sobre o que o vampiro havia revelado sobre os últimos acontecimentos na Lua. A história só me fez sentir mais vontade de colocar a lunar em uma redoma. Como alguém poderia querer machucá-la apenas porque ela nasceu?! Era tão absurdo quanto às agressões que ela sofria na escola dos humanos.

\- Meu papel foi inútil. Eu não pude fazer mais nada além de observar. – recriminou-se Jacob. – E então aquele lunar...

Pelas memórias dele pude observar Bella se livrando de seus agressores e então cair de uma altura de mais de 40 metros. Pouco antes de chegar ao chão ela foi regatada por um lunar que tinha sua cabeça coberta por um capuz enquanto suas asas majestosas suavizavam a descida. Ele a colocou delicadamente no chão e então ficou em pé. Os dois agressores de Bella voaram na direção dele que para o meu total espanto esticou o braço direito e uma luz brilhou dando lugar a uma espada. Em seguida a espada inflamou-se e em um movimento impressionante a cravou no peito do lunar à esquerda e então cortou fora a cabeça do lunar à direita.

Aquilo foi simplesmente... Brutal. Não me espanta que o lobo pareça tão perturbado.

O encapuzado então voltou sua atenção para outro ponto do estacionamento. Jacob fez o mesmo e então pude ver o tal Frederic coberto por escoriações e o seu agressor. Os dois estavam com olhos arregalados em direção ao lunar desconhecido, seus corpos paralisados como se alguém tivesse gritado estatua no meio da luta. O rebelde então deu um passo para trás, o rosto dele transformado em puro terror, ele deu outro passo para trás e simplesmente saiu correndo.

Jacob voltou-se novamente para Bella que também estava coberta de arranhões e hematomas. O lunar ajoelhou-se sobre ela e o lobo espantando seu medo correu na direção deles.

Eu podia sentir pelas memórias de Jake que ele, naquele momento, sentia uma pressão em seu peito. Ele podia sentir a energia emanando do lunar. Era gigantesca e assombrosa. Ir em direção a Bella exigiu todas as forças dele.

O encapuzado não pareceu ligar para o rosnado do lobo ou para o obvio ataque. Ele apenas colocou uma mão bem no meio do peito de Bella. Jacob acelerou o passo, mas então foi impedido por Frederic que se colocou no caminho.

\- _Não ataque. Ele não vai machucá-la._ – avisou com a voz trêmula. Havia medo, mas também admiração na expressão dele.

Foi então que a mão do lunar começou a brilhar junto a Bella. Ele a estava curando! Pouco a pouco os hematomas e escoriações iam desaparecendo até não sobrar mais nada. Então a luz se esvaiu. Ainda abaixado sobre ela, ele deslizou um dedo pelo rosto da lunar. Havia mais do que carinho em seu toque, havia amor. Tudo não durou mais do que alguns segundos até que ele simplesmente ergueu-se e voou na direção em que o rebelde fugiu.

Frederic e Jacob correram até Bella que continuava desmaiada.

\- _Fique aqui, vou buscar uma calça para você e sua camiseta._ – avisou antes de disparar em direção ao prédio.

Jacob apenas deitou-se ao lado de Bella e apoiou seu focinho na barriga dela. O choro canino não a trouxe para a consciência. Foi só então que Charlie chegou e exigiu saber o que tinha acontecido. Haviam dois corpos no chão em chamas além do caos no estacionamento.

A expressão de Charlie mudou quando ele foi levantar Bella. Seu rosto entortou conforme ele tentava analisar o cheiro a volta dela. Neste momento Frederic retornou e logo espantou-se ao reconhecer o vampiro.

\- _Chefe Swan!_

Não houve resposta para a saudação. Charlie estava muito perturbado e perguntou imediatamente:

\- _Ele esteve aqui e a deixou assim?!_

\- _Ele foi atrás do outro rebelde._ – explicou o lunar.

A mente de Jake voltou para o momento presente ao escutar Bella continuar a chamar pelo irmão. Minhas mãos automaticamente acariciavam suas costas na tentativa de acalmá-la, mas algo me dizia que não era de mim que ela precisava agora.

\- Quem era o lunar que ajudou Bella? Você reconheceu o cheiro dele. – olhei para Charlie que me fitou com intensidade.

Ele parecia ponderar se deveria ou não me contar. Então olhou para Jacob que não tirava os olhos preocupados de Bella. Tomando sua decisão ele me respondeu por pensamento.

\- _Aquele era o pai de Bella._

Minha boca abriu e fechou-se algumas vezes. Se era o pai dela então porque ele foi embora e não voltou? Porque ele a deixou ali? Será que Bella recobrou sua memória e agora estava sentindo o abandono do pai, por isso estava tão desesperada para ver seu irmão? Será que ela tinha medo de seu próprio pai? Havia algo maior por trás de tudo isso, eu só não conseguia descobrir o que.

\- Porque ele...

\- Eu não sei. Quando Daniel chegar conversarei com ele sobre isso. Não faz sentido! Ele sabe que a melhor maneira de proteger Bella é ficar ao lado dela e não ir atrás de um rebelde qualquer.

\- Talvez ele só quisesse garantir que ele não volte a atacá-la. – ponderei, mas Charlie não concordou.

\- _Não, se esse fosse o caso ele apenas mandaria alguém atrás dele, mas ficaria com Bella. Mesmo que ela não se lembre dele. Eu não o vejo correndo para longe de Bella. Ele a ama mais do que tudo. Eu não entendo..._ – por algum motivo Charlie não quis compartilhar seus pensamentos com Jacob e eu não entendia o porquê. Pelas memórias de Carlisle, Charlie não queria que _eu_ soubesse demais. _Eu_ era o motivo pelo qual ele não abria o jogo com minha família.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta se abrindo.

\- Bella? – a voz grossa e preocupada fez minha namorada largar meu corpo e simplesmente correr em direção ao homem.

Levantei-me e me virei para observá-lo. Daniel tinha a estrutura larga e forte. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, porém mais claros que os de Bella. A cor da pele dele também era mais bronzeada do que a pele de minha namorada. Eles eram parecidos, eu podia enxergar algumas características dela nele, como as maçãs do rosto e o formato dos olhos, entretanto a cor era completamente diferente. O lunar tinha profundos e intimidadores olhos cinzentos.

Ele retornou o abraço da irmã com preocupação. Ele olhou para nós e imediatamente seus pensamentos que até então tinham apenas a imagem da lunar tornaram-se rápidos. Mais rápidos que os de Charlie.

Segurei-me no sofá e respirei fundo.

Observei Daniel pegar Bella no colo e sentar-se na poltrona a nossa frente.

\- Estou aqui maninha... Está tudo bem agora. – os soluços dela pareciam ainda mais intensos. – Tudo bem. Nat e Bruninha devem chegar em dois dias. Eu vim a toda a velocidade assim que Charlie me ligou. Não vou embora tão cedo. Estou aqui Bella. – ele murmurava com suavidade.

Aos poucos Bella foi se acalmando até que após alguns minutos ela caiu no sono. Ficamos todos em silêncio por algum tempo até que Daniel resolveu colocá-la na cama. Charlie o seguiu e o escutei pedir para o lunar proteger a conversa deles. No mesmo instante me senti desequilibrar. A fúria de pensamentos acelerados finalmente desapareceu de minha mente.

\- Merda. – grunhi me sentando no sofá.

\- Você parece que vai vomitar. – comentou o lobo com diversão.

\- Eu sinto que vou vomitar.

\- Não sabia que isso podia acontecer com sanguessugas.

Ignorei o insulto gratuito e respirei fundo tentando fazer com que minha cabeça parasse de rodar.

\- Não acontece. Mas Charlie e Daniel deixam seus pensamentos tão rápidos e confusos que é como se eu estivesse dentro de um liquidificador.

Jacob riu. Não era engraçado.

\- Não vou fingir que sinto muito por você.

\- Minha simpatia por você acaba de acabar. – grunhi colocando minha cabeça entre os meus joelhos.

\- Você quer que eu chame seu papai? – perguntou rindo.

\- Cala a boca.

Nossa pequena troca de carinhos foi interrompida pela chegada de minha família, provavelmente trazida por alguma visão de Alice. Jacob os recebeu na porta e logo a sala estava abarrotada de vampiros. Meu pai trazia em suas mãos um grande envelope, pelos seus pensamentos eram os resultados de alguns exames de Bella.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou mamãe assim que sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão nas suas.

\- A visão de Alice se concretizou, porém de maneira pior do que imaginávamos.

\- O quão machucada ela está? – Emmett que estava em pé abraçado a Rose trincou seus dentes. Ele tinha tanto carinho por Bella que mal podia imaginá-la ferida.

\- Fisicamente ela está bem, mas o emocional está abalado. Desde a hora que cheguei ela estava chorando pedindo pelo irmão, na verdade ela só parou há alguns minutos quando ele finalmente chegou. Charlie e Daniel estão conversando agora.

\- Você acha que eles precisam da minha ajuda? – perguntou Jasper.

\- Ela já se acalmou Jazz, inclusive dormiu. Talvez quando ela acordar... Vamos ver.

\- Mas o que exatamente aconteceu? Com a sua presença, Jacob, eu fico cega. – Alice estava tão frustrada que não conseguia parar de balançar suas pernas cruzadas.

Então o lobo iniciou sua narração, detalhe por detalhe. As memórias que vi anteriormente não fizeram jus a tudo o que aconteceu. Agora que ele estava menos preocupado com Bella ele podia pensar com clareza em cada pequeno acontecimento.

Olhei para a janela e observei a noite ficar cada vez mais clara. Já era dia. Então os dois finalmente desceram as escadas. Minha cabeça começou a girar novamente, mas pude captar brevemente o reconhecimento de nossa família. Como ele sabia quem nós éramos?! Não era algo como "esses devem ser os Cullen". Era um reconhecimento claro. Ele sabia o nome de cada um de nós.

\- Como ela está? – minha mãe foi a primeira a perguntar.

\- Dormindo... Saberemos melhor quando ela acordar. – respondeu Charlie.

Eu queria subir e ficar ao lado dela e estava prestes a abrir a boca quando notei o lunar me encarando.

\- Então você é o vampiro que está dando em cima da minha irmãzinha? – o tom de ameaça era bem claro.

Ouvi a risada de Jacob e de meus irmãos, mas não me dei o trabalho de me virar para eles.

\- Pensei que já nos conhecesse. – retruquei. Eu estava tão cansado de segredos. Eu precisava de respostas. Mas acho que pressionei a pessoa errada.

Os olhos de Daniel brilharam de maneira inteligente enquanto um sorriso maldoso esticava seus lábios com suavidade.

\- Oh, você notou. – comentou e então seus pensamentos aceleraram e eu juro que se tivesse algo em meu estômago eu teria vomitado.

\- Merda. – grunhi me encolhendo.

\- Não banque o esperto comigo. – avisou antes de dar dois tapinhas "camaradas" em meu ombro direito. Seus olhos pareciam vasculhar minha alma em busca do menor dos pecados.

A tensão foi quebrada pela gargalhada de Jacob.

\- O bom e velho príncipe da Lua!

 _O que?!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bom gente, a partir de agora os capítulos se tornarão cada vez mais reveladores e com mais momentos de ação, então se preparem.**_

 _ **Dito isso tenho mais um recadinho, minhas férias da faculdade acabaram então as postagens voltaram a ficar mais espaçadas. Tentarei compensar deixando os capítulos um pouco maiores.**_

 _ **Próxima postagem: 20/08/17**_


	23. Passado compartilhado

_Oi gente! Estou devendo responder alguns comentários. Farei isso o quanto antes :*_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXII. Passado compartilhado**_

 **PDV Charlie**

Merda Jacob! Cobri meu rosto com minha mão. E eu nem podia reclamar já que não havia contado para os lobos que aquilo era um segredo. Quer dizer, eles sabiam que não podiam comentar sobre isso na frente de Bella. Eles achavam até divertido a chamar de princesa sem que ela realmente notasse a realidade por trás da palavra e achasse que era apenas um apelido brega. Pensei que não dizer a eles para manter segredo evitaria que eles pensassem sobre o assunto. Afinal, já fazia algum tempo que eles sabiam e aquilo não era mais um assunto recorrente.

\- Espere um minuto! Você disse príncipe? – exclamou Emmett colocando palavras nas feições surpresas de sua família. – Isso quer dizer que Bella...

\- Exatamente, grandão. – sorriu Daniel com a mão estendida para o vampiro em cumprimento, já que ele ainda não havia saudado ninguém.

\- Eu não tenho que beijar sua mão, né? – o medo de Emmett trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto me deixando um pouco mais despreocupado com a situação. Se tudo desse certo meus medos não se concretizariam.

\- Não, não precisa. – cortei o sorriso zombeteiro do lunar.

\- Você acaba com toda a graça Chefe Swan. – reclamou enquanto cumprimentava os outros vampiros.

\- Eu não entendo... Porque guardar esse segredo? – eu começava a me sentir mal pelo garoto. Edward estava tão acostumado a ter todas as respostas que agora era como se seu mundo estivesse de cabeça para baixo. E as coisas não tendiam a melhorar.

O príncipe me fitou com a expressão séria. Nós compartilhávamos a mesma incerteza sobre as consequências do passado.

\- Não é apenas por causa do sangue real. – respondeu Dan ainda sem deixar de me fitar. Apenas assenti resignado, não era como se pudéssemos mantê-los no escuro para sempre. – Vocês... – voltou-se para o patriarca do clã Cullen. – Compartilham de um mesmo passado que nós. Um passado que não acabou bem.

\- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Esme.

\- Quero dizer que assim como eu, Bella, minha companheira e o povo da Lua, vocês também caíram no planeta. Da mesma forma que nós, vocês cresceram como humanos sem quaisquer memórias. Nós lunares, geralmente, as recuperamos quando atingimos a idade que aparentávamos no passado. Na maioria das vezes estas lembranças vêm à tona com um gatilho, que pode ser algo como um _déjà vu_ , um cheiro, um som... Quando isso acontece dizemos que o lunar despertou. – Daniel sentou-se no braço do sofá e cruzou suas pernas. – Agora a que se diz respeito ao despertar de vampiros não há muito que falar... Quando a última batalha aconteceu vocês eram os únicos ainda na Lua. Então eu realmente não sei como funcionará com vocês.

\- Você está querendo dizer que nós vivemos na Lua? É isso mesmo? – Rosálie estava confusa, mas não parecia contrária a ideia. De alguma forma aquilo não soava um absurdo para ela.

\- Não por muito tempo, mas sim, vocês viveram lá.

\- Isso explica seus sentimentos. – comentou Jasper me olhando. Sorri. – Toda a lealdade a Carlisle, o carinho por Esme... A afetuosidade com todos nós. A confiança.

\- Foi Carl quem me ensinou a beber sangue de animais. Até então eu vivia das doações de rei Arthur. Eu me sentia uma sanguessuga. – comentei feliz, um peso começava a sair de meus ombros. Guardar tantos segredos não fazia bem a saúde, nem mesmo a saúde de vampiros.

Jacob gargalhou.

\- Você continua uma sanguessuga, Charlie. – revirei meus olhos.

\- Calado cachorro!

Eu podia observar a leveza nas expressões dos Cullen. Apesar de não se lembrarem, aquilo fazia sentido para eles. Seus corações reconheciam a amizade que compartilhávamos por mais de séculos. E eu podia apostar que em breve o passado retornaria para eles. Todavia, a amenidade não atingiu a todos. Edward ainda parecia perturbado.

Querendo apaziguar suas possíveis dúvidas deixei que minha mente ficasse em velocidade normal e trouxe imagens do passado. Como quando eu conheci Carlisle. Eu estava em missão a mando de Arthur e acabei cruzando caminhos com o estranho vampiro que se dedicava a curar humanos. O quão contraditório eu havia achado aquilo. Na época eram apenas Carlisle e Esme. Nós logo formamos uma amizade e de tempos em tempos eu descia ao planeta para conversarmos. Conforme as décadas foram passando os Cullen foram aumentando até ficarem exatamente como estão agora.

Foi então que deixei algo escapar. Era uma lembrança de quando Emmett e Jasper subiram a Lua para avisar que a família Cullen estava protegendo Bella.

 _\- Ela estava muito machucada. Carlisle não achou seguro que a trouxéssemos agora. Ele acredita que ela precisará de algumas semanas para se recuperar completamente. – explicou Jasper. Pela expressão de Emmett eu sabia que o estado da princesa era muito pior do que eu podia imaginar._

Tratei de acelerar novamente meus pensamentos, mas a consequência já havia acontecido. Edward estava com os olhos perdidos e eu sabia que ele havia recuperado um fragmento do passado. Quando ele retornou para o presente ele apenas virou em seus próprios calcanhares e correu para o quarto de Bella.

Daniel me fitou com uma pergunta muda e eu apenas encolhi meus ombros.

\- Apesar de eu ter muitas perguntas para fazer, neste momento não é o passado que me preocupa, mas sim o futuro. – as palavras de Carlisle me trouxeram imediata preocupação.

\- Qual o problema? – só então reparei no envelope que ele abria e retirava uma série de papéis de dentro.

\- Eu estive estudando os exames de Bella. Como nós já percebemos ela demonstra um pico de melhora de tempos em tempos, parte disso nós atribuímos a quantidade de comida que ela ingere e aos dias de sono ininterrupto. Porém eu reparei que essa melhora está se tornando cada vez mais lenta e menos eficaz. É como se ela não estivesse mais conseguindo reter a energia. O número de anticorpos está cada vez menor e temo que logo seu corpo se torne mais frágil que o humano. E com esses atentados... Eu não sei se ela conseguirá se recuperar de outro ataque, na verdade estou surpreso por ela ter se recuperado deste.

\- O rei fez alguma coisa. – pontuou o lobo. – Apareceu essa luz... O corpo de Bella brilhou. Foi estranho, mas eu pude ver os ferimentos sumindo diante de meus olhos. Aconteceu na mesma velocidade que acontecia quando vocês chegaram à cidade. Ele provavelmente a curou.

\- Papai não tem poderes de cura. Mas acho que sei o que ele fez... Talvez isso possa nos dar um pouco mais de tempo. Você já avisou Ulisses?

\- Sim, logo que fiz a descoberta.

Eu me sentia horrível pelo que estava acontecendo com Bella. A impotência era devastadora, mas então um calor cresceu em meu peito com a certeza de que tudo daria certo. Meus olhos foram direto para Jasper. Sua expressão era séria e a compreendi de imediato. Nós não poderíamos perder a esperança.

 **PDV Edward**

Eu me sentia enjoado, porém desta vez não foi por causa da velocidade dos pensamentos de Charlie e Daniel, mas pelo o que eu vi em minha mente. Eu precisava vê-la para ter certeza que aquilo era apenas algo que aconteceu há muito tempo e que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de acontecer novamente.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Bella a observei aliviado. Ela dormia tranquila em sua cama. Seu rosto estava sereno e livre de qualquer hematoma. Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e acariciei seu rosto.

De repente eu a via novamente machucada. Um de seus olhos contornados por roxo escuro, um enorme galo amarelado no final de sua testa, seu nariz tinha uma marca arroxeada quase juntando com o hematoma do olho direito, arranhões com cascas de cicatrização pela sua bochecha esquerda, seus lábios inchados, ressecados e cortados com o sangue ainda presente.

Sufocado me precipitei em direção ao pequeno corpo e a abracei tentando me acalmar. Meu movimento brusco a acordou.

\- Edward? – sua voz grogue fez eu me afastar alguns centímetros.

\- Desculpe... Não queria te acordar. – murmurei fitando seu rosto, buscando qualquer resquício de machucados.

\- Tudo bem... Desculpe-me por antes. Eu não sei por que não conseguia parar de chorar. – deslizei um de meus dedos por sua testa e desci para sua bochecha até encontrar seu queixo.

Beijei-lhe com delicadeza e me afastei para escutar o que ela queria me dizer.

\- Eu apenas me senti tão... Desesperada. Eu precisava ver meu irmão. Era como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido.

\- Bella, você foi ataca por lunares lunáticos. – meu trocadilho não intencional trouxe o riso aos seus lábios. Quando ela se acalmou Bella voltou a tentar explicar seus sentimentos.

\- A batalha não me assustou. Mas um sentimento de perda cresceu em meu coração. Eu não sei explicar. Eu só precisava ver meu irmão e saber que ele estava comigo. Que eu ainda tinha uma família.

Então eu entendi exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. Mesmo que ela não soubesse que o lunar que a salvou era o seu pai, seu subconsciente o reconheceu e sentiu o abandono. Querendo acalentar seu coração voltei a beijá-la.

Diferente de todas as vezes que já trocamos carinhos desta vez foi diferente. Foi algo suave e cheio de saudades. Eu a conheci no passado. Não apenas quando era humano, mas antes disso. Antes de tudo. E apesar de a única coisa que sei é que a vi extremamente ferida eu tenho certeza que já amava nessa distante época.

Deitei ao seu lado e a trouxe para o meu peito. Aos poucos ela voltou para os braços de Morfeu.

[...]

Minha família estava cada vez mais barulhenta. Bem... Eles não estavam exatamente falando, porém seus pensamentos nunca estiveram tão ativos. Só tive paz em todo o final de semana nos momentos em que estava com minha namorada, o que também não era uma completa paz, pois ao que parece ainda existiam segredos suficientes na mente de Charlie para ele me deixar enjoado com a velocidade de seus pensamentos. Para completar o pacote, Daniel estava achando divertido me fazer ameaças imaginando cada pequeno detalhe do que faria comigo caso eu magoasse sua irmãzinha. Acho que o príncipe tem uma personalidade um pouco sádica, sua criatividade estava começando a me assustar.

A segunda-feira finalmente chegou e eu nunca imaginei que desejaria tanto ouvir adolescentes hormonais. Além do mais, minha princesa estava animadíssima com a chegada de sua cunhada e sobrinha.

A aguardei nas mesas de piquenique junto de meus irmãos. Alice acabara de ter uma visão interessante de se ver ao vivo. Sorri de maneira perigosa. Esses humanos idiotas estavam pedindo uma lição. Eu queria ser aquele a dá-la, mas acho que Daniel será suficiente por hora.

Avistei Bella saindo do carro e caminhando em nossa direção. Seu caminho foi interceptado pelo idiota do Mike que achou divertido imitá-la chamando pelo irmão. Pelo jeito os acontecimentos do passeio já haviam se espalhado. Aquilo foi baixo e sujo. Rosnei já caminhando na direção deles. Mas antes que eu chegasse Daniel apareceu bem atrás dela.

\- Algum problema maninha? – ele olhou direto para Mike que imediatamente empalideceu. Foi interessante vê-lo com as pernas bambas e caindo de joelhos. O príncipe sorriu de maneira perigosa. Ele com toda a certeza fez algo além de apenas olhar para o humano. E eu definitivamente gostei daquilo.

Quando finalmente os alcancei sorri para Mike.

\- Procurando sua dignidade, Mike?

Não esperei por resposta e puxei minha namorada pela mão após acenar para o príncipe.

[...]

 **PDV Jasper**

As maçantes aulas da manhã finalmente haviam acabado e eu poderia me juntar a minha família no refeitório. Porém no caminho escutei algo que me chamou a atenção. Ao me aproximar da sala do diretor escutei o zelador Sr. Scott pedindo afastamento de seus serviços. Não era algo tão assombroso, porém o modo como terminou sua conversa estava longe de ser comum.

\- Minha presença aqui não é mais necessária, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Então ele saiu da sala e seguiu no sentido contrário ao meu. No meio do caminho estavam Edward, Bella e minha Alice conversando. Notei os olhos do funcionário irem direto para a princesa e então captei angustia, medo, tristeza e acima de tudo amor. Franzi o cenho sem compreender. Então ele ergueu seus olhos para Edward e deu um aceno firme como se estivesse firmando um acordo. Quando ele finalmente passou por mim eu entendi o que tanto me chamava a atenção no homem.

\- Puta merda! – soltei baixinho e fitei meu irmão. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados percebendo o mesmo que eu. Olhando rapidamente para Bella eu mordi minha língua e abracei Alice.

Aquela conversa teria que ficar para depois. Edward assentiu concordando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, o capítulo não ficou tão grande quanto eu gostaria, mas aconteceram tantas coisas que sinto como se ele estivesse enorme. Então vou parar por aqui mesmo.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: 04/09/2017**_


	24. Perigo

_Gente do céu! Aconteceu tanta coisa nessa última semana que eu esqueci completamente de postar o capítulo! Mil desculpas! Agora vamos ao capítulo... Só antes de vocês iniciarem a leitura quero esclarecer uma coisa. Este primeiro PDV se trata de um personagem +/- novo. Na primeira versão da fic ele apenas foi mencionado por outros personagens, apareceu em um flashback e fez uma pequena participação em um momento bem importante da segunda temporada, entretanto ele tinha outro nome. Ele é o pai de um personagem que muitos leitores gostaram, então achei interessante trazê-lo aqui :)_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXIII. Perigo**_

 **PDV Mathias**

Balancei minha taça de vinho tinto antes de levá-la aos meus lábios. Enquanto apreciava a bebida eu observava todo ambiente luxuoso a minha volta. O salão era um dos mais requintados de Washington e com certeza custou uma nota para ser o palco de toda essa farra. Sorri cumprimentando as duas vampiras que acabaram de passar por mim. Elas estavam vestidas de um modo que não deixava absolutamente nada para a imaginação. Elas sabiam muito bem que para nós lunares aquilo não fazia nenhuma diferença já que não costumávamos ter múltiplos parceiros como os humanos e os próprios vampiros. Talvez elas achassem divertida a tentativa de despertar algum desejo em seus doadores, vai saber.

Alguns lunares gostavam de doar sangue, apreciavam o perigo eminente da morte, bastava apenas que o vampiro fosse descuidado e não sugasse todo o resquício de veneno do organismo lunar, de repente a queimação que alguns sentiam prazer em receber se torna forte demais e toda a corrente sanguínea vira um rio de lava... Muitos lunares já morreram com esse vício. Já eu preferia deixar meu pescoço bem longe daqueles dentes afiados.

O desfile de lunares e vampiros com roupa de gala continuou a minha volta. Mantive-me perto da mesa de iguarias, apesar de não haver nenhum petisco que eu apreciasse. Chique demais para o meu gosto. Com curiosidade meus olhos foram gravando cada grupo que se formava no salão. Alguns casais dançavam como se a festa fosse realmente apenas dedicada para a caridade. Bem... Ninguém estava aqui por que tinha um viés filantrópico. A realidade era bem oposta a isso.

\- Ansioso? – meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um lunar que se encostou ao meu lado. Ele, assim como eu, vestia um smoking preto. Não havia nenhum fio de barba em seu rosto e o cheiro de gel incomodava meu nariz. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite e havia um ar de inocência que embrulhou meu estômago.

Era apenas um garoto. Ele não deveria estar metido nessas coisas.

\- E porque eu estaria? – perguntei tomando mais um gole de meu vinho.

\- Oh! Você não está sabendo? O grande mestre está aqui está noite. É a primeira aparição dele após sua queda.

Suas palavras imediatamente me alertaram, mas mantive minha expressão neutra.

\- Você tem certeza? – perguntei com desdém, meus olhos correndo pelo salão em busca do mestre.

\- Absoluta! Foi Antonieta que me disse, ela é amiga de Victória companheira de James e todo mundo sabe o quanto James é próximo do comandante Bryce.

Pisquei um pouco confuso com o raciocínio do garoto. Aquilo não queria dizer nada. É claro que Bryce estava aqui, afinal era ele quem vinha reunindo novamente os seguidores de mestre Shu.

\- Se você está dizendo... – murmurei tentando encerrar aquela conversa sem sentido.

O tilintar de uma taça de vidro chamou a atenção de todos os convidados. A música clássica parou de tocar e as conversas se silenciaram. Logo avistei no topo da escada três figuras distintas. Reconheci facilmente Bryce com seus frios olhos verdes ao lado dos vampiros James e Victória. Era difícil saber qual dos três me dava menos arrepios.

Bryce era um lunar difícil de ler. Seus olhos sempre pétreos e sua expressão irritada mantinha qualquer um com um pé a trás. Minha companheira costuma dizer que ele parece que está constantemente chupando um limão. Eu não sabia como ele tinha conseguido convencer tanta gente pela sua causa, pois ele não passava nenhuma sensação de confiança. Justamente o contrário. Era o tipo da pessoa que você temia perder o controle a qualquer momento e o que exatamente faria quando perdesse o controle era um completo mistério.

Já o casal de vampiros me provocava um calafrio atrás do outro. James era o tipo do vampiro sádico. Não era só para os humanos que ele olhava como se fossem pacotes de sangue andantes... Ele olhava da mesma forma para os lunares. Victória não ficava para trás de seu companheiro, na verdade dizem que ela é ainda pior do que ele. Os dois costumavam ser os responsáveis por "interrogar" aqueles capturados em batalhas. Após conseguirem o que queriam eles cuidavam de terminar de drenar o corpo do refém. E pelos olhos quase azuis de James e verdes de Victória eles andaram se alimentando de lunares recentemente.

\- Deem as boas vindas ao nosso mestre que finalmente despertou! – bradou Bryce erguendo sua taça ao alto.

Caminhando lentamente até a frente do trio lá estava o ancião. Com cabelos longos presos em um rabo baixo e olhos profundamente pretos ele sorriu amigável. As taças pelo salão se ergueram em cumprimento.

\- Ora! Como é bom vê-los reunidos! E por uma ótima causa. – um sorriso orgulhoso cresceu em meu rosto enquanto meu coração bombeava forte em meu peito. – Vocês foram testemunhas de que minhas palavras estavam corretas! Vocês são prova viva de que nunca menti! Eu estava certo e a prova disso nada mais é do que estarmos aqui... Nesse lindo planeta! _Nosso_ planeta! É bom estar de volta. – disse para si mesmo tomando um gole de espumante de sua taça. – Sou grato a Bryce por tê-los reunido enquanto minha memória ainda estava escusa. Mas eu despertei e minha vontade de recuperar o que é nosso por direito está mais forte do que nunca. Retomaremos nosso lar! – a plateia bradou em entusiasmo em resposta as palavras. – Começando por derrubar a realeza que afrontou os elementares puros! – mais gritos de apoio. – Que insultou o sacrifício do filho dos justos! – xingamentos soaram altos contra a realeza. – Nosso primeiro passo no planeta é acabar com a usurpadora! Morte a falsa princesa!

Por todo o salão insultos soavam, taças eram erguidas e bebidas derrubadas, até que a música voltou a tocar e as pessoas voltaram as suas conversas e danças.

Ao longe observei o quarteto de líderes conversarem entre si e sem me importar com o garoto ao meu lado que bradava empolgado sobre suas futuras missões revolucionárias eu entornei o resto do conteúdo de minha taça e caminhei para fora do salão.

O vento frio da noite desanuviou meus olhos. A sensação era esquisita, eu não havia bebido tanto para me sentir desta forma, mas então tudo ficou claro em minha mente. Aquilo era perigoso demais. Se Shu... Merda!

Entrando em um beco peguei meu celular já fazendo a ligação.

 _\- Alô?_

\- Senhora?

\- _Mathias! O que descobriu?!_

\- Shu despertou. – informei.

A linha ficou muda por alguns segundos. Meu coração ainda batia forte em meu peito. O discurso foi deveras acalorado e em alguns momentos fui levado pelas palavras. Ela tinha me avisado que isso poderia acontecer. Shu tinha esse poder de convencimento... Um poder desses na boca de um genocida não poderia trazer nada de bom.

\- _O mesmo discurso?_

\- Ainda pior. Não acho que um ataque vá demorar a acontecer. A princesa está em perigo.

\- _Não se preocupe, ela está sobre forte proteção. Obrigada Mathias. Sei que lhe coloquei em uma situação horrível._

\- Não se preocupe majestade. Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem. Eu entrarei em contato se tiver mais novidades.

\- _Obrigada Mathias._ – desliguei a linha e guardei o aparelho, eu precisava ir para casa. Porém assim que me virei para sair do beco dei de cara com uma vampira. Notei que era uma das mulheres que sorri em cumprimento no meio do salão.

\- Oh, nem tudo o correu perfeitamente bem. – comentou se aproximando perigosamente.

Dei um passo para trás já me preparando para o ataque.

\- Eu sabia que havia algo estranho em você. Só não desconfiava que fosse um infiltra... – a frase nunca mais seria concluída, pois sua cabeça rolou pelo chão e seu corpo entrou em combustão.

\- Vadia sugadora de sangue. – grunhiu minha salvadora.

Sorri.

\- Eu estava preparando o jantar e ficando cada vez mais frustrada por você estar tendo toda a diversão. Então decidi vir. – explicou minha companheira com a espada ensanguentada apoiada em seu ombro direito.

\- Estou feliz por ter tomado essa decisão. – segurei sua cintura e beijei levemente seus lábios. – Agora vamos para casa. Senti sua falta.

 **PDV Bella**

Meu sorriso mal cabia em meus lábios. Minha família estava de volta! Finalmente! Só agora percebo que a saudade que sentia era muito maior que imaginava. Minha cunhada e sua filha havia chegado no domingo de madrugada. Fui acordada com um pequeno corpo se jogando sobre meu estômago e um ensurdecedor "tia Bella" em minhas orelhas. Fiquei tão feliz em revê-la que a bronca ficou para mais tarde. Acabamos ficando conversando por mais uma hora, ou melhor, Bruninha ficou tagarelando por uma hora até que simplesmente sua pilha acabou e ela dormiu em meu colo. Nat apenas me deu um beijo na bochecha e mandou que eu voltasse a dormir, pois no dia seguinte teríamos tempo para conversar.

A segunda-feira chegou e eu deixei minha sobrinha dormindo em minha cama e peguei uma carona para escola com Dan. Ao que parece sua esposa ficou exausta pelo tempo ininterrupto dirigindo.

Não fiquei chateada por não poder colocar o papo em dia, pois eu sabia que agora todos eles estavam aqui comigo e não mais em algum ponto distante do mundo. Minha euforia era tamanha que Edward brincou dizendo que teria que falar para Jasper parar de me embebedar com alegria, pois eu acabaria com o rosto paralisado daquele jeito para sempre.

Revirando meus olhos fitei Jasper e então reparei que ele não parecia estar prestando atenção em nossa conversa. Na verdade ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

\- Está tudo bem, Jazz? – senti os braços de meu namorado me apertando um pouco mais forte e olhei para ele. Edward estava com o olhar fixo em seu irmão. Eu conhecia uma encarada de aviso quando via uma.

\- Sim, eu só estou com sede. Acho que vou adiantar a caçada do final de semana. – respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado.

Os dois sabiam que eu não tinha engolido a desculpa, mas eu não os pressionaria... Pelo menos não agora. Até porque Jake que se aproximava de nosso grupo escutou o final da conversa e não segurou a sonora reclamação.

\- Ah o que há cachorro?! Vai dizer que você nunca caçou nenhum veado em sua forma de lobo?! – Rose que tinha os braços cruzados no peito, ela estava irritada pela demora de Emmett, perguntou de maneira desdenhosa.

Gargalhei ao observar a pele morena de meu amigo tornar-se vermelha pela vergonha. Ele já havia me contado que quando passava muito tempo transformado os extintos animais às vezes levavam a melhor. E convenhamos que entre beber sangue e comer carne crua não fazia muita diferença.

\- É completamente diferente sanguessuga! – retrucou incomodado.

\- Não é não. – cantarolei só para provocá-lo.

\- E o que você sabe sobre isso, princesa?! – ele sabia que eu odiava esse apelido.

\- As duas coisas são nojentas.

\- Nojento é o seu cheiro depois de ficar o dia inteiro com esse vampiro.

\- Cala a boca, babaca! – grunhi chutando suas pernas.

Nossa troca de farpas foi feita com sorrisos nos rostos. Jacob era o tipo de amigo que eu podia xingar do pior palavrão existente que ele saberia que o que eu realmente queria dizer era o oposto.

\- Vocês são tão esquisitos... – o comentário veio de uma voz infantil a nossa frente.

Estávamos todos em frente às mesas de piquenique da escola aguardando Alice e Emmett chegar para podermos ir embora.

\- Princesinha! – animou-se Jake abrindo seus braços. Bruninha não pensou duas vezes em soltar a mão de seu pai e correr em direção ao lobo que não hesitou em jogá-la alguns metros para o alto.

A gargalhada se misturou com o grito assustado de Rosálie.

\- Você está louco cachorro! Como é que joga uma criança nessa altura! Ela pode se machucar!

\- Tudo bem Rosálie, Bruna é mais resistente do que aparenta. – tranquilizou meu irmão.

Jacob sorriu pretensioso para a vampira. Em seu colo Bruna sorria com as bochechas vermelhas do riso.

\- Tia Bella! Você me deixou sozinha! – reclamou a pequena.

\- Eu não quis te acordar tão cedo.

\- Mas eu queria vir para a escola também. – reclamou com um bico.

\- A escola não é tão legal quanto parece. – a voz de Emmett veio a nossas costas. Ele finalmente chegou junto com Alice.

Os olhos azuis de Bruna pareciam dois grandes pratos enquanto ela olhava o vampiro.

\- Você é tãooooo grande! – exclamou ela esticando seus braços para ele. – Posso ir na sua garupa?

Minha sobrinha era tãoooooo cara de pau!

Emmett não se fez de rogado e com um grande sorriso a colocou sobre seus ombros.

\- Olha papai! Estou quase tão alta quanto quando estou voando!

\- Estou vendo, querida. – Dan tinha um sorriso derretido em direção a sua filha.

\- Ow! E você é tão pequenininha! – olhou para Alice que parecia um pouco consternada, mas levou na esportiva. – Parece a fada do Peter Pan!

\- Bruna! – repreendi, pois sabia que a língua solta dela estava ganhando vida e logo iria piorar.

Minha bronca não serviu de nada, pois os vampiros acharam muito divertido.

\- Fada Alice, muito prazer. – Alice esticou a mão para a criança que riu retribuindo o aperto. – Aquele ali é meu marido, Jazz. E o grandão se chama Emmett.

\- E eu sou Rose. – Rosálie estava completamente derretida por Bruna. Era fácil ver em sua expressão o sonho da maternidade brilhando.

\- Você é tãoooo bonita! Mais bonita que as moças da televisão!

\- Você que é linda!

\- Eu sei! – revirei meus olhos, a modéstia ela puxou do meu irmão. – E você é o marmanjo que o papai vai queimar se fizer a tia Bella chorar.

Um momento de silêncio se instaurou antes de Jacob puxar as gargalhadas. Grunhi me desvencilhando de meu namorado para estapear meu irmão no braço. Eu não acredito que ele fica falando essas coisas para a própria filha! Como se ele não soubesse o papagaio que ela é!

Minha irritação foi tomada pela vergonha quando Edward se aproximou da pequena e falou com doçura e sinceridade.

\- Eu prometo para você pequena que vou fazer de tudo para só fazer sua tia sorrir.

Bruninha, que até então observava meu namorado profundamente como se estivesse tentando encontrar os defeitos que seu pai com certeza pontuava, abriu um sorriso enorme e esticou os braços para o meu vampiro.

\- Eu gostei de você! – Edward a pegou no colo e sorriu vitorioso para nós. Eu não sabia que ele também era capaz de encantar crianças. – Tia Bella, você sabia que eu não posso ter irmãozinhos?!

Como qualquer criança de sua idade, Bruna mudava de assunto como quem muda de canal de televisão.

\- Sim, eu sei pequena.

\- Chato né? Eu queria muuuuito ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, mas o papai disse que não tem como. – ela fez um biquinho triste, mas então seu rosto se iluminou. – Mas eu ficaria feliz também se fosse um priminho ou priminha! – então para o meu desespero ela virou para Edward e simplesmente perguntou. – Quando você vai fazer um filho na tia Bella?

Céus! Onde ela escuta essas coisas?!

Jacob tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Emmett chamava a atenção de toda escola com sua estrondosa gargalhada. Meu rosto estava em chamas e Edward abria e fechava sua boca em um misto de choque e constrangimento.

\- Ok! Hora de ir para casa! – meu irmão quase gritou puxando sua filha para os seus braços. – Meu Deus, Bruna! O que eu faço com você?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Então aí está nossa amada princesinha da língua solta. Como eu me divirto com a Bruna. Ela é uma das primeiras personagens originais que criei, então tenho um carinho especial por ela.**

 **E alguém aí que leu a primeira versão da fic tem alguma ideia de quem Mathias seja o pai? Amei escrever o PDV dele!**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, pois eu adorei escrevê-lo!**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 17/09/2017**_


	25. Terceiro Elemento

_**Terminei antes gente :D Espero que gostem do capítulo. E abaixo as respostas do pessoal que não tem conta ^^**_

 _ **LarissaBA:**_ _Sim o Peter vai aparecer, lembrando que ele é só alguns anos mais velho que a Bruna. Então ainda não sei se ele vai fazer alguma aparição ainda criança ou só quando for mais velho assim como aconteceu na primeira versão da fic. Pensarei sobre isso ;) E sim você estava certa sobre o Mathias ^^_

 _ **Vnus21:**_ _Seja muito bem vinda! Espero que a fic continue te agradando. E não se preocupe que não costumo abandonar minhas fics. Postarei até o final ^^_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXIV. Terceiro Elemento**_

 **PDV Edward**

As semanas começaram a passar de maneira rápida, ou talvez eu estivesse ocupado demais para notar as horas correndo. O fato é que quase dois meses se passaram depois do incidente no planetário. Eu e minha família a cada dia que passava tínhamos mais e mais recordações da nossa "vida passada". Tudo vinha de modo desconexo e fora de cronologia, então fizemos uma espécie de quadro onde cada um de nós acrescentava a nova lembrança. Dessa forma ajudávamos uns aos outros a preencher todas as lacunas já que a narrativa muitas vezes funcionava como gatilho para novas "visões".

Minha situação em relação a isso era um pouco mais complicada, pois além da época da Lua eu ainda tinha lembranças da época humana quando Bella era meu anjo da guarda. Todavia eu não reclamava, mesmo que às vezes sentisse que meu cérebro estava sobrecarregando. Eram nestes momentos que Bella se mostrava extremamente perceptiva. Ela simplesmente me convidava para algum programa a dois no qual geralmente ficaríamos ou nos fundos de sua casa ou em uma clareira perto da minha casa, apenas em silêncio curtindo um a presença do outro. Ela me deitaria em suas pernas e ficaria mexendo em meus cabelos até que minha mente ficasse tão relaxada que eu poderia chamar aquilo de dormir.

A lunar sabia que havia algo além de apenas excesso de vozes em minha cabeça e recordações da humanidade. Entretanto ela não me perguntou nenhuma vez o que estava acontecendo comigo ou com minha família. Era uma reação estranha, pois em outras situações ela se mostrava muito curiosa.

Conversando com Daniel sobre isso ele disse que acha que sua irmã no fundo sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo, que é como se ela tivesse um sexto sentido que a avisasse toda vez que ela chega perto do gatilho para as suas memórias de princesa, então quando ela o sente ela simplesmente foge. É como uma criança que para evitar um sermão coloca os dedos nos ouvidos e começa a catar lá-lá-lá-lá. O lunar não explicou o porquê de ela fazer isso, disse apenas que no momento certo eu lembraria. Seu olhar quando me falou isso ainda me perturbava.

Minha relação com meu cunhado era algo... Bem, não sei bem como colocar em palavras. Nós éramos cordiais, obviamente, porém ele se divertia em tentar me intimidar. E confesso que ele foi bem sucedido em um par de vezes. Sua vigilância ao meu namoro com sua irmã era constante e dificilmente tínhamos momentos de paz quando ele estava por perto. Eu mal podia segurar a mão de Bella sem receber um olhar torto. Nossos abraços duravam o mesmo tempo que o rosnado do príncipe. Beijá-la na frente dele estava fora de questão... Eu não estava muito disposto a virar churrasco. Contudo Daniel era uma pessoal na qual eu podia confiar de olhos fechados. Sim, ele me ameaçava a todo o momento, mas suas ameaças só eram fruto do amor que sentia por Bella, e seu caráter mostrava-se impecável. Ele sempre estava aberto para uma conversa franca e disposto a aconselhar. Era também humilde o suficiente para ficar calado e escutar o que os mais velhos tinham a dizer, principalmente Charlie, Esme e Carlisle.

Já Nátalie era o oposto do marido em relação ao meu namoro com Bella. Nat estava sempre nos incentivando a ter momentos a sós e para isso ela levava o príncipe para longe. Sem contar as inúmeras vezes que ela brigou com ele para que nos deixasse em paz. Eu poderia até me sentir culpado por ser um dos motivos da briga de casal se assisti-los discutindo não fosse tão engraçado. O lunar virava massinha de modelar nas mãos de sua companheira. Ela era uma pessoa muito fácil de gostar, extremamente carismática e doce. Era fácil ver o porque de Daniel amá-la tanto.

A filha do casal era uma figura a parte. Como Bella vivia dizendo a baixinha tinha a língua solta e soltava pérolas atrás de pérolas. Minha família se apegou a ela de uma maneira pouco vista no passado. Bruna achou em Emmett um parceiro de crime, em Jasper um ótimo contador de histórias, em Esme e Carlisle avós babões, em Alice e Rosálie as melhores amigas para brincar com suas bonecas. As vampiras podiam passar horas brincando com ela que não se entediavam. Já comigo foi uma grande surpresa descobrir o talento que ela tinha para pintura. A princesinha era um prodígio inegável. Os poucos quadros que vi a colocavam ao lado de grandes pintores do passado. Ela era uma artista nata. E quando descobriu que eu desenhava ela grudou em mim até aprender minhas técnicas. Ela não era tão boa com o desenho como com a pintura, mas sem dúvidas estava acima da média de qualquer adulto amador.

\- Quanto tempo mais elas vão demorar? – fui trazido de volta à realidade com a pergunta entediada de meu irmão.

\- Se depender da animação de Alice mais algumas horas. – murmurou Jazz descansando o rosto em sua mão.

Estávamos sentados em um banco em meio ao corredor do shopping e bem em frente à sétima loja em que a meninas entraram. Alice e Rose estavam se divertindo, porém minha namorada não parecia tão entusiasmada quanto às vampiras. Eu podia visualizar através dos pensamentos de minhas irmãs os diversos bocejos dela.

\- Bella está cansada. Assim que elas saírem vou levá-la a praça de alimentação. E vocês tentem convencer suas esposas a pegarem mais leve.

\- E desde quando Alice pega leve quando está enfurnada em um shopping?

\- Cada um com seus problemas, irmão. – provoquei sorrindo e fui presenteado com um soco em meu braço.

\- Bem, eu já sei como lidar com o meu. – informou Emm. _Argth! Nojento!_

\- Nos poupe do seu relacionamento pervertido. – grunhiu Jasper tão enojado quando eu.

Emmett apenas gargalhou fazendo as vitrines tremularem. Revirei meus olhos o vendo não controlar a libido e correr para dentro da loja para mais uma aventura junto de sua esposa dentro dos provadores. _Nojento!_

\- _Edward..._ – chamou-me Jasper por pensamento, eu já visualizava onde ele queria chegar com a pessoa que apareceu em sua mente.

\- Eu continuo com a mesma opinião.

\- _Eles têm o direito de saber._

\- Eu sei. Mas contar para Daniel que seu pai sempre esteve infiltrado na escola como um simples inspetor... – a memória do Sr. Scott me olhando profundamente e me mandando a mensagem clara por pensamento para proteger sua menina veio forte em minha mente. – Pode causar mais mal do que bem.

\- Mais mal do que bem?! Não acha que ele sentiria um pouco menos a carga de todo um povo em suas costas se soubesse que seu pai já despertou? – Jasper não se conteve e desistiu da conversa por pensamento.

\- Eu entendo o seu ponto Jazz, realmente entendo, mas... – passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos incomodado com aquela situação. – Carlisle recuperou uma memória faz alguns dias. Era de Charlie contando para ele, de maneira impressionada, como Arthur e Anita costuraram a paz entre duas vilas da Lua que eram inimigas desde o início dos tempos. O rei e a rainha souberam exatamente as cordas que tinham que puxar ou afrouxar e os nós que desatar. Levou tempo até que conseguissem articular a paz, mas eles conseguiram e de modo consistente. Eles não acabaram completamente com a inimizade, mas a transformaram em uma competição saudável. Todavia, apesar da rivalidade continuar, em momentos difíceis que uma ou outra vila passava elas se uniam até que o mal maior se esvaísse. Então retornavam a competição honrosa.

Olhando para a vitrine notei Alice e Bella no caixa pagando suas compras.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que se ele quisesse se mostrar para o filho ele já teria falado com Charlie. Porque ele sabe que Charlie está cuidando de Bella. – levantei-me para aguardar as meninas. – Nada que o rei faça é sem motivo e se ele está se mantendo escondido o motivo deve ser grande. Não acho que devemos interferir nisso.

\- Você sabe que quando Daniel descobrir sobre isso ele vai querer a sua cabeça, não sabe?

Estreitei meus olhos para o tom divertido que meu irmão tinha em sua voz.

\- Eu não sou o único escondendo um segredo. O que te faz pensar que a sua cabeça também não está na reta? – retruquei erguendo uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

Jasper riu se levantando.

\- Porque não fui eu que deflorei a irmãzinha dele. Em quem você acha que ele vai mirar sua raiva?

Se eu pudesse corar eu estaria completamente vermelho agora.

\- Eu e Bella ainda não...

Meu irmão sorriu provocativo.

\- E como você tem certeza disso? Nós não recuperamos completamente nossas lembranças.

Ele tinha um ponto, mas não tive tempo de continuar a conversa já que as duas finalmente se juntaram a nós. Senti os braços de minha namorada rodeando minha cintura e sua boca tentando morder minhas costas. Grunhi de brincadeira abraçando seus braços e então a puxando para frente. Ela riu com diversão.

\- Alice finalmente me liberou da minha pena. Podemos ir embora depois da janta na praça de alimentação. – gargalhei pegando a sacola de sua mão e juntando com as outras que eu já estava segurando.

Seguimos de mãos dadas com Jasper e Alice nos seguindo logo atrás na própria bolha deles. Nós só veríamos Emm e Rose, provavelmente, amanhã ou daqui alguns dias.

\- Como você se sente?

\- Um pouco cansada, mas o dia foi longo então... – deu de ombros.

\- Cansaço normal. – completei, mas eu sabia que as coisas não continuariam bem por muito mais tempo. Apesar de ela afirmar que não estava voltando a se sentir fraca eu podia ver a olheiras começando a se formar ao redor de seus olhos.

\- Você vai ficar lá em casa hoje? – observei com diversão suas bochechas corarem e eu sabia que ela tinha segundas intenções. Merda, a conversa com Jasper está me dando ideias!

\- Você quer que eu fique?

Ela sacou na hora meu tom conhecedor e me presenteou com um tapa em meu estômago. Gargalhei conforme seu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

\- Idiota. – grunhiu baixinho enquanto pisava duro em direção à fila do _Burger King_. Rindo corri atrás dela enlaçando sua cintura e erguendo seu corpo para beijar sua bochecha. Bella deu um gritinho de susto e então riu quando eu a soltei.

Ela não demorou a fazer o pedido. Fizemos nosso usual teatrinho para justificar a quantidade de comida. Basicamente ela pediu dois lanches para cada menino e um para cada menina. No fim minha namorada se deliciava com um montante de 6 lanches. Eu ainda não deixava de me impressionar pela quantidade que ela ingeria.

\- Acho que o buraco negro voltou a crescer em seu estômago. – comentou Alice. Minha irmã estava certa ao notar que o número voltou a crescer, há um mês ela pediria apenas um lanche para mim, um pro meu irmão e um para ela, dizendo que Alice estava de regime e não comeria. A fome dobrou em 30 dias.

\- Eu já estava estranhando ela não ter voltado antes. – retrucou limpando sua boca com o guardanapo.

Foi então que senti minha boca salivar. _Mas que_... Jasper! Eu e Alice colocamos uma mão em cada braço de Jazz o segurando contra a cadeira. Por pouco a sede não nos cegou também.

\- O que foi? – Bella notou a nossa tensão.

Meu irmão logo saiu do seu torpor. Sentiu-se confuso com o descontrole de seus poderes. Isso só acontecia quando o sentimento era forte demais. E fome não era algo muito comum de acionar suas habilidades.

\- _Não era eu._ – pontuou por pensamento. Sua voz um pouco desesperada.

\- Eu sei. – respondi simplesmente já vasculhando as mentes a nossa volta. O desejo foi muito específico para que não fosse oriundo de um vampiro.

Todavia não foram meus poderes que a encontraram, mas sim meus olhos. Lá estava ela, encostada despreocupadamente na parede com os braços cruzados no peito. Seus volumosos cabelos ruivos emolduravam a expressão maliciosa. Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso perigoso assim que ela notou que eu a fitava. Então ela simplesmente me mandou uma piscadela e se virou seguindo seu caminho.

Levantei-me para segui-la, mas a memória veio como um soco no estômago e por pouco não perdi as forças nas pernas.

\- Nós temos que ir. Agora. – decretei assim que retomei minha visão. Victória não estava mais a vista e isso só me deixou mais nervoso.

[...]

\- Edward... Edward! Fale comigo! Você está me assustando! – as palavras de Bella finalmente me fizeram parar. Voltei meu olhar para ela e então a memória veio novamente. Grunhi tentando expulsar de minha cabeça as palavras da vampira, mas aquilo era doente demais para simplesmente apagar. – Edward!

Agora minha lunar parecia brava. Respirei fundo tentando controlar minha agonia e me sentei ao seu lado. Meus braços imediatamente a puxando para o meu colo. Enfiei meu nariz em seu pescoço e deixei que seu cheiro me acalmasse.

\- Porque você está tão perturbado? O que você leu da vampira? – as perguntas não passaram de sussurros. Foi apenas isso que disse a minha família. Havia uma vampira perigosa no shopping. Fim de papo. Todos para casa. Mas era óbvio que havia mais que eu não quis compartilhar com todos. Eu nem sabia se conseguiria falar em voz alta.

Estávamos em minha cama agora. Eu ainda podia escutar meus irmãos conversando com Esme para decidir se ligavam ou não para Carlisle e Charlie.

Apenas abracei Bella de maneira mais apertada. Eu só queria escondê-la em um casulo e não deixar nenhum mal se aproximar.

\- Ela queria me matar? – a falta de medo em sua voz me chamou a atenção. Afastei-me o suficiente para olhar em seu rosto. Ela não vacilou nem por um momento. Seus olhos continuavam corajosos contrastando com a suavidade de sua expressão.

\- Não. Não imediatamente. – minha voz estava seca e sem sentimentos. – Ela queria algo pior.

Fechei meus olhos com força buscando pensamentos felizes, mas com a escuridão eu não consegui evitar reviver mais uma vez o momento.

Era uma cidade, mas o ar era limpo e sem qualquer poluição. Havia esse frescor na brisa que logo me fez confirmar que estávamos em algum lugar da Lua. Em minha frente Victória parecia relaxada, mesmo que o rosnado saindo pelos meus lábios estivesse avisando o perigo.

\- _Não leve para o lado pessoal... É que James... Bem, James se encantou por ela. E quando ele se encanta por alguma coisa ele a persegue até tê-la._ – era como se estivéssemos conversando sobre o tempo.

Senti meu corpo avançar em direção a vampira que simplesmente desapareceu de minha frente. Cambaleei pela falta de contato, mas logo firmei minhas pernas. Girei meu corpo para encontrá-la sentada sobre um banco de pedra. Um riso quase infantil saiu de seus lábios.

\- _Você nunca precisou se preocupar com a princesa se apaixonando por outra pessoa... Lunares são estranhos e só sentem atração por um único companheiro amoroso._ – Victória estalou sua língua. – _Ainda bem que não nasci lunar. Que vida mais chata!_

\- _Pensei que James fosse seu amante._ – minha voz soou dura, enquanto eu procurava um jeito de atacá-la. Eu precisava distraí-la o suficiente para ser capaz de agarrá-la. Quando eu a pegasse eu só a soltaria quando arrancasse sua cabeça.

 _\- Oh! E ele é... E muito bom, se é que posso lhe contar esse segredinho._ – sorriu com malicia, seus pensamentos invadindo minha mente. – _Ele inclusive adora um terceiro elemento. E eu não posso dizer que não goste da ideia. Homem ou mulher... Nossa cama é muito grande para apenas nós dois._

Eu estava a ponto de vomitar com tudo o que ela estava jogando em minha cabeça. Eu não era de julgar o jeito como as pessoas escolhiam se relacionar. Porém o terceiro elemento que ela estava falando nem sempre participava sabendo de todos os fatos. Humanos eram usados para o sexo e então serviam de alimento para o casal. Quando eram vampiros, o prazer aumentava com a maior dificuldade em matar o ex-amante. Eles eram doentes.

\- _E veja bem... Ele a quer._ – sem me controlar saltei em um ataque e senti seus cabelos escaparem pelos meus dedos. Vadia! – _Ele tem essa teoria..._ – sua voz vinha das minhas costas. – _De que os lunares só não se envolvem com outros parceiros porque nunca... Tentaram._

Minha raiva aumentou ainda mais e eu mais uma vez saltei na direção dela. Victória simplesmente sumia. Ela estava brincando comigo. E eu me sentia cada vez mais desesperado. Agora eu estava esticado no chão. Meus dedos enfiados contra as pedras da rua. A vampira me olhava com pena e então sorriu levemente.

\- _Se você não consegue me pegar, como acha que vai conseguir proteger sua princesa?_ – mandou uma piscadela e virou suas costas para mim.

Apenas impulsionei meu corpo na direção dela. Quando achei que finalmente conseguiria ela desapareceu e tudo o que fiz foi destruir parte da rua. Soquei o chão com força conforme o soluço seco se formava em meu peito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mais uma vez aí está o motivo de eu ter colocado classificação M. As motivações dos vilões serão mais pesadas do que foram na primeira versão. Então se preparem. Teremos mais sangue nos próximos capítulos. E existe uma explicação para Victória estar exatamente no mesmo shopping que eles ;)**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 03/10/17**_


	26. Brainstorm

_A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXV. Brainstorm**_

 **PDV Carlisle**

Meu turno já havia acabado há algum tempo, porém reservei a sala de conferências do hospital para conversar com o Dr. Ulisses. Nós nos falávamos semanalmente, às vezes o tempo diminuía quando descobríamos alguma coisa que poderia ser útil em nossa pesquisa. O lunar se mostrou extremamente profissional. Na Lua, os poucos contatos que tivemos e que me lembro, foram em situações sociais como banquetes e reuniões com a realeza, então o trato de médico para curandeiro era novo para mim.

\- Estou com a ideia de expor nossos dados para os meus alunos, talvez algum deles possa trazer alguma luz. – pela tela da televisão eu podia notar a feição cansada. Ele estava dando tudo dele para descobrir uma cura para Bella, mas estávamos todos em uma encruzilhada sem saber por onde seguir. – Mas acho que príncipe Daniel não vai gostar da ideia.

\- Se fizer isso a sequência genética lunar estará exposta para os humanos. Isso com certeza trará consequências. Até que ponto vale a pena pagar esse preço? Eu garanto que Bella tem estado bem. Não acho que agora seja o momento de um passo desesperado. Ainda temos tempo.

\- Sim... Mas até quando? – suspirou sentando-se e limpando seus olhos.

\- Algo mais está te incomodando Ulisses?

Ele pareceu surpreso com minha indagação. E então sorriu fracamente.

\- Os últimos 15 anos têm sido calmos, mas acho que isso logo vai acabar. Encontrei mais lunares nos últimos meses do que em todo esse tempo que despertei. E ainda assim parece que vejo cada vez menos de nós aos arredores.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Alguns amigos... Perdi contato com eles no último mês. Minha companheira diz que ainda é cedo para me preocupar, que eles devem apenas ter viajado e se esqueceram de comentar comigo... Mas... Eu sinto que há algo de errado.

\- Mas eles não respondem o telefone ou e-mail?

\- Nada. – suspirou descansando as costas em sua cadeira. Ulisses passou a mão em seu rosto como se tentasse limpar o cansaço com os dedos. – Mas eles nunca foram adeptos da tecnologia de comunicação dos humanos. Viviam se esquecendo de levar o celular quando saíam e já ficaram dias sem responder minhas mensagens. Uma vez eles ficaram quase 2 semanas sem me responder por texto e minhas ligações só caíam na caixa postal. Fui até a casa deles pensando no pior e quando cheguei lá eles estavam dando uma pequena festa para seus colegas de trabalho. Quando inquiri Marien sobre o porquê estava ignorando meu contato ela me mostrou seu aparelho celular dizendo que a porcaria não funcionava. – um sorriso divertido apareceu em seus lábios. – Ele nunca iria funcionar se ela não carregasse a bateria.

Não pude evitar o riso. Vivi pela evolução tecnológica, eu podia compreender a aversão de alguns humanos por aparelhos eletrônicos, só não sabia que lunares também podiam ser assim.

\- Bem, então talvez sua companheira esteja certa e eles apenas saíram de férias sem levar o celular.

\- Eu realmente espero que esse seja o caso. Tentarei contatá-los amanhã novamente, se não conseguir tentarei o trabalho deles.

\- Avise se precisar de alguma coisa.

\- Obrigado Carlisle.

\- É para isso que amigos servem. – me senti mal com a tristeza que cobriu seu rosto, ele realmente estava preocupado. – Não perca a fé Ulisses. Eles devem estar bem.

\- Fé... – seu rosto se iluminou, eu quase pude ver a lâmpada se acendendo sobre a sua cabeça como acontece em desenhos animados. – Charlie vai demorar muito? Algo acaba de passar em minha mente, não é nem de perto uma solução para a princesa Bella, mas acho que é um caminho que podemos seguir.

Olhei a hora em meu celular.

\- Não, ele na verdade já deveria estar aqui.

\- Já estou aqui, já estou aqui! – Charlie adentrou a sala com as mãos para cima em sinal de desculpas.

\- Está atrasado. A Dra. Davis cruzou o seu caminho? – perguntei tentando segurar o riso, pois pela sua expressão foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

\- Calado! – grunhiu me fazendo rir. – Então Ulisses?

\- Bem, não havia muito que falar. Ainda estou estagnado, mas conversando com Carlisle algo me passou pela cabeça... Anita, para engravidar, foi até os montes sagrados. Ela pediu para a Senhora da Perseverança e foi atendida por ela.

\- Sim, eu conheço a história. Mas o que isso tem a ver com...

\- E se não for uma questão física, mas uma questão de fé?

\- Você está dizendo que devemos hã... Rezar? – me intrometi um pouco surpreso com a ideia.

\- Bem, eu já tenho feito isso, mas não é o que eu quero dizer. – explicou Ulisses. – A Perseverante, também conhecida como Agnes a primeira rainha lunar. Ela deu início à civilização lunar, não deixou que a bagagem emocional trazida do planeta impedisse que a Lua fosse transformada em um verdadeiro lar. Ela foi a responsável a não deixar as pessoas desistirem. Ela que veio para a Lua já grávida, esperava gêmeos. A primeira criança a nascer tornou-se sua sucessora. Foi só após quase dois milênios que o poder seguiu a linhagem. Rei Argos Primeiro faleceu pelas mãos de sua companheira. Dizem que foi terrível, mas se a senhora Agnes não tivesse o matado ele teria iniciado uma epidemia de filhos da Lua. – filhos da Lua? – Após a filha da rainha assumir a realeza dizem que a Senhora da Perseverança caminhou em direção aos Montes Sagrados e então seguiu voo subindo em direção ao topo. Alguns dizem que ela instalou moradia no pico, outros que ela continuou a subir até sair da orbita da Lua e retornar a sua origem, há quem diga que por nunca poder desistir de sua própria vida após perder seu companheiro ela enlouqueceu completamente. Mas o que todos concordam é que se pedir algo para a Senhora da Perseverança e conseguir provar que nunca desistirá, ela lhe dará o que quer.

\- Eu conheço a história Ulisses. – reclamou Charlie. – Qual é o seu ponto?

\- Anita ou Arthur alguma vez lhe contaram o que foi necessário para que Bella nascesse? Como Anita provou que era perseverante o suficiente?

Meu amigo franziu o cenho.

\- Não. Nenhum dos dois contou esses detalhes, na verdade eles sempre contaram essa história de maneira vaga.

\- Sim, foi o mesmo comigo. O que me faz me perguntar qual foi o preço para salvar príncipe Daniel. O que Anita teve que fazer? Qual foi o custo de seu pedido? Quais as condições? O ventre feminino foi amaldiçoado pelos próprios elementares... Eles eram 7. Como apenas uma elementar pode ter poder suficiente para quebrar a maldição?

Fiquei em silêncio tentando acompanhar o raciocínio dos dois. Eu tinha pouco conhecimento da cultura lunar. Minhas memórias mostravam que no passado não tive muito interesse em conhecê-la, bem, talvez eu não tive tempo o suficiente para ser intrometido.

\- Ela não teve. A senhora Agnes não quebrou a maldição. – concluiu Charlie.

\- Não, mas mesmo assim ela permitiu que Anita gerasse mais uma criança. Talvez fosse algo temporário, a princesa Bella nasceria, cumpriria o dever de salvar o irmão e então voltaria a ser energia. – era uma maneira sutil de dizer que ela morreria. – Mas a princesa perseverou por anos, não acho que seu único propósito de nascer foi salvar príncipe Daniel.

\- Bella sempre foi cheia de energia e alegria. Desde muito nova demonstrava grandes habilidades e poder. – continuou Charlie. – Um poder que às vezes assustava seus pais.

\- Ninguém nasce com tanto poder sem ter um propósito. E se ela tem um propósito porque está perdendo seus poderes agora? O que mudou?

\- Ela cumpriu seu propósito. – me ouvi falando.

\- Se essa é a verdade, então não há nada que possamos fazer para salvá-la. Mas não acho que esse seja o caso. Acho que há uma fonte por trás dos poderes da princesa. Uma fonte de energia diferente da fonte de qualquer outro ser vivo. É por isso que seu organismo é incapaz de transformar sua alimentação em energia. Não são calorias que ela precisa.

\- Se continuarmos por esse caminho podemos supor até mesmo que a fonte é a própria rainha Agnes. – Charlie parecia cada vez mais descrente, não sei se pelo rumo das considerações ou porque nada do que estava sendo dito era baseado em ciência.

\- Ou talvez a fonte seja algo sólido, uma pedra, uma flor... Um chá ou uma fruta que a princesa consumia ou estava sempre por perto. Podemos assumir que esse elemento é proveniente da Lua, já que ela só começou a apresentar esses sintomas aqui no planeta.

\- Ulisses... O que está dizendo é que Bella... – Charlie não estava gostando nada daquela conversa.

\- Precisa voltar para a Lua.

\- Bem... Isso é um problema. – comentei e não posso dizer que não mereci o olhar que meu colega vampiro me enviou.

\- Caso tenha esquecido Ulisses, não há mais atmosfera na Lua! Não acho que a NASA vai emprestar um foguete para fazermos uma visita!

O rosto de Ulisses corou fortemente e após um breve silêncio murmurou:

\- Me desculpe Charlie, eu estou aqui falando e falando, mas a verdade é que só estou colocando pensamentos aleatórios para fora. A verdade é que precisamos de conhecimento elementar. Mas isso só os elementares têm.

\- Pelo o que me lembro os elementares já não eram vistos há séculos. – pontuei, minhas lembranças da Lua finalmente mostrando alguma utilidade nessa conversa. – Mas seus descendentes ainda eram muito respeitados.

\- Sim, mas apenas pela descendência e não por seu conhecimento. Muito se perdeu na linhagem dos sete elementares. Não é a toa que tiranos comandaram o reino no passado. O que precisamos é de um elementar ancião. No máximo duas gerações a baixo dos elementares puros.

\- Ah! Só um minuto, deixe-me ver na minha lista telefônica se não encontro nenhum ancião elementar!

\- Oook! Acho que continuamos essa conversa outro dia, Ulisses. – falei para tela e após receber o aceno silencioso desliguei a conexão.

Charlie tinha finalmente perdido a cabeça. Ele estava prestes a arrancar seus próprios cabelos.

\- Eu sei que está frustrado... – comecei com calma ignorando seu olhar furioso. – Mas não estamos colocando nenhuma certeza nessa conversa. – ele abriu a boca para soltar algum comentário irônico, mas ergui minha mão pedindo que ele se silenciasse. – Nós estamos estagnados Charlie. A ciência não esta nos mostrando a saída, pelo menos não agora. Não estou dizendo que Bella será curada com algum feitiço ou quebra de maldição. Mas precisamos olhar fora da caixa, limpar nossos olhos tão acostumados com a mesma visão, para então retornar a olhar dentro da caixa e quem sabe ter uma nova perspectiva que nos leve a uma solução.

Minhas palavras causaram algum efeito, pois o vampiro jogou-se em uma cadeira e suspirou.

\- Eu não estou frustrado com nossa conversa Carl. Feitiços, maldições, poderes além de nossa imaginação... Isso tudo é apenas uma ciência que ainda não conhecemos. Estou frustrado, porque nossa conversa faz mais sentido do que deveria. Um milagre trouxe Bella à vida, talvez apenas outro milagre pode mantê-la viva.

[...]

 **PDV Bella**

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o acontecimento no shopping e Edward não estava nem perto de começar a relaxar, pelo contrário, ele parecia a cada dia mais tenso. Eu sabia que algo mais estava acontecendo que algo mais estava o incomodando, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria encostá-lo na parede e fazê-lo vomitar qual era a merda do problema, eu sentia que não deveria pressioná-lo, pelo menos não agora. Todavia eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu me sentia sufocada com toda a sua superproteção. Nossos momentos juntos já não eram prazerosos, pois ele focava em tudo ao nosso redor menos em mim.

\- Bella! Deus Bella! Não faça mais isso. – os braços de aço ao meu redor me tiraram de meus devaneios.

Ele parecia desesperado enquanto me abraçava como se eu tivesse acabado de escapar de uma experiência de quase morte. E isso me irritou. Me irritou muito. Comecei a me mexer tentando me livrar de seu aperto e quando ele percebeu meu desconforto me soltou imediatamente. Seu rosto estava levemente alarmado quando notou minha expressão.

\- Não fazer mais o que?! Me sentar em um lugar quieto para organizar meus pensamentos? Qual o problema com isso?! – minha voz ecoou pelo ginásio vazio.

O vampiro deu um passo para trás. Era melhor mesmo que ele se afastasse de mim, eu não estava me sentindo eu mesma.

\- Não há problema nisso, Bella. – arriscou responder. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

\- E sabe por que eu estou aqui sozinha, precisando pensar?! – não dei oportunidade para ele responder. – Porque o meu namorado esta agindo como um completo imbecil na última semana! Meu namorado idiota está mais preocupado em ser meu segurança do que meu namorado! – bati com minhas mãos em punho em seu peito, o senti se afastar levemente, provavelmente impedindo que eu me machucasse.

\- Bella eu só estou tentando te...

\- Não! Não ouse falar que quer me proteger! – meus gritos estavam altos e se eu continuasse dessa forma acabaria chamando a atenção de quem eu não queria chamar.

Respirei fundo tentando controlar minha fúria.

\- Eu não sei qual é o problema, não sei o que esta acontecendo com você. – Edward não tirava os olhos de mim, parecia uma perfeita estátua enquanto minha voz soava um pouco mais controlada. – Se você não se sente pronto para me contar tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas não me coloque em uma cela ao ar livre. Não me trate como uma prisioneira sem algemas. Eu preciso de você Edward. Do meu namorado. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas, mas não fiz nada para pará-las. – Eu sinto que estou enfraquecendo. Eu sei que todo mundo já percebeu. Eu sei que eu posso desabar a qualquer momento. Eu entendo a preocupação, realmente entendo. Eu... Eu não quero morrer. Não agora que te encontrei.

Encolhi-me soluçando. Toda a carga que vinha carregando em meus ombros pela minha doença finalmente se fazendo presente. Senti as mãos de meu vampiro em meus braços. Ergui meu rosto para vê-lo e sua expressão partiu meu coração mais uma vez. Ele estava chorando. Não havia lágrimas, mas eu sabia que ele estava chorando.

\- Não é porque eu estou sempre sorrindo e agindo de maneira despreocupada que eu não sinto medo pelo que está acontecendo. Eu só não quero que todos se desesperem. Eu preciso acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem, e para eu acreditar nisso eu preciso que todos acreditem também.

\- Você vai ficar bem. – afirmou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. – Você vai ficar bem. – pontuou mais uma vez.

Olhando seus olhos tão de perto eu podia ver as pequenas ramificações verdes misturadas com todo o dourado de suas íris. Os olhos são as janelas da alma... Eu entendia isso como ninguém. Eu podia ver facilmente seu brilho, sentir o calor de seu amor e o frio de seu medo.

\- Eu estou com medo Edward. – admiti. – Estou apavorada.

\- Você vai ficar bem.

\- Lidar com essa guilhotina já é uma carga emocional suficiente. Eu não acho que conseguirei lidar com mais um problema emocional. Eu preciso de nós dois na mesma página. Eu não preciso dos seus braços me protegendo, preciso deles me abraçando, me apoiando.

Edward imediatamente me levou para o seu peito. Meus pés saíram do chão e logo eu estava em seu colo.

\- Me desculpe princesa, eu não sabia que você estava se sentindo assim.

Senti meu coração mais leve. A turbulência havia passado e eu podia respirar novamente.

\- Sério que você vai aderir a esse apelido cafona?

\- Combina com você. – eu podia sentir o sorriso em seus lábios contra a pele de meu ombro.

Bufei, mas meus braços o apertaram mais forte. Ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos. Eu sabia que provavelmente nós já havíamos perdido todo o horário de almoço e já era hora de voltar à sala de aula. Porém nenhum de nós dois fez menção de sair dali.

Edward afastou-se levemente, encostou a palma de sua mão em meu rosto e beijou meus lábios sem desgrudar seus olhos dos meus. Foi apenas um encostar de lábios, como uma promessa.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito Bella. Desculpe-me pela última semana. O que aquela vampira pensou me perturbou e eu não consegui agir de maneira racional. Meu primeiro instinto sempre será protegê-la. Sempre. Perdoe-me pelo meu exagero.

\- Está tudo bem. – sorri beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

\- Eu não vou te prometer que não vou mais agir como um imbecil. – sorrimos. – Mas eu prometo que tentarei maneirar em minhas atitudes.

\- Isso quer dizer que iremos ao baile do dia das bruxas? – sorri largamente.

Nós havíamos ido para Seattle para justamente comprar as fantasias para o baile do dia 28, porém Alice nunca deixaria de transformar uma viagem para Seattle em uma viagem de compras. Contudo após o aparecimento da tal vampira Edward estava resoluto em não irmos a baile nenhum. Se ele pudesse ele me prendia em um quarto no alto de uma torre se isso garantisse que eu não fosse atacada.

\- Então tudo isso foi apenas pelo baile? – nós dois sabíamos que a resposta era não. Mas com o sorriso torto em seus lábios deixava claro que ele estava apenas brincando.

\- Funcionou?

\- O quão sexy é seu vestido de Bela?

Retribui seu sorriso provocador.

\- Alice tem um péssimo senso de humor, mas o vestido é um pecado.

\- Então acho que serei sua fera, minha princesa Bela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gente, mais uma vez me desculpem pelo atraso. Não é proposital e nem por falta de inspiração, pelo contrário minha inspiração está com tudo, porém estou quase enlouquecendo com tudo o que tenho que fazer. Para quem não sabe eu estou no último semestre da minha faculdade. Então tenho TCC para terminar, estágio e algumas matérias que não são de Deus para estudar. Os raros momentos de descanso eu uso para exatamente isso, descanso. Então tenham só um pouquinho de paciência comigo. Eu prometo que não abandonarei essa fic assim como nunca abandonei nenhuma de minhas histórias. Eu só começo a postar alguma coisa quando tenho certeza que irei postar inteira.**

 **A fic agora tomará um ritmo diferente, já que estamos próximos dos principais acontecimentos. No próximo capítulo será o grande baile do dia das bruxas da cidade e teremos um pouco de sangue e morte... Como um bom dia das bruxas ;)**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 31/10/2017 (vamos rezar para eu não atrasar)**_


	27. Achei você

_**Atrasei de novo D: Perdão pessoal, está realmente difícil conseguir cumprir meus prazos. Mas desta vez o capítulo ganhou mais mil palavras, então espero que gostem.**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXVI. Achei você**_

 **PDV Bella**

Olhei-me pela última vez no espelho... Ok, não foi a última vez. O fato é que eu mal conseguia me reconhecer. Quando comprei o vestido eu sabia que ele me deixaria sexy como o inferno, mas com cabelo e maquiagem prontos... Edward seria o primeiro vampiro a ter um infarto. Que mulher fica bonita em um vestido amarelo ovo? Pelo visto eu!

\- Bella? Você desistiu? Todos já devem estar... – me virei para encarar meu namorado.

Lá estava ele, com toda a sua beleza vampiresca, vestido como o príncipe dos pecados. O blazer em vez de azul escuro, como a clássica roupa da fera dos contos de fadas, era de couro preto adornado com bordados em prata. Estava fechado por uma carreira de botões que ia até a gola. Havia algo de familiar em sua roupa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu nunca havia visto nada igual. Era elegante, mas também hostil, como um guerreiro do alto escalão. Era quase como uma farda... Se fardas fossem de couro. E a calça preta parecia feita do mesmo material. Em sua cintura um cinto segurava o que parecia ser uma espada. Nos pés um par de coturnos. Ele estava realmente incrível. Porém antes que eu pudesse elogiá-lo meu coração apertou com um estranho sentimento e minha cabeça latejou como se fosse explodir.

Senti-me perdendo as forças e logo percebi que não conseguiria me manter em pé. Antes que desabasse Edward me segurou junto ao seu corpo. O cheiro do couro e a sensação do material contra a pele exposta do meu busto trouxe mais uma onda de dor. De repente quem me segurava não era mais o rapaz congelado em seus 17 anos e sim um Edward mais velho, perto dos 25 anos, cabelos rebeldes e mais longos do que estou acostumada a vê-lo, com uma barba rala pelo seu belo rosto e os olhos... Verdes e cheios de ternura.

\- Bella?! – não pude respondê-lo, pois perdi completamente a consciência.

Acordei com algo úmido em meu nariz. Ao abrir os olhos me deparei com o rosto jovem de meu namorado repleto de preocupação. Ainda confusa levei minha mão direita até sua bochecha, a pele estava lisa, nada de barba. Minha mão escorregou para os seus cabelos e eles continuavam curtos.

\- Você se sente melhor agora? – perguntou com suavidade.

Pisquei confusa e assenti tentando me levantar. Só então percebi que estava deitada sobre minha cama. A umidade em meu nariz era a toalha de rosto do banheiro.

\- Seu nariz estava sangrando.

\- Sinto muito. – deve ter sido ruim para ele lidar com o cheiro.

\- Eu estou preocupado, princesa. Você tem certeza que está bem? Você sabe onde está?

\- Estou bem. Só me sinto um pouco tonta. – sorri tentando despreocupá-lo. – E se ainda estamos em meu quarto quer dizer que estamos extremamente atrasados.

\- Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui. Seu nariz estava sangrando... Isso é...

\- Um novo sintoma. – completei resignada. – Eu sei que está preocupado, mas eu me sinto bem agora. Foi apenas um mal estar. E além do mais todos estarão lá, meu irmão, Charlie e seu pai também. Se eu me sentir mal eles saberão o que fazer.

\- Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa...

\- Edward, por favor. – pedi baixinho. – Eu só quero me divertir. O baile de dia das bruxas é incrível. A cidade inteira comparece, a música é ótima, a comida melhor ainda, crianças e adultos se divertem no mesmo ambiente, e ainda há uma pegadinha assustadora que indica a hora das crianças irem para casa e a hora do baile realmente começar para os adultos.

Ele torceu seus lábios, mas por fim sorriu concordando. Ri em comemoração e me joguei contra o seu corpo. Edward caiu deitado em minha cama enquanto eu montava em seu corpo.

\- Você, definitivamente, está melhor. – ri de suas palavras e me inclinei para beijá-lo. Seus olhos ficaram presos em meu decote. Eu não podia julgá-lo, meu colo estava completamente exposto com o vestido de ombros caídos, sem falar que meus seios estavam firmemente apertados. O vestido era uma obvia releitura moderna do vestido da princesa da Disney. A saia que originalmente seria longa e cheia de babados era curta na frente e caía em cascatas na parte de trás.

Eu poderia estar alegre e tentando mostrar minha melhora para o meu vampiro, mas o movimento rápido trouxe a tontura novamente e eu simplesmente errei a boca de Edward. Tentei disfarçar com uma risada, mas ele não comprou minha mentira e com um suspiro sentou-se na cama. Suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pelas minhas pernas e subiram pelo meu corpo até segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos. Seus lábios tocaram suavemente os meus e então me olhando com seriedade disse:

\- Nós vamos para a festa. Mas vamos ficar apenas por uma hora. Você não está bem, Bella.

Concordei sem reclamar. Talvez eu pudesse convencê-lo a ficar mais tempo quando já estivéssemos na festa.

[...]

Eu mal podia conter o sorriso em meu rosto. Eu adorava aquela festa. Lembro quando eu e Charlie chegamos à cidade, foi o primeiro grande evento que comparecemos. E foi uma loucura. Nós não podíamos acreditar em como uma festa podia mobilizar tanta gente em uma cidade pequena. É claro que também havia as festas natalinas e comemorações de outros feriados, mas nada parecia animar tanto o povo de Forks quanto o Halloween. Adolescentes planejavam por meses qual seria a traquinagem da noite, as famílias disputavam para ver qual quitute tinha o melhor sabor e a melhor aparência assustadora, as crianças ficavam acordadas até tarde enlouquecidas com todo o açúcar que ganhavam durante os pedidos de gostosura ou travessuras. Havia também uma séria disputa com direito a jurados especiais e uma boa dose de barraco para saber qual foi a casa com melhor decoração.

\- Isso é insano. Forks não costumava gostar tanto do Halloween.

\- Pelo que ouvi falar o dia das bruxas só ficou tão popular há uns 10 ou 15 anos quando um prefeito, que obviamente era fissurado pela festa, organizou uma grande comemoração com direito a prêmios e tudo mais, depois disso virou tradição... Lá! Eles estão todos na fila para entrar no salão. – apontei para o pequeno grupo reunido perto da barraca de máscaras.

Minha sogra estava incrível vestida como uma deusa romana, meu irmão optou pelo clássico pirata enquanto minha cunhada escolheu se vestir de Jasmine. Já minha sobrinha estava uma fofura fantasiada de Bu do Monstros S.A.. Tive que me controlar para não mordê-la inteirinha.

\- Vocês demoraram, filho. – comentou Esme após beijar a bochecha de Edward em cumprimento.

\- Tivemos um pequeno contratempo. – sorri ignorando o olhar atravessado de meu namorado. – Qual o problema de vocês? – perguntei para Dan e Nat que olhavam para Edward como se ele tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

\- Foi Alice quem fez. – disse meu vampiro dando de ombros e logo a expressão engraçada do casal suavizou.

\- Ficou... Fiel. – comentou meu irmão.

Antes que eu exigisse que eles me explicassem sobre o que estavam falando eu senti as mãozinhas de minha sobrinha pegando a minha.

\- Tia! Vamos na barraca das aboboras? – sorri e a deixei me arrastar.

O céu estava quase completamente escuro, ainda era possível enxergar alguma claridade entre a espessa camada de nuvens. Mas a proximidade da noite só deixava as pessoas ainda mais animadas. O riso de crianças após os gritos de susto elevavam meu humor.

Bruninha queria participar do concurso de desenhos de caras de aboboras para ganhar uma linda pelúcia de abobora. _Meu Deus! Pelúcia de abóbora!_ Quando você pensa que Forks atingiu seu limite eles vão lá e ultrapassam novamente.

A observei sentada a mesa infantil junto com mais três crianças mais velhas. Elas tinham exatamente dois minutos para fazer o melhor desenho possível. Os acompanhantes ficavam afastados torcendo pelos pequenos. Eu apenas sorria abertamente, aquilo estava no papo. Minha sobrinha era uma artista e vinha treinando com Edward suas técnicas de desenho.

\- Pensei que usaria o Halloween para se vestir exatamente do jeito que realmente é, uma bruxa.

Segurei meu o extinto de deixar minhas presas crescerem e rosnar para a garota ao meu lado. Virei-me para ela com a expressão fechada.

\- O que você quer Stephany? – do que ela estava fantasiada? De prostituta?

\- Como pode andar normalmente depois de tudo o que você fez?! – perguntou entre os dentes.

\- E o que exatamente você acha que eu fiz?

\- Você transformou a minha vida num inferno!

\- Eu?! – retruquei incrédula. – Desde o dia que você abriu essa boca grande a escola inteira me odeia! Por sua causa eu sou perseguida e ameaçada quase todos os dias e você vem me dizer que eu transformei a sua vida num inferno?! – eu estava impressionada por minha voz não ter subido nenhuma oitava.

Para o meu espanto Stephany soltou uma risada sem humor.

\- Você acha que eles te odeiam por causa do que eu falei? Você é muito ingênua para o seu próprio bem. Eles sempre te odiaram sua idiota! Eles só queriam uma desculpa para te descer do pedestal. E encontraram comigo. A sempre doce Bella... – riu mais uma vez. – Você é patética.

Confesso que fiquei sem palavras, mas não ofendida. Ela podia até achar que sou ingênua, mas a verdade é que sempre soube que estava no meio de cobras e bastava uma pisada em falso que todos cairiam em cima de mim. E foi o que aconteceu. Não que eu me importasse tanto com a ascensão social como os adolescentes a minha volta, talvez fosse uma coisa de humanos quererem ser sempre o centro das atenções. E foi justamente não forçando a barra que acabei, sem querer, me tornando popular quando cheguei a Forks. Todavia eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que a inveja alheia tentasse me derrubar.

\- Quando eu contei o que eu vi, eu destruí sua popularidade, mas também destruí a minha. Eles podem achar que sou louca, mas eu sei o que eu vi! Eu estava falando a verdade! Você é uma assassina e eu vou provar isso! – sua voz soou baixa e ameaçadora.

Fiquei em silêncio apenas observando seus olhos em chamas. Eu não sentia medo, apenas tristeza. Afinal, ela estava certa. Ela podia não compreender as circunstâncias, mas de fato eu matei aquele vampiro.

\- Eu sinto muito que se sinta tão sozinha Steph, realmente sinto. – murmurei e sua expressão mudou completamente. De repente eu havia quebrado toda a ira que ela estava sentindo. Seus olhos se abriram como pratos enquanto ela me encarava espantada. E nesse momento Rose e Alice se aproximaram, cada uma com copos em suas mãos.

Rose estava arrasadora com um macacão de couro mais justo que Deus. Ela obviamente era uma vampira, mas em vez da clássica pintura de gota de sangue no canto da boca, ela tinha algo vermelho e viscoso nos lábios. Quando ela sorriu também havia vermelho entre seus dentes. Só então notei que era resultado da bebida em suas mãos.

\- O que você está tomando? – perguntei sem controlar minha curiosidade, Stephany esquecida pela minha mente.

\- Você não quer saber. – respondeu com o sorriso ainda mais largo e um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha. Então ela se virou para a garota vestida de coelhinha da Playboy ao meu lado. – Você quer se juntar a minha bebida, Stephany? – a garota arregalou ainda mais seus lábios, porém agora eles demonstravam obvio medo. – Então cai fora, cadela!

Não foi necessário pedir uma segunda vez. Confesso que senti pena da humana.

\- Bem, tecnicamente você continuaria vegetariana. – comentou Alice me entregando um copo com um líquido azul florescente e fumaça saindo pela boca.

O líquido era gelado, então a fumaça provinha de um gelo seco. Agradeci e sorri para a fada Sininho a minha frente.

\- Nah, o sangue dela é tão mesquinho que me faria mal. – Rose deu de ombros e então sorriu para Bruna que corria até nós toda animada segurando sua nova abóbora de pelúcia. – Você ganhou, princesinha! Meus parabéns! Tome, a vendedora disse que é suco de salamandra com olhos de dragão. Mas tem cheiro de tutti-frutti.

Bruna entregou para Rose sua abóbora para poder segurar seu suco com as duas mãos. Nós quatro então caminhamos em direção ao grande salão da igreja onde ocorreria o baile. A noite já havia chegado e agora as barracas começavam a fechar e as pessoas começavam a se dirigir para onde a festa prosseguiria.

Meu irmão e sua esposa riam junto a Edward enquanto Esme segurava Emmett e Jasper pelas orelhas. Sorri ao enlaçar meu braço livre em meu namorado que segurava dois copos em suas mãos. Pelo que notei eram também do mesmo líquido que Rose e Alice estavam tomando.

\- Não vamos fazer mais apostas, mãe. Eu prometo! – grunhiu Jasper equilibrando seu copo. Ele estava vestido com uma farda antiga que lhe caia muito bem.

\- Só apostas inofensivas... Há! Está bem! Está bem! Sem mais apostas! – Emmett parecia sofrer mais com o puxão de orelha. Gargalhei enquanto tentava identificar qual era a fantasia do vampiro.

Ele vestia uma espécie de colete de couro e pendurado a suas costas com um cordão também de couro havia um urso de pelúcia.

\- Emmett...? – chamei confusa. – O que você está vestindo?

Jasper gargalhou alto enquanto fugia das rápidas mãos de sua mãe.

\- Ah poxa Bellinha! – reclamou Emm. – Eu sou um perfeito caçador de ursos.

Para completar ele deu uma voltinha em seus próprios pés fazendo todo o nosso grupo gargalhar.

Edward entregou um dos copos para Esme e então me puxou pela cintura em direção a entrada do salão.

\- Emmett apostou com Jasper que todos saberiam sua fantasia. Jasper disse que ninguém conseguiria descobrir. – explicou rindo.

\- E o que exatamente eles apostaram?

\- Quem perdesse se deixaria ser arremessado pela floresta. Esme não gostou muito da ideia.

[...]

\- Quando você disse que a cidade se mobilizava pelo Halloween eu não imaginei que fosse tanto, Bella. – comentou meu irmão ainda com seus olhos percorrendo todo salão.

Haviam feito um longo corredor escuro e cheio de teias de aranhas, aboboras macabras, esqueletos e risadas de bruxas ecoando aleatoriamente, logo na entrada. A decoração continuava por todo o salão e tudo tinha um ar macabro, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido. Uma música da Adele tocava ao fundo enquanto as pessoas ainda se cumprimentavam e se acomodavam em suas mesas, algumas crianças corriam umas atrás das outras no meio do salão que em breve seria preenchido por pessoas dançando.

\- Eu me pergunto qual será a traquinagem de hoje. No ano passado o globo de espelhos se abriu e de dentro caiu um espantalho pendurado pelo pescoço enquanto o prefeito discursava. Ele deu um grito tão alto que estourou uma das janelas.

\- Ainda bem que trouxemos os protetores auriculares. – comentou Rose.

Senti dedos em minhas mãos e notei que minha cunhada me chamava baixinho.

\- Você está bem, Bella? Edward disse o que aconteceu mais cedo. – tentei evitar a careta, nós havíamos combinado que só falaríamos sobre isso após o baile. – Não fique brava, Dan o pressionou.

\- Eu me sinto bem, Nat. Não se preocupe. – seus bonitos olhos azuis foram para os guardanapos na mesa, a prova dos 28 cupcakes que eu havia comido. Havia uma votação para saber qual melhor bolinho. – Alguém precisa encobrir o apetite dos vampiros. – murmurei incomodada.

É claro que aquilo estava muito além de manter os vampiros fora do radar e Nat sabia. Eu gostaria que Jake estivesse aqui, assim o meu apetite seria encoberto pelo dele. Porém ele e os lobos tinham um compromisso com os anciões da tribo, ao que parece havia alguns problemas para resolver.

\- Amanhã conversaremos sobre isso. – avisou Nat com um sorriso compreensivo antes de beijar minha bochecha e voltar sua atenção para Bruna que tinha o rosto lambuzado com coberturas verde, roxa e rosa.

Senti a mão de Edward apertar levemente meu ombro sinalizando que ele havia ouvido a breve conversa.

Esme levantou-se de repente com um sorriso em seus lábios. Ela acenou para alguém na porta e me virei com curiosidade. Charlie e Carlisle finalmente haviam chegado. Os dois estavam um pouco incomodados por terem sido liberados ao mesmo tempo, mas pelo que entendi era uma regra do hospital que durante o Halloween os plantões seriam sorteados. Eu imagino o que deve ter acontecido nos anos passados para o hospital ter implantado tal regra.

Eu ri quando reparei em suas roupas. Carlisle estava com uma calça social preta e camisa branca, usava uma gravata também preta e um suspensório. Em sua cabeça um chapéu posicionado de maneira torta. Ele era um galã dos anos 20. Já papai vestia um smoking com gravata borboleta preta em uma versão de James Bond. Seria difícil controlar a ala feminina.

Eles não demoraram a se juntar a nós que conversávamos despreocupados uns com os outros. Encostei-me no peito de Edward enquanto conversava com Nat, ela me contava sobre a filha do Dr. Ulisses. Parece que ela e Bruninha fizeram uma amizade quase que instantaneamente.

Edward fazia um carinho em meu braço que foi me relaxando de tal maneira que eu estava perdendo partes do que minha cunhada estava falando. Foi então que pisquei, quando abri meus olhos a mesa estava em silêncio e todos me olhavam.

Sentei-me ereta rapidamente. Merda! Eu não escutaria o fim disso...

\- Ah! Olá! Dr. Cullen! Dr. Swan! – uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, aproximou-se com um sorriso matador no rosto. Seus olhos verdes estavam bem marcados pela maquiagem escura. Seu rosto era delicado, com covinhas em suas bochechas. Sua fantasia era algo como bruxa sexy, pois usava um tubinho preto mostrando que ela tinha um corpo invejável, em sua cabeça um chapéu pontudo indicando o que ela era.

Carlisle, Esme e Charlie se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Dra. Davis! Mas que surpresa! Não sabíamos que você tinha conseguido folga hoje também. – Carlisle se a cumprimentou com animação puxando Esme mais para perto. – Essa é minha esposa Esme. Esme, está é Eleanor Davis, nossa colega. Talentosíssima neurocirurgiã.

\- É um prazer Dra. Davis. – Esme sorriu erguendo sua mão.

A médica retribuiu o cumprimento sem hesitar. Era incrível que ela não estivesse tremendo na presença de tantos vampiros. Talvez a convivência em um centro cirúrgico junto à espécie predadora a deixou imune ao medo extintivo.

\- Por favor, me chame de Elle, Sra. Cullen.

\- Só se me chamar de Esme.

\- É claro.

As duas se soltaram e então minha boca quase caiu quando a neurocirurgiã voltou seus olhos matadores para papai.

\- Adorei a fantasia, Charlie.

Edward que bebia sua taça de sangue afogou-se tentando segurar o riso.

Meu pai de repente parecia um peixe fora d'água. Troquei um olhar com meu irmão que nem tentava esconder o largo sorriso de diversão. Ai. Meu. Deus! Prendi meus lábios tentando me controlar.

\- Você chegou em um ótimo momento Davis. Charlie aqui estava justamente reclamando que estava sem uma parceira para dançar. – Carlisle deu dois tapinhas nas costas de meu pai que arregalou seus olhos com as palavras do amigo.

\- Não seja por isso! – ela sorriu largamente e agarrou a mão de Charlie que foi empurrado por Carlisle.

Papai seguiu a médica, mas se virou para Carlisle sibilando um furioso "eu vou matar você". Quando o casal sumiu de nossas vistas no meio da multidão que já dançava, nós não conseguimos não explodir em uma gargalhada.

 **PDV Charlie**

Carlisle era um homem morto. Definitivamente morto! Engoli em seco tentando manter o corpo da médica um pouco afastado do meu. Mas eu podia sentir que ela tentava serpentear para mais perto.

\- Quando Megan disse que a esposa de Carlisle era linda, eu não imaginei que fosse tanto. – comentou enquanto encurtava ainda mais seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Não me entenda mal, Eleanor Davis é uma mulher extremamente atraente, porém eu realmente não estou interessado em relacionamentos. Carlisle diz que sou muito solitário e que não era para eu me casa com a mulher, mas aproveitar um pouco a vida. Palavras dele, não minhas.

\- Sim, ela é. Esme é uma mulher incrivelmente doce.

Algo em minhas palavras a fizeram se afastar com um olhar intrigado.

\- Eu não estou me metendo em um triângulo amoroso, estou?

\- O que?! Não! É claro que não! – como que ela chegou naquilo? Céus! – Esme é só uma grande amiga.

\- Então eu ainda tenho chances. – apontou simplesmente e então percebi que eu caí em sua armadilha.

\- Olha Elle, eu... – as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta quando ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e encostou sua boca em minha orelha.

\- Eu não vou retirar o que eu disse, Charlie. – sussurrou. Eu estava tão enrascado.

A música de repente parou e ela se afastou. Soltei o ar com força sem conseguir disfarçar o meu alívio. A humana riu achando minhas reações muito divertidas.

\- Um minuto da atenção de todos, por favor! – pediu o prefeito segurando seu microfone em cima de um palco. Ele olhava nervosamente para o globo de espelhos como se esperasse que alguma coisa acontecesse.

As pessoas continuaram na pista de dança apenas se virando para olhar para o prefeito. O homem de meia idade vestia roupas sujas e rasgadas, e seu rosto estava maquiado de maneira esquisita... Acho que sua fantasia era para ser de um zumbi ou algo assim.

Senti Eleanor enlaçar meu braço e se apertar contra meu corpo. Merda.

\- Boa noite a todos! Antes de qualquer coisa quero parabenizar a equipe organizadora que se superou mais uma vez esse ano! – uma salva de palmas espalhou-se pelo salão. – E agora vamos à premiação do melhor e mais assustador cupcake da noite! – um adolescente entregou um envelope para o prefeito que na tentativa de abri-lo quase derrubou o microfone.

Alguns risos soaram, mas então no silêncio da expectativa as portas laterais da saída de emergência se abriram com um grande estrondo e uma menina vestida de coelho com sangue por toda a sua roupa berrou ensandecida.

\- ELE MATOU TODAS ELAS! ELE MATOU!

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, aquilo não era falso. Eu ainda podia enxergar o sangue escorrendo de um corte no pescoço da menina.

\- Isso não é uma peça. – murmurei me soltando da médica e desviando das pessoas para chegar na garota que ainda gritava e chorava.

\- Tayler! Eu deixei bem claro que não queria nenhuma brincadeira neste ano! – ouvi o prefeito gritar com o adolescente.

\- Não foi isso que planejamos, pai. Olha. – alguns gritos soaram e me virei rapidamente para notar o espantalho pendurado pelo pescoço e o globo de espelhos aberto em dois.

Finalmente cheguei na garota que chorava e tremia.

\- Calma querida, eu sou médica. Deixe-me ver onde está machucada. – só então notei a Dra. Davis ao meu lado.

Agora que estava perto da porta eu podia sentir o forte cheiro de sangue vindo de fora. Vendo que Elle já tinha tudo controlado segui para fora assim como várias outras pessoas. Foi então que notei 20 metros à frente, contra a parede da igreja havia três corpos jogados em ângulos esquisitos. Corri até lá sabendo que não encontraria ninguém vivo. As três garotas haviam sido drenadas até a última gota de sangue. Na parede um recado que me gelou a alma.

"Achei você"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pessoal, estamos em reta final do que seria a primeira temporada da fic original, eu ainda não sei se vou separar aqui no site as temporadas ou não. Estou decidindo. Mas se preparem que os próximos capítulos estarão cheios de emoção.**_

 _ **Previsão de próxima postagem: 27/11/2017**_


	28. Estratégias

_Gente, estamos cada vez mais perto do final da primeira parte da fic! Minha cabeça está fervilhando de ideias, eu gostaria de ter mais tempo livre para escrever e postar para vocês. Mas estou em contagem regressiva para a minha formatura e isso quer dizer que finalmente terei mais tempo para me dedicar as minhas histórias! Bom, chega de falar. Espero que gostem do capítulo._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXVII. Estratégias**_

 **PDV Edward**

A menina poderia ter parado de colocar seus pulmões para fora, porém seus pensamentos praticamente me tiravam os sentidos. Tudo o que eu escutava era o sarcasmo doentio dos vampiros misturado com o som de ossos se quebrando seguido de gritos e lamúrias de dor. Tudo o que eu enxergava era a beleza esmagadora dos rostos de anjo contrastando com a crueldade nos olhos de sangue. E então veio a memória, _a minha própria memória_. O arrepio subiu pela minha espinha e eu lutei para não ser tomado pelo desespero. O ataque contra as pobres adolescentes foi cometido por Victória e seu parceiro. E, de minhas próprias lembranças, eu o reconhecia. _James._

Meus braços automaticamente trouxeram Bella para mais perto. Eu a sentia tremer em meu peito enquanto as atrocidades ocorridas nos meses de guerra na Lua violavam as barreiras da minha mente.

\- Vou levar Bella para casa. – foi a primeira coisa que disse assim que recobrei minha visão. Meu foco era em Daniel.

Era impossível não me sentir intimidado pelo par de orbes cinzentos. O príncipe estava furioso, todavia eu também conseguia identificar a preocupação latente.

\- Eu ficarei com Charlie e Carlisle, vocês todos vão para a nossa casa. – seu tom de voz não permitia aberturas para discussões e então eu ouvi seu pensamento com clareza. – _James_?

Apenas assenti em resposta e ele logo assumiu seu tom de comando.

\- _Mantenha-se preparado, peça a Jasper e Emmett que cuidem do perímetro da casa, Nat é boa lutadora então é melhor que Esme fique com Bruna para que minha companheira possa lutar sem preocupações se caso for necessário. E por tudo o que é mais sagrado, não saia do lado de minha irmã!_

\- Eu não vou. – respondi antes de me levantar. Deixei minha namorada grudada em meu corpo e praticamente a reboquei para a mesma porta em que a menina tinha entrado.

As pessoas ainda não sabiam o que fazer. A maioria estava estanque, apenas observando a Dra. Davis tratar a ferida. Eu podia ouvir os bochichos, alguns curiosos, outros assustados e muitos teorizando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, havia ainda aqueles que acreditavam que aquilo era apenas uma grande brincadeira de Halloween.

Já aqueles que correram para fora tinham apenas pensamentos horrorizados. E assim que todos nós chegamos ao lado de fora tivemos o mesmo pensamento aterrador. Meus olhos travaram na mensagem gravada com sangue na parede. Parte de meu cérebro gravava Charlie e Carlisle verificando os corpos e falando com o xerife que tinha os pensamentos apavorados com a ideia de ter de lidar com um assassino em série na pequena e pacata cidade de Forks.

Eu apenas não conseguia tirar minha atenção da mensagem. Como eles nos encontraram?! Victória havia nos visto em Seattle. Como ela conseguiu deduzir que estávamos em Forks?! Era impossível! _Impossível_... Não para James. O vampiro era um caçador por diversão e, para a nossa agonia, um caçador extremamente competente. De alguma forma ele conseguiu nos rastrear e agora mais do que nunca Bella está em perigo.

O corpo da lunar de repente ficou pesado em meus braços e tirou minha atenção das palavras de sangue. Olhei para o seu rosto e me apavorei ao notar seus olhos cobertos pela película branca da visão do futuro. Abaixei-me segurando seu corpo e logo percebi Daniel ajoelhando-se ao nosso lado. Ele repousou sua mão direita no rosto de Bella e no mesmo instante os olhos do príncipe foram cobertos pela mesma película branca e agora eu podia ver a previsão através da mente dele.

 _Vidros se quebravam a minha direita e eu podia sentir o calor esquentando minha pele. Pessoas corriam e gritavam, eu olhava para todos os lados procurando por alguém. Eu não conseguia identificar o lugar em que estava, tudo parecia borrado. A imagem de repente mudou de direção. Eu notei que estava no mesmo ambiente, mas não no mesmo lugar. Rosnados arrepiaram minha pele e então novamente eu estava em outro lugar do ambiente. Foi então que virei meu corpo e me deparei com o sorriso sagaz de Victória._

 _\- Olá, princesa! – seu tom falsamente simpático._

 _Virei-me para fugir, mas neste momento seus braços de aço envolveram meu corpo e me vi preso e sem esperança. Puxei o fôlego e gritei._

 _\- Edward! – de repente tudo ficou silencioso e em minha frente estava James. Sua expressão era pura alegria enquanto ele brincava feito um malabarista com uma bola de fogo. Eu seguia o vermelho correr envolta do corpo do vampiro como se fosse um animal treinado. Era bonito e apavorante ao mesmo tempo._

 _Então a pequena chama flutuou sobre a mão direita dele. Ele sorriu e olhou para alguém a sua direita. Segui o seu olhar e notei que era eu. Eu obviamente estava furioso e mal segurava meu rosnado._

 _\- O que acha de virar pó novamente? – perguntou e senti o desespero crescer assim como o aperto de aço em volta de meu corpo. – Ou então seja melhor acabar com ela primeiro... O que você acha, leitor de mentes?_

 _E sem um segundo pensamento o braço do psicopata fez um movimento rápido e a chama veio em minha direção. A resignação durou o tempo de enxergar meu corpo se colocando na frente do ataque._

Puxei o fôlego com força ao sair da visão de Bella. Eu olhava para Daniel que nunca me pareceu tão perturbado. As mentes agitadas de nossa família me chamaram a atenção e só então notei que eles haviam formado uma barreira com seus próprios corpos a nossa volta. Voltei minha atenção para a princesa em meus braços. Ela estava desacordada e de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas de sangue.

[...]

 **PDV Daniel**

Encostei-me a uma árvore e cruzei meus braços no peito. A minha frente estava Alice com seus olhos perdidos no futuro. Nós aguardávamos a chegada dos lobos Quileutes numa clareira não muito distante da divisa entre Forks e La Push. Evitei fechar meus olhos, pois a cada vez que o fazia eu revivia as lágrimas de sangue escorrendo pelas bochechas de minha irmã. Aquilo nada tinha a ver com sua suposta doença, eu tinha certeza disso. Falta de energia não causa esse tipo de sintoma em um lunar. E isso só pode significar uma coisa. Bella estava recuperando sua memória.

Todavia tudo indica que algo a está impedindo e eu não falo do seu subconsciente fugindo do sofrimento passado. Não, não era o que eu pensava. O bloqueio não era psicológico, era físico. Era algo causado por algum lunar poderoso e eu fico furioso só de imaginar o responsável. Isso era tão a cara _dele_!

\- Finalmente! – exclamou Alice me tirando de meus devaneios. Segundos depois cinco lobos gigantes adentravam a clareira.

Os dois líderes imediatamente voltaram a forma humana e rapidamente colocaram suas bermudas.

\- Desculpem por isso, pensamos que o leitor de mentes estaria aqui. – explicou Jacob não soando muito preocupado pela recente nudez.

\- Ele se recusa a sair do lado de Bella. – esclareceu Alice batendo suas mãos em suas pernas como se limpasse alguma poeira do tecido.

O outro homem aproximou-se de mim estendendo sua mão em cumprimento.

\- O senhor deve ser príncipe Daniel. Eu sou Sam, alfa da matilha.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Sam. – retribui o aperto de mãos e então acenei para os outros três lobos.

\- Já soubemos do ataque durante o Halloween, mas o que exatamente aconteceu? A princesa foi atacada? – perguntou o lobo alfa.

\- Bella não foi atacada. – respondeu a vampira. – Mas três adolescentes foram completamente drenadas.

\- Nós cruzamos com um rastro durante a madrugada e perseguimos um casal de vampiros... – Jake começou sua narração, mas eu o cortei sabendo exatamente como aquela história terminaria.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar... Um homem loiro com uma risada sádica e uma mulher ruiva com um comportamento malicioso. Vocês estavam prestes a pegá-los quando uma grande barreira de fogo os impediu de seguir em frente e então vocês os viram desaparecem diante de seus olhos.

Os lobos trocaram um olhar e então me fitaram com seriedade.

\- Basicamente isso. – concordou Jake.

\- A ruiva se chama Victória. É uma vampira astuta, mas todas as suas ações são motivadas pelo o que ela sente pelo seu parceiro James. Ela tem a capacidade de se teletransportar para pequenas distâncias. Ela usa suas habilidades para manter ela e James longe das consequências de seus atos. – narrou Alice. – Já James... Ele é um completo psicopata. Suas motivações só fazem sentido para ele mesmo. Ele sente prazer em torturar e matar. E como se isso já não fosse ruim suficiente, ele ainda é capaz de manipular o fogo.

\- E como matamos um vampiro que não se queima com o fogo? – perguntou Sam, ele parecia perturbado com a ideia. Ele não poderia estar mais certo.

\- James manipula o fogo vermelho. – ergui minha mão direita formando uma pequena chama sobre a minha palma. – O mesmo fogo que eu manipulo... Assim como brincamos com uma vela ao passar o dedo pela chama e não se queimar a manipulação também depende do quão rápido percebemos o calor. – demonstrei passando a minha mão esquerda por dentro da chama e então a parei dentro do fogo. – Para nós, quando sentimos o calor crescer podemos impedi-lo de nos machucar. O único jeito de matar James com fogo vermelho seria se ele estiver inconsciente e isso é quase impossível de fazer com um vampiro.

\- Basta esquartejá-lo, não? – eu gostava do jeito simples com que Jacob enxergava as coisas, mas nem sempre ele tinha razão.

\- Com Victória ao lado dele é praticamente impossível chegar perto suficiente para isso. – pontuou Sam. – Mas... O fogo vermelho pode não queimar imediatamente, já o fogo azul...

\- Sim, você está certo. Bella pode acabar com James com apenas uma flechada. – concordei entendendo seu raciocínio, mas desta vez Jake foi rápido em captar o problema.

\- Mas Bella está doente.

\- Temos mais um problema. – avisou Alice com seus olhos perdidos. – Carlisle e Charlie estão ajudando o legista. Eles estão prestes a perceber que as três garotas atacadas possuem características similares. O xerife está certo de que se trata de um Serial Killer e vai pedir ajuda ao FBI. Forks está prestes a virar um circo.

\- O FBI não irá assustar James. O número de mortes só aumentará. – murmurei preocupado.

\- Nós traremos as rondas para o entorno da cidade. Os dois pareciam bem surpresos com a nossa presença, talvez eles se sintam ameaçados pelo desconhecido.

\- Se vocês se aproximarem demais da cidade, Jacob, eu ficarei completamente cega! E prever um ataque pode ser o único modo de impedirmos a tempo que vidas inocentes se percam.

\- Eles já estão levando em consideração as falhas em suas visões Alice, caso contrário você teria previsto o ataque. – observei com cuidado, eu não queria ofendê-la. A vampira apenas deu de ombros e retrucou.

\- Nas ultimas semanas as minhas memórias do passado estavam interferindo em minhas visões. Além do mais eu estava focada em buscar uma cura para Bella. Mas agora eu me lembro de praticamente tudo e a prioridade passa a impedir James e Victória. – ela então se virou para os líderes da matilha. – Mas para eu conseguir captar alguma coisa eu preciso de vocês longe!

\- Você tem se virado muito bem com a minha presença na escola...

\- Isso é porque você é só um! Eu posso ver ao redor do vácuo que é o seu futuro, mas a partir do momento que a matilha se aproximar a conexão entre suas mentes estenderá esse borrão e colocará a todos nós em perigo!

\- Alice, eu entendo sua aflição. – tentei usar um tom que pudesse acalmá-la. – Contudo acho que a força dos lobos será de grande ajuda no caso de um embate. – ergui meu dedo impedindo que ela retrucasse. – E também acho que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar sem seus olhos de águia. Temos que montar a melhor estratégia para acabar com James e Victória, mas também manter os inocentes a salvo. Acho que podemos verificar o melhor raio do centro da cidade para que você possa enxergar o futuro e ainda assim os lobos não estejam longe demais para ajudar.

\- Os humanos ficarão desprotegidos. Mesmo que escutemos um ataque talvez não dê tempo para salvar quem quer que esteja em perigo. – preocupou-se Sam.

\- Eu já pensei nisso. Nos últimos anos eu estive viajando pelo mundo reunindo lunares, tentando reestabelecer nossa comunidade. Meu povo tem se misturado entre os humanos, trabalhando e vivendo em paz, escondendo sua real natureza. Entre eles existem lunares trabalhando nas forças de segurança dos humanos. Há policiais, soldados...

"Não me lembro de lunares trabalhando no FBI, mas não me surpreenderia se houvessem. Eu também estou em contato com antigos membros da Guarda Real Lunar. Vou trazê-los para nos ajudar na proteção da cidade. Desta forma Alice não ficará no escuro e a força da matilha não será desperdiçada."

Os três se entre olharam e então assentiram em concordância com meu plano.

\- Eu o vejo viajando para a capital no final de semana.

\- Não tenho planos de viagem, não com Bella tão fraca.

\- Mas terá. – seu rosto franziu em confusão, um espelho ao meu próprio. – Você se encontrará com uma jornalista.

\- Tem certeza que está vendo o futuro direito? Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

Seus olhos me queimaram.

\- Você pode até ser meu príncipe, mas eu ainda chutarei sua bunda real se desdenhar de minhas visões.

\- Hey! Calma! – ergui meus braços em sinal de paz. – Eu só não vejo porque eu viajaria num momento como esse.

\- Talvez você não terá escolha.

\- Er... Nós já terminamos aqui? – a voz grossa do alfa da matilha nos tirou de nosso pequeno colóquio.

\- Ah! Sim, desculpem. Eu entrarei em contato com a Guarda Real o quanto antes.

\- E se Jacob vier conosco eu já posso informar o raio mínimo para vocês organizarem suas rondas.

Todos nós concordamos e seguimos nossos caminhos. Minha mente voou na possível viagem que faria. Qual seria o grande motivo para que eu fosse para a capital? Tudo ficou claro quando chegamos em casa.

Na sala de estar Nat, Esme e Rose tinham os olhares preocupados voltados para a televisão. Na imagem estava uma repórter de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, ela passava a impressão de ser uma mulher doce, porém sua expressão era um misto de medo e preocupação.

\- _Temos relatos de ataques por todo o mundo, pessoas estão sendo massacradas aparentemente sem motivo. Outras estão desaparecendo. A polícia diz que não há ligação entre os casos e que a repórter que vos fala é apenas uma lunática assustada. Mas os fatos não podem ser acobertados. Nós estamos em perigo._

\- Lunática... Ela não usou essa palavra à toa. – suspirei. – Parece que descobrimos o motivo de minha viagem, Alice.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Próxima postagem: 18/12/2017**_


	29. A queda Lunar

_HO!HO!HO! Feliz Natal pessoas! Papai Noel trouxe capítulo novo de presente para vocês, já eu ganhei apenas carvão pelos meus atrasos esse ano D: Espero que gostem, tem aviso lá embaixo!_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXVIII. A queda Lunar**_

 **PDV Bella**

Eu sentia como se eu estivesse embaixo d'água, mas em vez de estar flutuando eu estava sendo pressionada, espremida. Eu não sentia dor, era estranho, como se eu estivesse sendo abraçada, porém sem o sentimento de conforto. Então eu forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e a claridade me cegou. Tentei me situar, mas o aperto agora estava em meu coração. A umidade desceu pelas minhas bochechas e quando senti o toque frio as perseguir, toda a minha agonia dissipou-se. Não consegui evitar puxar o ar de maneira sonora, como se finalmente estivesse emergindo de um longo mergulho. E então eu o avistei.

\- Bella!

Edward estava ali, em toda a sua plenitude. Seu rosto contorcido em dor e preocupação. Seus olhos perturbados por me ver chorar.

\- Desculpe. – tentei sorrir. – Prometo tentar controlar melhor minhas lágrimas.

\- Não é você chorar que está me incomodando, depois do que você viu em sua visão eu ficaria mais preocupado se você não demonstrasse nenhuma tristeza. – murmurou. Ele ainda tinha total foco em minhas bochechas.

\- Edward?

Meu namorado então me fitou nos olhos e me mostrou seus dedos pintados de vermelho.

\- O que me perturba é você estar chorando sangue.

Abri minha boca em busca de palavras que explicassem aquela situação, porém elas não vieram. A verdade é que eu estava tão assustada quanto ele. Senti novamente meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas e eu comecei a soluçar. Eu estava com raiva, com medo, triste... Eram tantos sentimentos que eu mal conseguia me controlar.

Edward sentou-se na cama e me trouxe para o meio de suas pernas. Abraçou-me com força.

\- Shii... Está tudo bem... Avisaremos a equipe médica sobre esse novo _sintoma_. Eles vão descobrir qual é a causa de tudo isso e então poderemos tratá-la e curá-la. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Escutei a porta se abrir e então a letargia tomou conta do meu corpo.

\- Droga, Jasper. – reclamei antes de cair na inconsciência.

 **PDV Natalie**

Eu observava meu companheiro andar de um lado para o outro dentro da cozinha. Daniel estava em um impasse. Ele sabia que teria que viajar, mas odiava a ideia de se afastar de sua irmã.

\- Querido... – chamei, minha voz quase não passava de um murmúrio. Ele me olhou como uma criança que quebrara a xícara preferida de seu pai e agora não sabia como concertar. – Você tem que aceitar as consequências das suas decisões. Eu sei que dói sair de perto de Bella neste momento, mas é sua obrigação como príncipe da Lua verificar o que esta havendo na capital. Não adianta ficar se martirizando. É seu dever e pronto. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer.

\- Lágrimas de sangue Nat... – sussurrou. – Ela está se lembrando.

Franzi o cenho sem entender. Daniel ainda não tinha me contado todos os segredos de sua família. Apesar de agora ser considerada como membro da família real, meu companheiro não me deixou a par de todos os acontecimentos que resultaram na queda do povo lunar. Eu sabia que a princesa tinha grande participação nisso, assim como o líder do povo rebelde.

Fazia apenas alguns dias que eu tinha visto meu príncipe pela primeira vez. Eu tinha chegado à cidade fazia poucas semanas, minha mente estava focada em construir minha vida. Meu relacionamento com meus pais estava de mal a pior e quando as discussões tornaram-se agressões físicas eu tive que sair de casa. Fugi da mente ambiciosa de minha mãe e da sede de poder de meu pai, eles não conseguiam compreender o porquê de eu não buscar mais em minha vida, de ficar satisfeita com o pouco, mas suficiente, que tínhamos. E eu não conseguia entender o porquê deles necessitarem de mais poder.

Cheguei à cidade apenas com a roupa do corpo, fui ajudada por uma anciã que nunca me disse seu nome. Ela me alimentou e me falou que a escola da cidade estava precisando de um instrutor. Apesar de não ter qualquer qualificação eu fui atrás da vaga, foi no caminho que o vi. Daniel estava imponente com sua roupa de couro, a espada pendurada em sua cintura e um broche reluzia quase um arco-íris em seu peito, suas mãos estavam cruzadas em suas costas e seu rosto estava pensativo e preocupado. Eu não estava acostumada com as vestimentas das pessoas da cidade, então imaginei que ele fosse algum membro da Guarda Real ou algum nobre.

Meu coração batia rápido enquanto eu observava silenciosamente sua marcha em direção ao castelo. Foi então que ele ergueu o rosto e me fitou diretamente nos olhos. De repente tudo a minha volta virou um grande borrão e tudo o que eu conseguia enxergar era a sua expressão mudando lentamente. Seus olhos acinzentados transmitiam calor e doçura, o sorriso largo arrasou ainda mais com meu pobre coração, havia tanta ternura que eu não pude evitar retribuir com um pequeno, mas honesto, sorriso cheio de timidez.

Daniel parou sua caminhada e virou todo o seu corpo em minha direção. Minha respiração parou com a ideia dele se aproximar. Porém não houve tempo para ele concluir sua ação. Um Guarda Real aproximou-se dele e o reverenciou, neste momento eu percebi quem ele realmente era. Eu não sentia mais o chão embaixo de meus pés. Minhas asas se abriram e eu voei para longe sem nunca olhar para trás. As lágrimas rolavam pelas minhas bochechas e se perdiam no ar enquanto minha mente pensava amargamente em como meus pais ficariam orgulhosos de eu ter me apaixonado justamente pelo príncipe de nosso povo.

Três dias depois, ainda sem nenhuma perspectiva de emprego ou de abrigo, já que eu me sentia muito envergonhada em pedir novamente ajuda para a anciã após ter ignorado completamente a oportunidade que ela me apontara, eu observava o castelo. Uma correria iniciou-se a volta dele e o som de batalha invadiu meus ouvidos. Sem pensar eu apenas corri na direção do perigo. Não tive tempo de compreender a situação. Algo dentro do prédio começou a brilhar e a luz seguiu cada vez mais forte até impedir meus olhos de enxergarem qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o branco. Eu senti um calor acolhedor em meu coração e então aqui estava eu no planeta azul vivendo a vida de uma universitária sem qualquer ideia do meu passado.

Foi só quando esbarrei com Dan no meio do restaurante universitário e olhei diretamente em seus olhos foi que as memórias imediatamente retornaram para mim. A luz apareceu novamente, mas desta vez eu observava minha vida passada como quem assiste um filme, as lembranças de minha vida mescladas com as lembranças da vida de meu companheiro. Tudo estava confuso e sem muito nexo, as imagens eram rápidas demais... E então eu estava sentada no chão com minhas asas abertas, minhas unhas cravadas em minhas palmas e minhas gengivas doendo como o inferno, em minha frente Daniel sentado da mesma forma com asas e dentes proeminentes. Nós dois nos fitando assustados sobre o olhar de todo o refeitório que acompanhara de primeira mão nosso despertar.

\- _Não fuja de mim novamente_. – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, seus olhos suavizando sua expressão e acalmando minhas perplexidade.

\- _Perdão, meu príncipe. Eu não farei mais isso_. – eu sorri sem abaixar meu olhar.

\- Nat? – a voz de Daniel me trouxe de volta ao tempo presente.

Escorreguei para o seu abraço.

\- Me perdoe, eu apenas estava me lembrando de quando despertamos. – beijei sua bochecha. – Naquele dia nossas vidas não foram completamente expostas e depois daquilo você nunca me deu muitos detalhes sobre o ultimo ano de vida na Lua.

\- Eu sei... Eu só queria que você não tivesse que proteger sua mente do vampiro. – deu de ombros. – Ao mesmo tempo em que para ele é um grande incômodo ficar no mesmo ambiente em que estão nossas mentes aceleradas, para nós também é um pequeno inferno.

\- Eu pensei que agora que os Cullen estão recuperando suas memórias não era mais necessário esse cuidado.

Dan não disse nada, apenas me puxou pela mão e nós seguimos pela porta dos fundos. Com um pequeno salto ele me puxou para o ar e nós voamos até uma clareira longe o suficiente de audições aguçadas.

\- Eu sempre lhe contei histórias alegres e divertidas sobre minha família, sobre os Cullen... Não é que eu queira lhe esconder toda a história, é que apenas... Dói.

\- Eu sei querido... Por isso nunca te cobrei nada.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha têmpora me puxando para sentarmos no chão. Ficamos um de frente para o outro.

\- Eu preciso de ajuda agora, e acho que você só vai conseguir me ajudar se souber o que aconteceu nas ultimas horas de vida na Lua. – apenas assenti em concordância. – Você já sabe que meus pais sempre lidaram com tranquilidade com os rebeldes. Eles sempre foram da opinião que qualquer um tinha o direito de opinar e discordar do governo. Antes de eu adoecer os problemas geralmente eram resolvidos com diálogos e acordos, às vezes uma medida mais dura, mas eles sempre tentavam compreender o lado das pessoas. Os grupos rebeldes não costumavam aderir à violência, pelo menos não física. Os mais impetuosos causavam alguns incêndios ou destruíam algum prédio, mas tomavam cuidado para ninguém ficar ferido. Papai era mais firme com eles e sua vontade prevalecia no final. Mas então eu adoeci e meus pais se perderam em sua dor...

"O governo ficou sob-responsabilidade dos conselheiros enquanto papai e mamãe buscavam desesperadamente evitar o meu destino. Apesar do bom trabalho os rebeldes usaram da ausência da família real para fortalecer seus discursos acalorados e as coisas começaram a sair do controle. Mal sabíamos que Shu, um ancião lunar, esticava suas garras e começava a manipular perigosamente o povo rebelde. Quando minha mãe engravidou de Bella o discurso de Shu, considerado por muitos rebeldes exagerado, tornou-se pertinente e então as coisas ficaram realmente violentas. Os ataques que nunca antes haviam machucado inocentes não eram mais tão cuidadosos e as casualidades cresceram exponencialmente."

"Com a esperança que a gravidez de minha mãe trouxe para salvar minha vida, papai assumiu novamente a frente do governo e colocou um ponto final na violência. Naquele momento tínhamos crimes graves ocorrendo, lunares estavam bebendo sangue semelhante e a Lua estava entrando em desequilíbrio. Mas apesar dos problemas enfrentados, dentro do castelo nós estávamos mais unidos e felizes do que nunca. Eu estava no céu, estava curado e ainda tinha uma irmã mais nova para brincar. Contudo a ameaça contra a vida de Bella ainda nos assombrava."

"Papai e mamãe decidiram que era melhor que minha irmã não saísse do castelo, pelo menos não sozinha e não enquanto fosse tão pequena e indefesa. Mas conforme ela foi crescendo foi ficando impossível mantê-la fora de perigo e então ela foi sequestrada...".

\- Sim, esta parte você me contou. Foi quando ela acidentalmente foi parar no planeta e então conheceu os Cullen.

\- Exato. Quando os Cullen foram para a Lua as coisas ficaram um pouco mais fáceis, principalmente por causa de Edward e Alice. Eles conseguiam identificar os rebeldes mais violentos e pouco a pouco as células mais perigosas foram acabando. Foi nessa época que James e Victória se juntaram a causa de Shu. As batalhas que ganhamos foram inúteis. Tudo parecia acontecer ao mesmo tempo, com filhos da Lua aparecendo na Terra, os Volturi abandonando o reino, vilas entrando em conflito e mais e mais olhos vermelhos começaram a aparecer. Então tudo culminou em um ataque ao castelo.

"Shu, James, Victória e outros generais rebeldes invadiram o castelo com um exército de olhos vermelhos. Tudo o que eu tentei fazer foi chegar até Bella, mas eu era atacado por todos os lados. E então eu a vi, correndo e lutando... Acho que nunca vou me esquecer do medo e desespero em seu rosto."

Meu coração quebrou em mil pedacinhos ao ver meu companheiro com lágrimas escorrendo pelos suas bochechas. Ele sempre foi muito orgulhoso e forte, mostrar toda a sua vulnerabilidade só me provou o quanto ele me amava e confiava em mim. Segurei suas mãos tentando lhe confortar.

\- E então... – sua voz estava quebrada. – Lá estava James, sorrindo, um sorriso sujo. Atrás de Bella. Eu gritei. Corri. Mas eu não pude chegar a tempo. Ela se virou no exato momento em que Edward se colocou entre ela e James. O ataque foi direto em meu cunhado. Ela... Ela viu seu companheiro desmanchar diante de seus olhos. Eu... Eu não consigo...

E ele quebrou mais uma vez, mas desta vez em soluços. Com lágrimas também em meus olhos eu o puxei para o meu peito e o abracei. Seus braços se estreitaram em minha volta.

\- Eu não consigo imaginar como ela deve ter se sentido. Apena em me colocar no lugar dela e pensar em você...

\- Shii... Eu sei. Eu sei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até nos sentirmos fortes para falar novamente.

\- Bella não gritou, não se mexeu. Ela caiu de joelhos e pelo seu perfil eu pude ver as lágrimas de sangue escorrendo. Então todo o seu corpo começou a reluzir. E essa luz tornou-se mais e mais forte até que eu não podia mais enxergar nada.

\- E então você estava na Terra vivendo sem quaisquer memórias do passado.

\- Exato. – ele respirou fundo e sua expressão voltou a ficar austera. – A visão que Bella teve prevê uma repetição do passado. Eu não acho que ela suportará passar por isso novamente e ainda mais salvar a todos.

\- Eu concordo com você. Doente como ela anda, ela não terá força para lutar e pelo o que você me conta, ela está ainda mais frágil psicologicamente do que no passado.

\- E isso traz outra questão. Eu sei que Edward não vai hesitar em salvar minha irmã, mas se ele se destruir no caminho de nada vai adiantar. As lágrimas de sangue são prova disso.

Franzi o cenho sem compreender.

\- Ah, acho que na sua vila alguns conhecimentos se perderam ao longo dos anos. São poucos os lunares que após perderem seus companheiros continuaram vivos. As lágrimas de sangue indicam o primeiro sinal do corpo desistindo de viver.

\- Então nosso objetivo não é apenas manter Bella segura, mas Edward também.

\- E como farei isso se eu estiver longe?

\- Vamos pensar com calma. Nós precisamos mantê-los a salvo e também precisamos saber o que está acontecendo na capital. Não há discussão em nossos objetivos. – coloquei de maneira prática e observei o olhar orgulhoso de meu companheiro. Eu ainda tinha alguma dificuldade em assumir uma posição de liderança, eu odiava a ideia de ser exatamente aquilo que meus pais desejavam. – Você já ligou para Ângelo, não ligou?

\- Ele deve chegar amanhã junto com um grupo de 5 guerreiros lunares. Mas eu não sei se posso confiar completamente neles para mantê-los perto de minha irmã.

\- Usaremos Edward, Jasper e Charlie para verificá-los.

\- Faz sentido. Um leitor de mentes, um leitor de sentimentos e um leitor de mentiras. Assim que eles estiverem limpos eu posso viajar para Washington.

\- E descobrir o que a repórter Clare Neveu estava tentando dizer.

\- Terminadas as coisas na capital eu retorno para Forks.

Assentimos sorrindo um para o outro. Dan me puxou pela nuca e beijou meus lábios com entusiasmo.

\- Você é a melhor companheira que eu poderia ter. Eu amo você Nat.

\- Eu amo você, meu príncipe. Eu sempre farei o meu melhor para ajudá-lo a governar.

Daniel ficou sério com as minhas palavras.

\- Eu já falei para você, mas parece que você ainda não se acostumou com o fato de que você é da família real agora. Você é a futura rainha. Eu não quero que me ajude a governar, quero que governe ao meu lado. Sua voz tem tanto poder quanto a minha.

Me encolhi em seu abraço. Eu era apenas uma garota simples da Vila do Leste, eu não queria poder, eu nunca fui ambiciosa. E mesmo assim, de alguma forma, aqui estava eu. Companheira do príncipe da Lua, futura rainha do povo lunar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, foquei mais no casal real porque sinto que na primeira versão da fic a Nat não tinha muita personalidade, ou uma real história, uma origem... E o Dan também precisava de um destaque maior, afinal ele tem um papel importante no reino. Decidi por colocar mais algumas revelações sobre o tempo na Lua, ainda pretendo fazer um grande PDV Narrador como fiz na fic original para contar como Edward e Bella se conheceram, e como seguiram os anos seguintes. Aos poucos irei revelar os mistérios ;)**

 **Agora o meu recadinho:**

 **Este ano foi uma loucura conciliar a fic, com meu último ano de faculdade e com meu trabalho, mas aos trancos e barrancos eu consegui escrever e postar para vocês. Eu agradeço de coração por não terem me abandonado e demonstrarem todo o seu carinho com os comentários! Vocês são demais!**

 **Como é de praxe, no final de ano eu saio de férias e geralmente viajo para um lugar que a conexão com a internet é ruim ou inexistente. Então** **voltarei com as postagens apenas na última semana de janeiro** **. Se Deus quiser estarei com vários capítulos prontos e poderei postar com um prazo curto de diferença entre os capítulos.**

 **Beijos gente! Um ótimo Natal para vocês e um maravilhoso Ano Novo!**


	30. FBI

_**Oiii gente! Ainda é final de janeiro né? Então estou dentro do prazo :D Lá embaixo nos falamos! Boa leitura.**_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXIX. FBI**_

 **PDV Bella**

Levei minha mão a boca tentando abafar o bocejo. Deixei-me apoiar no ombro de Edward enquanto lutava em manter minhas pálpebras abertas. Senti a palma da mão dele repousar sobre a minha e seus dedos entrelaçarem com os meus, um pequeno ato de apoio mudo. A professora a nossa frente continuava dando sua aula, mas eu podia notar seus olhos em minha direção a cada duas frases ditas. Ela parecia preocupada, a piedade praticamente exalava de seus poros. Eu estava tão cansada que nem irritada por aquilo fiquei. Graças a Deus por ser sexta-feira!

Estávamos na última aula antes do intervalo para o almoço e absolutamente todos os professores demonstraram o mesmo sentimento. Pelo que ouvi em meus breves momentos de "não sono", Charlie havia solicitado com a direção uma reunião com todos os meus professores para explicar a situação. Algo sobre os pais de alunos estarem entrando em pânico com a possibilidade de uma possível doença infectocontagiosa motivou o tal encontro.

Senti os lábios de Edward no topo de minha cabeça. Me permiti descansar meus olhos por alguns segundos, mas eu deveria saber que mantê-los fechados por mais de 3 segundos iria me mandar direto para os braços de Morfeu. Acordei com o sinal tocando. Dei um pequeno pulo de susto que levou o vampiro ao riso. Mostrei-lhe a língua demonstrando o quão madura eu era e me levantei para seguir para o almoço.

Eu e Edward andávamos pelo corredor provocando um ao outro quando fomos parados por dois homens.

\- Você é Isabella Swan?

\- Sim.

\- Sou o agente Jim Phelps e esse é meu parceiro Harry Saltzman. – os dois ergueram seus distintivos do FBI. – Nós gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas.

Então os agentes finalmente chegaram. Edward já tinha me falado que o xerife iria pedir ajuda federal para tratar daquele crime. Aquilo estava muito além das capacidades dele. Se ele soubesse que estava muito além da capacidade de qualquer humano...

\- O pai de Bella não deveria estar presente? Ela é menor de idade. – pisquei confusa com a hostilidade nas palavras de meu vampiro.

\- É apenas uma conversa informal. Estamos fazendo com todos os presentes no baile de Halloween. – explicou o agente Saltzman. Pude notar o nervosismo em suas palavras, só não sei se significa a resposta natural humana a uma ameaça velada de um vampiro ou se ele estava tentando encobrir uma mentira.

Decidi por tentar amenizar as coisas.

\- Está tudo bem, Edward. – dei um leve aperto em sua mão enquanto sorria para os agentes. – Quase todos os alunos do colégio estavam na festa. Se eles forem pedir permissão para cada pai e mãe de adolescente vão perder muito tempo e esse monstro pode fazer mais vítimas.

O clima amenizou e os homens sorriram para mim.

\- Precisamente, senhorita Swan.

\- Vocês se importam se conversarmos enquanto eu almoço, estou faminta.

\- Não há problema, por favor, sigam-me.

As autoridades me olhavam espantados enquanto eu organizava meu "pequeno" almoço. Estávamos em uma sala de aula que provavelmente foi separada para que os dois trouxessem os alunos. Em cima da bancada que tinha espaço para duas pessoas utilizarem estava meu pote com os 15 sanduiches caseiros. Aquilo ainda era insuficiente, como geralmente eu almoçava com os Cullen e com Jacob eu aproveitava o almoço deles também. Entreguei minha garrafinha d'agua para Edward.

\- Você pode encher de água para mim, por favor? – ele não pareceu muito feliz em me deixar sozinha com os humanos, mas fez o que eu pedi e se retirou da sala.

\- Ele parece protetor. – comentou o agente Phelps. Ele era um homem magro de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis extremamente pálidos.

\- Sim, ele é um bom namorado. – sorri antes de dar a primeira mordida em meu almoço.

\- Pode nos dizer como foi seu dia, quando ocorreu o baile? – Saltzman parecia mais tranquilo comigo que seu parceiro, seus olhos castanhos eram calorosos, mas sérios.

Terminei meu segundo sanduiche antes de iniciar meu relato.

\- Bem... Lembro que naquele dia eu tinha acordado por volta das 2 da tarde. Eu desci para a cozinha e enquanto eu comia meu almoço eu discutia com Edward...

\- Qual foi o motivo da briga? – cortou Phelps.

\- Ah, ele não queria que fossemos ao baile.

\- Porque não?

\- Ele estava preocupado com a minha saúde. Ele achava melhor que eu ficasse em casa descansando. Mas eu estava cansada de descansar. Eu tinha ficado de cama nos últimos dias e queria tomar ar fresco e ver pessoas.

\- Prossiga.

\- Então quando eu finalmente convenci ele a irmos eu fui arrastada por Alice, irmã de Edward, para o quarto para que ela me maquiasse. – Edward retornou a sala neste momento e me entregou a garrafa d'água, sorri em agradecimento e peguei o pote de suplemento alimentar para misturar no líquido. Ele sentou-se sobre a bancada atrás de mim. – Faltando um pouco mais de uma hora para as cinco da tarde ela me deixou para se preparar. Edward então veio me buscar e nós fomos juntos para a festa. Nós nos separamos quando encontramos nossa família, fui com minha sobrinha na barraca de desenhos de abóboras e enquanto eu a observava Stephany veio conversar comigo.

\- Stephany Davis? A vítima que sobreviveu? – perguntou Phelps, apesar de não parecer surpreso com meu encontro com ela.

\- Ela mesmo.

\- A senhorita Davis nos contou que não foi uma conversa amigável. – apontou o agente com um brilho engraçado em seus olhos azuis.

\- E não foi. Eu e Stephany temos um pouco de ressentimento guardado. Coisas bobas de adolescentes.

\- Ela te chamar de assassina não me parece coisa boba de adolescente.

Ouvi Edward soltar um bufo irônico, mas não lhe dei atenção. Senti meu rosto endurecer levemente. Stephany estava tão amargurada que fez acusações contra mim para o FBI. A que ponto a solidão a levou.

\- Talvez ela esteja certa. – respondi honestamente.

\- Bella! – ignorei o grunhido do vampiro e foquei nas feições surpresas dos agentes.

\- Você está confessando um crime? – perguntou o agente Saltzman com cuidado.

\- Ano passado, enquanto passeava com minhas amigas, eu fui atacada em Seattle. Vocês podem ver o BO com a polícia de lá. O fato é que eu lutei contra o cara e perdi a consciência. Stephany jura que o matei.

\- Você não se lembra?

\- Aparentemente eu coloquei fogo nele, com minhas próprias mãos. - o olhar do agente Saltzman imediatamente se suavizou enquanto Phelps parecia irritado.

\- Então vocês discutiram e o que aconteceu?

\- Alice e Rose chegaram e ela foi embora. Minha sobrinha ganhou o prêmio da barraca e nós seguimos de volta para junto de nossa família na fila para o baile. Então entramos no salão e ficamos em uma mesa nos divertindo até... Stephany entrar gritando. – minhas lembranças logo me pregaram uma peça e eu me vi perdida nos acontecimentos. O sangue na parede e então Edward queiman...

\- Bella? – senti o toque suave de Edward em meu ombro e imediatamente tentei suavizar meu rosto assustado.

\- Desculpe eu apenas... – olhei nervosa para os dois homens.

\- Tudo bem, é normal ficar assustada. – apenas assenti, o toque de Edward já me acalmava. – Você pode nos dizer quem estava no grupo de sua família? Os nomes completos, por favor.

\- Meu irmão, Daniel Swan, minha cunhada Nátalie Swan, a filha deles Bruna, Edward, sua mãe e seus irmãos, Esme Cullen, Jasper Halle, Emmett Cullen, Rose Halle e Alice Cullen.

\- Seu pai não estava junto com vocês?

\- Oh, não a princípio. Ele chegou junto com o Dr. Cullen uns 15 minutos depois que sentamos a nossa mesa.

Saltzman olhou então para Edward.

\- Após se separarem quando chegaram a festa, para onde você foi?

\- Fui direto para a fila e fiquei junto de minha mãe, meus irmãos e meu cunhado.

\- O tempo inteiro?

\- Sim.

\- Obrigado pelo tempo de vocês. – agradeceram antes de seguir para fora da sala.

Olhei para Edward enquanto mastigava meu sanduiche. Ele tinha os olhos perdidos, provavelmente captando os pensamentos dos humanos.

\- Falar a verdade para eles foi perigoso, Bella. – ele disse com um sorriso sentando-se ao meu lado. – Mas foi genial. – beijou minha bochecha me fazendo rir.

\- Eu não sou boa mentirosa, se fizesse isso ia parecer muito mais suspeito. E a verdade é tão absurda para os olhos humanos que eu sabia que eles descartariam a hipótese imediatamente.

\- Eles ficaram intrigados com o seu apetite.

\- E quem não fica? – ri lambendo meus dedos, meu vampiro sorriu e me puxou para sentar em seu colo.

Meu corpo inflamou quase que imediatamente, parecia que eras tinham passado desde a última vez que ficamos tão próximos. Os lábios dele colaram em meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas pernas de maneira preguiçosa. Descansei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e fechei meus olhos relaxada com suas caricias.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – ronronou Edward quase me fazendo derreter em seus braços.

\- Desculpe por passar mais tempo dormindo do que com você. – sussurrei o abraçando forte.

Ele retribuiu com força quase me fazendo perder o ar, mas então Edward me puxou e segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos. Seus olhos eram tão conhecedores. Deveria eu ser aquela a olhá-lo como se conhecesse cada pedacinho de sua alma, eu era seu anjo, eu era aquela que tomava conta dele. Porém a via parecia ser de mão dupla, pois quando ele me olhava desse jeito minha alma parecia estar completamente nua. E ele via claramente todo o meu medo de perdê-lo.

\- Eu amo você, meu anjo. – e seus olhos mostravam toda a verdade de seus sentimentos. Eu me sentia envolta por este calor, mesmo que os braços de meu vampiro fossem gelados. Meu coração estava em casa, estava feliz. O mundo poderia explodir agora que eu morreria com um sorriso em meus lábios.

\- Eu amo você, meu vampiro. – sussurrei e me aproximei para beijar seus lábios.

Minha cabeça rodou assim como sempre rodava quando nos beijávamos. Era como se de repente a gravidade não exercesse mais influência sobre o meu corpo. Edward era a minha gravidade agora e seu corpo me puxava para o seu. Meu coração batia tão rápido que tenho que certeza que ele podia senti-lo contra o peito dele.

Todavia subitamente ele grunhiu durante o beijo paralisando sua boca contra a minha. Seus braços me rodearam com mais força e eu soube que algo estava errado. Ele não estava se refreando por nossos hormônios estarem ganhando a briga. Havia medo em seu gesto.

\- O que aconteceu? – sua cabeça virou na direção de uma parede.

\- Outra garota está morta.

[...]

 **PDV Edward**

Deixei Bella na sala de aula, eu precisava falar com os dois guerreiros lunares que estavam aos arredores da escola. Alice ficaria ligada no futuro dela. Segui correndo pelos corredores, porém tive que parar quando captei os dois agentes do FBI no meu caminho. Eu não conseguiria passar correndo sem que eles notassem o borrão, com o acesso as câmeras da escola eles poderiam me descobrir. Eu acabaria como suspeito principal e ainda acabaria expondo minha natureza. Decidi então por apenas me tornar suspeito.

Saí da escola como um adolescente fujam, fingi que não tinha visto os dois homens que silenciosamente mantiveram seus olhos em mim. Os ignorei para lidar com coisas mais urgentes. Parei ao lado de meu carro e aguardei os dois guerreiros se aproximarem correndo humanamente.

\- Senhor...

\- Eu já sei. Preciso que vocês expandam o perímetro. Eu e meus irmãos ficaremos junto a princesa. Assim que a aula acabar faremos um perímetro em movimento até minha casa. Então nos reunimos para fazer um melhor plano de defesa.

\- Sim, senhor! – disseram ao mesmo tempo cruzando o punho direito no peito e abaixando a cabeça em reverência. Assenti os observando partir. Trinquei meus dentes ao ouvir a mente dos dois humanos gritarem com o cumprimento. Merda. Eu acabava de me colocar como objeto de investigação do FBI. Minha família vai _amar_ isso!

Eu deveria ter frisado para os lunares manterem a discrição, mas não era como se eles realmente quisessem esconder quem eles realmente eram. Daniel passou os últimos anos tentando fazer com que a comunidade permanecesse as sombras dos humanos, mas muitos lunares não enxergavam a ordem com bons olhos. Para completar eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com o respeito que os guerreiros depositavam em mim. Eles já me consideravam como parte da família real!

A cultura do povo da Lua era muito menos formal comparando com os povos do planeta já que eles não sentem atração física ou emocional por quem não é de fato seu companheiro ou companheira. Ou seja, eles só se apaixonam uma única vez e essa paixão é eterna. Então o enlace entre casais é muito natural, não há níveis de relacionamento amoroso como namorado, noivo e marido, há apenas companheiro e companheira. Simples assim. Portanto ao ficar ao lado de Bella como seu companheiro os lunares não me enxergavam como algum namoradinho da princesa, mas sim como alguém permaneceria ao lado dela pelo resto da vida.

As vozes mentais dos agentes me chamaram a atenção de volta para a realidade. Eu teria que lidar com eles, mas não agora. Peguei meu celular e tratei de enviar uma mensagem para Ângelo, o líder da equipe lunar.

" _ **15:30 em minha casa."**_

Nós teríamos que tomar cuidado com o que falávamos pelo celular. Dependendo do quão grave a situação em Forks ficar nossos sigilos telefônicos serão facilmente quebrados.

Ângelo seguiria a ordem, era um homem leal a família real. Foi fácil verificar isso quando Daniel convocou alguns guerreiros para a proteção de Bella. Foi necessário algum planejamento e logística para que eu, Jasper e Charlie pudéssemos confirmar a honestidade do sexteto. Tivemos que nos encontrar em um hotel em Seattle, nós vampiros ficamos dois quartos ao lado de onde estavam os lunares. Tenho que admitir que fiquei feliz por não estar na pele daqueles guerreiros. Enquanto verificávamos a mente, os sentimentos e a honestidade de cada um, Daniel não era nem um pouco amigável com seus súditos e um a um ele colocou todos contra a parede, ou melhor, os colocou de joelhos.

O príncipe tinha algo em sua voz, um poder, uma autoridade que bambeava as pernas de quem estava sob sua inquisição. Confesso que era um pouco assustador, contudo extremamente útil. Assim que ele terminava o interrogatório o guerreiro era mandado para o quarto onde nós nos encontrávamos. Assim que todos foram liberados Daniel se juntou a nós para que passássemos as instruções de como as coisas prosseguiriam para a proteção de Bella e dos inocentes da cidade.

Hoje, os responsáveis por ficar perto da escola eram Alaric e Edgar. O primeiro tinha a pele morena, os cabelos pretos cortados curtos nas laterais e pouco mais longos no meio. Seus olhos verdes estavam sempre cheios de humor e ele tinha uma maneira simples de enxergar a vida. Seus poderes encantaram Esme, pois ele era capaz de controlar a flora. Já Edgar era um lunar de cabelos longos e escuros, tinha a estrutura corporal mais larga que a de seu parceiro. Seus olhos castanhos captavam tudo a sua volta de maneira rápida e aparentemente despreocupada. Sua personalidade se mostrou um pouco brusca, tinha uma coragem quase imatura. Ele amava a Lua e queria voltar para casa, em seu íntimo não se importava com toda a briga em torno da princesa. Só queria ir para casa. Seu poder era relacionado com tecnologia então talvez não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com FBI bisbilhotando. Em todo o caso, é melhor tomar cuidado.

Os outros quatro estavam espalhados por Forks, atentos a qualquer ataque. Pelo jeito eles não estavam atentos o suficiente.

\- Quem eram seus amigos? – a voz quase ameaçadora do agente Phelps me chamou a atenção, eu já estava a caminho de volta para a minha sala quando os dois se colocaram em minha frente.

Os dois eram bons homens, seus pensamentos estavam focados em encontrar o assassino, mas eles não tinham ideia de onde estavam se metendo. Eles não tinham nenhuma chance.

\- Vocês são investigadores, não são? Descubram. – respondi com arrogância. Era melhor que eles me enxergassem como um delinquente qualquer. Voltei a andar em direção a escola, mas fiz uma pausa dramática para escutar o "puxão de orelha".

\- Garoto... Você parece ter uma família boa, uma namorada que se importa com você... Não jogue isso fora por um bando de más amizades. – sorri ainda de costas para eles e continuei andando. Era hilário que eles achassem que os lunares eram uma gangue de pequena cidade.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estou de volta galerinha :D Aproveitei minhas férias como deveriam ser aproveitadas, então não tenho vários capítulos para postar. Porém creio que neste ano conseguirei postar com mais frequência. Estou com várias ideias para essa fic e para fics novas, sem contar nas milhões de ideias para histórias originais. Ainda estou me organizando, creio que consiga terminar essa fic até a metade do ano (rezemos), assim que terminar atualizo vocês quanto aos próximos passos que tomarei. Enquanto isso vou escrevendo :)**

 **A fic está realmente na reta final do que seria a primeira temporada da primeira versão, planejo ir até o capítulo 35 com o despertar da Bella, as memórias do tempo da Lua, o aparecimento dos soberanos lunares, James e Victória dando o ar da graça... Então serão capítulos bem intensos.**

 **.**

 **Agora uma pergunta para a galera que leu a primeira versão** _(se você não leu e não quer spoilers pule esse parágrafo)_ **, eu sinceramente estou na dúvida de como seguir com o que seria a segunda parte. Na primeira versão da fic eu segui a saga Twilight fazendo o Edward desaparecer e teve todos aqueles capítulos dramáticos até que ele retornasse. Não estou com muita vontade de seguir por este caminho. Apesar de amar a cena de reencontro do Edward com a Bella. Então, o que vocês acham de uma abordagem diferente? Afinal, mesmo que a estória tenha tido algumas mudanças, essa fic ainda é uma reescrita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima postagem: 10/02/2018**


	31. Claire Neveu

_**Meu Deus, como eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo! Espero que também gostem! Comentem o que acharam :***_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXX. Claire Neveu**_

 **PDV Edward**

Os corredores lotados de adolescentes animados com o final de semana me sufocaram por alguns momentos. Todos estavam trocando de sala para a última aula do dia. Eu estava quase chegando a sala de Bella para acompanha-la quando a vi correndo empurrando quem quer que estivesse em seu caminho.

A segui preocupado vendo-a entrar no banheiro feminino. Não me importei e adentrei o local. Havia três meninas retocando maquiagem. Jéssica, Lauren e uma que eu não sabia o nome. Elas estavam com cara de nojo enquanto olhavam para uma das cabines.

Eu podia ouvir minha namorada colocando tudo para fora. Ignorei os pensamentos venenosos convergindo para uma possível gravidez e puxei a porta para ajudar Bella.

\- Sai... – pediu ela tentando me empurrar com sua mão.

Apenas tirei seus cabelos os segurando fora do caminho.

\- Você cuidou de mim quando eu estava doente, agora eu vou cuidar de você.

\- Você não precisa ver isso. – reclamou depois de mais uma golfada.

Eu ia manda-la calar a boca quando notei que o que ela vomitava não era o almoço.

\- Você está vomitando sangue?! Droga, Bella! – seu corpo amoleceu e eu a segurei antes que se machucasse naquele espaço pequeno.

A arrastei para fora da cabine e não me importei em sentar no chão e puxá-la para o meu peito. Ela estava completamente mole, com a boca e moletom sujos de sangue e bílis. As garotas tomaram um choque de realidade e agora seus pensamentos possuíam certa compaixão. Sem me preocupar com a plateia puxei o moletom sujo de Bella para fora de seu corpo.

\- Hã... Tanto esforço para fazer você tirar minha roupa e tudo o que eu precisava fazer era vomitar em mim mesma.

\- Eu odeio seu humor. – murmurei enquanto limpava seu rosto com a peça de roupa.

\- Nah! Você ama o meu humor. – sua fala estava tão fraca e tão resignada que gelou meu coração. Tirei minha jaqueta e coloquei nela.

\- Eu vou te levar para o hospital. Não dá mais para adiar, Bella.

\- E isso vai me curar? – seus olhos tristes e conformados me tiraram a fala. – Os médicos não sabem o que eu tenho, Edward, ninguém sabe. De que adianta ficar em um hospital se o final não mudará? Eu estou morrendo, você precisa aceitar isso.

\- Cala a droga da sua boca! – rugi irritado. Seus olhos arregalaram surpresos. – Você. Não vai. Morrer. – sibilei, ordenei. – Eu demorei muito tempo para te reencontrar para agora você simplesmente desistir. Charlie e Carlisle estão fazendo de tudo para descobrir o que você tem e te curar. Então é bom você reunir suas forças porque ninguém pretende te deixar ir.

Sua expressão suavizou e agora ela só transmitia amor. Ficamos ali, sentados no chão do banheiro feminino apenas nos olhando, tendo uma conversa muda cheia de declarações e promessas. Nós teríamos tempo. Teríamos tempo para brigar e rir. Teríamos tempo para conversar e brincar. Teríamos tempo para beijar e amar. _Nós temos que ter tempo._

 **PDV Daniel**

Respirei fundo antes de seguir para o prédio de uma das maiores emissoras de TV do país. O hall de entrada estava agitado com pessoas falando e rindo enquanto passavam pelas catracas. Fui até a mesa de recepção e aguardei o jovem parar de flertar com sua colega.

\- Hã! Bom dia! Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso fácil no rosto.

\- Bom dia! Eu precisava conversar com Claire Neveu.

\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou já pegando o telefone e colocando na orelha.

\- Daniel... – se eu desse o sobrenome que assumi ao ser criado por Charlie talvez ela não me atendesse. E eu realmente não estava afim de voar ao redor do prédio buscando por ela através das janelas ou perder tempo aguardando que ela saísse. Eu não tinha tempo sobrando, eu precisava voltar para Bella. Decidi então pela descendência elementar de meu pai. – Justo.

\- Só um minuto senhor Justo.

Pude escutar com clareza quando a jornalista atendeu do outro lado da linha, quando o jovem disse meu nome houve uma longa pausa até ela autorizar a minha entrada.

\- O senhor pode me emprestar um documento de identificação? Preciso cadastrá-lo.

\- Claro.

Rapidamente ele fez o procedimento padrão de identificação e me entregou um cartão de visitante. Segui para o 5º andar sem mais delongas. Assim que o elevador abriu suas portas eu dei de cara com a jornalista com seu punho direito cruzado no peito e cabeça baixa em uma reverência.

\- É uma honra conhecê-lo, meu príncipe. – disse com suavidade, mas notei o medo em sua voz. Percebi também que algumas pessoas repararam em nossa pequena interação. _Jornalistas!_

\- Não precisa se curvar Claire. – murmurei e ela logo ergueu o corpo. – Há algum lugar que possamos conversar com calma?

\- Sim, claro! Por favor, me siga.

Quando nos sentamos um de frente para o outro no nicho que ficava sua mesa de trabalho não foi exatamente o que eu tinha pensado para conversamos. Estávamos bem no meio da sala que ocupava quase todo o andar, todos os trabalhadores separados por nichos de paredes baixas. Muitos olhos ainda estavam sobre nós dois e aquilo me incomodou.

\- Eles sabem. – Claire falou de repente.

\- O que?

\- Eles sabem. – sorriu apontando para as pessoas a volta. – Eu meio que despertei aqui, no meio do expediente.

\- Oh! Entendo... Eu despertei no meio da minha faculdade, então... – sorri um pouco mais à vontade. – Como você conseguiu convencê-los a não fazer disso uma grande notícia?

\- Não convenci. – sorriu envergonhada. – Meu chefe proibiu qualquer um de divulgar a notícia precipitadamente, seria um grande furo, mas isso poderia mudar muita coisa no planeta. Havia muitas consequências. Então todos concordaram em manter silêncio pela semana. Isso não quer dizer que eu não fui interrogada por cada um deste andar.

\- Então faz pouco tempo que despertou?

\- Não exatamente, já faz meses. Depois de alguns dias após recuperar minhas memórias, alguns agentes do governo vieram e proibiram a divulgação sobre a existência de nossa espécie. Parece que os governantes humanos já sabem sobre nós há anos.

Franzi o cenho. Minha cabeça já trabalhando rápida, nunca me pareceu que o povo da Terra soubesse sobre nós. Isso era...

\- Eu pensei que o senhor...

\- Não. Não fui eu.

\- Seu pais então?

\- Talvez. Eu não os encontrei ainda. Mas isso realmente parece algum dos planos deles. – resmunguei irritado, eu odiava soar como um menino mimado, mas meus pais me irritavam na maior parte do tempo. Conviver com o mistério com que lidavam com os assuntos era revoltante. No fim das contas eu ainda era o futuro rei, eu precisava saber com o que eu lidaria. Não que eu estivesse muito ansioso para assumir o lugar de meu pai.

\- Majestade... Há algo mais acontecendo.

\- É sobre seu pedido de ajuda?

\- Sim. Depois que despertei eu encontrei vários outros lunares. Alguns ainda não haviam recuperado suas memórias outros já tentavam se adaptar a nova realidade. Como repórter eu viajo para muitos lugares do país e do mundo então eu consegui criar uma rede de contatos muito grande.

\- Eu tenho feito o mesmo, passei os últimos anos tentando reestabelecer nossa sociedade. Mais tarde podemos trocar nossos contatos.

\- Lunares estão desaparecendo. – o sorriso que eu tinha no rosto se desmanchou. – Nós estávamos cobrindo o desaparecimento de três pessoas aqui em Washington. Quando fui entrevistar as famílias eu percebi que um dos garotos era um lunar, um que ainda não havia recuperado suas memórias. Intrigada com isso eu tentei descobrir se os outros dois meninos também eram lunares, mas não consegui confirmar. Pensei que era uma coincidência.

\- Mesmo sem memórias ele teria poderes para se defender. Um humano não seria capaz de incapacitar um de nós.

\- Eu pensei o mesmo. Cheguei então a conclusão que o sequestrador, ou assassino, era um lunar. Avisei então alguns guerreiros, pois eu sabia que a polícia humana nunca conseguiria solucionar este crime, quanto mais punir o bandido. Mas... Eu comecei a receber ligações de meus contatos ao redor do mundo. Mais lunares estavam desaparecendo.

\- Isso é preocupante, você conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre isso.

Ela pareceu nervosa por um momento. Seus olhos correram para os lados, sua expressão envergonhada. Seus ombros encolhidos. Claire já era uma mulher miúda, ela pareceu ainda menor.

\- Na verdade, sim.

Ela agora olhava para suas próprias mãos que se contorciam em seus joelhos. Seu silêncio me dizia tanta coisa... Não era apenas sua expressão, todo o seu corpo gritava um sentimento de culpa oprimindo seu coração. Eu não precisava dos poderes de Jasper para saber disso. Em meu sangue corria a descendência do Senhor da Justiça, o elementar que com sua espada de fogo acabava com o mal nos primórdios da existência de nossa espécie. Eu podia sentir o mal, o errado, o culpado... Se me deixasse levar por este poder, a vontade de erguer minha espada e acabar com tudo de ruim que há no mundo poderia dominar minha própria consciência.

Meu pai sempre me ensinou a controlar este extinto. Quase todos os dias me lembrava que não há justiça sem equilíbrio e que se eu só escutasse a justiça poderia pecar pela severidade.

Me inclinei colocando uma mão sobre as mãos de Claire. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu notei suas pupilas dilatarem. Sua respiração parou e seu coração disparou. Ela estava apavorada.

\- O suspense está me matando, Claire. – fiz o máximo de esforço para não assustá-la ainda mais. Eu ainda não havia aprendido a controlar a influência elementar que eu causava nos lunares. Neste ponto meus pais eram incríveis, bastava um olhar e eles tinham o povo aos seus pés, mas também sabiam suavizar a autoridade para não governarem na base do medo.

Minhas palavras a despertaram e ela começou a chorar em desespero. Nossa conversa que vinha sendo observada quase que discretamente agora tinha total atenção. A vizinha de nicho da lunar ajoelhou-se ao lado dela colocando um braço sobre o seu ombro tentando acalmá-la.

\- Você precisa contar, querida. – o choro só aumentou me deixando parcialmente incomodado e parcialmente irritado.

\- Claire! – me levantei cruzando meus pulsos em minhas costas, a autoridade era tão forte que o ambiente barulhento em que nos encontrávamos tornou-se silencioso de conversas. Telefones tocavam, mas ninguém ousou em atender. – Controle sua culpa e me diga exatamente o que precisa ser dito. – ordenei.

\- Eu... Eu trabalhava na causa rebelde. – confessou trêmula e então jogou-se de joelhos em minha frente. – Eu estava convencida que sua irmã era a reencarnação do Caos, que ela destruiria tudo, que ela nos levaria a ruína, que ela deveria... Morrer. – meus caninos cresceram em minha boca e tentei ao máximo controlar meu rosnado. – Mas então eu me vi neste planeta e... Eu percebi que... Shu estava errado. Eu não sei porque eu acreditava nele, era como uma névoa cobrindo meus olhos e guiando minhas ações. Eu sinto tanto, meu príncipe, eu estou tão arrependida... – engoliu ruidosamente e ergueu suas mãos acima da cabeça, uma espada repousou em suas palmas após um breve lampejo e ela me ofereceu a arma. – Eu aceito minha sentença.

\- Claire! – a moça que a pouco a consolava olhava a cena com pavor. Eu podia escutar exclamações assustadas por todo o andar. Minha irritação apenas cresceu.

\- Quem você pensa que é para decretar sua própria sentença? – perguntei em um rosnado. – Se pensa que vou acabar com sua vida por ter uma mente fraca é mais ignorante do que imaginei.

\- Então eu mesmo acabo com ela! – a voz masculina veio do fundo da sala junto com o silvo de uma pequena adaga voando em direção a lunar.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei a espada de Claire e impedi que a adaga a atingisse. Avistei o agressor vestido com roupas sociais assim como a maioria das pessoas naquele lugar. Ele provavelmente estava infiltrado apenas observando o momento certo de atacar. Ele tinha os olhos perigosos e sorriso doentio.

\- Olá, meu príncipe! – cumprimentou com uma reverência debochada e então atacou.

Seu corpo lançou-se contra o meu, mas ele estava longe de ser um guerreiro competente. Seus movimentos eram exagerados, ele gastava energia demais tentando me acertar com sua outra adaga. Desviei de seus ataques no pequeno corredor de nichos. Eu costumava me divertir com esse tipo de luta, humilhar um adversário me dava mais prazer do que eu poderia admitir. Contudo a confissão da jornalista ainda ecoava em minha cabeça. _Eu não sei porque eu acreditava nele, era como uma névoa cobrindo meus olhos e guiando minhas ações._

Estressado e levemente entediado, decidi por fim na pequena batalha. Saltei sobre uma das escrivaninhas apoiando meu corpo num giro rápido. Meu chute foi certeiro na cara do agressor. Seu corpo voou alguns metros transformando o corredor num mar de computadores quebrados e madeiras jogadas.

A espada de Claire ainda estava em minha mão quando me virei para o corpo do lunar. Ele poderia não ser um guerreiro, mas era bom em apanhar. O golpe que pensei ter o incapacitado na verdade só o lançou na direção que ele queria desde o princípio. Bem ao lado da jornalista. O braço do agressor enrolou-se no pescoço de Claire e ele a puxou em direção as janelas.

Rosnei irritado quando ele se jogou contra o vidro. Ignorei os gritos dos humanos e corri me jogando logo atrás. Eu tinha que agir rápido antes que as pessoas nas ruas tivessem a oportunidade de fazer uma filmagem.

Joguei a espada junto com uma poderosa carga de eletricidade. A lamina atingiu exatamente entre os olhos do lunar. Ele largou sua refém e eu intensifiquei a corrente de energia fazendo o corpo dele entrar em combustão. Todavia Claire ainda estava muito perto e acabou sendo pega pelo ataque ficando imediatamente inconsciente.

Em um bater de asas eu a peguei no ar e voltei rapidamente para o abrigo do prédio. Tudo não durou mais que 30 segundos, mesmo assim seria muito sorte ninguém ter gravado a ação. _Merda, perdi mais uma blusa._

Repousei com delicadeza a jornalista no chão. Me surpreendeu que ela estivesse acordando tão rapidamente, apesar do ataque não ter sido direto nela, ainda sim foi um ataque poderoso. Humanos já se aglomeravam a nossa.

\- Meu Deus, Claire! Você está bem? – perguntou um homem de meia idade, sua roupa mais formal que os outros me indicava que ele era o chefe do lugar.

\- Desculpe pelo choque, se eu não atacasse naquele momento seríamos a principal notícia no jornal da tarde.

\- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu fracamente enquanto erguia sua mão, a carga elétrica passeou entre seus dedos. – Eu tenho tolerância a eletricidade.

Sentei-me no chão pensando em qual seria meu próximo passo. Comecei a pensar nos guerreiros que viviam para esses lados do país e que fossem de minha confiança.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que o Larry foi capaz de fazer isso... Ser um... De vocês. – balbuciava uma mulher. Os humanos pareciam chocados com aquilo.

\- Ele estava aqui quando você ficou toda dentes e asas. – disse um rapaz que parecia jovem demais para ser jornalista. – Você não o reconheceu? Porque ele não disse que era também um lunático.

\- Lunar. – corrigiu Claire revirando seus olhos. – Eu não conheço todos os lunares existentes Drew. Eu não sei porque ele fez isso e eu não acho que ele seja o responsável pelos desaparecimentos.

\- Eu concordo. – disse pensativo. – Suas habilidades de luta eram muito fracas para ele ser quem sequestra rebeldes.

Claire me olhou surpresa.

\- Era isso que você descobriu, não? Que os lunares sequestrados eram rebeldes na Lua.

\- Como o senhor...

\- Eu posso ser jovem, Claire, mas sei fazer suposições. Meu pai não me colocou como segundo no comando da Guarda Real só porque sou seu filho. – sorri. – Esse Larry estava aqui para observá-la. Provavelmente quem está por trás desses ataques a reconheceu pela TV e o enviou.

\- Para quê? E porque ele não tentou nada antes?

\- Como você mesma disse, você criou uma rede de lunares grande pelo mundo.

\- Oh! Pelo criador! – exclamou tapando o rosto com suas mãos. – Eu... Eu sou a culpada pelos desaparecimentos mais recentes. Ele ouvia de mim a localização de meus amigos.

\- Provavelmente. – confirmei. – O incidente de hoje vai chamar a atenção. – peguei meu telefone já sabendo exatamente para quem eu ligaria. Olhei para o humano que imaginei seu o manda chuva. – Anote o número da conta e o valor do prejuízo. – apontei para os nichos destruídos. – Eu farei a transferência. – voltei meu olhar para a lunar. – Eu colocarei você sob proteção.

\- Não é necessário, senhor. Eu posso me cuidar.

\- Eu não estou pedindo a sua opinião.

O garoto Drew gargalhou.

\- Eu gostei dele.

\- É claro que gostou. – resmungou Claire, mas não me importei já concentrado na linha chamando em meu celular.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance, drama, remissão e luta. Acho que esse capítulo teve um pouquinho de tudo. Pensem numa pessoa que está se coçando para criar o núcleo de personagens em volta da Claire. Mas acho que vou deixa-los para a minha original ^^**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 19/02/2018.**_


	32. Controle emocional

_Oi gente! Mais um capítulo para vocês. O cerco está fechando cada vez mais rápido, então os próximos capítulos estarão intensos. Preparem-se para mais drama, mais sangue e separem oslencinhos também ^^_

 _ **Respondendo comentário Guest:**_ _Puxa, que pena :( , pois as narrativas dele têm grande importância na fic. O que exatamente você não gosta no PDV dele? Me dê mais detalhes que trabalharei para melhorar ;)_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXI. Controle emocional**_

 **PDV Jasper**

\- Nós teremos visita. – avisou minha Alice quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado pelos últimos minutos na sala de estar. O sentimento entre vampiros e lunares era mútuo, preocupação. Fazia pouco tempo que Bella finalmente tinha caído no sono, ela estava embolada no colo de Edward. Os dois sentados no chão perto da poltrona preferida de Carlisle.

Assim que eu, Alice, Emmett e Rosálie voltamos da escola nos deparamos com o som alto da lunar vomitando e o forte cheiro de sangue. Minha esposa já havia nos avisado sobre o que encontraríamos, mas isso não diminuiu nossa aflição. Ângelo e sua equipe já se encontravam em nossa casa, eu podia ouvir Edgar, Alaric e Fabrizio conversando em voz baixa na cozinha enquanto o líder dos guerreiros andava de um lado para o outro em frente da garagem. As lunares que faltavam, Fleur e Elizabeth, estavam acompanhando Nátalie e Bruna num passeio no shopping, ao que parece elas não queriam que a pequena presenciasse a tia passando tão mal. Esme e Edward estavam cuidando de Bella.

Foi só após quase uma hora que a casa ficou silenciosa. A princesa caiu na exaustam e sua guarda aproximou-se para conversarmos sobre o recente ataque. Mais uma menina foi morta, porém desta vez havia uma característica diferente das primeiras três vítimas. Enquanto as garotas no baile eram todas morenas de olhos azuis, essa tinha os olhos castanhos. A idade também estava mais próxima da de Bella. Era óbvio o que James estava fazendo e o pior é que o terrorismo estava dando certo.

Edward apesar de se manter firme estava apavorado, eu podia senti-lo cada vez mais perto de quebrar completamente. Era muita pressão, até mesmo para alguém que já passou por tudo o que ele passou em suas vidas.

Precisávamos coordenar melhor com os lobos. Estávamos deixando buracos na proteção da cidade. Talvez fosse melhor que nós saíssemos do colégio. No estado em que Bella está não acho que ela conseguirá continuar estudando e se isso acontecer não fará mais sentido continuarmos com nosso disfarce humano. Seríamos mais úteis nos juntando às rondas. E ainda havia algo mais me incomodando. Os Volturi.

É claro que com as memórias que estavam quase completas do tempo em que vivemos na Lua nós sabíamos que para os lunares os Volturi não passavam de covardes que fugiram para o planeta quando as coisas ficaram complicadas. Todavia nós sabíamos que tinha algo mais por trás daquela atitude, um plano a longo prazo que agora estava bem claro para mim. Aro sempre foi inteligente e extremamente ambicioso, sua cobiça por poder nunca foi segredo para ninguém. O problema é que ele sabia que não havia mais degraus para subir em sua escala de poder na Lua, o rei e a rainha não admitiriam certas "ideias". Então Aro, após convencer o rei a enviar os lobisomens para o planeta, reuniu os vampiros da Guarda e partiu deixando as defesas do reino completamente desfalcadas.

E agora, aqui na Terra, ele conseguiu criar seu próprio reino. E isso me incomodava. Não por ele ter atingido seu objetivo doentio, mas por agora ele possuir seguidores suficientes para nos fazer frente. E isso era perigoso, mesmo com a família real da Lua ao nosso lado.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por meu irmão.

\- Merda, eu tinha me esquecido deles! – grunhiu Edward envolvendo Bella ainda mais em seus braços. Nós todos o fitamos sem entender ao que ele se referia. Foi minha Alice quem explicou.

\- Os agentes que estavam na escola entrevistando quem esteve no baile decidiram vir até aqui. Querem falar novamente com Edward.

\- O que mudou? Nós sabíamos que era uma possibilidade após ele terem visto Edgar e Alaric saudando Edward, mas você disse que eles decidiram por não dar bola e seguir com os interrogatórios. – perguntei confuso.

\- Mudou quando eles viram o corpo da moça. James a posicionou com o braço direito cruzado no peito e a mão em punho.

\- Céus! – enojou-se Ângelo.

\- Provocazione! – exclamou irritado o guerreiro italiano Fabrizio.

\- Que filho da... – Emmett socou sua própria mão.

Esme que acompanhava a conversa sentada no braço do sofá levantou-se irritada e seguiu para a cozinha. Rosálie a seguiu preocupada com nossa mãe.

\- E o que eles vão querer saber exatamente? – perguntei, precisávamos combinar o que falaríamos. Tudo o que menos precisávamos nesse momento eram humanos em nossa cola.

\- Alice não consegue ver. Jacob e alguns lobos estão vindo para cá. – explicou Edward. – Teremos que lidar na hora. Mas acho que as coisas ficariam mais fáceis se liberarmos um pouco a sala.

\- Eu vou juntar a Guarda e ficaremos em volta da casa. – concordou Ângelo, mas antes que eles pudessem seguir o planejado o celular do lunar tocou.

\- É Daniel. – informou Alice.

\- Senhor? Você está no viva voz com minha equipe e com os Cullen.

\- _Ângelo, eu estou com Claire Neveu agora. As coisas são um pouco mais complicadas do que imaginávamos._ – informou, seu tom de voz parecia cansado. – _Resumindo, Claire é uma desertora da causa rebelde. E agora eles a querem morta._

\- _A vida não é poética?_ – uma voz feminina soou do outro lado da linha seguida de um rosnado. Eu tinha uma leve lembrança de reconhecer o tom ácido e sarcástico.

\- _Você não sabe de nada!_ – eu supunha que a voz irritada vinha de Claire.

\- _Eu devia arrancar sua língua cadela traidora._ – ergui uma sobrancelha pelo tom calmo e até mesmo divertido apesar da acidez.

\- _Eu chamei Alessia para fazer a proteção da jornalista, como você pode escutar elas estão se dando bem._

Oh! Sim! Alessia! Uma das lunares mais petulantes que já cruzou meu caminho. Ela era uma grande amiga de Daniel e extremamente sarcástica. Porém tinha grande apresso por Bella e ao mesmo tempo que se preocupava com a proteção da princesa ela também era a favor de deixa-la viver. A guerreira volte e meia ajudava Bella a escapar do castelo e explorar alguns lugares nas redondezas. Numa dessas escapadas a princesa foi raptada e acabou parando na Terra, foi quando ela nos conheceu. Rei Arthur não ficou muito feliz com a guerreira. Quando fomos pela primeira vez para a Lua ela ainda estava "de castigo".

\- _Claire não é a única em perigo. Parece que os desertores estão desaparecendo pouco a pouco. Creio que aqueles que não concordaram em continuar na causa estão sendo mortos._ – não havia empatia vindo dos lunares, não é como se eles se importassem com o destino de gente que defendia a morte de uma criança apenas porque ela nasceu. Porém o tom de Daniel era preocupado. – _Eu quero que você entre em contato com os guerreiros pelo mundo, precisaremos pensar em algo para proteger esses lunares._

Edgar não conseguiu conter o rosnado de insatisfação pelas palavras de seu soberano. Eu o compreendia, também não estava entendendo como ele podia querer defender aqueles que um dia tentaram assassinar sua irmã.

\- _Eu sei que a Guarda Real pode não gostar muito desta ordem._ – ele frisou a palavra ordem e Ângelo se mexeu incomodado. – _Mas assim como Claire, esses lunares podem ter informações cruciais para finalmente acabarmos com essa guerra. Parece que o líder dos rebeldes, Shu, é um ancião dos tempos anteriores aos humanos. Sua voz tem grande influência e não estou falando de apenas uma boa oralidade._

\- Um poder? – o tom de Ângelo era um misto de preocupação e incredulidade.

\- _Pode ser. Claire disse que quando ele discursava parecia que um véu encobria seus olhos. Eu não estou descartando a culpa dos lunares que se juntaram a causa rebelde, mas talvez..._

\- Haja inocentes manipulados. – completou o líder da Guarda Real.

\- _Sim. Ela está me contando tudo o que sabe sobre os generais de Shu e os vampiros envolvidos. Assim que ela me der as informações retornarei e então teremos uma reunião para acertar nossos próximos passos._ – houve uma pausa silenciosa antes do tom do príncipe ficar ainda mais carregado com preocupação. – _Como está minha irmã?_

Ângelo olhou para o corpo pequeno de minha cunhada todo encolhido contra seu companheiro. Ela estava tão mais magra em comparação a quando a conhecemos nessa era.

\- Não muito bem, senhor. – respondeu com honestidade.

\- _O que aconteceu?_

\- Ela... – a campainha tocou interrompendo Ângelo, ele olhou para Edward buscando uma orientação, mas meu irmão só soltou um palavrão. Foi então que notei que os agentes humanos estavam a nossa porta.

Olhei para a sala amarrotada de vampiros e guerreiros e cheguei a conclusão que aquilo só pareceria ainda mais suspeito para eles. O sentimento irritado de minha esposa indicava que os problemas estavam apenas começando.

Observei Ângelo se afastar para relatar os últimos acontecimentos para Daniel. Os lunares se entre olharam sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Foi Emmett que deu a solução. Meu irmão apenas levantou-se do sofá e juntou os controles do vídeo game antes de jogá-los para os lunares. Em segundos uma pequena competição estava instaurada e Esme abria a porta recepcionando os humanos.

Tratei de deixar o ambiente mais leve e descontraído. A tensão anterior estava forte demais para os humanos não notarem. Sentei em frente a Alice na mesa de xadrez e iniciei um movimento. Ela sorriu para mim e moveu seu peão. O único que ainda estava sério demais era Edward. Seu foco era total na lunar em seus braços, seus sentimentos por Bella eram tão grandes que eu não apenas sentia, mas também podia enxergar todo o amor em forma de uma luz branca envolvendo os dois. Era fascinante de se ver e eu tinha que tomar cuidado para não ficar encarando por muito tempo.

Pelo canto do olho notei que Ângelo estava de costas para todos, ele apoiou-se no piano enquanto conversava em tom baixo no celular.

\- Eu não acredito! Trapaceiro filho da...

\- EMMETT CULLEN! Se eu ouvir mais um palavrão saindo da sua boca você vai ficar de castigo pelo resto da sua vida!

 _Se fodeu._ Sibilei com os lábios para o meu irmão que me olhou ofendido antes de se voltar para Esme.

\- Oh mãe! Olha o Jasper!

\- Tão maturo... – cantarolou Alice com diversão.

\- Sério? – ela me perguntou com suas duas mãos na cintura na sua melhor pose de mãe.

Os dois agentes estavam logo atrás dela observando toda a bagunça com curiosidade. Notei que os olhos desconfiados do agente Jim Phelps estavam em Edward e logo mandei uma onda de ternura em sua direção. A expressão severa, quase ameaçadora, quebrou em um sorriso apaixonado. Segurei o riso. Alice chutou minha canela por eu estar brincando com os sentimentos humanos, mas ei, eu só estava protegendo nosso segredo.

Mamãe levou os dois homens até a mesa de jantar que ficava bem em minha frente. Ela me lançou um olhar antes de sentar. Ela não estava ficando no mesmo ambiente que todos nós para manter a ideia de mãe zelosa, ela estava fazendo isso para que eu pudesse manipular os sentimentos dos homens da melhor maneira. Se tudo desse certo eles sairiam daqui sem quaisquer desconfianças.

Parte de minha atenção estava no jogo de xadrez, outra no campeonato na sala e a mais importante na conversa com minha mãe.

\- Nos desculpe por vir sem aviso prévio, senhora Cullen. – iniciou o agente Harry Saltzman. – Mas tememos que se não nos apressarmos haverá ainda mais vítimas.

\- Não há problema algum. Eu apenas sinto muito que tenhamos que conversar aqui, mas não posso deixá-los sem supervisão. – explicou em tom baixo. – Seriamos interrompidos de dois em dois minutos, acreditem.

\- Adolescentes, certo? – sorriu Phelps com um alto grau de empatia enviado por mim.

\- Eu juro que eles tentam me enlouquecer. – concordou Esme com um sorriso fácil nos lábios. Ouvi Edward soltar uma risada e imaginei que ele também estivesse prestando atenção na interação.

\- Não deve ser fácil... 5 filhos.

Mamãe então aproveitou para contar a história de como fomos adotados e nos tornamos uma grande família feliz.

\- A senhora e seu esposo têm grande coração, mas não deve ser fácil lidar com eles. Nunca teve problemas em relação a drogas, más companhias...?

Alice soltou um grunhido baixo enquanto seus sentimentos tornavam-se frustrados, dei um leve aperto em sua mão. Os lobos estavam perto, eu já podia escutar o bater de suas patas no chão úmido.

\- Não vou negar que cada dia é uma nova batalha, mas a verdade é que agradeço a Deus por eles serem tão responsáveis como são. Talvez eles tivessem tudo para sair do caminho certo, mas cada um deles já passou por tanto na infância... Acho que o fato de estarem todos juntos nessa família e saberem que têm em mim e meu marido o suporte que eles precisam para construir uma vida melhor faz deles bons garotos.

Neste momento a campainha tocou e Rosálie foi atender. O único a entrar em casa foi Jacob, provavelmente após avistar o carro estranho em nossa entrada. O cansaço do cachorro era visível, mesmo assim ele sorriu para nós e ao avistar as autoridades entrou logo na farsa.

\- Eu me atraso um pouquinho e vocês já começam o campeonato sem mim. – reclamou antes de acenar um "oi tia Esme" e jogar-se aos pés do grande sofá. Então seu tom tornou-se baixo para que apenas os ouvidos aguçados do ambiente pudessem escutar. – Nós quase conseguimos pegá-los.

Por um breve momento eu vacilei com o controle de sentimentos e acabei transpassando minha tensão para todos na sala.

\- Jazz... – avisou Edward. – Eles estão começando a perceber sua interferência. Deixe mais sutil ou o efeito pode ser o contrário do que queremos.

\- Desculpe. – murmurei colocando maior concentração na conversa dos "adultos", todavia eu não pude ignorar a narrativa do lobo.

\- Eu e Seth fomos os primeiros a vê-los. Nós os interceptamos logo após o ataque. O sanguessuga ainda brincava com o corpo da menina, ele ignorou completamente nossa presença como se não oferecêssemos nenhum perigo. Seth foi imprudente. – Jacob balançou a cabeça, ele estava assustado e frustrado. – Ele partiu para cima de James, mas foi interceptado pela vampira no meio do caminho. Foi rápido e forte. Seth voou alguns metros para dentro da floresta e caiu inconsciente. Eu tentei manter a calma, pois eu já escutava a matilha se aproximando e se nós conseguíssemos cerca-los poderíamos ter acabado com aquilo.

\- Mas não foi o que aconteceu. – completou Rose sentada no banco do piano, seus olhos estavam fixos na televisão como se estivesse prestando atenção no jogo.

\- Não, não foi. Eu tentei intimidá-los, mas o sorriso... Eles sorriram para mim como se eu fosse o prato principal da próxima refeição. – ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, seus olhos mostravam toda a perturbação que estava sentindo. – Eu já cruzei meu caminho com muitos vampiros, já me olharam com coragem, com desprezo, a maioria me olha com nojo mas... Mas o jeito que eles me olharam... Eles são mais perigosos do que eu pensei.

\- Nós já tínhamos avisado. – comentou Ângelo, sua ligação com o príncipe finalmente tinha acabado.

\- Eu hesitei. Eles tinham todo o espaço para fugir. Mas eles não fizeram isso. – continuou o lobo. – Eles esperaram a matilha chegar. Esperaram estarem completamente cercados... Então o vampiro perguntou para ela "vamos nos exercitar um pouco?" – bufou incrédulo. – Eles brincaram com a gente, cada vez que atacávamos eles sumiam e apareciam atrás de um lobo. E foi humilhante, pois eles apenas tocavam em nossos pelos como se estivessem provocando crianças. Por fim eles correram e nós fomos atrás. Leah conseguiu agarrar a perna do sanguessuga, mas então Victória a chutou e os dois desapareceram no ar.

O medo, a frustração e a raiva de cada um de meus irmãos e dos guerreiros lunares vieram em cheio em minha direção e eu não pude evitar perder o controle mais uma vez.

\- Porra Jasper! – dessa vez o tom de Edward foi alto e a reprimenda de Esme foi imediata.

\- Meninos!

A sala ficou silenciosa enquanto eu tentava suavizar os sentimentos agitados. _Merda!_ Não estava tão fácil já que as vozes alteradas acabaram acordando Bella que não parecia realmente consciente.

\- Finalmente bela adormecida! Pensei que não a veria acordada hoje, princesa. – Jacob teve a maior das boas intensões para tentar cortar a tensão, porém ninguém esperava a reação dela.

Os pelos de meu corpo se arrepiaram com a onda de irritação, asco e horror que vieram de Bella. Algo estava acontecendo com ela, eu podia sentir. Sabendo de seus sentimentos eu sabia que uma reação viria, mas eu não esperava que fosse com tamanho ardor.

\- Não me chame assim! – rugiu, os dentes a mostra e sua expressão completamente transfigurada.

Eu reconhecia seus sentimentos. Eu já havia sentido o mesmo no passado. Eu me lembro claramente o quão controverso eram suas amoções por sua posição real. Ela amava seus pais, amava seu irmão, mas odiava com todas as suas forças ser princesa da Lua. Ela se considerava um estorvo. O problema que causava a violência no astro. Ela não queria aquele título, ela só queria viver sua vida longe de brigas e lutas, longe de todo o sangue derramado em seu nome, sendo para protege-la ou matá-la.

\- Bella? – Edward tentou chamá-la a razão, mas os olhos agora azuis estavam sem luz e seus sentimentos completamente alvoroçados, eu sentia a confusão, o amor e o medo. E então veio o sofrimento.

Me levantei automaticamente assim como todos na sala. Bella gritou segurando sua cabeça e eu não tinha mais controle sob nenhum sentimento. Trinquei meus dentes sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-la, o grito deu lugar ao choro. Edward tentava acalmá-la, perguntava onde doía, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e então veio o cheiro de sangue quando a lunar deslizou exausta nos braços de meu irmão. O sangue escorria do nariz dela.

\- Mãe...? – Edward chamou, eu sabia que era sincero e não apenas para manter as aparências, ele estava apavorado e não sabia como agir. Ele parecia um menino assustado, ele se sentia como um menino assustado.

Esme já estava ajoelhada na frente do casal. Ela gentilmente limpou o sangue com um guardanapo enquanto a chamava.

\- Bella? Querida, você consegue me ouvir? – não houve resposta ou qualquer reação. O coração dela parecia estar com a velocidade cada vez menor e isso não estava ajudando ninguém a manter a calma. Esme abriu as pálpebras da lunar e notou a falta de reação. Engoli em seco sentindo o pavor de todos me atingir. Nem mesmo os dedos de Alice entrelaçando com os meus me trouxe calma.

Foi Esme que incrivelmente tomou liderança na situação e com a voz seria e gentil começou a disparar ordens.

\- Edward, fique calmo, tudo vai ficar bem. – garantiu gentilmente, sua fé era verdadeira. – Alice, pegue o carro e leve seu irmão e Bella até o hospital. Emmett vá junto com eles. Rose, ligue para o seu tio e avise que eles estão a caminho. Avise Nátalie também. – virou então para Ângelo e os lunares. – Ligue para Daniel e avise a situação. Fabrizio e Edgar, fiquem na cola de Bella. O resto de vocês cobrem o hospital. Jacob, vá falar com Sam, teremos que reformular a programação.

O tom confiante em suas palavras pareceu mover cada um de dentro daquela sala e em segundos me vi sozinho com minha mãe e os dois humanos. Com o excesso de emoções dissolvido eu tinha um melhor controle, com isso compreendi o porque de não ter recebido nenhuma "tarefa". Ainda havia um assunto pendente para tratar e eu teria que ajudá-la nisso. O que antes já era um grande problema tornou-se algo imensurável e eu não conseguia enxergar muitas saídas.

\- O que diabos acabou de acontecer? – merda! Phelps parecia ter visto um fantasma e não acredito que ele só tenha se espantado com o padecimento de Bella e como Esme colocou todos para se mexer, ele tinha visto algo mais, ele tinha escutado algo mais... E pelo tremor em seu parceiro não tinha sido o único.

Esme me mandou um olhar e então ainda com seu tom de comando demandou.

\- Sentem, pois o tom de nossa conversa irá mudar. E trataremos disso rapidamente, meu filho precisa de meu suporte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eu ia colocar o PDV do Edward, mas já estamos em mais de 3400 palavras 0.0, bem, o drama no hospital ficará para o próximo capítulo. Já estou o escrevendo, então talvez eu consiga postar antes da data abaixo ^^**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 26/02/2018**_


	33. Fé

_Eu não disse que ia acabar postando esse capítulo antes do prazo? Pois aí está. Espero que gostem! Quem gosta de escutar música enquanto lê, esse capítulo foi inspirado pela música I Want To Hold Your Hand dos Beatles interpretada pelo Kitt Bender. Boa leitura ;)_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXII. Fé**_

 **PDV Edward**

Meu corpo estava gelado. Eu não respirava. Tudo tremia dentro de mim, mas de alguma forma eu consegui pegar Bella no colo e entrar com ela nos bancos traseiros do meu carro. Seu coração batia em um ritmo estranho e cada vez mais lento. Tentei buscar em minhas lembranças de estudante de medicina algum conhecimento que pudesse ajudá-la, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar. Eu só conseguia pensar em como a minha vida seria sem ela. Eu não conseguia me enxergar fazendo mais nada, tudo perdia o sentido. Eu acabaria me destruindo e destruindo minha família.

 _Por favor..._

O sorriso quente e os olhos azuis cheios de alegria contrastando com os roxos, marrons e verdes de seus machucados vieram a minha mente. O dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez, horas depois dela ter caído em meus braços. Aquele dia havia sido o pior e o melhor da minha vida. Pior, pois eu nunca antes me sentira tão furioso por ver tal criatura tão ferida e o melhor, pois quando ela abriu seus olhos e sorriu para mim o meu mundo simplesmente se transformou e eu sabia que eu nunca mais poderia perdê-la de vista.

 _Por favor_...

Então a lembrança de seu jeito quase infantil ao correr livremente pelo campo de flores perto de nossa casa, ela estava tão feliz, seus machucados quase completamente curados e ali eu me apaixonava mais uma vez por ela.

 _Por favor..._

Seu sorriso tentando esconder a tristeza e a dor ao ser insultada por um desconhecido.

 _Por favor..._

Sua coragem.

Seu medo e desespero.

Sua alegria e petulância.

Seu amor e seu desejo.

Cada pequena expressão, cada pequena memória tornava meu terror ainda maior. Engoli em seco sem desviar meus olhos de seu rosto de anjo, ela tinha perdido uns dois tons desde que saímos de casa. Seu coração descompassado era como um relógio em contagem regressiva. Eu iria perdê-la, Deus! Por favor, Deus! _Por favor..._

\- Edward! – o grito de Alice me trouxe por um breve segundo ao presente. – Olhe em minha mente! Olhe em minha mente! – gritava pendurada entre os bancos do carro enquanto sacudia meus ombros.

Pisquei lentamente tentando compreender suas palavras. Observei que Emmett dirigia, estranhamente em silêncio.

\- Edward! Olhe em minha mente! – puxei o ar e fechei meus olhos, a imagem quase fez meu coração morto saltar.

Minha princesa estava sentada numa cama de hospital, suas pernas na posição de lótus. Eu não conseguia ver direito seu rosto, mas o tom mais claro me indicava que ela sorria. Havia também algo branco cobrindo sua testa contrastando com seus cabelos mogno. A visão era fraca, borrada, era uma chance ínfima de acontecer. Mas ainda assim, uma chance.

A esperança trouxe calor ao meu corpo e calma para o meu coração. Alice notou minha mudança e sentou-se direito no banco do passageiro.

\- Quando chegarmos ao hospital você deve colocar Bella na maca e deixar que os médicos ajam, Edward. Você está me ouvindo? – assenti sem olhá-la, minha mente dividida entre olhar para Bella e prestar atenção nas visões que Alice tinha. Ela tentava a todo custo buscar todas as decisões corretas para que aquela diminuta chance se concretizar. Eu não discutiria isso com ela. Eu seguiria com o meu papel. Aquela visão _tinha_ que acontecer. – Vocês dois terão que segurar Charlie. Os médicos não deixarão ele tratar de sua própria filha e não podemos perder tempo com discussões. Tudo depende de quanto tempo levaremos na entrada da emergência.

Era uma mentira, eu podia ver em sua mente as possibilidades e em algumas delas, mesmo conseguindo fazê-la ir para a cirurgia em tempo recorde, ainda assim ela...

\- Bella... – lamuriei quando seu corpo começou a torcer e sua boca espumar. Ela estava convulsionando.

A virei de lado e a segurei com leveza para que ela não caísse do banco ou se machucasse. Seu rosto estava todo torto quase desfigurado. Engoli em seco tentando impedir que o medo mais uma vez me paralisasse. Alice me entregou um lenço de pano que eu usei para limpar sua boca e então o nariz que sangrava mais uma vez.

 _Hemorragia cerebral._

Finalmente chegamos ao hospital, Alice pulou do carro com ele ainda em movimento e já foi abrindo minha porta. Eu desci rapidamente, mas cuidando para não a balançar demais. Eu podia escutar a discussão no PS. Nenhum humano fazia frente para a fúria de Charlie, mas Carlisle estava firme.

\- Ela não é minha filha!

\- Você vai falar de sangue agora, Charlie? Francamente! Você a criou! Até onde ela se lembra, você é o pai dela! E você não vai tratá-la! Olhe para as suas mãos! – eu podia ver pela mente de meu pai o vampiro completamente transtornado com suas mãos trêmulas e cabelos em pé.

Foi neste momento que eles nos avistaram. Coloquei Bella na maca e me afastei relutante enquanto enfermeiros e médicos se precipitavam para ela.

\- Sem resposta ocular... Eu quero uma tomografia agora! – falou a Dra. Davis. _Eu jurava que os olhos dela fossem castanhos. Oh merda!_ – Virem ela de lado!

Papai correu quando ela começou a convulsionar novamente. Foi preciso todas as minhas forças para não empurrar os humanos do caminho e ajudar meu criador.

\- O coração! – gritou Charlie apavorado indo em direção a maca. O aviso de Alice ainda estava fresco em minha cabeça e mesmo que eu tivesse apavorado eu impedi que ele fosse naquela direção.

Minha mão fechou com força em seu antebraço. Ele sequer me olhou e sacudiu o membro tentado se soltar. Mas eu não era humano, aquilo não seria tão fácil.

\- Afasta! – ouvi meu pai gritar e o zunido do desfibrilador levou meu estômago aos meus pés. E enquanto eu perdia as minhas forças o vampiro ancião ganhava.

Ele se soltou de mim, mas não teve tempo de chegar até a maca que já se movimentava em direção ao corredor. Médicos gritavam ordens e Emmett segurava Charlie em um abraço matador. Ele só deixou de lutar quando eu parei em sua frente e o fiz me notar.

\- Charlie. Para. – eu mal reconheci minha própria voz. Eu mal me reconheci no reflexo de sua mente.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados e meu rosto era a encarnação do desespero. Os pensamentos cheios de pena e desesperança dos funcionários do hospital ao testemunharem toda a nossa dor me atingiram como um explosivo me nocauteando completamente. Minha fraqueza deve ter ficado clara, pois meu irmão soltou o vampiro e os dois me seguraram. Ainda desorientado avistei Alice sentada no chão em um canto da sala de espera. Dei um passo naquela direção e então fui praticamente carregado pelos dois vampiros.

Me encolhi ao lado de Alice escondendo minha cabeça em meus joelhos. Eu não conseguia olhar sequer para as paredes brancas. Ela escorregou sua mão pelo meu braço até segurar a minha. Foquei em sua mente e fiquei ainda mais tonto. As visões estavam rápidas, eu mal conseguia interpretá-las, mas minha irmã parecia entender seu funcionamento.

\- Charlie? – ela chamou baixinho, ele a olhou desnorteado. – Há uma chance... Carlisle precisa fazer a cirurgia cerebral. A colega de vocês é ótima, mas nós precisamos da precisão de nossa espécie agora. Eles estão fazendo os exames. O cérebro de Bella parece uma árvore de natal piscando na tela. Ela está sangrando... Inchaço... Alta atividade... Algo relacionado a região da memória.

\- Eu vou falar com eles... – ele parecia um pouco mais controlado.

\- Charlie? – chamou novamente, seu tom ainda mais sério. – Você não pode entrar no centro cirúrgico.

Talvez se fosse outra pessoa lhe dizendo isso ele discutiria, mas a expressão dela dizia muito mais que suas palavras.

Eu não queria acompanhar a cirurgia. Ver Bella naquele estado, mesmo que pela mente de outra pessoa, seria doloroso demais. Contudo não era algo que eu pudesse evitar. Eu apenas não conseguia manter minha cabeça em outro lugar. Era extintivo segui-la, não importa a situação.

As visões de Alice estavam confusas demais e os poucos lances que eu conseguia captar acabavam com o meu coração. Então eu foquei nos pensamentos de Charlie. Ao contrário das imagens aceleradas que eu sempre captava, agora ele estava quase atordoado. Sua audição estava abafada, como se ele estivesse embaixo d'água e seus pensamentos não eram coerentes. Ele estava tão assustado quanto eu. Mas de alguma forma ele ainda tinha algum comando sob seu corpo.

Charlie seguiu pelos corredores e rapidamente chegou a porta do centro cirúrgico. Meu pai e a Dra. Davis já se preparavam para entrar quando o ancião se fez presente.

\- Ela precisará de cirurgia, Charlie. Eu prometo que farei de tudo para salvá-la. – os olhos verdes da médica eram gentis, Charlie sabia que ela estava sendo honesta e odiava ter que quebrar o coração da humana, mas ele não via outra saída para aquela situação.

\- Então não faça essa cirurgia. – ele disse, seu tom foi cortante e Eleanor deu um passo para trás instintivamente.

\- Charlie... – meu pai tentou interferir pensando que seu amigo queria insistir para tratar sua própria filha.

\- Ela realmente precisa, o incha... – a médica tentou explicar seu diagnóstico, mas foi cortada grosseiramente.

\- Não de você. – Charlie odiou fazer aquilo, não era porque ele não queria um relacionamento amoroso com ela que ele iria tratá-la com crueldade. Fugindo dos olhos magoados ele fitou meu pai.

Carlisle não estava entendo o que estava acontecendo. Ele já havia notado que Charlie estava mais sereno, mas não compreendia sua afronta com a colega. Afinal ele sempre elogiou o trabalho dela.

\- _Você_ vai fazer esta cirurgia, Carlisle. – não era uma pergunta. Era uma ordem clara.

Meu pai entendeu e assentiu antes de seguir para dentro do centro cirúrgico.

Davis finalmente reagiu. A tristeza foi deixada de lado e agora ela estava furiosa.

\- O Cullen não é neurocirurgião! Eu sou! E a melhor da costa oeste! – o dedo indicador dela batia no peito de Charlie com petulância, mas então ela lembrou-se da situação e deu um passo para trás. Sua voz suavizou. – Ela é sua filha, eu entendo. Mas Carlisle cuida dos corações e eu dos cérebros, e o problema de Isabella é no cérebro. Eu preciso aliviar a preção e controlar a hemorragia.

\- Eu acredito no seu diagnóstico. – assegurou. – Mas quem liderará essa cirurgia é Carlisle. Ele é mais competente que você.

Charlie não aguentava mais o olhar ofendido da ruiva, então ele simplesmente deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho de volta para nós. Ele não confiava nele mesmo para ficar sozinho.

A neurocirurgiã sentiu-se tonta com tamanha afronta. Ofendida era pouco para descrevê-la. Então engolindo seu orgulho ela foi para dentro da sala de operações com a esperança de que meu pai apenas tinha seguido com a ideia do Dr. Swan para que ele não criasse ainda mais problemas. Ledo engano, pois Carlisle já tinha a cabeça de Bella aberta e já iniciara o procedimento.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar e ergui minha cabeça rapidamente abrindo meus olhos. Fiz de tudo para focar no movimento de residentes e enfermeiros, mas as expressões pesarosas e as fofocas cochichadas não ajudaram em meu enjoo.

\- Edward? – era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquele tom de voz vindo de meu irmão.

Ele agachou-se em minha frente, sua mão repousou em meu ombro. O fitei ainda me sentindo desnorteado, o que encontrei em seu rosto me fez respeitá-lo e amá-lo ainda mais. Ele sorria, não o sorriso zombeteiro que todos nós estávamos acostumados a ver em seu rosto, mas um sorriso suave. Em sua expressão não havia um pingo de medo, preocupação ou dúvida. De alguma forma ele tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Você realmente acha que ela vai desistir da própria vida? – perguntou suavemente. – Você sempre achou que era você que a protegia, mas a verdade é que ela sempre lutou por você. Eu sempre amei ver os olhos dela mudando de cor, pois é como se o fogo azul que ela controla a queimasse por dentro e se manifestasse em seus olhos em forma de coragem. Aquilo é incrível. Sempre me perguntei em como uma menina tão pequena e doce poderia se tornar aquela guerreira audaz. A verdade é que a força dela vem do que ela sente por você. Parece algo que mamãe Esme falaria, mas Bella é movida pelo amor. – o sorriso cresceu em seus lábios. – Ela te seguiu, Edward, te seguiu em sua vida humana. Ela cuidou de você, ficou ao seu lado mesmo sem se lembrar do passado. E agora vocês se encontraram de novo... Ela não vai te deixar, meu irmão. Tenha um pouco mais de fé na mulher que você ama. Tenha mais fé em nosso pai que fará de tudo para curá-la. Tenha mais fé em todos que estão lutando por ela. Tenha fé em Deus que parece sempre colocá-los em estradas que os levam a se encontrar.

E então eu quebrei. Emmett me puxou para o seu peito enquanto eu me deixava chorar como uma criança. Um choro seco que sacudia todo o meu corpo. Senti a mão de Alice apertar a minha mostrando que ela também estava ali. Outro toque se juntou ao de meu irmão. Era Charlie que também se encheu de esperança com o discurso sincero de Emmett.

Eles estavam certos. Eu precisava ter fé. Precisava acreditar que mesmo que minha alma estivesse condenada a de Bella não estava. Ela sairia dessa. Ela ficaria bem. Ela viveria para nos fazer sorrir novamente.

 _Por favor..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Postando esse capítulo enquanto estou encolhida em posição fetal... Eu realmente espero que tenha conseguido passar a emoção que eu queria, porque olha... Esse capítulo sugou um pouquinho da minha alma. Mas estou satisfeita com ele. No próximo capítulo teremos mais drama e alguns desfechos, estamos quaaaase chegando no momento em que a Bella recupera suas memórias.**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 28/02/2018**_


	34. Sacrifício

_Mil perdões pelo meu atraso imenso! Culpem a Netflix por isso! Fiquei viciada numa série (Designated Surviver, alguém conhece?) boa pra caramba, e me embolei inteira com meus prazos. Mas vamos lá para o capítulo, espero que gostem ;)_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXIII. Sacrifício**_

 **PDV Emmett**

Segui os sons de risos vindos do segundo andar. Abri a porta lentamente e observei minha esposa de costas para mim sentada ao chão. Em sua frente Bruninha segurava um urso de pelúcia quase maior que ela.

\- Veja bem senhorita tia Rose... – mordi minha língua para não gargalhar com a imitação de voz grossa da menina. – Banhos só devem ser tomados uma vez no mês.

\- Bem, senhor urso, neste caso teremos um problemão para resolver. – Rose tinha um tom profissional e o sorriso só se alargou em meus lábios.

\- E que problemão seria esse, senhorita tia Rose?

\- Em um dia teremos uma infestação de moscas, em dois dias teremos que andar com prendedores em nossos narizes, em três dias os ratos vão se juntar as moscas...

\- Ta bom! Ta bom! Estou indo para o ban... Tio Emmmm! – abri meus braços e ela jogou-se com toda a sua alegria de criança.

\- Hey pequena! Dando trabalho para a sua tia?

\- Ela quer que eu tome banho.

\- Hum... Vamos ver se você precisa... – comentei fungando em suas axilas, sua risada gostosa ressoou pelo ambiente. – Acho que a tia Rose está certa. – coloquei-a no chão. – Já para o banho, mocinha!

Era incrível como pernas tão pequenas poderiam ser tão rápidas.

\- Eu já vou te ajudar! – gritou Rose com seu sorriso materno no rosto.

Não foi surpresa para mim quando Nátalie chegou ao hospital e disse que Bruna tinha ficado sob os cuidados de minha esposa. Rose tinha o instinto materno quase tão forte quanto Esme, para ela não seria problema algum cuidar da pequena.

\- Nós poderíamos adotar... – disse assim que ela veio me cumprimentar com um beijo na bochecha.

Ela me olhou como se um chifre tivesse crescido entre meus olhos.

\- Emmett...

\- Não estou falando de uma criança humana. – revirei meus olhos. – Uma lunarzinha ou um lunarzinho.

\- E como é que vamos achar um lunar órfão?

\- Nós conhecemos a família real, não conhecemos? Daniel deve ter alguma informação.

Minha Rose estava irritada com minha ideia, ela me fitou fundo nos olhos e então simplesmente relaxou desistindo da briga. Com um suspiro me levou até a cama onde nos sentamos lado a lado.

\- Isso é doce Emm, mas não acho que seja o momento.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Sim, eu tenho.

Assenti entrelaçando nossos dedos. Meus olhos foram em direção a uma fotografia pendurada na parede. Eu, Jazz e Edward, nós três abraçados rindo como se uma piada tivesse acabado de ser dita. Era nosso último dia em Londres, estávamos prestes a nos mudar novamente. A única coisa que indicava a passagem do tempo eram as roupas antigas que usávamos.

\- Como ela está? - a pergunta era quase um sussurro.

\- Ela está toda entubada. As máquinas estão a ajudando a respirar. Mas seu cérebro mostra alta atividade. Papai disse que ela deu um show durante a cirurgia.

\- Um show?

\- Ele acha que quando ele estava lidando com a hemorragia, ele acabou tocando em uma parte do cérebro dela que disparou algum mecanismo de defesa. Médicos, enfermeiros, instrumentistas... Todos simplesmente foram jogados contra as paredes. Inclusive os equipamentos.

\- Bem... Será difícil abafar isso.

\- Papai e Charlie estão tentando lidar com isso. Jazz está por perto tentando acalmar os ânimos.

\- E Edward?

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes, a imagem de meu irmão agarrado a mamãe me atingiu como uma bomba. Assim que ela chegou junto com Jasper, Edward se deixou chorar novamente, mas desta vez nos braços de Esme.

\- Eu nunca o vi tão desesperado, Rose.

\- Ele vai superar isso... Edward, de alguma forma sempre consegue superar qualquer coisa.

\- Eu acho que para ele é diferente do que é para nós, para os humanos.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Amar uma lunar. Digo, no passado eles tiveram alguns problemas de confiança. - Edward nunca olhou para qualquer outra.

\- Esse é meu ponto. Ele ama Bella como se _ele_ fosse um lunar. Ele não sente qualquer atração por qualquer outra. Eu não acho que ele aguentaria perdê-la, seria demais para ele.

\- Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, ursão.

Eu sorri com suas palavras e beijei sua bochecha com carinho. Eu sabia que suas palavras tinham todo o intuito de serem honestas, sei que ela acredita no que diz, mas isso não quer dizer que seja verdade.

\- Talvez na primeira década, ursinha, você sofreria um inferno, mas com o tempo seu coração se curaria. Quantos amigos nós temos que já perderam um grande amor e mesmo assim continuaram suas vidas? Eu não tenho dedos suficientes para contá-los. Eu enxergo esse espirito em todos de nossa família, exceto Edward.

Eu odiava esses pequenos espaços de tempo preenchidos pelo silêncio. Eu nunca fui o tipo de homem que desperdiça o tempo pensando, sempre fui o cara da ação. E aqui estou chafurdando em tristeza. Eu não gosto nada desse sentimento rondando nossa família, esse peso que parece ter criado moradia em nossas costas. Esse maldito medo das coisas saírem ainda mais de nosso controle.

\- Isso quer dizer que teremos trabalho para mantê-lo vivo se Bella não conseguir.

\- Ela vai conseguir. – eu não queria ter soado tão irritado, mas não era como se eu conseguisse controlar o que eu estava sentindo. – Alice ainda consegue vê-la bem. A baixinha disse que é como uma televisão velha, uma hora a imagem aparece e outra hora desaparece. Faltam decisões para a certeza de ela ficar bem.

\- Não serei eu a apostar contra a vidente.

\- Ou eu. – sorri e então me lembrei do outro problema que estávamos lidando. – Como as coisas foram com os agentes? Esme e Jasper se ocuparam assim que chegaram no hospital, não consegui falar com eles sobre isso.

Rose abriu um sorriso lindo para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam daquela maneira cínica e perigosa que eu adorava.

\- Papai não vai gostar de saber que vocês os mataram e os enterraram no quintal.

Ela revirou seus olhos, mas o sorriso continuou lá.

\- Não foi preciso. Esme foi incrível.

\- O que ela fez?

\- Basicamente falou a verdade.

\- E Jasper não pirou com os Volturi tendo motivos para nos atacar? – ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas adorando aquela história. Jazz era tão covarde às vezes.

\- Não foi nada disso que você está pensando. – cruzou uma de suas pernas sobre a outra com seu jeito desdenhoso. – Esme usou o mesmo tom que usa com vocês quando vocês passam do limite com as brincadeiras.

\- Uhhh. – estremeci simpatizando com os pobres humanos.

\- Ela disse que Bella descendia de uma sociedade muito antiga e oculta. E que muitos acreditam que ela é especial... Ela usou a palavra especial de um jeito muito contundente, eu acho que os humanos viram ela mudar a cor dos olhos então Esme jogou com eles. E por acreditarem que ela é especial muitos se dedicavam a segurança dela, assim como muitos se dedicavam a destruí-la. Então o fato de terem encontrado um corpo com a posição de respeito dedicada aqueles que estão ao redor de Bella, nada mais era que uma provocação clara sinalizando o real alvo do psicopata.

\- E eles engoliram? Fácil assim?

\- Não foi tão fácil quanto eu estou fazendo soar. Eu nunca vi Esme tão resoluta. Ela assumiu a liderança de nossa família como nunca. Ela não hesitou em nenhuma pergunta e destruiu qualquer linha de raciocínio que nos colocava como suspeitos desses crimes. Por fim ela os cortou dizendo que eles tinham coisas mais importantes a fazer a nos colocar como suspeitos.

\- _Go mama_ Esme!

\- Sim! E quando eles finalmente foram embora nós pudemos escutá-los discutindo sobre chamar reforço já que o caso já tinha ultrapassado as suas capacidades.

\- Uau! Isso quer dizer que teremos mais federais chegando a cidade.

\- Vamos rezar para que até lá tenhamos cortado a cabeça de James.

[...] [...]

 **PDV Edward**

Meus dedos eram rápidos e suaves conforme eu manuseava o lápis pelo papel. Havia aquele momento que eu tinha gravado em minha cabeça, o exato ápice em que eu e Bella nos encontramos nessa vida, quando por aquele breve segundo ela me olhou sem qualquer ressalva ou medo, apenas com a felicidade transbordando de cada poro de seu corpo e seus olhos mostrando todo o seu amor, aquele instante singular antes de todas as nossas inseguranças nos derrubarem, eu simplesmente precisava eternizar aquele acontecimento.

Eu sabia que mesmo com todo o meu talento e toda a vantagem do gene vampiresco em minha biologia, eu não seria capaz de colocar no papel todo o sentimento que eu recebi como uma explosão em meu peito. Mas eu daria o melhor de mim. Tudo para manter minha mente sã e longe das tragédias que já vivemos e as que Alice prevê.

Coloquei a data no canto da folha e logo abaixo minha assinatura. Nomeei a obra como "Meu Anjo". Sorri sabendo que minha irmã zombaria da minha falta de criatividade. Não era como se eu nomeasse os desenhos de minha lunar de outro jeito. Ergui meu rosto e meu sorriso murchou. A realidade me estapeava com o som periódico do ar sendo jogado para dentro dos pulmões de minha amada. Os diversos monitores também não eram silenciosos, batimentos cardíacos, pressão, atividade neurológica... Eu parecia estar num filme _trash_ de ficção científica.

Charlie conseguiu colocá-la em um quarto individual em uma ala quase isolada do hospital. Não que ele teve que impor muito esforço para conseguir isso após os acontecimentos no centro cirúrgico. O diretor do hospital estava morrendo de medo que ela pudesse ter mais uma "crise" e acabasse colocando os outros pacientes em perigo. Seu medo não era despropositado.

Quase toda a equipe médica estava apavorada, poucos foram os corajosos que se voluntariaram para atender Bella. A Dra. Davis foi uma delas. Ela ainda estava colérica com Charlie, mesmo que ele tenha tentado explicar para ela seus motivos Eleonor não estava muito disposta a ceder, afinal palavras foram ditas e elas a machucaram como nunca antes. Todavia ela estava disposta a lutar pelo mistério que era a filha de Charlie e veio dela uma das ideias que poderiam ajudar. Uma ideia simples, mas que poderia mudar tudo.

Transfusão de sangue. Daniel já havia tentado doar sua energia para sua irmã e quase foi completamente drenado, ele não era forte suficiente. Mas eles compartilhavam o mesmo sangue, então talvez desta forma fosse mais seguro para o príncipe e eficaz para Bella.

Neste momento ele está no primeiro andar terminando de doar todo o sangue que ele podia, sua companheira ao seu lado. Nátalie estava confiante e um pouco mais tranquila. Eu não a julgava, pois seu amado estava levando todos nós a loucura e a centelha de esperança o fez desacelerar. Daniel havia chegado alguns minutos depois de Bella ser colocada neste quarto. Ele estava fatigado após as horas de voo ininterrupto, suas ordens foram abafadas pelas lufadas de ar e ele teve que ser amparado pelos guerreiros da guarda. O soberano estava exausto e ele não pode mais manter seu corpo firme.

Charlie quase pirou com seus dois filhos em camas de hospital, Jasper teve trabalho em manter os nervos controlados. Mas finalmente as coisas se acalmaram e se ajeitaram... Na medida do possível. Pareciam que semanas haviam passado, mas foram apenas três dias.

Eu podia escutar a conversa baixa entre os dois guerreiros do lado de fora do quarto. Eles estavam a postos na porta, afinal ainda tínhamos que nos preocupar com um vampiro psicopata. Foi então que captei mentes agitadas vindo em nossa direção. Meu pai, Charlie, Daniel e Nátalie. Eles pretendiam se reunir na sala de conferência para discutir junto a Ulisses os próximos passos em relação a Bella. Charlie e Carlisle não estavam completamente seguros da transfusão.

A comitiva parou em frente a porta e os guerreiros fizeram sua reverência antes de permitir a entrada. Daniel ficou parado na soleira da porta por alguns instantes. Seus olhos fixos em sua irmã e seus pensamentos perturbadoramente pessimistas. Trinquei meus dentes para não rugir em sua direção, não era como se pudéssemos impedir que nossos medos criassem as mais terríveis e trágicas ideias.

O príncipe então deu passagem para os outros. Nat sentou-se ao meu lado e apertou minha mão. Sorriu confiante para mim, seus pensamentos gritavam preocupação com o meu estado. Eu conseguia enxergar, através de sua mente, meus cabelos mais revoltos que o normal, minhas olheiras também estavam profundas e minha pele mais pálida.

\- _Você precisa se alimentar._ – constatou suavemente por pensamento.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui até que ela esteja pelo menos acordada. – respondi baixinho, minha voz estava rouca pelo pouco uso. Eu podia ver a ideia se formando em sua cabeça e sorri apertando sua mão. – Você não precisa se incomodar com isso Nat. Eu ficarei bem, é preciso muito mais do que algumas semanas para um vampiro definhar.

\- Não tem como eu não me preocupar. – falou franzindo suas sobrancelhas, o mesmo olhar que ela dava quando estava preocupada com sua filha. A maternidade definitivamente dá poder aos olhos das mulheres. – Eu trarei uma garrafinha para você, Dan já doou muito de seu sangue, mas acho que eu posso contribuir com algumas gotas. Você precisa estar forte para quando ela acordar.

\- Sem mudanças aqui também. – a conversa entre Charlie e meu pai me chamou a atenção. Eles verificavam as máquinas e comparavam alguns laudos.

\- Ulisses disse que já está disponível para falar conosco. – informou Daniel após uma rápida olhada na tela de seu celular. Ele inclinou-se depositando um beijo na testa de Bella e então olhou para mim. – Você quer participar da reunião?

Apenas assenti já me levantando. A sala de conferência não era longe do quarto então eu ainda poderia manter meus sentidos em Bella.

\- Não saiam daqui. – ordenou Daniel para os guerreiros antes de todos nós seguirmos para a sala.

Em poucos minutos nós tínhamos Ulisses na tela. Deixamos Charlie e Carlisle atualizarem o curandeiro a respeito dos exames de Bella. Ele não escondia a preocupação e reiterou que estava medindo esforços em busca de uma solução. Pediu permissão para trazer alguns de seus alunos humanos para dentro da pesquisa, tinha esperanças de que um olhar fresco e sem qualquer preconcepção da genética lunar poderia gerar bons frutos.

\- Nós temos que considerar mais uma coisa. – apontou papai. – Bella ficou irritada quando foi chamada por seu título e eu nunca a vi ficar irritada com isso, pelo menos não nessa vida.

\- Ela odiava ser princesa. Odiava todos os problemas que isso causava. – murmurei. – O tom que ela usou com Jacob... Eu já a vi usando o mesmo tom. E Jazz também percebeu a semelhança de sentimentos.

\- Ela estava despertando. – concluiu Charlie.

\- É possível que ela esteja presa em suas memórias, isso explicaria a atividade cerebral. – explanou Carlisle.

\- Ela não está. – o tom cortante de Daniel nos chamou a atenção e eu logo entendi porque. – E também não vai despertar e isso provavelmente é o que vai matá-la.

\- Do que você está falando?! – Charlie rugiu.

\- Rei Arthur bloqueou a mente de Bella. – expliquei. – É o que Daniel acha.

\- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Os sangramentos no nariz, as dores de cabeça, as mudanças de humor... São os sintomas pré-despertar. Mas isso dura poucos dias, semanas no máximo. Os sintomas de Bella estão durando muito mais tempo e nós podemos ter confundido alguns deles com os relacionados a essa doença. E eu sinto que há uma luta dentro dela, suas memórias estão querendo sair a todo custo, mas a barreira de meu pai está impedindo. E por causa disso ela gasta a energia que não deveria, evitando que ela tenha tempo suficiente para se recuperar.

\- Porque seu pai faria algo assim? – perguntou Carlisle.

\- Arthur e Anita não fazem nada sem um bom motivo. Eles nunca colocariam sua própria filha em perigo se isso não fosse estritamente necessário. – defendeu Ulisses.

\- Talvez eles não saibam sobre a doença dela. – opinou Nátalie.

\- Eles sabem. – assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca eu me arrependi, eu havia me esquecido completamente que eu não tinha falado para eles que rei Arthur esteve trabalhando disfarçado na escola e que muitas vezes tinha sido o primeiro a ajudar Bella em suas crises.

Daniel estava prestes a rugir em minha direção quando eu captei algo fora do normal. Minha cabeça virou automaticamente em direção ao quarto de Bella. Não foi um som estranho que me chamou a atenção, mas sim a falta dele. Eu ainda captava o pulsar dos corações dos guerreiros, mas o batimento estava mais fraco quase como se eles estivessem dormindo. Contudo eu não conseguia escutar nenhum pensamento, nem mesmo sonhos... Eles estão inconscientes! Então eu captei mais uma mente e para o meu total pavor, estava focada no corpo frágil da princesa.

\- Bella! – minhas pernas foram mais rápidas que minha voz e eu já corria ao resgate.

Assim que virei no corredor avistei os dois guerreiros caídos desacordados no chão. A Dra. Davis estava parada olhando espantada para os homens. E então notei uma luz forte brilhando por baixo da porta do quarto. Minhas pernas desaceleraram automaticamente. Não havia malicia vindo da mente de dentro do quarto, apenas um cântico em uma língua desconhecida. Parecia uma espécie de mantra, ou reza. E eu conhecia aquela voz.

Foi rápido. Nos segundos seguintes que alcancei a porta e a abri eu só pude ver uma cascata de cabelos platinados esvoaçando fora da janela.

\- Eles precisam de vocês! – gritei sabendo que ela me ouviria.

\- _É necessário._ – foi o único pensamento que captei, pois minha atenção se voltava completamente para Bella que se debatia tentando tirar o respirador.

\- Calma, Bella, calma... – pedia segurando seus pulsos. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados em minha direção.

\- Bella, querida, eu já vou tirar esse tubo de você, mas tenha calma. – só então eu notei a neurologista ao nosso lado já com sua pequena lanterna verificando suas pupilas.

Minha lunar parou de se debater e então apertou minha mão, lágrimas já caiam de seus olhos.

\- Tudo bem, meu anjo. Você vai ficar bem.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gente estou com alguns projetos em andamento e eu preciso me organizar melhor, então colocarei um prazo maior para a próxima postagem. Não quero me atrasar novamente.**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 20/03/2018**_


	35. James

_qOi gente! (Sim, estou atrasada, desculpem!) O capítulo de hoje está enorme e se preparem que as coisas vão esquentar. As coisas ficarão agitadas por aqui. Estou devendo as respostas dos comentários, tentarei fazer isso essa semana, então fiquem de olho nas suas inbox ;)_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXIV. James**_

 **PDV Bella**

\- Agora eu preciso que você tussa. – pediu gentilmente a colega de papai e assim eu o fiz. A ânsia veio forte conforme eu sentia o tubo sair de minha garganta, um pequeno desespero tomou conta de meu corpo, aquilo era agonizante, eu nem quero pensar quando for o momento de tirar a sonda de urina.

\- Edw... – minha voz falhou, estava seca, eu não conseguia falar direito.

\- Não fale ainda querida, dê um tempo para sua garganta se acostumar. – assenti ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

Edward estava ao meu lado, segurava minha mão enquanto me fitava com um misto de preocupação e alivio. Logo o quarto era invadido por meu irmão que disparava perguntas e acusações de eu tê-lo deixado tão preocupado. Até cheguei a abrir minha boca para responder, mas logo desisti ao sentir um pequeno aperto em minha mão. Daniel continuou seu desabafo ordenando que eu nunca mais o assustasse daquele jeito.

\- Ok! Eu preciso examiná-la agora. – cortou a médica e eu sorri para ela.

Dan não saiu do quarto, apenas fechou a matraca e afastou-se um pouco.

A cama começou a se mover até que eu ficasse em uma posição sentada e só então notei Nat, Carlisle e Charlie no canto do quarto, suas expressões eram alegres, mas a preocupação ainda estava lá. Algo me diz que eu não sou o único problema em suas mentes. Um canudo foi trazido para a minha boca e eu suguei com ânimo a água fresca. Sorri puramente satisfeita.

\- Bella, você se lembra de mim?

\- Você é colega de Charlie. – respondi, minha voz ainda falhando, mas a dor havia diminuído.

\- Isso mesmo. – sorriu. – Você reconhece as pessoas aqui nesse quarto?

Assenti e então falei o nome de cada um, todos pareciam satisfeitos com isso o que me deixou levemente confusa. O quão ruim tinha sido a minha crise? Bem, eu estava entubada então provavelmente eu havia parado de respirar por conta... Quanto tempo eu fiquei...

\- Você consegue apertar minhas mãos? – ainda confusa fiz o que ela queria. – Muito bom, agora mexa seus pés... Ótimo! Agora eu preciso que você erga sua mão direita... Agora a esquerda... Pé direito... Pé esquerdo... Muito bem! Você sabe em que ano estamos?

\- Não me diga que eu dormi tanto tempo assim! – arregalei meus olhos realmente assustada com a possibilidade de ter hibernado por anos. Aquilo era demais até mesmo para mim!

Sorrisos se abriram, mas quem respondeu foi Carlisle.

\- Não, Bella, você esteve em coma por apenas 3 dias. A Dra. Davis só está fazendo as perguntas de praxe para verificar se você não sofreu nenhuma lesão cerebral durante a cirurgia.

\- Oh! – arregalei meus olhos e imediatamente minhas mãos vieram para a minha cabeça. Senti as ataduras e o mais importante, meu cabelo. – Então vocês conseguiram consertar o que há de errado comigo?

\- Não exatamente. – Charlie havia sentado na beira da cama perto de meus pés. Ele deu um leve aperto em minha canela. – Você teve uma hemorragia cerebral, Carlisle e Eleonor tiveram que cuidar disso. – a doutora torceu seus lábios com as palavras de papai. Mas minha curiosidade foi suprimida pela minha surpresa. Charlie realmente deixou uma humana olhar meu cérebro?! Uau! A coisa deve ter sido feia. – Nós ainda não sabemos porque você está tão fraca, mas o seu corpo ainda está lutando, acho que até mesmo sem que você perceba. – franzi o cenho sem compreender.

\- Seus olhos estão azuis, meu anjo. – explicou Edward e só então eu notei a corrente de energia em minhas veias, a mesma correte que tomava meu corpo quando eu usava meus poderes e deixava meus olhos trocarem de cor. Tentei abaixar a adrenalina, dizer ao meu corpo para relaxar, mas assim que o fiz a dor veio intensa. E então, pela primeira vez eu realmente soube o quão encrencada eu estava. O gemido involuntário saiu pelos meus lábios e eu desisti imediatamente. – Não! Não desligue!

Eu ri. Um riso quase amargo.

\- Isso não é um interruptor que eu possa ligar ou desligar, Edward.

\- Edward está certo, Bella. Deixe seu corpo lutar.

Eles não entendiam a extensão do problema. Eles não faziam ideia. Engoli em seco enquanto escutava a máquina delatar meus batimentos acelerados. Os três médicos imediatamente começaram a se movimentar a minha volta, mas eles nada poderiam fazer quanto ao pânico que começava a crescer. Procurei a mão de meu vampiro e logo a encontrei.

\- Meu corpo não vai lutar por muito mais tempo. – murmurei. – Eu posso... Eu posso sentir que algo está errado... É como se eu estivesse com todo meu corpo apoiado em uma bengala, e essa bengala estivesse prestes a se partir.

Foi a melhor analogia que pude pensar sem que tivesse que detalhar a fragilidade de cada pequena parte de meu corpo. A sensação era horrível.

\- É por isso que tempos um plano. E acho que vamos colocá-lo em prática agora. – pisquei aturdida pelo otimismo da única humana no quarto. – Seu irmão passou horas doando um bom bocado de sangue, acho que devemos iniciar a transfusão o mais breve possível.

\- Hã... – busquei os olhos preocupados de Daniel. – Transfusões não são meio que... Proibidas para nós?

Me lembro muito bem o quanto Dan me orientou a respeito de beber sangue semelhante. Algo sobre grande poder e grande loucura, a lei que nunca poderia ser quebrada e a profecia da destruição lunar. Quando eu era criança eu morria de medo disso, até mesmo quando cortava meu dedo eu brigava com o extinto de imediatamente colocá-lo na boca. No começo da adolescência cheguei a pensar que era apenas uma história de terror para me assustar, mas Charlie confirmou o perigo. Papai não era de brincar com esse tipo de coisa.

\- Não exatamente. – ele sorriu tristemente. – Beber sangue pode levar a loucura. Transfusões, se feitas adequadamente, não são perigosas nesse sentido.

\- Oook então. Eu vou buscar o sangue. – assim que a porta se fechou atrás dela meu irmão tomou seu lugar ao meu lado.

\- Bella, o que você se lembra quando acordou?

\- Só dessa coisa na minha garganta e a vontade de arrancar fora, então Edward me acalmando e a doutora.

\- Nada antes disso?

\- Era como se eu estivesse dormindo. – encolhi meus ombros sem entender o que exatamente ele queria saber. – Então essa sensação de sol tocando minha pele, como se o dia estivesse clareando, então veio a consciência do tubo e eu abri meus olhos.

\- Você não ouviu nenhuma voz, não sentiu nenhum toque...

\- Ela estava inconsciente, Daniel. – Edward o cortou com mau humor.

Meu irmão respondeu com um rosnado perigoso e eu logo me alarmei.

\- Hey! Porque vocês estão brigando? O que aconteceu?

\- Nada, Bella. Foram dias estressantes. É só isso. Não se preocupe. – Nátalie sorria como se a pequena troca de farpas fosse bobagem, mas eu sabia que havia algo mais. Ela agarrou o braço de seu marido e começou a puxá-lo para a saída.

\- Eu ainda preciso falar com você. – Daniel tinha o olhar fixo em Edward que parecia tão cansado quanto eu.

\- Não há o que falar. Eles não querem falar. Eles não me disseram o porquê, apenas que era necessário. E eu respeitei a ordem... Ah! – meu namorado se encolheu fechando seus olhos.

\- Daniel!

\- Dan!

A repreensão dupla veio de mim e Charlie. Lágrimas começaram a se acumular em meus olhos. Porque meu irmão estava machucando Edward? Porque essa briga idiota? O que estava acontecendo que eles não estavam me contando?!

Nat finalmente conseguiu levá-lo para fora, Charlie e Carlisle também saíram deixando apenas eu e Edward no quarto. O olhei assustada e ele logo suspirou arranjando um lugar ao meu lado na cama. Meu corpo se aconchegou ao dele e eu me vi com o rosto colado em seu peito enquanto escutava sua respiração.

\- Você vai me explicar ou eu vou ter que perguntar? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

\- Não fique irritada com seu irmão. Ele não está bravo comigo, não realmente. Ele só está descontando a frustração dele em mim.

\- Isso não está certo.

\- Talvez não esteja. – deu de ombros. – Mas é o modo como ele está reagindo. Cada um está reagindo de uma forma a toda essa situação. – sua voz se quebrou quando ele confessou. – Eu pensei que eu fosse te perder.

Abracei seu corpo com mais força tentando amenizar sua dor. Eu odiava me sentir tão fraca, mas eu odiava ainda mais a dor no rosto de cada um que eu amo.

\- Sinto muito. – solucei. Meu choro cresceu quando eu senti seu corpo tremer contra o meu.

\- Eu estou tão feliz por você ter acordado, Bella. – murmurou com a voz embargada e então beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Ergui meus olhos para ele e logo os fechei novamente quando seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus. O mesmo sentimento de felicidade que senti quando o beijei pela primeira vez inflou meu peito. Sorri entre lágrimas, sorri entre o beijo, apenas sorri. Seu toque em minha pele acalmou meus medos e relaxou minha mente. Sua respiração fria contra a minha pele era como o ar fresco da manhã e isso só aumentou minha felicidade. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida apenas assim, com seus braços a minha volta, com sua boca contra a minha e com sua respiração em minha pele.

Nossa pequena troca de carinhos me fez me sentir forte. Eu quase podia me levantar da cama e enfrentar qualquer coisa que estivesse por vir. E como havia coisas a se enfrentar quando eu saísse dessa cama.

Uma garganta sendo limpa nos fez afastar. Notamos então Eleonor um pouco sem graça parada na porta, em suas mãos uma caixa térmica. Edward pulou da cama e ela entrou seguida de uma enfermeira empurrando uma máquina.

Enquanto as duas ajeitavam as coisas eu notei que a enfermeira me olhava de maneira esquisita. Pisquei confusa e busquei uma resposta com Edward. Ele riu.

\- Você pode ter aah... Meio que assustado as pessoas durante a cirurgia.

\- Oh! – arregalei meus olhos entendendo exatamente porque Charlie estava tão tranquilo com a presença da médica e o porque de ainda estar no hospital e não no porão de casa escondida do mundo. – Eu machuquei alguém?

\- Ninguém se machucou, Bella. Não se preocupe. – a médica tentou me tranquilizar enquanto desinfetava meu braço para colocar a agulha.

\- Ah, me desculpem. Eu não tive a intensão. – pedi honestamente, mas acho que não foi suficiente para aplacar o medo da enfermeira que num piscar de olhos fugiu do quarto. – O que exatamente eu fiz?

Edward gargalhou.

\- Pare de rir! Não é engraçado! – segurei o sorriso que estava prestes a escapar.

\- É hilário. – discordou ele. – Há uma aposta entre os residentes para saber o que aconteceu naquela sala. Até agora temos possessão demoníaca ganhando.

\- Jesus Cristo! – exclamei e Edward riu ainda mais.

\- E ainda se dizem médicos. – murmurou Eleonor antes de ligar a máquina. – Mantenha o braço assim, querida. Eu tentarei manter os boatos sob controle, eu sinto muito por isso.

\- Não se incomode com isso. – pedi. – E mais uma vez, me desculpe se a assustei durante a cirurgia. Bem, não deve tê-la assustado tanto já que meu cérebro ainda está inteiro.

Minha piada não teve sucesso, mas não pelo motivo do grunhido de Edward.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa. O Dr. Cullen é quem liderou, mesmo ele sendo cardiologista. – sorriu um pouco amarga indo em direção a porta e então eu entendi o olhar enviesado que ela mandou para o meu pai mais cedo.

\- Dra. Davis? – chamei. Ela se virou tentando controlar sua expressão, mas ela era transparente demais. – Seja lá o que Charlie tenha te dito para te afastar da cirurgia, não foi pessoal. Ele é... Um homem complicado. Ele já passou por muitas perdas na vida. Então ele se tornou muito bom em afastar as pessoas, mas terrível em aproximá-las dele.

Ela apenas assentiu e foi embora. Senti um beijo em minha têmpora e sorri antes de me apoiar no travesseiro.

\- Descanse, meu anjo.

\- Eu não estou com sono, não o suficiente para dormir. De quem você e meu irmão estavam falando?

Edward desviou o olhar ficando sério. Não desisti, mantive meu olhar diretamente nele até que ele cansou do jogo duro. Com um suspiro ele sentou-se na poltrona e me fitou ansioso.

\- Seus pais.

\- O que?

\- Seus pais. – repetiu com cuidado. – Eles têm cuidado de você à distância.

\- O que? – eu odiava como eu soava repetitiva, mas aquilo não estava fazendo sentido algum.

\- Naquele dia, em que você foi atacada por lunares, foi seu pai quem reestabeleceu sua energia. Você achou que tinha sido seu irmão, mas foi seu pai.

\- Eu não... Não me lembro.

\- E hoje, antes de você acordar. Foi sua mãe quem te ajudou. Ela estava rezando ou algo assim. Foi ela quem te deu forças para sair do coma.

\- Eu não...

\- Eles estão cuidando de vocês. Acho que eles também interferiram em alguns assuntos de Daniel. Não tenho certeza, ele não relaxa a mente o suficiente para eu ter uma leitura limpa.

\- Porque eles não vieram falar comigo? Eles sabem que eu não me lembro deles? - de repente eu tinha tantas perguntas e tanto medo.

Edward segurou minha mão em apoio.

\- Eles sabem que você _ainda_ não se lembra deles. Eu acho que algo mais está acontecendo, que eles estão cuidando de mais algum problema, porque eles pensam que é necessário ficar longe de você e seu irmão.

\- Você conversou com eles?

\- Eu falei uma vez com seu pai, mas eu não sabia quem ele era. A mente dele não deu nenhuma pista e eu não identifiquei o cheiro de um lunar. Quando o vi novamente ele pensou com clareza para que eu cuidasse de você, pois ele teria que se afastar por um tempo. É por isso que seu irmão está irritado comigo, eu não contei para ele sobre isso.

\- E ele pediu que você mantivesse o segredo. – concluí e Edward assentiu.

Engoli em seco tentando pensar nas pessoas que sempre estiveram em minha volta e não foi difícil supor quem era o meu pai. Seus olhos eram iguais aos do meu irmão, quantas vezes eu os confundi! Pensando bem, não eram apenas os olhos, era todo o rosto. Tirando aquela barba espessa e rejuvenescendo algumas marcas de expressão eu teria a imagem de Daniel. Sempre me protegendo, sempre mantendo os idiotas da escola longe de mim. Quantas vezes me carregou para a enfermaria... Havia essa amabilidade em seu olhar, em seus gestos. Um sorriso cresceu em meus lábios, mas eu não me sentia feliz, apenas miserável.

\- Eu sempre pensei que quando eu visse meus pais eu simplesmente lembraria deles. Que todas as minhas memórias voltariam como um piscar de olhos. Pelo jeito eu estava bem errada.

\- Eu sei que você vai se lembrar de tudo, Bella. Apenas tenha paciência.

\- Eu não sei se eu tenho _tempo_ para ter paciência, Edward.

[...] [...]

 **PDV Ângela**

Apertei a mão de Ben com força. Eu estava tremendo de medo. Na última semana mais três meninas foram mortas e todas elas de pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Eu odiava me olhar no espelho e ver um alvo na minha testa. E a sensação só piorava quando eu me lembrava que a última vítima era aqui da escola. Eu não conhecia Eliza pessoalmente, mas pelo o que eu ouvi falar era uma menina doce que nunca fez mal sequer a uma mosca. Isso não impediu dela ser encontrada com todos os ossos quebrados e nenhum sangue em suas veias. Que jeito terrível de morrer.

Eu não era a única a estar apavorada com os últimos acontecimentos. Todos os alunos estavam sob grande estresse, as meninas mais do que os meninos. Muitos pararam de vir para as aulas, os adultos têm trancado seus filhos dentro de casa com medo de perdê-los. Ninguém mais anda sozinho, os grupos são sempre de três ou mais pessoas. O pais estão pressionando a escola para que feche as portas. Nem a polícia, nem o FBI tem mostrado qualquer resultado. As notícias sobre o _Sereal Killer_ estão repercutindo nacionalmente e isso trouxe lunáticos que gostam de perigo e mistério. Forks estava de cabeça para baixo.

E agora aqui estamos nós, quase toda a cidade reunida no pátio aberto da escola, tremendo com a o frio do início de dezembro. Eu estava surpresa por não estarmos embaixo de chuva, o tempo parece firme mesmo com todas as nuvens. Eu só realmente espero que tudo isso termine antes de anoitecer.

A nossa volta eu via dezenas de pessoas reunidas em pequenos grupos conversando em tom baixo. Alguns estavam rindo, a falsa sensação de segurança parecia crescer com a quantidade de pessoas reunidas. O fato era que o FBI convocou todos os alunos e seus pais para falar sobre os ataques, mas cidade pequena não tem jeito e muitos curiosos também vieram escutar o pronunciamento. Uma equipe de reportagem estava a postos preparada para uma transmissão ao vivo.

Foi então que pela primeira vez em algum tempo eu consegui sorrir sem medo e puramente feliz. Avistei ao longe minha amiga Bella. Ela estava de mãos dadas com Edward, logo atrás notei seu pai Charlie segurando uma criança no colo, acredito que seja a pequena Bruninha. Sem conseguir me conter eu larguei a mão de meu namorado e corri na direção deles.

\- Bella! – chamei feliz pronta para me jogar contra ela.

Porém meus pés frearam minha ação e eu quase caí quando um homem se colocou entre nós e me olhou como se estivesse prestes a me atacar. O que ele tinha de bonito ele também tinha de assustador. Suas sobrancelhas grossas eram expressivas e ameaçadoras, a barba rala dava um ar de fora da lei enquanto eu juro que seus lábios se arreganharam levemente como se fosse algum tipo de animal rosnando. Seu corpo quase três vezes maior que o meu já era intimidador suficiente sem que ele fizesse aquela postura ameaçadora. Arregalei meus olhos assustada pronta para correr para longe quando a voz de minha amiga soou irritada.

\- Sério, Fabrizio?! Ela é minha amiga!

A postura do homem imediatamente mudou e ele ergueu suas costas suavizando sua expressão. Deu um passo para o lado e virou-se parcialmente para Bella antes de cruzar o braço direito no peito e abaixar a cabeça.

\- _Perdonami signora_. – isso era italiano?

Observei confusa. Edward e Bella reviraram seus olhos ao mesmo tempo e então sorriram para mim. Minha amiga soltou-se do namorado e enrolou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Eu senti sua falta, Ângie. Desculpe por isso. – disse com o sorriso em sua voz.

Ainda um pouco desorientada eu retribui o abraço. Meus olhos captaram algumas pessoas cochichando sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas minha atenção se voltou completamente para Bella quando notei sua magreza. Me afastando para olhá-la com mais atenção eu pude notar as enormes olheiras embaixo de seus olhos cansados. Ela estava longe de estar melhor, ela parecia mil vezes pior que da última vez que a vi.

\- Como você está? – perguntei preocupada. – Alice tinha dito que você estava melhor, mas sinceramente, não parece.

Ela riu com minhas palavras, mas eu não a acompanhei. Senti a mão de Ben em meu ombro, ele cumprimentou o casal e ficou em silêncio ao meu lado.

\- Eles conseguiram descobrir o que você tem? – insisti, eu não precisava conhecê-la muito bem para notar que apesar do sorriso em seus lábios seus olhos eram tristes.

\- Não ainda. Mas eu tenho feito algumas transfusões de sangue e isso tem me ajudado. Não é uma cura, mas eu pelo menos consigo me manter em pé. – sorriu com falsa animação.

Olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão miserável quanto um cachorro abandonado. Algo muito mais grave estava acontecendo e em meu coração eu sabia que ela estava correndo um grave risco de vida.

\- Hey! Eles estão pedindo que todos se acomodem. – avisou Jacob ao se aproximar, ele sorriu me cumprimentando e deu uma leve batida nas costas de Ben. Foi então que notei o resto dos Cullen logo ao lado. Alice e Rosálie acenaram, elas estavam bem ao lado de uma mulher de feições doces, acredito que seja Esme. O Dr. Cullen também estava ali e conversava baixo com o irmão e com a cunhada de Bella. Eu os reconheci de fotografias da casa de minha amiga.

\- Acho melhor sentarmos. – sugeriu Edward enlaçando a cintura de sua namorada, havia muito mais naquele ato do que apenas um carinho de namorado e me quebrava o coração perceber aquilo.

Eles foram sentar com suas famílias e nós fomos com as nossas. Em poucos minutos o auditório improvisado estava lotado e todos nós estávamos focados no grupo de policiais e agentes do FBI a nossa frente.

Algumas pessoas me chamaram a atenção ao destoar da organização. Por exemplo o tal Fabrizio. Ele estava em pé, na lateral esquerda, tinha os braços nas costas e o peito estufado, seu olhar era sério inspecionando tudo a sua volta. A direita do auditório, quase espelhado a ele havia uma mulher com a mesma postura. E então eu notei mais e mais deles... Eles formavam quase como um círculo ao redor de toda a multidão, inclusive das autoridades. Uau! O irmão de Bella não poupou dinheiro em segurança.

\- Boa tarde a todos! – iniciou uma das agentes, eles eram cinco ao todo. – Agradecemos por terem vindo aqui hoje, meu nome é agente Grace Mitchell, eu estou na liderança das investigações das mortes que ocorreram nos últimos meses em Port Angeles, Seattle e aqui em Forks. Nós acreditamos que o objetivo final do responsável por estas mortes é aqui em Forks. Ele é um homem, caucasiano, na faixa dos 30 anos, tem boa aparência e tem inteligência acima da média. Pelo ritmo acelerado das últimas mortes ele provavelmente não está trabalhando ou perdeu o emprego a pouco tempo. Acreditamos que ele tenha uma parceira que o ajuda em seus crimes. Ele está preso em uma fantasia de que ele é um vampiro e está disposto a continuar matando até encontrar seu real alvo. Ele mira meninas entre 14 e 20 anos, pele branca, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos ou azuis. Então nós pedimos cuidado redobrado para aquelas que se adequam nessa descrição. Evitem andar sozinhas, principalmente durante a noi...

As palavras da agente foram cortadas por um aplauso lento. De repente todos os olhos estavam voltados para um homem as costas dos agentes.

\- Estou impressionado! – disse ele e imediatamente todas as autoridades apontaram suas armas para ele.

Meu coração batia tão forte em meu peito que eu mal conseguia escutar as exclamações a minha volta. O homem era loiro, tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, sua pele super pálida, alto e magro. Mas o que mais me apavorou foram os olhos vermelhos como rubi. Aquilo eram lentes, certo? O sorriso despreocupado trouxe um calafrio em minhas costas.

\- Vocês humanos estão a cada era mais espertos! – elogiou como se aquilo não fosse uma completa loucura. – Vocês só erraram algumas coisinhas. Como a minha idade. Na verdade, eu tenho um pouquinho mais do que 30. E eu ainda estou trabalhando, mas o que eu posso fazer se trabalho e prazer coincidem?

\- Fique onde está! – ordenou um dos agentes. – Ajoelhe e coloque as mãos atrás da nuca!

O homem tombou sua cabeça para a esquerda e seu sorriso desapareceu.

\- Por mais _fofo_ que eu ache tudo isso. – girou seu dedo em círculos. – Eu não recebo ordens da minha comida.

E como se eu já não estivesse apavorada o suficiente ele simplesmente balançou sua mão e uma rajada de fogo foi em direção aos policiais que pareceram bonecos de pano sendo jogados para longe do perigo.

Eu ouvia gritos, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Meus olhos estavam focados no único agente que ficou em pé. Se eu não tiver enlouquecido completamente eu poderia jurar que foi ele quem balançou seus braços no momento certo para empurrar seus colegas com alguma espécie de poder. Eu definitivamente estava enlouquecendo.

Foi então que eu notei os seguranças de Bella se aproximando do psicopata, encurralando ele num círculo. Mas ele estava longe de parecer preocupado, na verdade ele riu como se estivesse em um parque de diversões.

\- Vocês querem continuar dançando? Nós já não dançamos o suficiente nos últimos dias? Eu quero uma nova parceira!

\- NÃO! – o grito silenciou a todos. Eu conhecia a voz, mas meu corpo não respondia para que eu virasse e verificasse o que tinha acontecido. Não foi preciso, pois bem em frente aos meus olhos uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e volumosos _apareceu_ ao lado do homem. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Presa em seus braços estava minha amiga Bella. Era a primeira vez em minha vida que eu via medo nos olhos dela e eu tinha certeza que não me esqueceria daquilo tão cedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, eu iria continuar esse capítulo, mas acabo de perceber que passei das 4 mil palavras... Acho que me empolguei ^^ Achei interessante trazer a visão de uma humana comum a toda essa ação. Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo capítulo a Bella finalmente vai recuperar suas memórias do tempo da Lua. Então se preparem que o bicho vai pegar hahah**

.

 _ **Próxima postagem: 05/04/2018**_


	36. O despertar de Bella

_Olha o milagre do capítulo adiantado acontecendo! Hahaha... Espero que gostem gente, esse capítulo exigiu bastante de mim e eu realmente espero ter conseguido passar todas as emoções que eu pretendia._

 _ **Comentários respondidos (desculpem a demora), olhem o inbox ^^**_

 _ **Comentário Guest:**_

 _ **Lindsay:**_ _Meu Deus, por um momento pensei que você estava me xingando hahahaha, já estava "nossa o que eu fiz?" hahahaha... Aí apareceu o outro comentário e fez todo sentido xD Fico feliz que tenha se emocionado, foi um capítulo difícil de escrever :)_

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXV. O despertar de Bella**_

 **PDV Edward**

Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar um pouco mais. Parece ditado de pessimista, mas é mais pura verdade. Eu nunca estive sob tanto estresse. Pensei que o pior momento de minha vida tinha sido quando Bella começou a convulsionar em meus braços, o sentimento de impotência, o desespero... E então a cirurgia, ninguém tinha certeza que aquilo a ajudaria. Ela sobreviveu, mas ficou em coma. Acordou, mas ainda estava doente. As transfusões de sangue com seu irmão lhe deram um pouco de força, mas era apenas uma medida paliativa. Cada pequena notícia boa era como uma lufada de ar em meus pulmões, porém o oxigênio era limitado para que eu não me enganasse com alívio.

Eu me sentia andando na beira de um precipício, cada passo era uma vitória, mas o perigo não passava com o meu avanço, parecia só piorar.

O clima pesava a cada dia que passava. Bella brigou para sair do hospital logo após a primeira transfusão. Ela se sentia melhor e realmente parecia com mais vida. Surpreendendo a todos Charlie concordou com sua filha, mas seu argumento era diferente, o hospital não era o melhor lugar para mantê-la longe de James.

Minha família também estava comprometida em manter minha companheira viva então ninguém iria se afastar dela por muito tempo. Nós tivemos trabalho com a logística, mas achamos melhor ficarmos todos na casa de Charlie. Não é como se nós vampiros precisássemos de uma cama para dormir.

O príncipe ainda estava irritado comigo, ele só direcionava suas palavras para mim se fosse estritamente necessário. Todavia eu sabia que eu não era o alvo de seu ressentimento, pelo menos não o verdadeiro. Bella odiava o que estava acontecendo entre nós, ela achava estúpido e queria com todas as suas forças que aquilo acabasse, mas infelizmente aquilo não estava sob o poder dela. Daniel era teimoso como uma porta, ele não iria dar o braço a torcer tão cedo.

Os dias foram passando e tudo foi piorando. A tensão era palpável na casa e nem mesmo Jasper conseguia suavizar todo aquele sentimento. Os vampiros não precisavam de camas, mas os lunares, que pareciam se multiplicar exponencialmente, precisavam. Daniel convocava cada vez mais guerreiros, o problema é que nem todos eram de sua confiança e ele tentava a todo custo manter fora da vista deles. O jeito foi deixar os lunares de confiança cuidando estritamente da segurança da princesa, e estes eram os únicos com acesso a casa, enquanto isso os outros tentavam capturar James e proteger os humanos, a falta de sucesso no segundo objetivo indicava claramente que tínhamos um traidor, ou vários.

Então, quando Alice previu um verdadeiro banho de sangue durante a reunião do FBI com os adolescentes da escola e seus pais, nós tivemos que tomar uma decisão perigosa. Tínhamos que proteger os humanos. Tínhamos que pelo menos tentar proteger o sigilo de nossa existência. Então, reunidos como uma grande família feliz decidimos por participar da reunião. Imediatamente as visões de minha irmã desapareceram, entretanto, infelizmente, não podíamos entender isso como uma boa notícia.

Seriamos 8 vampiros, 10 lobos e 17 lunares. Batalhas na Lua foram ganhas com menos guerreiros. Nossos números eram nossa maior vantagem, ou assim esperamos. A cegueira de minha irmã também não ajudava a nos deixar confiantes, todavia não aceitar a ajuda dos lobos seria suicídio. Daniel optou por manter sua irmã e filha, que eram as mais frágeis de nosso grupo, junto a todos. Seria mais fácil protegê-las desta maneira, se nós nos separássemos em dois grupos acabaríamos fragilizando ambos e mais uma vez o final poderia não ser bom.

Ainda tínhamos um pingo de esperança de que nossa presença volumosa faria James e Victória mudarem de planos, quer dizer, tínhamos na penumbra do perímetro da escola 9 lobos prontos para o ataque junto a 8 guerreiros lunares, mais 6 lunares a vista de todos no perímetro próximo aos humanos. Sem contar é claro com nós vampiros que rodeávamos Bella e Bruna junto aos futuros soberanos do povo da Lua que eram guerreiros exemplares... Eu deveria saber que me agarrar com todas as forças na esperança de que pela primeira vez as coisas dariam certo para o nosso lado não era uma boa ideia. Eu deveria ter me preparado para o pior, deveria ter me preparado para o inevitável.

Quando James apareceu seus olhos foram diretos para Bella. Eu a segurei com força contra o meu corpo e ele simplesmente sorriu para mim. Enquanto parte de sua mente se ocupava em brincar com os humanos, a outra parte se preocupava em me provocar. Senti meu estômago embrulhar com cada imagem que invadia minha mente, meus pensamentos eram assombrados com cada fantasia doentia que ele tinha em usar o corpo de minha companheira como se ela fosse algum tipo de brinquedo sexual.

\- _Ela deve ser deliciosa... Não vejo a hora de prová-la por inteiro._ – suas palavras eram quase um murmúrio obsceno. Eu iria acabar com ele!

\- _Edward!_ – o grito mental de Jasper trouxe-me de volta para o presente. – _Você precisa se controlar! Preste atenção nos guerreiros! Todos estão se preparando para abatê-lo, se concentre em ficar junto de Bella. Ele não vai escapar vivo daqui hoje! Nem que tenhamos que nos expor para o mundo nós iremos derrubar James!_

Meu corpo se encheu de coragem. Jazz estava certo, todos realmente estavam se movimentando lentamente para cercar o psicopata. Eu enxergava na mente de cada um a determinação e foi nesse momento que notei que a mente de um dos agentes do FBI entregava sua identidade de lunar. Imediatamente lembranças me fizeram reconhecê-lo como o melhor amigo do rei, ele era um de seus conselheiros. Sua preocupação era tirar seus colegas do caminho para então interceptar James. Ele não veio aqui hoje por estar sob comando de Daniel, veio por estar sob o comando de Rei Arthur.

Antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre essa descoberta James se pôs a atacar e imediatamente o lunar usou seus poderes para proteger os humanos. As pessoas a minha volta gritaram e começaram a correr apavoradas com o que viam. Já minha família se movimentou para melhor proteger os possíveis alvos do vampiro. Esme pegou Bruna no colo e se aproximou de mim e Bella. Ao nosso redor Alice, Rose, Emm e Jazz também se posicionaram enquanto Carlisle se colocava a nossa frente ao lado de Charlie. Daniel e Nat se separaram ficando cada um em uma lateral do nosso grupo. Ninguém passaria por nós.

Observei Jacob se desvencilhar daqueles mais apavorados para ter uma visão limpa do caminho até James. O corpo do Quileute tremia das cabeças aos pés e quando ele percebeu que humanos estavam longe o suficiente ele permitiu que a transformação explodisse. Imediatamente a mente unitária da alcateia se fez presente.

\- Merda! – grunhi ao perceber que a vantagem numérica que imaginei termos era pura ilusão. James e Victória não estavam sozinhos, eles trouxeram seu próprio exército de fantoches.

A barreira externa já lutava ao redor da escola e honestamente eu não conseguia dizer quem estava ganhando. Tentando tirar minha cabeça do caos de pensamentos eu me concentrei na lunar tremendo em meus braços. Ela estava assustada e não era a única. Puxei seu rosto para mim, eu precisava tentar acalmá-la, quem sabe sugerir que fugíssemos, apesar de não enxergar muitas rotas de fuga.

Olhei para os seus olhos chocolate e deles tirei forças. Eu iria protegê-la. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na minha vida.

Abri minha boca para dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta, pois tudo a minha volta sumiu inclusive a sensação da minha namorada em meus braços. E nesse momento eu percebi, havíamos caído em uma armadilha.

O completo mausoléu cobriu meus sentidos por eternos segundos, o primeiro sentido a retornar foi minha audição e o som de vidros estilhaçando congelaram meu corpo. Imediatamente eu me lembrei da visão que Bella teve logo após o ataque no Halloween e para o meu completo desespero eu pude reconhecer o meu nome sendo chamado por ela no meio de tantos gritos de humanos aterrorizados. Neste momento minha visão voltou. Ela não estava mais sob a proteção dos meus braços. Victória havia passado por nós. Por todos nós. Eles estavam com Bella.

\- NÃO! – gritei, rugi. A raiva tomou conta de meu corpo e em segundos eu desviava de humanos para atacar James.

Minhas pernas paralisaram ao notar que minha companheira estava sob completo controle da vampira. Eu não podia me aproximar de maneira precipitada. Pela minha mente notei que minha família havia passado pelo mesmo apagão e agora, com exceção de Esme e Rose que permaneceram protegendo Bruninha, todos se aproximavam para o ataque.

Eu olhava fixamente para minha namorada em perigo. A vampira tinha um braço ao redor do tronco de Bella impedindo que ela pudesse mexer seus braços, já a outra mão tapava quase metade do rosto da lunar eliminando qualquer possibilidade de ela falar. Os olhos de minha companheira ainda estavam castanhos, mas eu podia vê-los trocar de cor como uma lâmpada em curto-circuito. Havia medo neles, mas também havia dor.

Rosnei ainda mais alto. Meu corpo automaticamente se preparando para a ofensiva. Agucei meus sentidos tentando planejar a melhor rota de ataque, eu precisava ter em mente que eu não estava sozinho e que se eu usasse minha vantagem de conhecimento eu poderia ser bem-sucedido. Notei rapidamente que a luta a volta começava a se aproximar da escola, nós não estávamos ganhando, mas por algum motivo que ainda não estava claro, os fantoches de James que conseguiram ultrapassar a barreira estavam em standby.

Jacob estava em frente dos humanos, ele estava preocupadíssimo com Bella, mas ele sabia que nós faríamos de tudo para resgatá-la. Sua prioridade era manter os humanos seguros, alguém precisava ter isso em mente. Nat estava ao lado dele, ela se concentrava em criar um grande campo de energia ao redor do grupo para impedir que a luta, que não demoraria a acontecer, pudesse ferir algum inocente. Ela estava prestes a pedir que os policiais, que ainda estavam perigosamente perto dos vampiros, se juntassem aos outros humanos, porém Alice foi mais rápida e cochichou para Carlisle e Emmett cuidarem daquilo. Em segundos todos os humanos estavam embaixo de uma grande redoma fortalecida pela futura rainha do povo lunar. Rose ficou fora do campo de energia, ela se comprometeu em impedir ataques diretos à Nátalie.

Havia ainda as mentes do jornalista e do câmera-man. Eles estavam tão apavorados quanto qualquer um, todavia tinha certeza que ganhariam um grande prêmio por conseguir transmitir aquela loucura. Os dois rezavam para que a câmera continuasse firme no tripé e não parasse de transmitir. Pelo celular o jornalista falava com seu chefe, algo sobre entrar ao vivo em rede nacional. _Ótimo!_ Eu estava curioso para saber como os Volturi lidariam com isso.

\- Largue a minha irmã, James! – rugiu Daniel. Os lunares tremeram ao sentir o poder na voz de seu príncipe e caminharam ainda mais para perto do casal de bandidos. Os guerreiros olharam ansiosos para o soberano buscando algum comando, mas não houve nenhum.

\- Mantenham a calma. – o sussurro veio de Ângelo que olhava fixamente para o lunar sob o comando de Rei Arthur. – _Se Maximiliano está aqui, isso quer dizer que Rei Arthur e Rainha Anna estão cientes dos acontecimentos. Eles não ficarão inertes enquanto sua filha corre esse perigo._ – pensou esperançoso, contudo eu não conseguia captar a mente de nenhum deles.

\- Oh! Majestade! – James parecia uma criança em dia de Natal, o sorriso se alargou em seus lábios e ele se inclinou numa reverência debochada. – Se você não percebeu, meu príncipe, eu não estou segurando sua irmã. Vic está.

Rosnei. Rosnamos. Charlie a esquerda de Daniel e eu a sua direita. Por incrível que pareça meu cunhado manteve a frieza em tentar jogar com o vampiro.

\- Como se ela não estivesse sob o seu comando...

Victória gargalhou, James sorriu.

\- Não é fofo, Vic? Ele está tentando nos jogar um contra o outro.

\- Adorável. – concordou e um _crác_ foi audível por nós.

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram antes de as lágrimas começarem a escorrer. Eu quase caí de joelhos ao chão ao saber que seus ossos estavam quebrando.

\- Largue-a! – rugiu Charlie.

\- Bella! – preocupou-se Daniel, ele começava a entrar em desespero. Ele não era o único.

\- O futuro rei. O futuro soberano de todas as espécies... Acho que não mais nos tempos de hoje, não é? – debochou James, ele caminhava em volta de Bella e Victória. – Antigamente vocês lunares eram respeitados pelos lobisomens, temidos pelos vampiros, endeusados pelos humanos. Mas é engraçado como as coisas mudam. Pleno século XXI e os cachorros foram extintos, devo admitir que Aro fez uma jogada incrível... Os vampiros criaram sua própria bolha social e os humanos... Bem, eles não enxergam mais em vocês a conexão divina, eles só enxergam os alienígenas, os invasores... Hilário.

James jogou um braço ao redor dos ombros de sua parceira e então tocou o rosto de Bella com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele capturou suas lágrimas e as lambeu em seguida. Meu corpo tremia com a raiva. Tudo dentro de mim gritava para tirá-la de lá. Mas eu não podia fazer isso agora, Victória simplesmente as teletrasportaria para outro lugar.

\- Ah princesa! Você recebeu o meu recado? Não sabe o quanto demorei para te encontrar... Tentei te substituir com outras, mas nenhuma tinha o seu gosto.

Bella se debateu, as lágrimas aumentaram e ela piscou com força mantendo seus olhos azuis. Ela iria tentar se soltar. Mas ela não podia usar seus poderes, isso a mataria mais rápido que James.

\- Bella, não! – gritei e isso aguçou a curiosidade do vampiro. Olhando de mim para ela ele deixou seu sorriso se alargar quando notou o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz dela.

\- Você ainda não despertou! – constatou rindo. – Tudo isso deve ser muito confuso, não é princesa? – perguntou com falso pesar. – Você não deve nem entender porque fico a chamando por este título. Não se preocupe, eu vou contar sua triste história.

\- James! – rugiu Daniel. – Eu estou perdendo minha paciência! Largue Bella agora!

Pela primeira vez a raiva brilhou nos olhos vermelhos do vampiro. Ele formou uma bola de fogo em sua mão e aproximou do rosto de Bella, porém ele ainda olhava para o príncipe.

\- Não seja rude príncipe Daniel! Eu estou falando, não me interrompa novamente!

A tensão era grande. Todos seguravam suas respirações. James relaxou e começou a brincar com a bola de fogo que corria envolta de seu corpo como se tivesse vida própria. Ele tinha a confiança de que ninguém daria um passo em falso, ele sabia o poder que tinha.

\- Onde estávamos? Ah sim! Veja bem, minha cara, tudo começou com seu irmãozinho ali. – apontou para Daniel que se juntava a mim no coro de rosnados. – Ele foi uma criança muito frágil. Ele adoeceu e não havia uma cura. Seus pais entraram em desespero e então se esqueceram de suas obrigações com o reino, tudo para buscar a cura para o seu amado filho. Foi então que a solução apareceu! Tenham uma segunda criança! As células no cordão umbilical poderão salvar o pequeno príncipe!

James caminhava e balançava suas mãos como se estivessem em uma peça de teatro. Meus pés deram alguns passos para a frente a cada vez que ele caminhava para longe de Bella. Seus olhos brilharam com diversão em minha direção, ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

\- Mas veja bem, princesa, as fêmeas lunares foram amaldiçoadas pelos grandes elementares. E então, ninguém sabe como, a rainha engravidou pela segunda vez. – jogou suas mãos para cima como se aquilo fosse uma loucura. – Você, Bella, é a primeira segunda criança em quase 6 mil anos! Não é incrível? O povo deveria ter comemorado, afinal você era um pequeno milagre! Não só salvaria o futuro rei da Lua como traria esperança para as mulheres lunares. Sem falar, é claro, que as crianças lunares são tratadas como criaturas sagradas. Nenhuma outra espécie trata suas proles de maneira tão amável e protetora.

Um sorriso maldoso cresceu nos lábios dele. Eu observava Bella com angustia. Ela não estava bem. Ela prestava atenção em James, mas eu conseguia ver a dor em seus olhos azuis. Ela estava sofrendo e eu tinha certeza que não era apenas por causa de suas costelas quebradas.

\- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. – o falso pesar estava me enojando. – A verdade é que o povo lunar é um povo hipócrita. É um povo invejoso e mesquinho. Se acham importantes, se acham poderosos, pisam em nós vampiros, desprezam os humanos... Pensam ser os grandes guerreiros, os soldados de Deus! - riu divertido. – Eles olharam para o pequeno e frágil bebê, e tudo o que enxergaram foi uma afronta. Afronta contra os grandes elementares, afronta contra Deus, afronta contra o povo. Uma segunda criança? Depois de tanto tempo? Aquilo não estava certo. A criança era a encarnação do mal! Ela destruiria tudo, ela aniquilaria o povo lunar... Eu tenho que confessar, o fanatismo religioso humano é extravagante, mas vocês lunares... Uau!

James deu as costas para nós e acariciou o rosto de Bella quase como se ele se importasse com ela. Tive que me segurar para não pular nele naquele momento. O vampiro ficou de lado, sorria maldoso para nós, mas olhava para ela.

\- Você conhece a história do Caos, Bella? Não? Bem, Caos foi o primeiro grande mal entre os lunares. Ninguém realmente conhece a história de vida da criatura, ninguém sabe o seu nome ou se tinha família, só o que sabem é que essa criatura quase destruiu o planeta e quase extinguiu sua espécie, ela foi o motivo de sua espécie fugir para a Lua, ela foi o motivo da maldição do ventre e por todos estes horrores ficou apenas conhecida como _Caos_... E sabe o mais interessante? Uma profecia dizia que um dia ela iria voltar a vida e você não vai acreditar em quem o povo da Lua pensa que é a reencarnação dela!

O ar estava fugindo de meus pulmões. Eu sabia que ela não tinha lembranças em sua psique, mas eu via que aquilo estava a abalando da mesma forma que abalava no passado. James estava ativando a memória sentimental dela.

\- Você Bella, eles acham que você é Caos! A grande destruidora! E eu acho que eles estão certos! Eu acho que todo esse seu poder é o poder de Caos. Um poder que espanta até mesmo sua família. Eu vou adorar fazê-la se juntar a mim. Junte-se a mim, Caos!

A loucura de James era imensurável, mas pela primeira vez eu pude entender sua lógica. Uma rápida lembrança tomou sua mente e eu vi com clareza que ele não era um vampiro tão poderoso a toa. Quando foi transformado ele não podia controlar o fogo, seu único poder era o da caça. Um poder provindo de sua personalidade deturpada de quando era humano, ele já era um assassino antes mesmo de ser transformado. Ele se divertia caçando humanos, mas lunares estavam fora de seu cardápio. Ele já havia cruzado com uma lunar e ela havia o colocado em seu lugar. Uma pena ela tê-lo poupado. Mas então seu caminho cruzou com um lunar de sangue doce, pelo menos era isso que James sentia, e o extinto caçador nunca esteve tão forte. Infelizmente o lunar era arrogante por ser um grande dominador do fogo e se permitiu brincar com James, ele não esperava que o vampiro fosse conseguir pegá-lo. Mas James conseguiu. Ele tirou cada gota de sangue do lunar e para a sua surpresa, além de transformar seus olhos vermelhos de volta para os azuis de quando era humano, James também ganhou os poderes do lunar.

Esse era o grande plano e o motivo de toda a obsessão por Bella. James enxergava nela a oportunidade de ganhar ainda mais poderes, afinal aquele lunar foi o único que James foi bem-sucedido em sugar todo o sangue. Lunares não eram tão fáceis de abater, principalmente aqueles que tinham poderes.

\- Tudo bem se você não quiser. – continuou com a loucura. – Eu posso fazê-la se juntar a mim. – sorriu e então Victória forçou Bella a esticar seu pescoço.

Neste momento Daniel rosnou e saltou perigosamente perto de James, seus joelhos flexionados, seu tronco inclinado para frente, seus braços estendidos para o lado enquanto adagas apareciam em suas mãos, no mesmo momento suas asas se abriram imponentes. Pela mente de James eu enxergava os caninos proeminentes de Daniel e também notei o pânico que ele tentava esconder. Quase sorri ao notar seus pensamentos acelerando. Jasper também notou o sentimento e o bombardeou com ainda mais medo.

James rosnou ao notar a manipulação e lançou a bola de fogo em direção ao príncipe.

Me joguei antes que a linha de fogo me atingisse. Rolei no chão e me preparei para atacar. Os olhos de Victória estavam em mim e eu sabia que não conseguiria chegar sem ser notado. Tive que parar novamente.

Charlie também havia saltado para se defender, mas ele acabou por se afastar mais do centro dos acontecimentos. Já meu cunhado apenas ergueu-se esticando suas costas e adotando uma postura ainda mais imponente. Havia uma aura exalando de seu corpo que fazia algo dentro de mim tremer. E eu não era o único a senti-la. Eu nunca vi os olhos de Daniel tão frios e perigosos como eu os via agora. Ele não havia se machucado com o ataque, na verdade o fogo não o fez nada. Ele apenas cruzou os braços no peito e os esticou abrindo caminho entre as labaredas.

Contudo, antes que o príncipe se precipitasse em direção ao vampiro a luta que havia começado a volta da escola finalmente havia chegado até nós. Em um piscar de olhos os guerreiros lunares que também já tinham espadas nas mãos e caninos expostos em direção a James, agora se viravam para se defender dos ataques.

Tudo virou um grande caos de rosnados, uivos, granidos, espadas tilintando, fogo estalando e gritos de morte.

Meu foco ainda estava em resgatar Bella, porém quando os ataques vieram em minha direção eu a perdi de vista. Eu me livrava da melhor maneira possível de meus agressores. Joguei alguns vampiros no lastro de fogo que ainda crepitava no chão. O mais difícil era lutar com os fantoches. Os lunares que havia perdido sua alma se deixando controlar também não tinham pensamentos, seus atos eram puro instinto e isso tornava ainda mais difícil me defender deles.

Abaixei-me quando notei mãos vindo direto para o meu pescoço. Rosnando irritado me virei no exato momento para segurar a cabeça do fantoche e girá-la como uma torneira velha. O corpo caiu como um saco aos meus pés e eu o chutei em direção ao fogo. Rosnei irritado e busquei minha lunar no meio de tudo aquilo.

Gelei ao encontrá-la ainda nas mãos de Victória, mas desta vez James estava junto. Sorria doentio para ela e eu rapidamente captei em sua mente que ele estava prestes a pedir a sua parceira que eles saíssem de lá para aproveitar o momento com Bella de maneira mais tranquila.

\- James! – rosnei me aproximando e ele mudou de ideia. James cairia por sua arrogância e sede de crueldade.

\- Edward! – ele sorriu. – Eu confesso que fiquei surpreso por vê-lo... Vivo.

\- Isso não vai acabar bem para você, James, você sabe disso. Deixe Bella ir e talvez eu te mate de maneira rápida.

Ele riu com diversão.

\- Você nunca deixa de me entreter. Você já me prometeu morte uma vez, mas nós dois sabemos como isso acabou.

Nós caminhávamos em um círculo invisível. Eu tentando me aproximar de Victória e Bella, a vampira arrastando minha namorada para longe e James se divertindo com nosso pequeno duelo.

\- Esse sorriso vai sumir de seu rosto, logo, logo. – rosnei pronto para atacar, mas eu deveria saber que a covardia de James me ataria as mãos.

Novamente ele usou de ameaçar minha companheira. A bola de fogo criada em sua mão esquerda começou a correr ao redor de seu corpo enquanto ele sorria para Bella. Rosnei colérico. Eu iria arrancar a cabeça do filho da puta!

\- O que você acha, princesa, de eu acabar com seu companheiro? Será que um milagre acontecerá novamente? Será que você terá poder para salvá-lo? – atormentou. Minha lunar estava apavorada, seus olhos só seguiram em minha direção suplicantes, temendo minha morte. Então ele olhou para mim. – O que acha de virar pó novamente? – eu sabia o que vinha a seguir, a visão estava se concretizando e graças a esse conhecimento eu teria velocidade suficiente para impedir o pior. – Ou então seja melhor acabar com ela primeiro... O que você acha, leitor de mentes?

Antes que ele terminasse sua pergunta eu já corria para me colocar entre eles. Eu não olhava mais para James, apenas para minha Bella, a minha princesa, o meu anjo. O filme se repetia diante de meus olhos. Ela podia não se lembrar de nosso passado na Lua, mas memórias não eram necessárias para reconhecer o amor em seus olhos. Era engraçado como a vida parecia cíclica, tudo parecia se repetir do mesmo jeito que em minha última encarnação. Talvez esse fosse o meu destino, morrer para protegê-la.

 _Eu amo você, Bella_. Pensei, rezei e esperei pela dor que queimaria pelo centro do meu corpo e se espalharia para as extremidades. Eu sentiria apenas uma ardência em minha coluna e essa ardência começaria a se alastrar, mas a dor acabaria antes que todo o meu corpo fosse destruído. Eu conhecia a dor. E eu passaria por ela um milhão de vezes se isso significasse que minha companheira ficaria bem.

No entanto eu não senti nada. Bella e Victória tinham os olhos arregalados. Pela mente da vampira notei que um terceiro corpo se colocou entre James e eu e me protegeu do ataque. Por um momento pensei que era Daniel, afinal ele controlava o fogo, ele não se queimaria com um ataque do vampiro, mas quando me virei percebi que não era Dan, mas sim o seu pai.

Eu estava tão focado na pequena bolha de meu combate com James que não notei o acréscimo de dezenas de mentes a batalha. Arregalei meus olhos observando os guerreiros descendo dos céus com suas asas majestosas abertas, todos vestiam branco, alguns usavam túnicas e capuzes que cobriam suas identidades, mas todos tinham armas em suas mãos e de maneira brutal eles foram derrubando cada fantoche e aliado do casal psicopata. Minha família, os lobos e os lunares que já estavam em cena foram parando de lutar conforme os inimigos foram desaparecendo. E como se uma grande tempestade tivesse acabado de passar veio a calmaria.

O silêncio era gritante. James estava prestes a rugir irritado quando mais uma lunar desceu dos céus, bem em cima dele. A próxima coisa que vi foi a Rainha Anita com cada um de seus pés em um dos braços do vampiro. Ele até tentou se mexer, mas era como se ela pesasse toneladas. Os cabelos platinados estavam presos em uma trança complexa e sua pele tinha pinturas que reconheci serem de guerra. Com o braço esquerdo esticado a sua frente ela segurava um arco prateado incrustrado com pedras coloridas, rapidamente ela puxou uma flecha de fogo azul.

\- Minha filha não é a reencarnação de Caos... Eu sou. – e sem permitir nenhuma ultima palavra ela soltou a flecha transformando meu inimigo em cinzas.

Todos os olhares se voltaram então para Victória que gritava com fúria, com pesar, com amargura... Ela podia ser a pior das criaturas, mas seu amor por James era real.

\- Fiquem longe! – rugiu arrastando Bella. A dor da vampira pela perda de seu parceiro era tamanha que ela não conseguia pensar claramente em um lugar para se transportar, tudo o que ela pensava era nele.

Rei Arthur colocou uma mão em peito e deu um leve empurrão para trás. Ele caminhou para perto delas, mas suas palavras não foram direcionadas para a vampira e sim para a sua filha.

\- Bella? – chamou amoroso. – É hora de se lembrar. – e então estalou seus dedos.

Observei horrorizado a tormenta crescendo em minha companheira. Eu podia sentir em minha alma. Era um turbilhão, como um enxame de abelhas... Talvez uma analogia melhor seria um cano d'água com alta pressão e agora a porta de saída foi simplesmente escancarada. E como um vulcão entrando em erupção o poder de Bella explodiu empurrando tudo e todos em toda a sua circunferência. Victória voou para longe e todos nós que estávamos mais afastados fomos jogados para o chão.

Me recuperei rapidamente e ergui minha cabeça. A lunar olhava para os céus, em seus olhos não existia mais irís, nem castanha e nem azul, seus olhos brilhavam completamente brancos. Não era a camada fosca de uma visão do futuro, era um brilho intenso que parecia crescer pouco a pouco. As asas dela estavam abertas e seu corpo estava alguns centímetros fora do chão. Seus cabelos e roupas pareciam flutuar como se estivessem sem a influência da gravidade. E então ela foi ao chão. Caiu de joelhos e rosnou, um rosnado desesperado, um rosnado dolorido, seus dentes expostos como um animal acuado. O brilho aumentou mais e mais até nos cegar completamente e nos transportar para um passado distante.

Bella estava despertando. Finalmente.

.

.

.

 **Ufa... Esse capítulo me deixou exausta. Próximo capítulo penso em manter a tradição da primeira versão da fic e escrever o passado deles com PDV Narrador, acho que assim eu consigo cobrir a história como um todo. Então já aviso que como a narrativa vai mudar de estilo o capítulo vai demorar para sair e como aconteceu nesse capítulo se eu conseguir terminar antes eu vou postar antes, então paciência ^^**

 **Agora me digam, o que acharam desse capítulo? O fim de James foi muito rápido? Foi o que vocês esperavam? Sei que ainda existem muitas perguntas e boa parte delas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos. O ritmo daqui para frente só vai acelerar, estamos em completa reta final da primeira parte ;)**

 _ **Próxima postagem: 08/04/2018**_


	37. Toda História tem um início (Parte 1)

_Não, não é um aviso. É_ capítulo novo _mesmo. Exatamente,_ _ **capítulo novo**_ _! Explicações sobre a demora lá no final ;)_

 _ **No último capítulo:**_

 _O silêncio era gritante. James estava prestes a rugir irritado quando mais uma lunar desceu dos céus, bem em cima dele. A próxima coisa que vi foi a Rainha Anita com cada um de seus pés em um dos braços do vampiro. Ele até tentou se mexer, mas era como se ela pesasse toneladas. Os cabelos platinados estavam presos em uma trança complexa e sua pele tinha pinturas que reconheci serem de guerra. Com o braço esquerdo esticado a sua frente ela segurava um arco prateado incrustrado com pedras coloridas, rapidamente ela puxou uma flecha de fogo azul._

 _\- Minha filha não é a reencarnação de Caos... Eu sou. – e sem permitir nenhuma última palavra ela soltou a flecha transformando meu inimigo em cinzas._

 _Todos os olhares se voltaram então para Victória que gritava com fúria, com pesar, com amargura... Ela podia ser a pior das criaturas, mas seu amor por James era real._

 _\- Fiquem longe! – rugiu arrastando Bella. A dor da vampira pela perda de seu parceiro era tamanha que ela não conseguia pensar claramente em um lugar para se transportar, tudo o que ela pensava era nele._

 _Rei Arthur colocou uma mão em peito e deu um leve empurrão para trás. Ele caminhou para perto delas, mas suas palavras não foram direcionadas para a vampira e sim para a sua filha._

 _\- Bella? – chamou amoroso. – É hora de se lembrar. – e então estalou seus dedos._

 _Observei horrorizado a tormenta crescendo em minha companheira. Eu podia sentir em minha alma. Era um turbilhão, como um enxame de abelhas... Talvez uma analogia melhor seria um cano d'água com alta pressão e agora a porta de saída foi simplesmente escancarada. E como um vulcão entrando em erupção o poder de Bella explodiu empurrando tudo e todos em toda a sua circunferência. Victória voou para longe e todos nós que estávamos mais afastados fomos jogados para o chão._

 _Me recuperei rapidamente e ergui minha cabeça. A lunar olhava para os céus, em seus olhos não existia mais irís, nem castanha e nem azul, seus olhos brilhavam completamente brancos. Não era a camada fosca de uma visão do futuro, era um brilho intenso que parecia crescer pouco a pouco. As asas dela estavam abertas e seu corpo estava alguns centímetros fora do chão. Seus cabelos e roupas pareciam flutuar como se estivessem sem a influência da gravidade. E então ela foi ao chão. Caiu de joelhos e rosnou, um rosnado desesperado, um rosnado dolorido, seus dentes expostos como um animal acuado. O brilho aumentou mais e mais até nos cegar completamente e nos transportar para um passado distante._

 _Bella estava despertando. Finalmente._

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXVI. Toda história tem um início (Parte 1)**_

 **PDV Narrador**

O sorriso não saia de seus lábios. Todos os problemas sumiram de sua mente. As lágrimas que antes caíam com o medo, agora caíam pelo alívio. Seu coração batia forte exalando alegria. Um milagre! Um milagre cuidadosamente depositado em seus braços, um milagre de grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos, um milagre de sorriso banguela e bochechas salientes... Um milagre que salvou sua própria mãe.

Arthur sentiu-se derreter diante da pequena criatura, foi inteligente de sua parte sentar-se na poltrona antes de receber sua filha em seus braços, já que tinha certeza que suas pernas haviam perdido completamente a força. Agora ele tinha aquele pequeno corpinho apoiado em seus antebraços, a cabeça do bebê bem protegida pelas palmas de suas mãos. Seu polegar traçou um caminho pelo rostinho delicado, riu quando a pequenina virou a cabeça e com um rosnado adorável tentou morder o dedo impertinente.

\- Então temos uma pequena guerreira. – Arthur riu baixinho sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos de sua filha.

\- É incrível ela não ter chorado. – a voz feminina ainda estava fraca, mas repleta de alegria.

O homem ergueu seu rosto por alguns segundos para fitar sua companheira. Anita era tão bonita. Seus cabelos platinados estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e seu corpo esguio completamente coberto por lençóis. Os olhos extremamente azuis contemplavam Arthur e a pequena Bella. Ela sorriu antes de beijar a testa do garotinho dormindo agarrado ao seu corpo. Ela não podia acreditar nessa calmaria depois de tudo o que vinham passando nos últimos tempos.

\- Ela é especial. – murmurou o homem se divertindo por Bella ainda estar tentando caçar seu dedo, havia um olhar determinado na recém-nascida. Ela era esperta e forte.

\- Eu estou com medo, Arthur. – confessou fazendo seu companheiro fitá-la com seriedade.

\- Você quase morreu hoje... Vocês quase morreram hoje. – os olhos cinzentos dele correram para o menino dormindo abraçado a mãe. Daniel era uma pequena cópia dele, não só fisicamente, mas também em personalidade. Graças aos céus a criança também tinha absorvido o perfil ponderador de sua mãe, dessa forma quando ele ficasse mais velho talvez não cometesse tantos erros como seu pai. – Eu disse que ela era um milagre. Ela nem completou um dia no mundo e já salvou a vida de duas pessoas. O povo vai se acalmar. Eles retornarão á razão.

\- Eu gostaria de ter sua fé.

\- Anita...

\- Eu lhe disse quem ela é, Arthur. – as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. – Eu... Eu não posso permitir que a história se repita.

Anita tinha vívido em sua memória o momento logo após o parto. Dar à luz a uma segunda criança exigiu do seu corpo muito mais do que imaginou que seria necessário. Assim que Asuka puxou a menina e assegurou que ela estava bem, Ulisses e Aurora correram com o cordão umbilical para o outro quarto ajudar Daniel, imediatamente Anna sentiu todas as suas forças se esvaírem. Ela estava morrendo. Podia sentir sua alma se desconectando lentamente. Chorou pedindo para ver sua filhinha antes que se fosse e assim lhe foi feita vontade. Asuka, que acompanhava a família real da Lua há muito tempo, tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando colocou a pequena no colo da mãe. Anita olhou encantada para os grandes olhos castanhos a observando com curiosidade e então sentiu a mãozinha tocar-lhe a bochecha, no mesmo momento as íris castanhas tornaram-se azuis e a rainha sentiu o calor preencher seu corpo.

Como primeiro ato na vida aquela pequena bebezinha não havia chorado, como primeiro ato ela havia curado sua mãe. Mas o que realmente surpreendeu Anita foi reconhecer os orbes claros. Chorou cheia de gratidão. Gratidão por ter sido curada, gratidão por poder ficar ao lado de seus filhos e de seu companheiro, gratidão pelo Criador ter colocado aquela alma sob os seus cuidados.

\- A história não vai se repetir. Ela tem todos nós agora. Ela será criada com tanto amor que não sobrará espaço para qualquer outro sentimento crescer.

\- Ela tem a nós, mas o povo não a respeitará. Eles já a odiavam antes mesmo de nascer... Eles não vão mudar de opinião. Eles vão persegui-la, vão despejar toda inveja por ela ser a segunda criança em milênios... Arthur, a vida dela será tão difícil...

Arthur levantou-se e depositou a criança no colo de sua mãe antes de sentar-se na beirada da cama. Acariciou o rosto de sua companheira e beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza.

\- Anna. – falou seriamente, mas sua voz era aveludada pela amabilidade. – Bella está recebendo a mesma segunda chance que nós dois tivemos. Não podemos trancá-la no castelo da mesma forma que seu pai fez com você... Isso não será saudável. Você é a Rainha da Lua e eu sou o Rei, temos o poder para manter nossa princesa segura e definitivamente temos amor suficiente para educá-la da melhor maneira possível.

O soberano do povo lunar estava parcialmente correto. Conforme o tempo foi passando Bella foi crescendo exatamente do jeito que seus pais queriam, rodeada de amor. Todavia não tão livre quanto gostariam.

Daniel, agora livre de sua doença, tomou como missão de vida manter sua irmã segura. Ele amava a pequena encrenqueira com cada célula de seu corpo e simplesmente se desesperava com qualquer possível perigo que pudesse apanhá-la.

O povo, de fato, acalmou-se por um tempo. A exaltação, daqueles que diziam que a segunda criança traria o caos no momento em que desse seu primeiro suspiro, suavizou quando nenhuma tragédia aconteceu. Contudo os mais radicais achavam que era só uma questão de tempo e se atentavam a qualquer oportunidade de acabar com a menina antes que ela se tornasse poderosa demais para ser parada.

A primeira vez que Bella saiu do castelo foi quando ela tinha 3 anos. De mãos dadas com sua mãe ela olhava com curiosidade tudo a sua volta, ela já estava acostumada com cada cômodo do castelo e com cada sorriso acolhedor estampado no rosto dos funcionários, mas não estava acostumada com um mundo tão grande e muito menos com expressões tão hostis. Em tão jovem idade ela não compreendia muito bem aquelas caras feias, compreendeu menos ainda quando seu irmão a pegou no colo e correu de volta para casa enquanto seus pais rosnavam e discutiam com um grupo de lunares. Contudo, o que realmente a assustou foi ver Daniel tão transtornado quando já estavam seguros dentro do castelo.

O adolescente andava de um lado para o outro rosnando e bradando frases que para a pequenina não faziam qualquer sentido. Entediada ela caminhou até o mais velho e puxou a barra da camisa dele.

\- Nós não vamos mais visitar a vila das tortas de maçã? – a pergunta tão inocente dissolveu a ira de Daniel.

\- Não maninha, não vamos. Mas nós podemos pedir para Asukinha assar uma para nós, o que você acha?

Bella abriu um sorriso enorme e lambeu suas presas animada com a ideia.

O príncipe não conseguia entender como aquela pequena criatura poderia ser tão odiada. Se as pessoas ao menos dessem uma chance de conhecê-la, de perceber o quão amorosa ela era, eles se curvariam diante tamanha doçura... Talvez esse fosse o problema, Bella era apenas a desculpa para os lunares questionarem a submissão à monarquia.

Depois deste incidente a família real achou mais prudente manter a menina dentro dos domínios do castelo. Dentro da construção ela ficava praticamente livre, já do lado de fora ela era acompanhada ou pelo fiel escudeiro Charlie ou por Daniel. A atividade que a princesa mais gostava era treinar com seu irmão, amava brincar nos céus fazendo manobras evasivas. O príncipe a ensinava a empunhar uma espada e a se defender de qualquer possível ataque, não foram preciso muitas aulas para que Bella arruinasse o ego de seu irmão mais velho ao ultrapassá-lo em habilidade.

Nos dias mais calmos o rei e a rainha se juntavam aos filhos para ensiná-los manobras mais avançadas. A rapidez com que os irmãos aprendiam e dominavam as novas técnicas espantavam até mesmo seus pais. Com 11 anos a princesa já se igualava a sua mãe com o arco e flechas, já Daniel aos 16 demonstrava criatividade e destreza com a espada que abismava seu pai. Apesar dos problemas com o reino, Arthur e Anna faziam de tudo para transformar a infância de seus filhos em algo para se lembrar com alegria.

Mas nem tudo eram flores, com os anos passando e a responsabilidade do príncipe como futuro rei aumentando ele não tinha mais tanto tempo livre para passar com sua irmã. Bella no auge de seus 13 anos almejava por liberdade, pela primeira vez ela se sentia sufocada dentro do castelo.

Explorar as dezenas de salas, brincar pelos corredores e esconder os vasos quebrados acidentalmente não era mais tão divertido quanto quando era mais nova. Voar entre os pomares se tornou uma atividade solitária e mesmo que Charlie lhe acompanhasse e tentasse a alegrá-la a brincadeira não parecia ter o mesmo sentido sem seu irmão.

Bella queria ter mais amigos. Amigos que não fossem funcionários do castelo, amigos que não tivesse ordens para manter um olho nela e protegê-la a qualquer sinal de perigo. Ela queria alguém para conversar e brincar. Ela queria conhecer o mundo além dos portões do castelo. Queria visitar o planeta azul... Mas ela não tinha coragem suficiente para simplesmente ir, não sem pelo menos alguém de sua família junto a si.

Decidida a ter uma nova aventura ela buscou seu parceiro de encrenca. Bateu na porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro do escritório de seu irmão.

\- Oi maninho. – sussurrou observando com curiosidade a pilha de pergaminhos que Daniel tinha espalhados em sua mesa.

O príncipe ergueu o rosto e sorriu cansado. Com seu pai em viagem ao planeta e sua mãe resolvendo questões de segurança nos Campos Uivantes, ele acabou ficando com todo o trabalho de governar a Lua. Ele não conseguia imaginar em como seus pais faziam aquilo todos os dias. Eram tantas decisões... Eram diversas solicitações do povo lunar, desde questões de real importância como ajuda para solucionar problemas de lavouras, necessidade de mais protetores nas vilas e apoio para pesquisas, à questões fúteis como brigas entre famílias e considerar novos uniformes para funcionários públicos. Exaustivo!

\- Hey Bells! Você precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou agradecido pela pequena pausa, mas um tanto preocupado com o tempo que perderia falando com sua irmã.

\- Vamos lá fora? Faz tanto tempo que nós não brincamos pelos pomares!

Daniel não pode evitar que o riso zombeteiro saísse de seus lábios.

\- Eu deixei de ser criança há algum tempo, maninha. Eu não tenho mais tempo para brincar nos pomares.

A expressão esperançosa da menina desapareceu no mesmo instante. Seus olhos tornaram-se duros.

\- É claro que não! Você só tem tempo para o trabalho e não se importa mais comigo! Nem papai e mamãe tem tempo para mim!

Surpreso com a pequena cena protagonizada pela princesa Daniel levantou-se indignado.

\- Você sabe muito bem que as coisas não são assim. Nós temos deveres a cumprir.

\- Deveres mais importantes que eu! Porque não acabaram comigo depois que eu nasci e servi para o único propósito de salvar o herdeiro do trono?!

O choque paralisou o jovem lunar que apenas observou Bella girar em seus tornozelos e correr para longe. O som da porta batendo ainda ecoava na mente de Daniel quando ele conseguiu fazer seu corpo se mexer. Era aquilo que sua irmã pensava? Que só estava naquela família porque ele precisava ser salvo? Céus! De onde veio toda aquela mágoa? É verdade que não estava conseguindo dar muita atenção a ela nos últimos anos, mas ele pensava que ela entendia sua posição como futuro rei... Será que ela não via que ele precisava se preparar? Que precisava estar a par de tudo o que acontecia no reino? Que seus pais já cobravam uma posição dele diante das questões do reino? Porque ela não conseguia entender? Ele não podia mais se dar ao luxo de tirar a tarde para brincar com ela.

Contrariado com a birra ele sentou-se novamente e tentou voltar a concentração para o seu trabalho. Pegou o próximo pergaminho da pilha e o abriu.

" _Solicitação: Presença do filho dos justos na Vila do Leste._

 _Motivo: A Guarda Real não tem sido eficiente em desmantelar a quadrilha do Oeste que está sabotando nossa principal receita de torta de maçã. Precisamos que a espada dos justos se erga."_

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – rosnou Daniel amassando o pergaminho e jogando longe. As vezes ele sentia como se tivesse cuidando de crianças e não governando um astro.

Preocupado demais com seus afazeres não imaginou que a mágoa de sua irmã a levaria a sair escondida das propriedades do castelo. Sua juventude e necessidade de se provar para seus pais e reino o fizeram esquecer da principal lição que seu pai lhe dera... Nunca deixe sua família em segundo plano.

Já a pequena Bella tinha um sorriso de liberdade nos lábios após se esgueirar pelos portões da ala oeste e seguir saltitante para o sul. Seus olhos castanhos arregalados, curiosos e completamente encantados com o mundo exterior. Mal sabia que sua ingenuidade a colocaria no perigo que seus pais tanto temiam.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Próxima postagem: 08/09/2018**_ (eu sei que vai demorar, mas tentarei fazer um capítulo bem maior do que esse)

 **Explicação pelo sumiço:** Gente, primeiro me desculpem pelo sumiço nesses últimos meses. Minha cabeça entrou em completo parafuso. Com o fim da minha faculdade, fim do meu curso de inglês, fim do contrato do meu estágio, as coisas ficaram meio fora de controle depois da minha formatura. Eu nunca fui de ficar parada, sempre tive mil coisas para fazer, mil prazos para cumprir, sempre correndo, sempre trabalhando e estudando... E de repente me vi sem emprego, sem compromissos com a faculdade e sem qualquer ideia do que fazer da vida. Para ajudar ainda levei um pé na bunda de um cara que eu realmente estava gostando... As coisas meio que acabaram ao mesmo tempo, então meu cérebro entrou em pane e eu fiquei completamente letárgica. Eu precisava me afastar um pouco do Facebook, cuidar da minha saúde física e mental... Com isso eu acabei também me afastando das coisas que eu gostava de fazer, como escrever.

 **A boa notícia** é que eu finalmente estou voltando a ser o que eu era. Então minha cabeça está fervilhando com ainda mais ideias para essa e para histórias originais. Sei que esse capítulo não está nem perto da qualidade dos capítulos anteriores, mas prometo que vou me esforçar para as coisas voltarem ao rumo certo ^^ Só peço um pouquinho mais de paciência. E não se preocupem, mesmo que eu derrape nos prazos ainda assim eu não vou deixar de terminar essa fic.


	38. Toda história tem um início (Parte 2)

**Não estou atrasada? É isso mesmo? Capítulo novo, moçada ;) Espero que gostem!**

 _A Lenda da Lua_

 _Paola B. B._

 _ **Capítulo XXXVII. Toda história tem um início (Parte 2)**_

 **PDV Narrador**

A princesa era ingênua, porém não era completamente tola. Já havia escutado os funcionários do castelo cochichando sobre a ignorância do povo em relação ao nascimento dela. Ela sabia que algumas pessoas do reino achavam que ela era má e que faria mal a Lua. Já tinha sugerido a sua mãe que ela mesma podia dizer a esses lunares que ela não era o que eles imaginavam, que ela só desejava o melhor para a Lua. Contudo a rainha lhe explicou que a mentira, apesar de errada, era um hábito muito comum e por causa disso suas palavras, mesmo que verdadeiras, poderiam não ser levadas a sério.

Ela sabia que tinha que achar um jeito de convencer as pessoas de que ela não era o monstro que eles imaginavam.

\- É realmente um belo dia para um passeio ao ar livre.

O coração de Bella foi até sua boca com o susto. De olhos arregalados ao ser pega no flagra ela fitou nervosamente Aro Volturi. O vampiro, Comandante da Guarda Real Vampírica da Lua, costumava lhe dar arrepios. Evitava ao máximo estar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Mas, hey, talvez ele só fosse malvisto, assim como ela o era.

\- Hã... Bom dia, Comandante Volturi.

Os olhos vermelhos a fitaram com interesse enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

\- Bom dia, princesa. – e para o completo espanto da menina o vampiro deu as costas e continuou seu caminho.

Ela não pode evitar abrir um imenso sorriso. Não imaginava que aquilo seria tão fácil. Pensou que seria mandada de volta para dentro no instante que alguém lhe visse... Bella não viu o sorriso maldoso nos lábios do vampiro ou a maldade por trás daquela ação. Animada demais para se importar com a estranha atitude ela aproveitou a oportunidade e abriu suas asas voando em direção a Vila do Sul.

Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão feliz. O vento batendo em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos e balançando suas roupas, os raios de sol escapando por entre as nuvens para iluminar a natureza e lhe esquentar a pele, o cantar despreocupado das diversas espécies de pássaros, os peixes espirrando água para todos os lados com seus saltos animados no Rio Claro... Tudo lhe chamava a atenção, tudo lhe esquentava o peito, tudo lhe fazia sorrir. A sensação de liberdade a fez rir de nada e de tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O voo descontraído parou quando ela avistou um pequeno vilarejo a frente. Ela sabia que aquela não podia ser a Vila do Sul, já que a quantidade de casas era pequena demais. Com sua curiosidade falando mais alto ela pousou na entrada do vilarejo.

Seus grandes olhos castanhos fitavam tudo a sua volta enquanto ela analisava com curiosidade as diferentes arquiteturas do lugar. Foi então que avistou ao lado de uma grande casa um campo de treinamento de arcos e flechas. O castelo tinha um campo muito parecido com aquele e até maior, porém não tinha sido o lugar que lhe chamara a atenção e sim quem estava nele. Eram jovens lunares, alguns mais velhos que ela e outros bem mais jovens. Era tão difícil conhecer lunares com idades parecidas com a dela... Animada caminhou até o lugar e se apoiou na cerca para observar.

\- Você não deveria estar do outro lado da cerca, criança?

Bella pulou de susto quando o homem se aproximou. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros trançados cuidadosamente para não atrapalhar sua visão. Seus olhos escuros eram gentis e sábios o que indicava que ele estava em seu segundo ou terceiro século de vida.

\- Eu não sou dessa vila... Estou apenas de passagem. – explicou rapidamente.

\- Está pensando em integrar a Guarda Real? – ao receber o olhar confuso da menina o homem sorriu com diversão. – Você não sabe que vilarejo é esse?

\- Desculpe, eu estava apenas passando por cima e fiquei curiosa.

\- Bem, criança, esse é o Vilarejo dos Jovens Guerreiros. Todos os jovens que desejam um dia integrar a Guarda Real vem para cá em busca de treinamento para o teste aptidão. E essa é a Escola de Flechas... – apontou então para outro grande prédio que ficava do outro lado da rua principal. – E aquela é a Escola de Espadas... Mais ao sul fica a Escola de Luta e temos várias outras escolas que preparam o corpo e a mente dos jovens para no futuro tornarem-se soldados da guarda ou então defensores.

\- Eu não sabia... Isso é incrível! – sorriu animada.

\- Você quer tentar atirar em alguns alvos? Meu nome é Petrus, eu sou um dos instrutores aqui.

\- Eu posso mesmo?! – perguntou cheia de entusiasmo o que provocou um riso divertido no homem.

\- Mas é claro, criança. Como devo chama-la?

\- Bel... Isabela. – corrigiu-se rapidamente.

Petrus fingiu não notar a escorregada da criança. Tinha registrado a presença dela há alguns minutos. Estranhou as roupas nobres e o jeito sonhador de observar tudo a volta. Havia algo estranho, ele podia sentir uma energia diferente vindo dela. Seu pessimismo o fez encarar sua sensibilidade como um alerta ao perigo. Infelizmente já se deparara com malfeitores tão jovens ou mais do que ela, crianças tão amadas pelo povo lunar, mas capazes de atrocidades que surpreendiam até mesmos seus experientes olhos.

Ele a guiou até um dos alvos e a apresentou para os pequenos arqueiros. Todos a receberam de maneira amigável e não demorou para ela conquistar a simpatia da turma de 5 crianças. O grupo ficou ainda mais excitado quando Bella mostrou aptidão assombrosa com o arco... Uma aptidão melhor que até mesmo o instrutor Petrus.

A princesa estava se divertindo. Gostava de como era tratada pelas outras crianças, gostava da atenção sincera. Mas não reparou em como os dois mais velhos do grupo a fitavam com desconfiança, nem como Petrus perdeu o sorriso conforme a menina acertava o centro de alvos cada vez mais distantes. Então quando o clima mudou ela foi pega completamente de surpresa.

\- Quem é você? – exigiu o garoto chamado Yanni, ele deveria ter uns dois anos a mais do que ela. – De onde você veio? Onde aprendeu a atirar tão bem?

\- Eu... Eu sou Isabela. – respondeu de maneira nervosa. – Eu sou de um lugar mais ao norte e minha mãe me ensinou.

\- Porque você está tremendo? – a pergunta dura veio de Petrus.

Bella olhou assustada para as próprias mãos antes de dar um passo para trás. Porque eles estavam agindo daquela maneira? Ela pensava que estava fazendo amigos e então... Porque tudo mudou tão de repente? Sentia seu coração bater acelerado.

\- Eu acho que é hora de eu ir... – murmurou largando o arco no chão.

\- Porque você está fugindo? – exigiu Petrus a impedindo de seguir.

Ela estava assustada. Queria voltar para casa. Aquilo não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la. Não havia ninguém para protegê-la.

Petrus soltou uma exclamação assombrada quando viu os olhos da garota mudarem de cor. Do castanho ao azul e de volta ao castanho. Um vento forte começou a trazer nuvens pesadas para o vilarejo e trovões soaram nos céus.

Ele deu um passo para trás. Agora a fitava com medo e isso machucou Bella mais do que a atitude hostil de antes. Sentiu os lábios tremerem e deu mais alguns passos para trás.

\- Você não vai sair daqui enquanto não nos der algumas respostas. – pontuou Yanni com seu arco e flecha apontados para ela.

Bella estava cercada. As crianças mais jovens não entendiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas logo seguiram a liderança do mais velho erguendo suas armas na direção da estrangeira. Petrus puxou o ar com força e ergueu sua espada.

\- Fiquem longe de mim! – gritou a princesa em desespero. Apavorada agachou-se escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Sequer notou a força saindo de seu corpo e empurrando violentamente todo o grupo para o chão.

Quando escutou gemidos de dor ela se permitiu descobrir o rosto. Olhou ainda mais apavorada a raiva misturada com dor daqueles que considerou seus primeiros amigos fora do castelo. Forçou então seu corpo a correr. As lágrimas já saltavam de seus olhos, agora azuis. Flechas vieram em sua direção e ela balançou suas mãos instintivamente fazendo o vento desviar o destino delas.

A chuva começou a cair forte. Petrus havia se recuperado rapidamente e corrido para barrar a fuga da estrangeira. Sua espada ergueu-se acima de seu próprio corpo, Bella caiu no chão quando tentou desviar do homem, a espada veio a baixo... Mas o som não foi do metal dilacerando a carne, o som foi de metal batendo com metal.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz foi dura e arrepiou Petrus da cabeça aos pés.

Deu um passo para trás assim como seus estudantes. O bonito vestido de Bella estava completamente sujo de lama, mas agora ela tinha um sorriso de alívio nos lábios. Com lágrimas misturadas a água da chuva a princesa levantou do chão e abraçou com força a cintura da Guerreira da Guarda Real.

\- Alessia! – exclamou em desafogo.

A guerreira de perigosos olhos verdes e longos cabelos ruivos trançados minuciosamente ainda tinha sua espada erguida na direção de Petrus enquanto sua outra mão retribuía o abraço da princesa.

\- Eu não vou repetir minha pergunta. – avisou Alessia girando seu pulso em uma clara ameaça ao homem.

Ele imediatamente soltou sua espada ao chão e ergueu seus braços em sinal de paz.

\- Eu acredito que tenha sido apenas um mal-entendido. – respondeu ele com lentidão. Nunca tinha visto aquela guerreira antes, mas suas roupas da Guarda Real e a postura com a espada indicava claramente que não era alguém para se lidar com leviandade.

\- Eles começaram a me atacar de repente! Eu não fiz nada de mal, eu juro!

Alessia apertou Bella com um pouco mais de força contra o seu corpo, ação que contrastava completamente com o sorriso sarcástico que apareceu em seus lábios.

\- Mal-entendido, hum? E que mal-entendido seria esse para 5 aprendizes e seu instrutor atacarem uma criança de maneira tão covarde?

Petrus engoliu em seco ao perceber seu erro. De fato, a menina não tinha feito nada de errado. Ela apenas defendeu-se. Mas então se deu conta que a tempestade foi embora da mesma forma que chegou.

\- Ela estava escondendo quem ela realmente era. – dedurou Yanni, mas a guerreira sequer olhou para ele.

\- Os olhos dela... E a tempestade... – murmurou Petrus.

\- Para um vilarejo que se vangloria do treinamento para futuros guerreiros eu esperava um pouco mais de conhecimento... – comentou Alessia com sarcasmo. – Quando as emoções de um elementar são fortes demais os céus respondem ao chamado.

\- Me desculpe... Eu não quis...

\- Tudo bem, querida, você estava apenas assustada. – consolou suavemente, novamente um contraste com o olhar raivoso em direção a Petrus. – E assustada com razão... Ser ataca por inveja e desconfiança... Eu me pergunto o que será que o descendente dos justos achará disso.

Petrus perdeu três tons de cor e Alessia veria a mesma palidez em Bella se a menina não estivesse com o rosto escondido na cintura da guerreira.

Com um giro em seu pulso a guerreira colocou a ponta de sua espada abaixo do queixo do homem e o fez fita-la nos olhos.

\- Melhore sua conduta instrutor, rei Louis e rainha Anita saberão sobre seu deslize.

O silêncio imperou enquanto Alessia segurava a princesa em seus braços e partia em voo em direção ao norte. Bella surpreendeu-se quando elas pousaram a beira do Rio Claro.

\- Venha, princesa, vamos limpar esse vestido antes de chegar ao castelo. Caso contrário Asuka vai enlouqu... – Alessia gargalhou ao observar um sorriso travesso da menina ao ter se jogado dentro do rio. – Não era exatamente isso que eu quis dizer, mas acho que vai servir.

A guerreira colocou sua espada no chão e retirou seu manto, botas e toda estrutura metálica que protegia seu tronco e coxas. Ficou apenas com os finos tecidos da camisa e da saia que usava por baixo de suas vestimentas de trabalho. Em um salto elegante ela jogou-se no rio junto a menina.

De volta com sua usual alegria Bella espirrou água na mulher que retribuiu a brincadeira. Quase uma hora passou até o riso morrer e suas roupas secarem. Agora elas estavam deitadas na grama sentindo o calor do sol evaporar a água de seus corpos.

\- O que fazia tão longe do castelo, princesa? – a pergunta foi suave e Bella se encolheu em vergonha.

\- Eu estava entediada. – a resposta fez Alessia gargalhar.

\- Da próxima vez que estiver entediada mantenha suas atividades perto de casa... – orientou. – Petrus e seus aprendizes não são nada perto do perigo que você pode encontrar.

\- Eu só estou cansada de não ter amigos... – reclamou baixinho.

\- Mas eu sou sua amiga, não sou?

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... Amigos que não estejam constantemente no castelo... Amigos em outros vilarejos.

Alessia sentiu seu coração se apertar. Apenas em imaginar não poder sair de um certo perímetro a fazia se contorcer em agonia. Era um espírito livre então podia entender como a menina se sentia.

\- Você pode manter em segredo o que aconteceu hoje?

\- Princesa...

\- Por favor, Alessia? Você é minha amiga, não é?

\- Tudo bem... Eu não vou falar nada para os seus pais.

Bella soltou um gritinho de alegria antes de pular em cima da amiga. A mulher riu retribuindo o carinho e então sentou-se de frente para ela.

\- Mas se você pretende escapulir do castelo mais vezes nós precisamos ter uma longa conversa sobre como agir, o que falar, o que não falar e correr o mais rápido possível em caso de perigo.

\- Isso quer dizer que você vai me ajudar a explorar a Lua?!

\- Oah! Vamos com calma pequena desbravadora! Eu vou indicar alguns vilarejos perto da cidade para você conhecer e passear. Posso te apresentar algumas pessoas interessantes também, mas vamos com muita calma com a distância, ok?

\- Sim, senhora!

\- Céus... Porque eu sinto que isso vai me trazer problemas mais tarde? – murmurou olhando para a expressão empolgada da menina. Com um suspiro continuou. – Você disse seu nome no Vilarejo dos Jovens Guerreiros?

\- Disse que me chamava Isabella e morava mais ao norte.

\- Boa menina... As pessoas a conhecem como Princesa Bella, Isabela é um nome comum suficiente para não chamar a atenção e deixar vago de onde vem também foi esperto... Então acho que sempre se apresentar como Isabela é uma boa saída. Quando eu te levar nos lugares vou dizer que você é um jovem talento que está sob a minha tutela, assim não será suspeito caso você precise usar alguma arma ou lutar.

\- Eu realmente não quero lutar com ninguém... Eu só quero conhecer outros lugares e outras pessoas.

\- Eu sei, princesa, mas as vezes duelos são inevitáveis enquanto outras vezes são muito divertidos... – mandou uma piscadela. – Agora, me diga com sinceridade... Você tem total controle sob as mudanças de seus olhos?

\- Normalmente sim... – encolheu-se envergonhada.

\- Entendo... Então eu acho que é melhor você mantê-los azuis. Assim se você se meter em uma situação que suas emoções fujam do controle, sua identidade continua intacta... Uma última coisa, princesa... Enquanto você finge que é uma plebeia, pode ser que você escute coisas sobre sua família e sobre você mesma que possa não gostar... Eu peço que, por mais vontade que você tenha de esfregar na cara dos idiotas a verdade, se mantenha quieta... Não entre em discussões políticas, isso pode atrair muita atenção para você. Se isso acontecer os problemas serão enormes e na menos pior das hipóteses seus pais vão acabar descobrindo sobre isso e você estará encrencada.

Não era apenas Bella que ficaria em problemas. Alessia tinha o grande risco de perder a cabeça com aquela história. Mas o que podia fazer se ver o sorriso daquela menina lhe trazia tanta felicidade?

As duas finalmente retornaram para o castelo. O caminho de volta foi preenchido pela conversa e pelos futuros planos de escapulidas. A guerreira fez Bella prometer que nunca sairia sozinha sem avisá-la antes, tudo o que menos queria era vê-la em perigo novamente.

Quando entraram na sala principal deram de cara com príncipe Daniel. Alessia fez uma leve reverência ao amigo.

\- Bella?! Onde você estava? – para o espanto do jovem governante sua irmã bufou para ele e correu para os seus aposentos.

A boca do homem caiu aberta enquanto fitava a rebeldia da mais nova.

\- Ela estava comigo, Danny.

\- Não me chame de Danny. – bufou jogando-se no sofá.

A guerreira abriu seu melhor sorriso sarcástico. Adorava pegar no pé do príncipe.

\- Ela só está retribuindo o favor.

\- Que favor?

\- De ignorá-la.

\- Eu não a ignorei! – respondeu indignado, arrependia-se amargamente de ter dado tanta liberdade a Alessia. Agora, parecia que ela não tinha mais nenhum respeito por ele. Fechou seus olhos enquanto massageava suas têmporas.

\- Seus pais já voltaram?

\- Só amanhã.

\- Nós precisamos conversar.

Daniel abriu seus olhos com preocupação. Aquele tom não era nada comum a ela.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bella só passou a última hora comigo... Ela saiu escondida e sozinha do castelo.

\- O que aconteceu? – repetiu levantando-se com seriedade.

\- Podemos conversar no escritório? Eu prometi a ela que não contaria nada para os seus pais, mas não acho que ela ficará feliz se souber que estou contando para você.

Com a proteção das paredes grossas do escritório a guerreira pode despejar suas preocupações em seu amigo.

\- Eu estava em uma missão num vilarejo perto da Vila do Sul... As coisas estão pesadas por lá.

\- Muitas reclamações?

\- Pelo contrário... Nenhuma reclamação e olhares ameaçadores.

\- Teremos que infiltrar uma equipe?

\- Não me subestime, Danny. – sorriu perigosamente. – Eu consegui descobrir um templo no coração do vilarejo. Digamos que o Sacerdote não estava pregando palavras sobre o amor do Criador... Ele pregava as usuais loucuras sobre o quanto a segunda criança seria a destruição do mundo.

\- Não me diga que Bella estava nesse lugar?

\- Não. Ela não estava lá.

\- Continue.

\- Pelo que notei o sacerdote é extremamente influente no vilarejo, mas o que realmente me preocupou foi a menção a um tal Mestre Ancião...

\- Isso não pode significar algo bom. Teremos que falar com meus pais assim que eles retornarem.

\- Como desejar, meu príncipe. – concordou com uma reverência.

Daniel a olhou irritado. Ora ela o tratava com o devido respeito, ora ela o tratava como se ele fosse uma criança...

\- O que Bella não quer que conte aos nossos pais?

\- Quando eu estava retornando para a cidade eu fui pega por uma tempestade inesperada. A princesa a causou... Estava assustada demais para controlar seus poderes...

Daniel ficou em silêncio escutando todo o relato de Alessia. Sua culpa ia crescendo a cada nova palavra. Ela estava certa, afinal. Ele realmente tinha ignorado sua irmã e consequentemente ela ficou em uma situação de perigo. Quando finalmente ouviu os planos da petulante guerreira e de sua irmãzinha ele não enlouqueceu como Alessia esperava...

\- ...Eu definitivamente não esperava um sorriso. – murmurou ela um pouco chocada.

\- Eu não deveria estar sorrindo. É uma péssima ideia. Uma ideia fadada ao fracasso. Mas... Você está certa, minha irmã precisa conhecer o reino. Precisa se sentir livre. Se ela sair com vários guarda-costas ela só continuará em uma prisão, com a diferença de estar ao ar livre. Mas se for acompanhada apenas por você como uma aprendiz ou algo assim... Só tem uma coisa realmente me preocupando.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou hesitar em protegê-la com minha própria vida ou tirá-la de uma situação de perigo a qualquer custo.

\- Não é isso que me preocupa...

\- Qual a questão, então?

\- Você é uma péssima influência.

\- Há. Há. – revirou seus olhos.

\- Onde pretende levá-la?

Alessia sorriu perigosamente para seu príncipe.

\- Apenas para lugares divertidos.

\- É disso que tenho medo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **É isso por hoje gente. Esse capítulo era para ser a continuação do capítulo passado, então o encarem como o final da primeira parte das visões do passado. Eu não pretendo me estender muito nas memórias da Lua, pois esse não é o objetivo dessa fic (mesmo que meus dedinhos estejam coçando para escrever mais e mais detalhes hahaha). No próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar mais tensas e finalmente a Bella vai conhecer os Cullen. Também pretendo fazer um capítulo contando o que está acontecendo enquanto ela recupera suas memórias, vou manter a tradição da primeira versão ;)**

 **Ah! Para quem não lembra, essa Alessia é a mesma guerreira que o Daniel chamou para proteger a Claire Neveu, lá no capítulo 31.**

 **Próximo capítulo: 22/09/2018**


	39. Aviso

Meu Deus, eu cresci e me tornei aquelas autoras que demoram mil anos para postar um novo capítulo e quando postam é um aviso... Desculpem gente, eu sei que estou devendo capítulos novos para vocês, mas eu estou com um bloqueio tenebroso. Estou cheia de ideias, mas simplesmente não consigo colocar no word.

Então estou oficialmente entrando em hiatus... Mas não será por muito tempo. Vou viajar de férias agora nesse final de ano e espero que com a mudança de ares eu consiga engatar novamente num ritmo descente de escrita. Creio que em fevereiro de 2019 eu retorne com pelo menos uns 2 ou 3 capítulos novos (torcendo os dedinhos aqui).

Novamente eu sinto muito pela demora, eu também sou leitora e odeio esperar tanto tempo por um novo capítulo ao ponto de até mesmo esquecer do que se tratava tal fanfic. Eu sei como vocês se sentem.

Se for de algum conforto eu garanto que não abandonarei a fic. Irei termina-la de qualquer forma.

Espero que compreendam.

Beijos e um ótimo fim de ano para todos vocês!


End file.
